Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon
by DarkBlade the Damned
Summary: At the begining of his Sixth Year Harry is rescued from Voldemort by a Vampire. As he learns more about the vampire and the Mysterious order he serves Harry is faced with a choice that will forever change his perception of good and evil. AU from HBP
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon:**

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of my ideas concerning magical creatures and powers in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I have merged them in my own way.**

It was a miserable night. Lightening shattered the sky. Slicing through the darkness to the earth. The wind howled through the streets and past the identical square houses of Privet drive with a sound like a soul in hell. Most of the residents of the street were fast asleep and the noise bothered them not at all.

The only one still awake, a fifteen year old boy found it entirely appropriate for his mood.

Harry Potter sat at his desk in his room. A parchment and quill in his hands. The desk at which he sat was cluttered with textbooks. Ever since the end of his fifth year Harry had been studying furiously. The Dursley's, the warning provided by Mad Eye Moody and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix still fresh in their minds, had completely ignored his 'unnatural activities' as long as he kept them confined to his room. This Harry had been more than willing to do. In fact he had rarely left his room all summer.

In one way this summer had been better than his last. The utter indifference of his relatives was much better than the active dislike he was used to, and his interaction with them was kept to minimum. Normally he only saw them at meal times where he kept his attention firmly focused on his food and said barely a muffled "excuse me" before leaving the table. Best of all he had been able to keep in almost constant contact with his friends. He and Hermione talked on the phone almost every day. Ron and he Weasley's regularly sent him letters and parcels by owl. And members of the Order of the Phoenix visited him every few days to make sure he was alright, and to keep the few of wizards in the Dursley's. Yet despite all of that, in another way this summer was far far worse then his last.

Last summer he had lived in constant anticipation of news of Voldemort's return. Waiting for word of new death eater attacks or mysterious deaths on the muggle news. This summer he no longer had to wait.

Every day the Daily Prophet seemed to contain more news of Voldemort's second rise. The Dark Lord was through with waiting in the shadows. The second war had begun with a vengeance.

The paper was filled with stories of DeathEater attacks on Wizarding families, ministry officials and muggles. Voldemort was letting the Wizarding world know that he was back in no uncertain terms. And it wasn't just Death Eaters serving him anymore. Harry shivered as he remembered an image from the Prophet. The picture had showed a Trio of giants led by a group of death eaters demolishing a village in Northern England. He remembered the chill he had felt when he saw the wreck of the village on the news the next day. The news reports were full of "unexplained natural disasters" these days. Even the Dursley's had noticed. But if they suspected the Wizarding world they kept their thoughts to themselves.

Harry sighed as he stretched and rubbed his eyes blearily. One unfortunate result of this was that he was stuck at the Dursley's at least until the end of summer. He still remembered the letter Dumbledore had sent him. With the increased attacks and level of Death Eater activity Dumbledore felt that it simply wasn't safe for him to leave privet drive for any reason until the end of the summer.

The letter had explained much more than that. Indeed it had gone into detail about the level of raids, how thinly stretched the Auror's and the Order of the Phoenix were and the risk not only to Harry but to his friends. In one way this had made Harry feel better. Dumbledore seemed to be trying to make up for his silence in the past year with providing him a great deal of detail about his reasons. But the end result still left Harry alone at the Dursley's.

So with little contact with the outside world and nothing else to do Harry had thrown himself into his studies with a vengeance. He had read and reread all of his textbooks from the previous years. Living with the Dursley's and being still legally underage he was unable to perform magic. But that didn't prevent him practising words and wand movements until he felt he could do them in his sleep. He had studied so hard he had actually run out of work to review and revise and had had to write a letter to Dumbledore begging for more.

This had arrived a few days later in a massive package that had required three postal barn owls to carry. Harry had originally been surprised by the books. They were all in plain but battered leather covers with no titles. It was only when he opened them that he realised what they were. Contained within were line after line of meticulous notes on spells, potions, charms and wards. Spell books written in Dumbledore's own hand. Blinking in awe Harry had immediately settled down to read.

Now late at night almost a week later Harry wearily closed the spell book he had been reading. The spells here were much more advanced than any he had dealt with at Hogwarts. Many of them required a perfect combination of mental discipline, precise incantations and complicated wand movements to make them work. It didn't help that with the restriction on underage magic in place he was still unable to practise them properly. But little by little he was getting the hang of them. He knew that he should feel proud of himself, being able to learn magic at this level. But somehow he just felt weary. No matter how much he learned, no matter how good he became he knew that it was not enough. Voldemort was out there. The Master of the Death Eaters, knew far more than he did and had had a lifetime of experience to master that power. Everyone talked about him as one of the most powerful dark lords that had ever lived. Yet somehow he was expected to defeat him. All because of that damn prophesy.

Harry blew out his breath and rubbed his eyes. Six times so far he had faced Voldemort or his minions. Each time he had survived, but he knew that he owed that more to luck than to skill. He had to find a way to get stronger. Strong enough that he could challenge Voldemort in an equal fight. He had no idea how. But he couldn't give up. The lives of too many, and the memories of too many others would not let him.

Signing Harry took off his glasses turned out his light and crept into his bed. He already knew that he would not sleep well. He hadn't had good nights sleep since Sirius died. But he would continue to try. SO with a final sign, Harry Potter they boy who lived, turned over to face the nightmares which haunted his sleep.

Outside in the storm a figure noticed the light go out in the house on Privet Drive. The figure had been staring at the boy for a long time. Observing him. Watching him. Now satisfied the boy had gone to sleep the figure went back to watching the house. To normal eyes the house appeared no different to dozens of others along the street. But the watchers eyes were not normal and had not been for a long time. Where others saw nothing the watcher saw the lines of power that surrounded the house. The wards that blazed like the sun to his eyes and appeared just as powerful. He knew the power of those wards and recognised the magic behind them, though few others would.

He knew that as long as those wards were there he would be unable to get close to the boy. But that was alright. A good hunter does not chase after his prey. He waits for it to come to him and the watcher was an exceptional hunter among other things.

He had been watching this house and the boy within it for weeks. But he was patient and he could wait for weeks more. Eventually he knew the boy would have to come out and then he knew that his prey would come to him.

Suddenly a car drove along the street the lights briefly illuminating the space where the figure stood. With the ease born of long practise the figure moved out of the way concealing himself from the light. But had anyone been there to see they would have seen a pair of eyes briefly illuminated by the lights. Eyes that shone as red as freshly spilled blood.


	2. An attack at Twilight

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon:**

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of my ideas concerning magical powers and creatures in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I merged them in my own way.**

......................................................................................................

Harry closed the textbook and leaned back in his chair. Groaning softly he raised his hand pushing up his glasses to rub his aching eyes.

He had just finished a long and complex chapter on ward spells. He had been studying a ward that could be cast to deflect or block offensive magic cast in a specific area. Something that would be very useful if he ran into Voldemort or his death eaters again. The only problem was that the spell was incredibly complex. Partly because there were so many parts to it. The actual ward itself was fairly straightforward. It required a fairly complicated wand movement that had to be done precisely, but other than that it was simple. The difficulty was that if left to that alone the ward would collapse after a few hits. It would only have enough power to stop spells up to roughly the same level of power that had been used to create the ward. Not particularly useful in a long fight.

That was where the next part of the spell came in. By focusing the casting wizard could maintain a constant flow of power to the ward. Constantly strengthening and renewing. This meant that in theory you could maintain the ward for as long as your strength held out. But the problem with this was that you had to keep part of your mind focussed on maintaining the flow of power at all times. Which in the middle of a fight was no easy thing. Harry was confused as to how he going to be able to do this which meant that the third part f the spell had him completely stumped. The Ward had to be cast on a specific area. Anything within that area would be protected but as soon as you stepped outside of it you would be vulnerable. This meant that in a fight you would effectively be a giant target. Unable to move or dodge you would have to rely on the ward to stop all incoming attacks. Harry could already think of several ways where this could leave him vulnerable and he was certain that Voldemort or the death eaters could find a way around it as well. The third part of the spell allowed the caster to move the ward around with him, so that the ward focused on him as its casting area. This left him able to move. The problem was that again it required the caster to constantly focus on the location of the ward. If he lost that focus he could move away and leave the wards protection without realising it, leaving him open to attack.

So while the spell appeared to be useful Harry had no idea how he could use it in practise. In a fight how was he supposed to focus on maintaining the ward, moving it along with him and at the same time watch his opponents, let alone cast spells back at them?

He groaned again.

Suddenly he felt sick of it. Sick of studying, sick of the room he was in. He had been cooped up in this house and largely in this room for the better part of two weeks. Sighing he looked out the window. It was late afternoon and it was starting to get dark, but it was still a fine day outside. Suddenly Harry had a great urge to go out. To walk the street to be outdoors. Then just as suddenly he heard the car pull up. The Dursley's were back from shopping. With another groan he turned back to the spellbook he had been reading.

Soon after Harry head the muffled sounds of the Dursely's carrying the shopping into the kitchen. Minutes later he heard his Aunts voice raised in slight alarm, but he could not make out the words and decided to ignore it. Just then he heard the distinctive heavy tread of Uncle Vernon coming up the stairs. The sound of footsteps continued up the corridor to his room. So Harry turned to stare at his door, only mildly surprised when Uncle Vernon slammed it open moments later.

The large heavy set man stared around the room suspiciously. As his eyes swept over the various magical implements in the room, his trunk, his Firebolt, Hedwig's cage and finally the spell books on his desk Harry saw his expression twist in extreme distaste. However he said nothing. He had been thoroughly cowed by his last encounter with the order of the Phoenix in general and by Mad Eye Moody in particular.

"Boy I have a task for you, one that I trust you wont mind undertaking considering how good we have been to you over the last few weeks."

Harry thought that was a bit rich but said nothing.

Seeing the lack of reaction on his nephew's face Vernon continued.

"As you know we are having some important guests around tonight and Petunia is putting a special effort into dinner. However we only just realised that we forgot a few necessary items while we were out shopping. I want you to go to the local store and get them."

"Why can't Dudley go and get them?" asked Harry.

Uncle Vernon's face swelled and reddened at this but he seemed to control himself with an effort. When he spoke again Harry had to give him credit, his voice was almost normal.

"Dudley is currently out and when he gets back he will have to hurry to get ready for tonight. As will Petunia and myself. Now I trust you have no other objections?"

Harry shrugged and shook his head. He had been feeling cooped up lately and the thought of going outside even for a little while was very appealing.

"Good" said Uncle Vernon looking satisfied. He pulled a small folded piece of paper out of his pocket hand handed it to Harry. "Heres a list of what petunia needs." Suddenly he stopped. Then with obvious reluctance he pulled out his wallet and took out a twenty pound note. "And heres the money to pay for it."

Bewildered Harry reached out to take the note. The Dursley's had never before given him money, even to buy something for them.

"I'm warning you now boy. I change and a receipt for everything you purchase! Is that clear."

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Responded Harry mildly.

Vernon stared at him suspiciously for a few more moments.

"Well what are you waiting for then! Off you go."

Harry turned and started putting on his shoes. Just as he was about to get up and leave he turned around and picked up his wand, tucking it up the sleeve of his shirt.

Uncle Vernon glared at him when he saw this but made no other comment. Then Harry was making his way down the stairs and to the door. Relieved to be finally stepping outside No. 4 Privet Drive for the first time that summer.

...................................................................................................

Harry walked steadily down Privet Drive. It was getting dark and the sky was overcast but to him it felt wonderful. This was the first time he had been outside for weeks. Although his room had a window it wasn't the same. Even with a window the room had started to feel like a prison. Like he would spend the rest of his life within its four walls. Just being outside helped. It made him feel that there was something else out there. That one day he could be free. Free of the Dursley's, free of Privet Drive. And one day free of Voldemort.

He pushed the thought aide suddenly troubled. It was getting dark and after what had happened last year with the Dementor's he didn't want to be caught outside for long after dark. He knew he was probably safe, that members of the Order of the Phoenix were probably watching him. But still, better safe than sorry. Turning he started heading towards the park to take a short cut to the corner store.

The park was deserted at this time of the evening. The silence only broken by the sound of the wind through the trees and the clank and creak of the few items in the playground that had not yet been broken and vandalised by Dudley's gang.

As Harry walked through the grass towards the trees he suddenly realised that he had no idea what he was supposed to get from the store. He reached into his pockets and pulled out the paper Uncle Vernon had given him. Unfolding it he stared down and started in surprise.

The paper was blank.

Harry stared down at the paper in confusion. Why had Uncle Vernon given him a blank piece of paper? He must have made a mistake. Harry started to turn back to Privet drive to get the list when suddenly he stopped. He had a sudden urge to keep walking towards the woods. Unconsciously he started moving in that direction. Then with an effort he stopped himself.

The thought continued. _Come towards the woods._

Why? Harry thought

_Come towards the woods_

No there's no reason.

_COME TOWARDS THE WOODS!_

"NO", Harry screamed as he finally threw off when he now realised to be an Imperius curse. Suddenly a lot of things fell into place crashing into his mind like a torrent from a burst dam. His willingness to step outside when he had been told to stay indoors all summer. The Dursley's actually trusting him with money! And most damning of all the direction he had been walking. There was no short cut to the shop through the trees. The shop was in the opposite direction. And that could only mean one thing.

"Crusio" a voice suddenly yelled from the direction of the woods.

Even though Harry was expecting it he was only barely able to throw himself out of the way as the Cruciatus curse sped past him.

Rolling he pulled his wand from his sleeve and aimed at the black robed and masked figure that was standing at the edge of the woods.

"_Stupefy_" Yelled Harry. Sending a bright red stunning curse at the emerging figure. The stunner caught the Death Eater directly in the chest. Sending the figure flying back to crash against one of the trees.

Harry didn't stop to look. As soon as he cast the stunner he was up and running in the opposite direction. He had to get back to the house. HE had to find members of the order. He had to get away.

But as he ran he could see more black cloaked figures emerging from the park ahead of him. He skidded to a halt as they started to case stunners and Crutiatus curses his way.

Harry dodged and swerved using every Quiddich honed instinct he had to try to avoid the curses. He managed to do so, but it was all he could do. He to busy dodging to even attempt to cast a hex or a stunner in reply. Looking around quickly he could see that more Death Eaters were emerging from all sides. He had to do something. But what? He needed time to think. But they were giving him none.

Suddenly he had an idea. Raising his wand he pointed it straight down moving it through the complicated motion he had spent the last few days practising. As he did so he yelled out the words to the ward. "_Defendo Contego"_

Instantly lines of blue light appeared on the ground around him. Moving until they formed a larger version of the rune he had drawn with his wand. As the lines connected a shimmering curtain of blue light appeared around Harry for a minute and then it was gone.

The death eaters stopped in confusion. Uncertain as to what had just happened. Then one of them lifted his wand and shot a stunner at Harry. The red bean of the stunner raced towards him. But just before it hit it collided with the blue barrier which snapped back into existence. The stunner burst against it in a shower of sparks, but the ward held firm.

Inside the ward Harry grinned. The ward had worked now all he had to do was.

His thoughts were cut off as another Death Eater cast a stunner at the ward. Once again the ward held but Harry could feel it weakening. At this rate it would collapse before he could think of a way out of here. Concentrating he focused on the ward. Focused on it, imagining it strong. Focused on feeding his power into it. Instantly Harry felt the ward strengthen. The lines on the earth glowed one again, this time even brighter than before.

Once again the Death Eaters looked surprised. Then they began casting spells. One after another, Crutiatus curses, stunners and Hex's flew from the death eaters to impact against the ward. Flashes of multicoloured lights burst from their wands to crash against the ward in a shower of sparks. Harry felt each spell like a physical blow. Despite the storm of magic being directed against him Harry was able to maintain the ward. But only just, and it was taking everything he had. Thinking of escape was now impossible. He just had to hope that he could hold out long enough for the members of the Order to get help.

There were now more that a dozen Death Eaters gathered in a circle around the ward that had been conjured by the boy who lived. Most were getting frustrated and more than a little afraid. Their master had commanded them to seize Harry Potter alive and he was not in a mood to treat failure lightly these days. Not after the debacle at the ministry of magic. But the ward was proving to be damnably effective, no matter how many spells they cast against it stayed stubbornly in place and none of the death eaters gathered had the slightest idea how to get rid of it. Until she arrived.

"Cease you cretins, you will accomplish nothing that way." A high harsh voice called out. Instantly the Death Eaters ceased their attacks. They knew that voice and even after what had happened, would not dare cross it.

A cloaked and hooded figure moved through their ranks until it was standing directly before Harry Potter. Lifting its hand it waved its wand in a circular motion.

"Encircle the ward. Then on my signal cast the dispelling charm simultaneously."

The Death Eaters did as they were bid. The figure waited until they were all in place before raising her wand and yelling. "NOW"

"_FINITE_" the words of the spell burst from over a dozen throats at once. Streaks of white light crashed against the ward which flashed and flickered with the force of the spell.

Inside the ward Harry Potter screamed. Pain almost as bad as the Crutiatius curse surged through his body. Desperately he poured more power into the ward, desperate to hold it in place. The ward flickered then steadied, but it was not as bright as it had been before.

Outside the ward the Death Eater's stared in surprise and shock. Amazed that the ward had withheld their combined power. The female Death Eaters lips pulled back in rage. Then she shook herself. No matter.

One again she raised her want as her voice rang out in command. "Again"

"_FINITE_" Once again the words of the spell rang out as the spell crashed against the ward. But this time it could not hold. Struck by the combined power the ward collapsed. The power of the spell slammed into Harry throwing him to the ground.

Harry struggled to get up but finally fell back with a thud. He was utterly spent. The effort of maintaining the ward had drained him utterly. His whole body ached and he could taste blood in his mouth. Blearily he looked up to see the circle of Death Eaters closing in around him. As he watched the one directly in front of him pulled back her hood to reveal her features. Harry saw the shinning black hair and the gaunt skull like features that formed the face of Bellatrix Lestrange. "Harry Potter" she purred in a horrible harsh voice. "What a pleasure to see you again."

Rage coursed through Harry at the sight of his Godfathers murderer, granting him new strength. He raised his wand attempting to cast a spell at the hated face. But even driven by rage his abused body responded too slowly. Before he could even speak Lestrange made a motion with her wand. Instantly long black tendrils emerged from the end of the wand. Wrapping first his wrists, then his legs and then the rest of his body. Harry gasped as he felt long thorns dig into his body from the bonds.

"I really advice you not to move Potter." Came the harsh voice of Lestrange. "The bonds are an enchanted variant of Devils Snare. I hope you are familiar with its properties?"

Harry instantly lay still. Yes he remembered Devils Snare from his first year.

The more he struggled the tighter the bonds would become.

Lestrange appeared disappointed when he ceased struggling. "It appears that you are familiar with Devils Snare. That's a pity I would have enjoyed seeing you suffer while you worked it out. You own me a lot of suffering Potter. The Dark Lord was not pleased with me for my failure to obtain the prophecy. HE made me pay dearly for that failure. So I think it only fair that you endure some of what I went through. Don't you agree?

Lestrange did not wait for a response. As soon as she finished speaking she raised her wand.

"_Crusio_"

Harry screamed as pain flooded his body. It worse than anything he had ever felt before. Worse then anything he could imagine feeling. His blood felt like boiling acid in his veins. His Flesh felt like it was being torn apart. HE was being, cut, bludgeoned, burst and frozen all at the same time. It was too much. Too much. It had to end soon. It did but only after what seemed like an eternity to Harry.

Afterwards he lay still whimpering. Desperately trying to shut out the memory of the pain. Then a voice penetrated his pain fogged ears.

"Aww is poor little Harrykins hurt? Does Harrykins want his mummy to make it better?" called Bellatrix in her horrible mock baby voice.

"Oh but I forgot your mummy and daddy are dead Potter, and your foolish Godfather too." Then she threw her head back and laughed and the circle of Death Eaters joined her. Mocking him and his pain.

Once again rage flooded through him. "Whats the matter Lestrange." He asked through gritted teeth. "It took more than a dozen of you to deal with one man. What's the matter were you scared?"

The laughter ceased instantly replaced with a heavy silence. The Death Eaters turned to look at Harry and he could see the rage on their faces. But none more so that that in the face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl. Her eyes wild and bloodshot as they focused on Harry's face. Enraged he lifted her wand to curse him again. But a cold voice stopped her.

"That will do Bella."

Instantly Lestrange turned towards the voice and dropped to her knees. All around him Harry could see the Death Eaters doing the same. Prostrating themselves before a tall black cloaked figure that seemed to glide imperiously through their ranks. Finally the figure stopped before Harry and pulled back its cloak. And Harry Potter once again stared into the gaunt, white snake like face and scarlet eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Harry Potter" said the high cold voice. "We meet again. For the last time."

Harry struggled to lift his head to reply. But seeing the motion Voldemort lifted his wand and muttered. "_Silencio_."

"No Potter" said the Dark Lord. "I am in no mood to listen to your inane babbling. I think it is fitting instead that you listen to your betters. Five times now you have foiled me in one way or another. I congratulate you on that. You managed to exceed even your parents, I am sure that they would be proud." remarked Voldemort with a smirk.

"But therein lies my problem. You are the only one to have survived an attack by me. So the fools of the light mistakenly hold you up as some kind of symbol. Some sign that they could possibly defeat me." At this Voldemort laughed a high pitched cackle. Nervously the Death Eaters joined him, but he abruptly ceased and glared down at Harry.

"You see Potter foolish as their belief is it gives them hope. And I understand all to well the power of hope and symbols. Now that the wizarding world is aware of my return, thanks to your meddling at the department of mysteries, I must move more openly. But as long as you live no matter how many attacks my loyal Death Eaters perform. They will never be as effective as before while the Wizarding World houses the mistaken belief that I can somehow be beaten. So by killing you I not only remove a thorn in my side, I kill the wizarding world's hope."

On the ground Harry stared around wildly, desperate to find some way to escape. But the Devils snare held him tight and the thorns cut into his hand if he tried to so much as jiggle his wand. It appeared that Voldemort still did not know about the prophecy. But he was unknowingly about to fulfil it anyway and there was nothing he could do to stop him. Desperately he looked around. Where was the order of the Phoenix? Where were the Aurors? Where was Dumbledore, they should have come by now.

Above him Voldemort noticed his frantically moving eyes. "Looking for your rescuers?" he asked mockingly.

Harry turned to stare into the red eyes. Voldemort smiled terribly

"Don't bother. That fool Mundungus Fletcher is under the imperious curse. As far as he is concerned you are still safe in your room." Voldemort shook his head in amusement.

"What a fool Dumbledore is. The wards he created prevent any hostile intent or any direct harm from occurring against you. But they do nothing to prevent you from removing yourself from their protection."

He glanced down.

"Have you realised it yet Potter? It was I who planted the idea in you mind to leave your Aunts house. I who planted the idea in your fool of an uncles head to send you on an errand of which he had no need. And just like last year you responded perfectly."

Harry felt his face redden as he realised how thoroughly he had been fooled.

Voldemort noticed and laughed at his discomfort.

"And now only one thing remains. To complete what I first began sixteen years ago."

Suddenly Voldemort looked up and noticed the setting sun. It was just visible on the horizon. The final part of the disc falling below the lip that appeared like the worlds edge. As he watched the final part of the sun disappeared leaving the world in the fading twilight.

"How fitting" remarked Voldemort? "That you die as the sun sets. But enough melodrama." Voldemort pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry's chest.

Harry braced himself for what he knew was coming, but he would not look away. He would stare his enemy in the face as he died. He would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him give in

Harry started Voldemort straight in the eyes. He could not speak but the look of rage and hate in the eyes was plain to see. Voldemort chuckled.

"Defiant to the last. As it should be. You were a worthy adversary Harry Potter. It is almost a pity that you never had a chance to learn your true heritage. But perhaps that is for the best. And Now."

Voldemort's face suddenly took on a look of intense concentration.

"Avada Kedar AAAHHHHH"

As the Dark Lord had been about to complete the killing curse another voice had yelled out.

"_Iustitia Caedo_!"

A blast of red light tinged with black flow out of nowhere slamming into the Dark Lord. The Beam hit Voldemort directly in the chest. Sending him flying backwards out of Harry's sight.

The Death Eaters leapt to their feet and called out in alarm. Looking for who hard dared to attack their lord. They were still looking when the voice called out again.

"_Atrum Amiculum_." And darkness thick and impenetrable descended on the park.

Harry blinked his eyes rapidly trying to restore his vision. But everything remained completely dark. He almost panicked thinking he had been rendered blind but then oddly enough the shouts of the Death Eaters reassured him.

"I'm blind!"

"I can't see"

"What the hell happened?"

"He cast a darkness spell you idiots just dispel urk" The voice of that particular Death Eater was abruptly cut off to be followed with a wet gurgle.

This panicked the other Death Eaters.

"What the hell was that?"

"Where is it?"

"What in Slytherin's name is going on?"

The darkness answered them.

Suddenly Harry heard sharp explosions. They didn't sound like any spell he had ever heard of. In fact they sounded like gun shots from one of Dudley's movies. But that didn't make sense, wizards didn't use guns. But apparently whoever or whatever was out there did.

More gun shots rang out. Harry heard Death Eaters screaming in pain. Or he heard the dull thud of bodies hitting the ground. Suddenly a Bellatrix's voice rang out. "He's using projectiles cast shields!"

Harry heard a number of voices casting shielding charms. Abruptly the gunshots stopped, but then they were replaced by a whistling sound flowed by the dull thunk of something sharp and metallic cutting through flesh.

Suddenly the screams of the Death Eaters redoubled. Voices cried out in pain only to turn into strangled gurgles moments later. And Harry also noticed that the voices of the Death Eaters were getting fewer and fewer. Whoever was out there appeared to be not only unaffected by the darkness, he appeared to be using it to take down the Death Eaters with incredible speed. Harry began to hope that he might survive this after all.

The hope died as quickly as it was born.

Voldemort's voice suddenly rang out through the darkness somewhere before Harry.

"_Pulsum Atrum_!"

Instantly the darkness disappeared. Leaving the park lit in the twilight that after the darkness appeared almost as bright as day.

Harry blinked his eyes in time to see a figure in front of him sweep a sword in a wide arc decapitating a Death Eater in the process. The Death Eaters head rolled away. The Veins in the jugular sprayed bright red arterial blood into the air for a moment like an obscene fountain before the body fell to the ground. Then the figure turned to face Voldemort and Harry got his first look at the one he thought could be his saviour.

It was the most terrifying thing he had ever seen in his life.

The figure was dressed in black from neck to toe. It was a dull black, but it seemed to soak up the light and Harry somehow knew it would disappear into shadows perfectly.

The figure wore heavy black boots and black trousers. It wore a long black trench coat that flared at the shoulders and ran down to his calves. Within the cloak Harry could see the glint of metal, but could not make out anything further. In its hands he figure carried two swords of equal length. They were long and slightly curved, but instead of shining, the blade seemed to be made of some substance that soaked in the light. Even in the twilight and the black of the figures appearance that darkness of the swords stood out. But that was not what terrified Harry.

The figures face was haughty and aristocratic in a way that would have put Lucius Malfoy to shame. But the skin was a brilliant white. No human had skin that white. Harry could see blue veins standing out vividly against the white skin. Overall it gave a marbling effect that may have been quite attractive if not for the other features. The face was splattered with blood. It ran down the figures forehead and his cheeks. It was thickest around its mouth and ran down its chin. And Harry had absolutely no doubt that not of the blood was the figures. Inside that bloody mouth was a set of perfect white teeth and more. A set of Fangs longer than any that Harry could remember seeing on anything since the basilisk in his second year stood out amongst the white teeth. They were currently opened in a snarl of rage and they dripped blood. But it was the eyes that stood out most of all.

Where as Voldemort's eyes were a dully scarlet. The figures eyes were as bright and red as blood fresh from the heart. Where Voldemort's were slitted, these almost appeared human. Except no human had eyes of that colour. And that was the final thing about the eyes. They blazed.

They were lit with Hatred, with Bloodlust and a terrible, terrible determination. That was what made the figure so terrible. Barely contained violence and death seemed to radiate from him in waves. Harry felt like he was suddenly looking at a deadly predator. A predator made all the more deadly because of the terrible intelligence and knowledge that burned in those eyes.

All this passed through Harry's mind in a second. That was all he had to observe the figure before it threw itself at Voldemort moving too fast to follow.

But the Dark Lord had apparently been expecting this. Bare meters from the Dark Lord the figure suddenly crashed to a halt frozen apparently in mid air like an insect trapped in amber.

The figure appeared to struggle, but it was trapped tight. Harry noticed that Voldemort still had his wand up and pointed at the figure. And that he was slowly moving away from it. Then Harry saw Voldemort's eyes widen in surprise as it appeared to see the figure for the first time.

"One of you? How could you try to kill me? You are bound to me, bound to my will. Unless..." Voldemort suddenly looked at the figures face.

"Who are you? What is your name? What is your clan?"

The floating figure remained silent.

"Answer me!" Yelled Voldemort.

Still the figure said nothing.

"You will answer the Dark Lord!" Yelled Bellatrix. She looked at her lord for confirmation. Jerkily Voldemort nodded his head.

Smiling Bellatrix turned around viciously and pointed her wand at the figure.

"_Crusio_"

The figure jerked but said nothing. It did not even cry out in pain.

Shocked Lestrange tried again.

"_CRUSIO_!" This time the figure growled softly, but it sounded like a growl of anger not of pain.

Frustrated Bellatrix cast the Cruciatus curse on the figure repeatedly. Too little visible effect.

Harry watched this in awe. Having recently been the recipient of the Cruciatus curse he knew just how painful it could be. For the figure to endure so much of that without even a whimper he had to be tough beyond belief or he could not be human. Harry suspected the latter. In fact he even had a good idea what the figure was and so he had a tough choice. If he was right then the figure was an extremely dark creature. But it was apparently trying to kill Voldemort. So perhaps here the old saying "the enemy of my enemy is my friend applied". Sighing Harry made his decision, it could cost him his life, but hopefully it would cost Voldemort his as well and the prophecy could still be fulfilled.

Gritting his teeth Harry suddenly moved his wand through a long practised motion. To do so was agony. He could feel the thorns biting into his arm and wrist. He felt them pierce his veins and felt hot blood running down his arm. But he ignored he just as he ignored the pain as he focused his whole being on saying one word in his mind.

EXPELLIARMUS!

The disarming charm hit Voldemort dead on. The Dark Lord was so focused on maintaining his spell that he never even saw it coming. Suddenly his wand was flying towards the prone body of Harry Potter and he himself was thrown back several feet.

Quickly gathering himself Voldemort prepared to cast a summoning charm to recover his wand. But as he did so he noticed that the figure had shaken off his imprisonment spell and was in the process on lunging towards him. Sword's out seeking his heart.

Instinctively Voldemort apparated away, knowing that without his wand he could not match the figure at close quarters.

The figures swords slashed through the space the Dark Lord had occupied just a moment before, but cut only empty air. The figure growled in frustration, but only briefly. He knew that he was still in danger and more he now had a debt to repay. Pausing only long enough to sheath one of his swords in the scabbard across his back the figure turned and started back across the park moving inhumanly fast.

Before him he saw the female Death Eater rise up and prepare to cast a spell at him. Putting on an extra burst of speed he charged her and lashed out with his sword. At the last minute the woman threw herself sideways and instinctively raised her wand arm to block the blow. She was partially successful.

The keen edged blade of Darksteel caught her arm just below the elbow joint, neatly amputating the limb. Not a mortal blow but a crippling one.

The figure longed to stop and finish the woman and to make her pay for the pain she had caused him. But with ruthless discipline he suppressed the urge. She was no longer a threat and he had a new objective.

Not even pausing the figure sheathed its second sword and began running towards the bound figure lying in the centre of the park.

Harry watched the figure approach. The devils snare had severed an artery in his wrist. He knew he was bleeding to death. But he was grinning and his hand was locked in a death grip around the wands he held. His wand and Voldemort's.

Harry had almost yelled in triumph when he saw the figure break free and lunge at Voldemort only to cry out in frustration as the Dark Lord apparated away. Then he had seen Bellatrix Lestrange about to curse the figure. He filled his lungs with air to should a warning. But it died unspoken as the figure spun and ran towards her moving too fast to follow. Then suddenly Bellatrix had been rolling on the ground, screaming in pain and desperately trying to stop the flow of blood from her severed limb.

Harry cried out in triumph. He wanted to yell at the figure to kill the bitch that had killed his Godfather. But before he could do so the figure suddenly appeared before him. Briefly Harry stared into those blazing Blood red eyes. Felt himself as their sole focus. The intensity and focus in that gaze was incredible. But it was brief. Reaching down the figure picked him up in both hands and started running again.

Harry felt dizzy. The sensation was weird. The only time he could remember moving anything close to this fast was when he was flying on his broom. Suddenly he was aware of flashes of light around them. The remaining Death Eaters were trying to hit them with spells. But the figure jinked crazily from left t right as he moved and none of the spells came close. Briefly Harry wondered where they were going. Then he noticed the wall in front of them. The wall was completely black, covered in shadow with no light. But it was still very clearly a brick wall and the figure was running straight at it. Harry prepared to shout a warning but again he was too late. The figure reached the wall and passed through it. Into a darkness even more complete than what he had experienced before and a chill so cold it burned. The chill proved to be the final shock that Harry's abused system could take. With something like relief he passed into unconsciousness. Still gripped in the arms on the unknown figure.

................................................................................................

So does the first chapter end. I know it probably raised a lot more questions than it answers but after all it is only a beginning.

If you are eager for the next one then please review. The speed at which I will write the second will be directly related to how many review I get.

If you have any queries or comments feel free to email me.

Until the next time.

DarkBlade the Damned


	3. A meeting with a Vampire

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon:**

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of my ideas concerning Vampires in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I merged them in my own way.**

**Notes on Spells created to date:**

_Defendo Contago – _Shield of Protection

_Iustitia Caedo – _Justice and Death

_Atrum Amiculum – _Cloak of Darkness

_Pulsum Atrum – _Banish Darkness

…………………………………………………………………………………………

With a loud crack Albus Dumbledore apparated into the middle of Privet drive and into a scene of total chaos.

Looking around he could see teams of Auror's combing the area. Questioning muggles and performing magic detection charms.

Muggle's lined the streets staring curiously at the oddly dressed men and women that were walking around behaving bizarrely. Squads of Obliviators moved around casting memory charms and gently ushering the Muggles back inside. They would have their work cut out for them tonight. Sighing wearily Dumbledore made his way towards No. 4 Privet drive.

He had been in his office at Hogwart's when Tonk's head had suddenly appeared in the fire. Tonk's had arrived at Privet drive to take over her shift at guarding Harry from Mundungus Fletcher. At first nothing had seemed wrong until Tonk's tried to locate Harry. When Dung had replied that he was in his room when he plainly was not Tonks had started to realize that something was dreadfully wrong.

Casting the counter curse to break the Imperius on Dung, Tonks had barely waited for him to gather his wits before running for Mr's Figg's to contact Dumbledore. As she ran she had yelled to Dung to call for help before pounding on Mr's Figg's door. Scaring the cat loving old woman nearly out of her wits.

In retrospect this may not have been the best thing to do. Horrified that he had left his charge in harms way Mundungus had gone not to the Order of the Phoenix, but to the Auror's at the ministry of Magic. To be fair he had reasoned that the more help that came the better. Unfortunately he had arrived there just as Cornelius Fudge was visiting the department. When he overheard what had happened, Fudge desperate to repair the beating his public image had taken since the affair at the Ministry of Magic and the news of Voldemort's return, he had immediately ordered as many Auror's as possible to report to Privet drive to save Harry Potter. The result was the current mess Dumbledore saw before him.

Swiftly he walked up the street to No.4. Another unpleasant scene greeted his eyes.

Remus Lupin was seated on the ground in front of the house, guarded by two Auror's. Neither of which were personally known to Dumbledore.

"I am Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you are holding that man because he is a werewolf then you may release him. He is known to me and I can vouch for him."

The senior of the two Aurors answered him.

"We know he is a werewolf Professor. That is not why we are guarding him. Auror Moody gave us orders to watch him and guard him until you arrived."

This surprised Dumbledore.

"Why did Alestor order you to keep Remus restrained?"

Remus lifted his head and looked at Dumbledore for the first time. His eyes looked tired, resigned. But as he started to speak Dumbledore could see a stark of anger ignite.

"Do you know what those idiot muggle's did Dumbledore? They sent Harry out to a store when it was almost dark! They may as well have given him to Voldemort!"

Then Remus broke down again. He hugged his knees as deep sobs wreaked his body.

The senior auror once again spoke. "Auror Moody and Mr Lupin were two of the first on the scene after Fletcher came to us with the warning. They arrived together and started to question the Dursley's about Mr Potters whereabouts. When he heard Mr Dursley say that he had sent Mr Potter out shopping at night Lupin just went nuts. He started shouting and waving his wand. He seemed to be about to attack the Dursley's. Auror Moody restrained him with a full body bind and ordered us to hold him until you got here.

Dumbledore looked at Remus with disbelief, but the werewolf was still staring at the ground.

"What about the Dursley's?"

"Auror Moody questioned them. Gathered all the information they had about what had happened and then set off to find Mr Potter with the rest of the Aurors. The Obliviators just finished obliviating the Dursley's."

At this Dumbledore sighed. He would have preferred to have questioned the Dursley's himself but that was now impossible. Nothing could reverse an obliviation charm.

"Where did Alestor go?"

"They found some substantial dark magic residues in a park nearby. We'll take you there now."

The senior Auror then set off down the street. Dumbledore waited for Lupin to get up, and then followed him. As they walked Dumbledore turned to Lupin.

"Remus what happened? I know that Harry's relatives are not the most pleasant of people, particularly towards our kind. But what possessed you to try to attack them like that?"

Remus sighed before replying.

"I'm sorry Albus, I know what I did was wrong. But Albus you didn't see the looks on their faces. After they told us they had sent him out I asked them if they didn't know how dangerous that was. That Harry could have been hurt of killed, and they laughed Dumbledore! That fat pig of a man laughed and said "Good, maybe they would finally be left in peace with no more of this freakishness." When they said that I finally saw just how much he despised Harry. How glad he would be if he was gone. And I just snapped. I saw red. It was like I was suddenly under the influence of the moon. After that the next thing I remember is waking up with the Aurors guarding me until you arrived."

"I see" replied Dumbledore.

Although his face remained expressionless for the rest of the journey his mind was deeply troubled. He had known when he sent Harry to live with the Dursley's that he was taking a risk given their hatred of magic. But he had never dreamed that that hatred could be passed on so unthinkingly to an innocent young boy. In the magic world children were considered precious. They represented the next generation. The proof that magic was still strong. From his observations he knew that this was also generally true in the muggle world, but for different reasons. He had never expected that the Dursley's would treat Harry so badly as to not care when he was missing possibly dead. But looking back now, he should have expected it. It fit in well with their other actions over the years.

Dumbledore sighed. He had originally placed Harry with the Dursley's because of the special protection the blood wards offered and because he had truly believed that Harry would grow up better for being isolated from the magical world. Now he was wondering if once again he had made a dreadful mistake. By trying to protect Harry he had left him open and vulnerable to another form of attack. He could only pray that Harry had the strength to survive it.

Then suddenly they arrived at the park.

Although it was dark the park was lit up almost as bright as day. Glowing orbs of magical light hovered over the ground revealing the activities of the wizards below. Groups of wizards could be seen clustering around strange markings, runes which had been drawn on the ground.

As they entered the park one figure suddenly looked up. It spoke sharply to the other figures around it before moving towards them with a limping gait. Dumbledore hurried forward to greet the approaching figure of Mad Eye Moody.

"Dumbledore" said Moody, his magical eye focusing for a moment on the headmaster before it resumed the random spinning motion that people found so disconcerting.

"I'm glad your finally here, we need you help."

"Alestor, of course I would be pleased to help but first please tell me what you have found so far.

Moody nodded. "Well after that little bit of unpleasantness with Lupin" at this he shot Remus a significant glance.

"I questioned the Dursley's a bit more through. The questioning didn't reveal anything further so I tried a number of magic detection charms on them. I detected a strange variation of the Imperius curse on Dorsey. The curse was somehow linked to some kind on delaying spell. I have no idea how, but from the magic signature I'm almost certain who the caster was."

At this Moody shot a significant look at Dumbledore who responded in resigned tone of voice. "Voldemort."

Moody ignored the grasps of the Aurors around him as he continued.

"Got it in one. He must have cursed the Dursley while they were out of the house. Once they were back inside the curse activated. Making Dursley send Harry on that false errand."

At this Remus broke in suddenly. "But why didn't the wards around Privet drive prevent the curse. They were supposed to protect Harry from harm?"

Dumbledore signed deeply. "Remus the wards are designed to protect Harry from harmful magic's or from harmful intent, but they have limits. I am guessing that since there was nothing obviously harmful in Vernon Dursley's request the wards saw no reason to prevent Harry from leaving."

"But what about the Imperious curse? Why did the wards allow it to take effect inside the house?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "It may be that the wards could not stop it as it had been cast on Mr Dursley before he passed through them. I am uncertain. But that is not important right now. What is important is that Voldemort has once again displayed his cunning and that Harry Potter might be in great danger. We need to find him. Alestor have you had any luck locating him?"

Moody shook his head. "Very little. After we finished with the Dursley's I checked Potters room to see if there were any clues there. There was nothing. But I ordered Tonk's to gather up his things and move them to Grimmauld Place." Moody said looking at Dumbledore. "I assumed that once we find him we are going to move him there for safety."

Dumbledore nodded and Moody appeared to take this as a sign to continue.

"After that I gathered the Aurors and Order members that had arrived so far and got them started searching for Potter. We started by heading towards the shop that Dursley said he had sent him to but that turned out to be a dead end. No trace whatsoever. Then Simmons, one of the Aurors found something in this park. We've been combing the area ever since."

"Yes" said Dumbledore, "one of the Aurors mentioned that you had picked up indications of Dark Magic in the Area."

At this Moody laughed harshly. "Signs! This place is bloody soaked in dark magic Dumbledore. It feels like somebody fought a war here and that's not all. We picked up a faint trace of scouring charms. Somebody obviously tried to conceal whatever happened here but they must have been in a hurry or an incompetent because they did a sloppy job. There are pools of blood all over the park. And its all been recently shed."

"Yes" said Lupin a peculiar note in his voice. His eyes were closed and he had his nose pointed in the air sniffing deeply. "I couldn't make it out until you mentioned it but now I can smell them. Blood, lots of it and none of it more than an hour old."

The aurors and the order wizards looked uncomfortable at this obvious reference too Lupin's lycanthropic abilities. They started when Lupin's eyes suddenly flew open and he started moving quickly threw the park.

The two aurors hurried after him, Dumbledore and Moody close behind. The Aurors called after Lupin to stop and were quite surprised when he did so. Falling to his knees and pressing his face against the earth breathing in deeply.

"He was here." Said Remus "Harry was here!"

"Remus are you sure?"

"I can smell his blood Dumbledore." Cried Lupin in anguish. "He was here and he was wounded, badly wounded by the quantity of blood I can smell!"

"Yes that what we figured" said Moody. Lupin and Dumbledore looked at him in surprise. "Well it's pretty obvious that this was the place that the DeathEater's ambushed Potter given the amount of Dark Magic around here but that's part of the problem."

"What do you mean Alestor?" Asked Dumbledore

Moody waved his hand in a circling motion at the park around them. "The sheer amount of Dark magic that was cast is making it hard to make out the individual spells. That and the fact that someone attempted to eliminate the traces. Fortunately they didn't do a good job as I said so it shouldn't be a problem. But there's something else."

"What else?" asked Dumbledore a definite note of curiosity in his voice. Alestor Moody was one of the most experienced Hunters of Dark wizards in the magical world. He had more experience even that Dumbledore himself. For him to be having difficulty detecting dark magic was unusual to say the least.

"That's just it Dumbledore, I'm not sure. We seem to be picking up more spells. But while they are definitely dark, they're like nothing we are familiar with and they are throwing off our readings. We can't get a clear impression of what was cast. That's why I was so glad when you showed up. I have a spell in mind that might solve the problem, but you're the only one I know who might be able to cast it on such short notice."

"Revealise Dejaview?" asked Dumbledore with a questioning tone.

Moody nodded. "Exactly."

Remus looked at them curiously. "What is Revealise Dejaview?"

"It's a charm I invented some time ago." Replied Dumbledore. "I was trying to create a charm that would allow me to see events that had occurred in the past. It worked but it was very limited. It is only able to recreate events that have occurred at the site the spell is cast, and it can only show events of a few hours in the past. However it may be well suited for our current purposes. Alestor have you prepared the runes?"

Moody waved his arm at the activity of the Aurors and Order members around the park. "The runes should have been finished by now, they were just completing the final one as you arrived."

"Excellent" replied Dumbledore. "Then let us proceed we have no time to lose."

That said Dumbledore marching through the park into the center of the area where the runes had been drawn. Moody yelled instructions and the other wizards quickly vacated the circle leaving Dumbledore standing alone. For a moment he just stood there. Then he raised his arms and began to chant.

Remus leaned forward but despite his better than human hearing he was still unable to make out what Dumbledore was saying. He started to move forward trying to hear but an arm shot out and stopped him.

"Don't enter the circle laddie. Otherwise all our work will have been for nothing."

Lupin nodded and quickly moved back. He did not want to do anything that would risk their chances of finding Harry.

Then suddenly Dumbledore's chanting stopped. The runes around him started to glow with a dull blue light. Then slowly the light began to fade away, like it was soaking into the ground. For a moment nothing happened.

Then a light blue aura appeared to surround Dumbledore. He looked around blinking and then started to stare at something. Lupin was about to question him when he once again felt Moody's arm on his shoulder, urging him to be silent.

So Lupin watched his anxiety slowly rising as Dumbledore stared around the park at sights that only he could see. Finally the spell seemed to finish. The blue aura disappeared. Dumbledore seemed to sag for a moment as if desperately tired. Then he raised his head and looked at Moody.

"Alestor please tell the Aurors to disperse. We will not be able to pick up any trail of where Harry has gone from here. Please tell the Order members to return to headquarters, we will meet them there shortly. Remus please come with me."

Nodding Moody turned to speak to the Aurors and Order members. Remus impatiently followed Dumbledore, by now almost frantic for some answers.

Dumbledore walked until them were standing before a brick wall. The rear wall of someone's house. As he watched Dumbledore ran a hand down the wall, muttering to himself as he did so.

"Yes, yes. Faint but unmistakable."

Finally Remus decided to interrupt his ramblings.

"Professor, what did you see? Is Harry alright? Did the DeathEater's get him?"

Dumbledore raised his arm. "Remus please. I know that you are impatient for the answers but I ask that you wait until Alestor joins us. Then I will tell you what I saw."

Remus shot the old man a dark look for a moment then nodded his head in compliance. Dumbledore nodded in return and then went back to inspecting the wall. It was fortunate that it was only a few minutes later that Mad Eye Moody rejoined them.

"All right." Said the old Auror. "I've sent the Aurors and order members away and put up a privacy charm. No what did you see that was so important that you didn't want any of the others to overhear Dumbledore?"

Remus jerked his head and looked at Dumbledore in surprise. The old headmaster nodded and started to speak.

"Yes Alestor you are correct in your assumption that I did not want others to overhear. Let me tell you what I saw. Harry entered the park. Soon afterwards he was ambushed by Death Eaters. He attempted to run but then had encircled the park leaving no avenue for escape. For a while Harry was able to cast a ward to defend himself, but eventually the Death Eaters were able to break through."

"A ward!" Interjected Lupin surprised. "How was he able to do that? That's very advanced magic, far above anything Harry should have learned so far."

Dumbledore blinked at the interruption before answering. "At the beginning of the summer break Harry asked me for some additional reading for defense against the dark arts. I sent him some of my early spellbooks. But I never imagined that he would be able to utilize a spell at that level so quickly. Now please Remus save your questions until I have finished."

Lupin nodded still amazed that Harry could have mastered such a complex spell so quickly. But then again he realized that he should not be. He remembered how Harry had sought to master the Patronus charm to defend against dementors. Then it had been Harry's determination to overcome his fears that had allowed him to master a spell usually years beyond him. And if anything the events last year at the department of mysteries would have given him an even greater reason to want to learn how to protect himself and those around him. Suddenly he realized that Dumbledore had started speaking again and he shifted his attention back to what the old wizard was saying.

"Bellatrix Lestrange led the DeathEaters. She bound Harry and I believe that she cast the cruiatis curse on him, but only briefly. Then Voldemort arrived."

Both Moody and Lupin looked up at this but the headmaster calmly continued.

"For a while Voldemort spoke to Harry. What he said I cannot say, the charm only allows me to view events that have occurred not hear what was said. But I believe that he intended to kill Harry. Voldemort had his wand pointed at Harry and was part of the way through casting a spell when something else happened. Another spell came out of nowhere and struck Voldemort, knocking him into the woods. Soon after I saw the death eaters stumbling around confused as if something was affecting their vision. And in the middle of the confusion I saw a figure attacking the DeathEater's. I believe it was the same figure that cast the spell at Voldemort, but it did not attack the DeathEater's with spells. Instead it attacked them with a variety of muggle weaponry. Guns, swords and even.." here Dumbledore paused as if reluctant to continue, but finally did so. "His teeth."

Lupin and Moody's eyes widened in shock at this statement. But before they had a chance to question Dumbledore continued.

"The figure managed to kill over half the Death Eaters present before Voldemort reemerged. As soon as he did so the figure moved straight to attack Voldemort. Voldemort was ready for him and a charm to imprison it in midair. I believe that Voldemort and Lestrange then tried to torture the figure for information. Then suddenly Voldemort was disarmed. How I did not see. The figure immediately tried to continue its attack but Voldemort apparated to safety. The figure then stayed only long enough to disarm Lestrange, literally, grab Harry and then disappear through this wall."

Lupin and Moody started at Dumbledore for a second stunned by what they had just heard. Finally Lupin spoke.

"Headmaster. Do you mean to tell me that this figure attacked both Voldemort and a group of Death Eater's? Killed the majority of the DeathEater's, drove off Voldemort and then rescued Harry?"

"Basically Remus. Although I would wait to say whether or not Harry has been rescued."

"What do you mean?" Asked Remus confused. This man attacked Voldemort and his DeathEater's and saved Harry. Surely he must be on our side."

A harsh laugh from Moody interrupted him.

"Given what this figure was Lupin, what makes you think he's on our side?"

Remus looked at Moody confused.

The gnarled old Wizard shot him a look of impatience.

"By Merlins Beard boy, you were a defense against the darks arts teacher for a year. Don't tell me you've forgotten the basics. What type of creature commonly uses's weapons. Has been known to successfully attack large numbers of wizards and also uses its teeth as a weapon?"

Lupin stood for a few moments, his mind working furiously. Then his face began to pale as the implications of what Moody has said sank in.

"No! Its not possible!" he cried turning to Dumbledore in horror.

Dumbledore looked at him with a tired expression.

"Yes Remus." He said quietly. "It appears that the one who attacked the death eaters and took away Harry was indeed a Vampire."

"But Headmaster you said that the figure used magic to attack Voldemort. That he disappeared through a wall. Vampires cannot perform magic!"

Once again Dumbledore sighed deeply and turned away from Remus. A troubled look on his face.

"It is true Remus that just as most humans do not have the ability to use magic. Neither do the majority of Vampires. But the few that can are amongst the most dangerous of their race. And if my suspicions of the one that took Harry are true." Said Dumbledore as he turned to face the wall, "as I believe they are. Then Harry may be in just as much danger, if not more, than if he were still in Voldemort's hands."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry Potter tossed and turned in his sleep. For the last several weeks his dreams had been uninterrupted. Something he would later realize was simply an effort by Voldemort to lull him into a false sense of security, so that the Dark Lord could spring his trap.

But tonight Voldemort was in a rage greater than anything Harry could remember feeling.

The room was in a cave, but no ordinary cave. Long wooden bookshelves lined the walls. Here and there were tables covered with skulls, jars containing strange creatures and unidentified potions. One wall was dominated by a large fireplace decorated with stone serpent. The fire that burned within flickered against the shinning green stone of the walls. A number of figures in black robes and white masks huddled in the center of the room and it was to them that Voldemort's attention now turned.

"Wormtail! Report.." A short portly figure cowered and removed his mask. The man revealed was almost entirely unremarkable, with the exception that one of his hands was made out of shinning silver.

"Master" the figure whimpered. "I went to the park as you instructed. I cleansed all traces of conflict and removed the bodies of the fallen DeathEater's."

"And my wand Wormtail?" said Voldemort in a dangerously calm tone.

The short man whimpered even louder and crawled forward on his hands and knees.

"Master, please. I searched and searched. I did my best. I tried my hardest, but your wand was not there. Please master! I tried."

"I am sure that you did Wormtail" said Voldemort softly. At this the figure looked up hopefully. "But I do not tolerate failure." Rasped Voldemort as he lifted a wand from within his robe and spoke in a hard deadly tone. "Crusio!"

The screams of the short man echoed around the room as he writhed on the floor.

The other figures remained motionless. Expressionless behind their masks.

Finally after several moments Voldemort finished with Wormtail and turned his attention to another DeathEater.

"Barrington what is the status of Bella."

The named DeathEater bowed and then began to speak without removing his mask.

"My lord. I attempted to reattach LaStrange's severed arm but the wound appear to resist all efforts at healing. What is more when I attempted to use magic the wounds suddenly turned dark and started to rot. I have tried all the means I know of to prevent the infection, but it appears that the more magic I use the faster the rot spreads. I have ceased my attempts for the moment, lest I cause further damage."

The DeathEater huddled close to the ground, obviously expecting to be punished for this failure. However Voldemort did not feel angry. Instead Harry could sense surprise, curiosity, and a faint memory. Suddenly Voldemort turned back to the DeathEater

"Cease attempting to cure Bella through magical means. Physically cut away any of the infected flesh, then attempt to cure the wounds with non magical means."

The DeathEater's body language radiated his surprise, but he quickly gained control of himself and bowed low. "As you command my Lord."

Satisfied Voldemort turned to face another cloaked and hooded figure. Unlike the others this one knelt alone in a corner of the room.

"Now you." Voldemort hissed. The anger in that voice caused the DeathEater's to huddle in fear, but the solitary figure remained impassive.

"You and your clan swore your lives to me. You gave me your allegiance. How then do you explain that one of you attacked me and my DeathEater's?"

The figure replied in a calm and cultured voice.

"We did not my Lord. Last night all of the clan were gathered here as per your orders. All of us were accounted for."

"That is impossible" hissed Voldemort. "I know what I saw. It was a vampire. If all of your clan were accounted for then how do you explain its presence?"

The figure was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "In the clan there were rumors that our former Mistress was sometimes visited by another. One not of the clan. He would appear suddenly and leave just as quickly and it was often years or decades between his visits."

Voldemort strode over to the figure. Standing over it he raised the wand to point threateningly at its head.

"Why did you not mention this before?"

The figure raised its head to reply.

"Because my lord the rumors were never believed, because it was also whispered that the figure that visited our former mistress was also a hunter."

As the figure finished speaking Harry felt himself being drawn away. But before he left he got a good look at the figures face, and at its blood red eyes.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry Potter blinked his eyes as he slowly woke up. Automatically reaching out to pick up his glasses from the bedside table. His confusion at the images he had seen in the vision was quickly replaced by another form of confusion as he found himself in a completely unfamiliar room.

He was lying in a low bed wedged into a corner of the room. The bed was covered with blankets and thick furs. One wall of the room held a plain stone fireplace. He could see embers burning within. The other walls were covered with bookshelves that contained leather bound books. Apart from these the room was sparsely decorated with only two large armchairs, a small table and a rug on the floor. And on the rug.

Harry looked again and quickly blinked his eyes convinced that he was seeing things. But when he looked again it was still there. Lying stretched out on the rug before the fire was an enormous grey wolf. Harry just sat there staring totally surprised. He was still trying to determine what to do when the wolf suddenly raised its head and looked at him.

Seeing that Harry was awake the Wolf immediately got to its feet and shook itself. Then it started to move towards Harry. Harry pushed himself into the corner of the bed, trying to keep as much distance between himself and the potentially dangerous animal as possible. But the Wolf only sniffed at him for a moment and then trotted towards the door. A moment later Harry was once again very surprised to see the wolf jump up and push down on the door handle letting itself out of the room.

Harry blinked at this for a moment, and then went back to taking stock of the room around him. It was then that he noticed the bandage on his arm for the first time. His entire wand arm from his wrist to his elbow was completely covered by a thick white bandage. Harry stared down at it confused, wondering what had happened. And then in a sudden torrent it all came back to him.

The ambush by the DeathEater's. Voldemort. The attack by vampire and his subsequent rescue by that same vampire.

"But why" said Harry out loud. "Why did he save my life?"

"Because you saved mine Harry Potter."

Harry's head jerked up in surprise. Standing in the doorway was the Vampire. He did not look the same as the first time Harry had seen him. Blood no longer coated his face and the figure was now wearing a blood red shirt and a pair of red dress pants. The fangs were also no longer visible. But for all that it was unmistakably the same figure.

"I trust you are feeling recovered from your injuries now?"

"Yes Sir." The sir was automatic. Harry did not normally have a great deal of respect for authority figures. Probably due to his excessive exposure to professors and ministry officials. But the sir came automatically out of his mouth. He had seen what this vampire was capable of.

The vampire smiled at his reaction and moved towards the fire. Taking a poker from a rack nearby he began to stir the ashes. Then with his back still turned he started to speak.

"In answer to your question Mr Potter, as I have said I saved your life because you saved mine. In the society in which I live such debts are taken seriously, particularly where they concern a mortal like yourself saving the life. If another vampire had saved my life I would be obligated to either do that vampire a significant favor or save their life in turn. However as you are a mortal my obligation is even more."

Now the vampire turned to face him and Harry once again found himself the focus of those blood red eyes.

"You, a mortal saved the life of a vampire. A being that is very nearly immortal. Because of this my debt to you is much greater than it would normally be. I am now honor bound to watch over and guard you for the rest of your natural life."

"What!" Harry could not stop himself from expressing his shock at what he had heard. He could appreciate that the vampire might feel obligated to repay a debt to him after he helped it against Voldemort but he had never expected anything like this. Moreover he had never heard of anything like this. Everything he had heard about vampires at Hogwarts suggested that they were extremely Dark creatures. Creatures who paid no attention to the laws of Wizards or Muggle's but lived only to satisfy their hunger for living blood. Nothing he had heard about them suggested that they had a sense of honor. Or that they could be trusted.

He realized that the Vampire was staring at him and struggled to come up with something to say.

"Thank you ah Sir, but I'm not sure how you are going to be able to do that. And Uhh."

"And you don't know if you can trust a Dark creature like a vampire." Said the vampire.

Harry gulped. "I didn't say that."

"No but you were thinking it." The vampire sounded amused as he turned one of the armchairs to face Harry and settled himself into it.

"A word of advice Mr Potter. Always guard your thoughts when you are around a vampire. Many of us have the power to read thoughts simply by looking into someone's eyes.

Harry gasped stared at the vampire in shock. Then realizing what he was doing he dropped his gaze. He could hear the vampire's soft laughter at this.

"I wish I could tell you that your fears concerning my kind are unfounded. But unfortunately they are very valid. Most of my kind would have felt absolutely no obligation toward you. In fact they would have cheerfully fed from you and killed you even if you had saved their lives. However as I said the society in which I exist has very strict rules of honor and obligation. Those rules bind me to protect you. However there is a problem."

Harry who had started to relax as the vampire spoke now tensed up again. When he looked up he could see the vampire staring straight at him and his blood red eyes were very cold.

His throat suddenly dry Harry coughed and asked "A Problem."

"Yes. Before you saved my life I had sworn another vow. One that I must keep. Luckily that vow and my duty to protect you are not mutually exclusive."

"What was the vow that you made?"

"That I would see Voldemort dead." The vampire spat the dark lord's name like a curse.

"I had thought that I had already fulfilled that requirement. I attacked Voldemort with the most powerful killing curse I knew. One that can kill even vampires. But it failed to kill him. What do you suppose that was Harry Potter?"

Harry shrank back into the corner of his bed at the intensity of the Vampires gaze. He could see the anger and bloodlust in that gaze. Anger and bloodlust that was just barely held in check by iron self discipline.

"I.. I don't know."

Suddenly the vampire moved. One second he was sitting in the chair. The next minute he was leaning over the bed on which Harry sat. Up close Harry could see the blue veins under the white white skin. Could see the slightly elongated canines in the vampire's teeth.

"Oh I think you do." Said the vampire in a tone that although it was soft somehow conveyed a sense of menace and steel.

"Know this Harry Potter. Before I set off on my hunt for Voldemort I preyed to the Lord of Murder for guidance. I asked him to tell me what I needed to know to fulfill my vow. The Lord answered me, in the bloody chalice I was rewarded with a vision of you. A vision of you. That appeared to make sense. Your conflict with Voldemort is well known. I thought it was telling me that if I followed you sooner or later Voldemort would come along. And so he did."

Harry could only gape in surprise. "You followed me."

The vampire nodded. "For the entire summer I have been watching your house. Watching those foolish wizards as the tried to guard you. But finally my patience was rewarded. Voldemort came, and while he was focused on you I was able to cast a spell at him that should have killed any living or undead creature. Yet it failed to do so and I think you know why."

"But I don't. I don't even know what kind of curse you used on him. How would I be able to tell why it failed?"

"The chalice of Blood does not lie Potter. Somehow you are the key to killing Voldemort and I need to know how. Now will you tell me?"

Harry thought for a moment. The prophecy. The Vampire must be referring to the damn prophecy again. But he could not tell him about that. No one could be told lest Voldemort also find out.

Struggling to keep his eyes from the vampires Harry tried to come up with a convincing lie.

"I'm sorry but I don't urk…"

He shouldn't have bothered. As soon as he started speaking the vampire grabbed his mouth in one hand and his shoulder in the other and pinned him to the wall.

"Unfortunate. I regret the necessity of doing this Harry Potter but you leave me with no choice. I must find the means to fulfill my vow before I can satisfy my obligation to you."

With that the vampire opened his mouth wide. Harry could see the fangs in his mouth elongating to the size they had been during the battle. Then the vampire started to lower his head towards Harry's exposed neck.

Harry struggled but it did no good. The vampires grip was like a steel vice. He could not loosen it. Then suddenly he felt the sharp pain of the fangs as they pierced his neck.

For a moment he could feel nothing but the pain of the fangs and the feel of his blood rushing in his body.

Then he felt something else. In the back of his mind he could feel something building. The pressure kept mounting and mounting until suddenly like a bursting dam it poured out.

In his mind Harry could briefly hear the vampire call out. "What! How?" before they were both swept away in a tide of memories.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of Chapter 2.

In the next chapter:

Harry and the Vampire experience a torrent of memories.

Secrets are shared and an offer is made that could end up either Saving or Damning the wizarding world.

My thanks to those that reviewed this fic last time.

Hn

And

Crazy-lil-nae-nae

This chapter and the next few will be a little slow but the action will pick up again.


	4. Conversations

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon: Chapter 3**

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of the ideas I have used concerning Vampire in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I merged them in my own way.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**Conversations:**

The vampire bit into his neck.

For a moment he felt the pain as needle sharp teeth penetrated one of his arteries.

Felt the hot rush of blood as it surged from the wound.

Then he felt something else. In the back of his mind he could feel something building. The pressure kept mounting and mounting until suddenly like a bursting dam it poured out.

In his mind Harry could briefly hear the vampire call out. "What! How?" before they were both swept away in a tide of memories.

Harry saw scenes from his entire life flash before his eyes.

The first were his earliest memories. He remembered hearing his mother screaming. Remembered Voldemort's harsh voice as he ordered her to get out of the way. Then the sickly green flash of the killing curse.

Later saw more memories of his childhood. None good. He saw himself growing up with the Dursley's. Living in the cupboard under the stairs. Having to settled for Dudley's cast offs.

He also saw his first accidental experiences with magic. The time when he had found himself on his school roof. Then his meeting with the snake at the Zoo, the first indication that he was a parselmouth.

As he experienced this memory he felt the shock and surprise emanating from another presence in his mind. But before he had time to consider that he was swept away by another flood of memories.

His first letter from Hogwarts.

His first meeting with Hagrid.

His first visit to Diagon alley, where he received his wand and found that it was twin to Voldemort's.

Then later the first train ride to Hogwarts. Meeting Ron and Hermione.

Being sorted into Gryffindor, even though the sorting hat had said he would do very well in Slytherin.

Getting through the tasks to get to the Philosophers stone and his second confrontation with Voldemort.

The experiences of the second year. The flying car. Discovering he was a parselmouth. Meeting Aragog in the forbidden forest and finally his encounter with the Diary of Tom Riddle and the Basilisk.

Then he saw his third year at Hogwarts. Remembered running away from the Dursley's. His encounters with the Dementors. Discovering that Sirius was his Godfather and that Peter Pettigrew, the one that had truly betrayed his parents, was alive. Then casting the Patronus to drive away the Dementors. Saving Sirius and watching him fly away on Buckbeak.

As he saw these memories he could sense the other presence in his mind. Watching, observing. Making comments that he could not hear. But every time he attempted to turn his attention to it he found himself swept away again.

His fourth year. The Quidditch World Cup. The Tri Wizard Tournament.

Making his way through the trials only to face something far worse.

Seeing Cedric's death, seeing Voldemort rise again.

Then the memory of how their wands had connected. How the Ghosts of Voldemort's victims, including his mother and father, had helped him to escape.

Then suddenly he was experiencing his fifth year again. Harry gritted his teeth trying to force the memories away but they came on nonetheless.

Saving Dudley from the Dementor.

Number twelve Grimmauld place.

His trial before the Wizengamot.

His return to Hogwarts and the living hell Umbridge had made of his life.

The nightmares that he had had during the year.

His Occlumency lessons with Snape.

Teaching the DA.

Then finally the ill advised rescue mission to the ministry. Fighting the Death Eaters. Seeing Sirius blown through the veil. Voldemort's confrontation with Dumbledore and then finally the prophecy.

Once again Harry desperately tried to shut down the memories. To prevent that other presence from seeing them. But he may as well have tried to hold back the sea. Slowly and deliberately the memory of Sybill Trelawney's strangely harsh hoarse voice unfolded before him.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

In his mind Harry waited, expecting that the ordeal he was under would soon be over. In truth it had barely begun. Suddenly in his mind he felt a roaring like the sound of the sea. He felt as if a great wave was rearing up in front of him. And then without waring it crashed down.

Images and memories assaulted his mind. But these images, he came to realise, were not his own.

He saw a young boy looking back over the deck of a ship at a shore line that receded into the distance behind him.

Saw castles, woods and villages with people who looked straight out of the middle ages.

Saw an older version of the same boy training with swords, axes, maces and other medieval weaponry with a large number of other young men. All of whom wore white tabards with a black cross.

Then he saw the same boy, now a young man kneeling before an altar. Praying in a full suit of armour. Suddenly his prayers were interrupted. Screams and cries were heard. The man looked up, picked up his sword. A figure suddenly appeared behind him. The man brought the sword round in a two handed swing. But the figure merely grabbed the sword by its blade in mid swing and used it to pull the man towards it.

Harry had a brief glimpse of a female face. With white, white skin and brilliant red eyes. Then the female figure opened her mouth revealing a set of long fangs which she rapidly used to bite down on the neck of the man.

After that the images came too fast to follow. A huge torrent of them far too much to process, to much to see more than the briefest of glimpses before he was swept away.

Images of horror. Of vampires hunting down humans for sport. Great orgies of blood.

Then images of a figure in Blood red armour.

Then images of other figures in armour hunting down the vampires.

More images followed. Images of blood and death. Visions of great battles. Battles using weapons, using magic and using teeth and claw.

Later images of hunting, of stalking. Of murders and assassinations. In the memories he saw the settings, the places and the periods in time seemed to change. The weapons changed from medieval to modern. The locations seemed to cover every part of the world. Only two things remained constant.

The victims of these murders or assassinations were always a Vampire, a Wizard or some kind of magical creature. And the killer was always the Vampire that had saved Harry from Voldemort.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry woke up groggily. His entire body ached. He felt completely worn out. Slowly he sat up and looked around. He was in the same bed, the same room as he had been in last night. But now the fire was out. The room was dimly lit. Only a faint light coming from a number of globes situated around the room. But as Harry started to move around the globes began to brighten until the room was clearly lit with a cool white light.

Gradually Harry's mind began to clear. He started to remember the events of the prior night. The attack by Voldemort, his rescue by the Vampire. Then waking up here, meeting the same Vampire and then…

Harry suddenly reached up and felt his neck. There! On the left side of his neck was a heavy bandage. Exactly where the Vampire had bitten him.

Harry began to breathe more heavily in panic. He had been bitten by a Vampire. Did that mean that he was going to turn into one? He knew that Lupin had been turned into a werewolf simply by being bitten by one on the night of a full moon. But Vampires were different weren't they? He couldn't remember. They had never been taught about vampires in Defence against the Dark arts. Vampires were powerful dark creatures. Knowledge about them was restricted to NEWT level students. So he was probably supposed to be learning about them some time this year. The irony of this was not lost on Harry.

But none of that mattered right now. He was alone and apparently unguarded. He had to try to escape while he could.

Pushing away the sheets that covered him, Harry tried to get up. And promptly fell right back into the bed. He felt weak, too weak to support himself.

'What had the Vampire done to me' he wondered. 'Why was he so weak? Was it because the vampire had taken his blood?'

The thought chilled Harry and strengthened his resolve to escape. But just as he was about to attempt rising from the bed again he heard the door handle start to turn and saw the door start to swing open.

Harry instantly froze. But when he looked up he received a surprise. It was not the Vampire who had entered the room. Instead Harry saw a young woman back into the room. A large tray held in both her hands. She was tall and looked to be in her mid twenties. She had long dark brown hair that fell straight down to her shoulders. She was dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans, a grey long sleeved turtleneck top and a dark green sleeveless vest. On her feel were a pair of slippers. Her skin was a healthy Tan. She seemed completely ordinary. But then what was she doing here?

Suddenly she looked up at him and smiled. "Oh you're awake are you?"

"Y.. Yes." Harry found that he could barely speak. His throat was so dry.

At his response the woman bustled over to him the tray still in her hands.

"Now, now. None of that. You shouldn't try to speak or even talk too much until you recover. You've been through a nasty ordeal.

She set the tray down across his lap. Then she helped him sit up and pilled pillows behind his back to support him.

Harry looked down at the tray.

On it he could see a tall glass of orange juice. A cup of tea. Two pieces of toast. A small pot of jam and a bowl of porridge that looked large enough to satisfy even Hagrid. His mouth began to water. He had not realised just how hungry he was until that moment.

Eagerly he reached for the spoon on the tray, but before he could grasp it the young woman's hand closed on his arm.

"Here, let me help you with that. You're still very weak, and we don't want any accidents do we."

Harry reluctantly relinquished the spoon and allowed her to feed him. As she did so she talked. Not about anything in particular. About the weather, how it was affecting the crops. About the animals she had to take care of. She spoke with a Scottish accent.

He learned that her name was Natasha and that she apparently worked on some kind of farm. Any other questions on his part were cut off by another mouthful of food. Harry supposed that under any other circumstance he would have felt embarrassed at having someone else feed him. But right now he was so tired he was grateful for the help.

The porridge tea and jam had all been delicious. Harry didn't stop eating until there was nothing left on the plate.

Natasha chuckled quietly as she cleared away the tray and then started to inspect Harry's dressings.

"I never would have believed that someone could get through a whole bowl of Mum's porridge on his first try. Himself was right about you being absolutely ravenous when you woke up."

At these words Harry went cold and turned to look at her in shock.

"Himself?" asked Harry with just the slightest quaver in his voice. "Who do you mean?"

Natasha turned to look at him. "I wouldn't have thought you would have forgotten about Himself. Not after he saved you life a few nights ago."

"You mean the Vampire." Harry was half relieved and half terrified. Relieved because it appeared that he had still escaped from Voldemort. Terrified because he wasn't sure if that had been a case of jumping out of the frying pan into the fire.

"Himself!" said Natasha sharply. "Or his lordship to you young sir, until he says otherwise. You are a guest in his house. So you can at least act with the proper courtesy."

"A guest!" said Harry incredulously.

"Aye." Responded Natasha impassively. "Himself said as much. Said that you were his guest, under his protection and that we were to care for you until he awoke."

"Under his protection! He bit me in the neck! He tried to kill me!"

"Pish" said Natasha dismissively as she waved away the comment. "That's naught but a scratch lad. If he had wanted you dead you would be. And he didn't bring you here just to feed off you either. His Lordship's not one to play with his food."

Harry was now staring at Natasha in shock. This seemingly innocent farm girl was talking about a vampire killing and feeding off people as if it were a normal day to day occurrence. Then another thought crossed his mind.

"You said until he awoke. Do you mean when the sun sets?"

"Aye."

"But its still morning. What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that." Said Natasha smiling with perfect white teeth. "You'll be asleep again, as soon as that potion in the porridge starts to take effect."

Harry stared at her in shock. Then without warning he dived forward trying to get out of the bed and to the open door. He never even made it out of the bed. A pair of strong young arms grabbed him and pushed him back into the bed, holding him down.

Harry struggled but it did absolutely no good. He could not so much as budge the girl, who Harry suddenly realised was much stronger than she looked.

"Easy, easy there young sir." Said Natasha as she held him down. "You may not believe me now but neither myself nor my Lord means you any harm."

"No harm." Harry sneered. "What do you call him feeding off me and you dosing me with potions then?" But even as he struggled he could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker. Harry fought to maintain consciousness, but it did no good. Very soon he found himself falling into a deep, peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Natasha waited until the boy stopped struggling. Then she reached up and tucked the bed covers back around him. After that she waited for a few more minutes, listening carefully to his breathing and his heart beat. Finally when she was satisfied he was truly asleep. She picked up the tray and left. Before she did so she paused at the door and looked back.

"Rest well Harry Potter. Even if you do not know it you are well guarded from your enemies here."

Then she turned and left locking the door behind her. She still had other chores to do, before she could go out hunting.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry awoke slowly this time. His head was clear and he felt refreshed. But he was so comfortable he didn't want to awake up just yet. Sighing contentedly he turned over and burrowed deeper into the covers. Until a voice disturbed him.

"So you are finally awake Harry Potter. Good we have much to talk about."

Instantly Harry sat bolt upright in his bed and turned to stare at the source of the voice.

The fire was once again lit in the room. It crackled strongly, radiating heat and light. But the glow orbs that dotted the room were also half lit and so there was plenty of illumination to make out the figure that sat in one of the chairs by the fire side.

The Vampire sat facing Harry, in one of the large armchairs by the fire. An open book lay across his lap. In one hand he held a clear goblet of a dark red liquid. Harry didn't even want to guess what that liquid was.

Slowly with almost exaggerated care the Vampire laid a book mark in the page he had been reading. Then he closed the book and set it on low table by the arm chair. He then took a long lingering sip from the goblet before setting that down too. When he was finished the Vampire stood up and moved half of the distance towards Harry.

"It strikes me" said the Vampire when he stopped. "That I have been remiss in my duties as a host. "I know your name. Indeed few in the magic world do not. But I have neglected to tell you mine."

The vampire straightened suddenly formal. "I am Luther. Luther san Tepes of the Order of the Blood Dragon."

Harry stared at the vampire and blinked rapidly. He had no idea what that meant.

Luther laughed suddenly and made a motion with his hand. The armchair that he had been previously sitting in made its way across the room to him and he settled back into it.

"I would be very surprised if you did Harry Potter. The Order to which I belong is a very secret one. Over the centuries we have killed to preserve its mere name, let alone its history or its purpose."

Harry suddenly felt a chill spread through him at the implications of that statement. Luther looked at him suddenly and smiled, flashing his fangs in the process. Not a reassuring sight.

"Have no fear Harry Potter. I mean you no harm."

That did it. "What the hell do you mean you mean me no harm? You tell me that you are obligated to protect my life. Then you bite me in the neck yourself. Then when I wake up you drug my food to keep me asleep. How the hell am I supposed to believe that you mean me no harm!"

Luther's comment had finally set Harry off. All the fear, all the worry all the concerns he had felt since he woke up in this strange place suddenly came flowing out in a burst of anger.

If was only after he had finished that Harry realised that he had just been yelling at a Vampire which currently had him trapped unarmed in a small room. Possibly not the best of ideas.

But to Harry's surprise the vampire only laughed softly and grinned at him.

"Yes. I apologise for that. When I bit into your neck I was attempting to search through your mind to discover what you knew of how to destroy Voldemort. In that I succeeded, although not quite in the way I had expected."

Harry was now looking at the Vampire in shock. "You know about the prophecy."

The Vampire rested its chin on its fist as it nodded.

"Yes and much more besides. I now know your entire life Harry Potter. From Voldemort's murder of your parents, to your time with the Dursely's through all your years in Hogwarts. Every lesson, every trial that you have been through I now know. Probably better than you do yourself."

As he spoke Luther's voice had grown quieter and quieter. Now he turned to stare at Harry with eyes that were oddly sympathetic. "You have endured much for one so young."

Harry stared at the vampire in shock and then turned away in anger. To think that this creature this thing of Darkness knew all of his memories even his most intimate and personnel ones, was almost more than he could bear. His mind, his memories had been violated before, but that had been by Snape. And as horrible as that had been the knowledge of the mutual dislike, and the history between them somehow made it more bearable.

Now to know that this Vampire this dark creature that he barely met knew all of his most intimate memories, all of his secrets. The thought was more than he could bear.

Rage coursed through him. Only the knowledge that the vampire could probably kill him before he had time to move kept him from lashing out. But that meant that his rage had no release.

"I understand your anger Harry Potter." Said Luther quietly.

Harry turned to stare at him.

"You may not believe me but I do. And I am sorry that I violated your memories, it was not my intention to do so."

"Then why did you do it then!" yelled Harry. Unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

But the Vampire only responded in that same tone of voice. "It was not done intentionally. I only intended to search your mind for the information on how to kill Voldemort. I had no interest in your other memories, much less in giving you access to my own. Or do you think that I intentionally gave you access to all the memories of my life?"

Harry now stared at the vampire in surprise.

"Those images I saw. The boy on the boat, the knights training. They were all images from your life?"

Luther's eyes widened briefly in surprise, and then he nodded. "Yes Harry Potter. It's impressive that you could see that much in this short space of time, but perhaps unsurprising. In time you will be able to recall all of my memories in detail."

"But, why would I want to do that?" asked Harry now confused.

"It will cement the bond between us. And it will allow us to hasten your training."

"Bond? Training?"

Luther nodded and he looked at Harry that blazing intensity now in his eyes.

"You are my apprentice. You have been Chosen."

Shocked by these rapid revelations Harry could only summon the wit to ask

"Chosen by whom?"

"By the powers which I serve." Responded Luther. Raising his hand he made a motion and the Glass of red liquid shot to his hand. Moving so fast it was a blur. But strangely not a drop spilled. Under any other circumstances Harry would have been shocked by this apparent use of wandless magic. But currently there were other things on his mind.

Luther took a sip of the goblet. Then he started speaking again, Harry attention was fixed on each word.

"When a vampire is turned, they inherit the traits of bloodline to which their sire belonged. Usually this means that they will be tied to that bloodline for the rest of their … life. The members of the order of the Blood Dragon are different. Each Blood Dragon is already a vampire when we are chosen. As part of the choosing process each initiate receives the memories and knowledge of a member of the order. It is then the duty of that order member to train them to best utilise that knowledge so they may fulfil their duties as a Blood Dragon."

Now Luther paused

"Always before Blood Dragons have been vampires. The other clans make use of humans as slaves or some of them as bonded, but to my knowledge no Blood Dragon has ever done so before. Until now. Until you Harry Potter."

Harry Blinked as he tried to process what had just been said. Then he became angry.

"So I've been chosen to become some kind of vampire slave. Is that it?"

"No" said Luther, his voice containing a hint of annoyance. "I told you, unlike the other Bloodlines we do not make use of Human slaves. We have willing servants and we have sword brothers, but never slaves. It is not our way. No if you have been chosen to become one of us then you will be a bonded."

Harry looked at Luther uncertainly. "What is a bonded?"

Luther looked at Harry, a hint of surprise in his eyes. "Have you been taught nothing about the nature of Vampires?" He continued without waiting for a reply. "A bonded is just that, a Human that has been bonded to a Vampire. The bond is a connection between them, a partnership. It allows them to share their powers and their skills. To draw strength from one another. In addition the human partner receives other benefits. Increased strength and reactions, heightened senses, faster healing it varies."

"What does the Vampire get out of it?" asked Harry.

Luther looked thoughtful. "That depends both on the vampire and the bloodline to which it belongs. In my case I do not know. In time we will find out."

Harry looked at the Vampire shocked. "You mean that.. that we're

Luther turned to Harry and smiled. "Yes Harry Potter. The Bond has already been established. We are linked now, you and I. Didn't you wonder how it was that you could see without your glasses?"

Harry reached up in shock. His glasses were not on his face, but he could see perfectly clearly.

Luther smiled at Harry's reaction. "You will never need you glasses again. In time you will be able to see far better than a normal human, both by day and night.

Your physical strength will also increase and I will teach you how to use that as well."

Suddenly Harry leapt out of the bed and stormed around the room.

"What gives you the right to do this to me? I never asked for this. I never wanted to be a member of your order. I never chose this!"

Luther was suddenly on his feet and standing before Harry. Harry hadn't even seen the Vampire move. One minute he was sitting in the chair. The next he was standing before Harry.

Luther looked down at Harry, more than a hint of anger in his blood red eyes.

"None of use chose to become Blood Dragons Harry Potter, we were all chosen."

Harry looked up into the Vampire's eyes defiantly.

"I refuse to serve you or you're order! I'm not a dark wizard I won't serve your aims!"

"We have no aims!" Thundered Luther. His voice echoed in the small room loud as a thunderclap.

But when he spoke again it was quiet. A barely audible whisper.

"We have no aims. We have our duty and that is what we fulfil. A duty that you have no comprehension of. You should be more cautious rather than condemning something before you even know what it is."

Harry struggled with his anger. When he had first heard of what the vampire had done it had burned hot and bright within him. But with each of Luther's responses it was dying down. Leaving him feeling calmer and calmer. One last time he rallied his anger.

"I didn't choose this." he yelled.

Luther's response was not what he expected.

The vampire let out a bellow of rage. His mouth opened wide to reveal his fangs, and his eyes his eyes almost seemed to light up they blazed so strongly with anger.

"NEITHER DID I" roared the vampire. Then his face twisted as if he was struggling with something. Gradually his face calmed and he sank back into the armchair. When he spoke again his voice was soft.

"Neither did I." Then he looked up into Harry's eyes. Harry looked into Luther's blood red eyes and saw something new. He saw pain.

"Did you think I chose to become what I am Harry Potter?" asked Luther softly.

"Do you think I wanted this life? I was training to be a knight, training to be a servant of God. Do you think I wanted to be what I have become? But I had no choice in the matter. Darkness claimed me and I became a vampire."

Then Luther looked up staring into the distance remembering a time long ago.

"I still remember that day. No matter how I try I can never forget it. I sat in the chapel of my order. It was my night of vigil, my night of prayer. In the morning I was to be knighted after 5 years as a squire. It was supposed to be a holy night, it ended a night of Hell.

I didn't even hear the screams at first. I had been told, had been taught that on a night of Vigil nothing should interrupt my prayers. So I ignored the sounds at first. But gradually they grew louder and louder. Until I could not block out the cries of pain, the screams of the dying. I finally decided to act and when I moved I saw her. Standing there with her white, white skin and her blood red eyes."

Harry started in shock as he recognised the scene Luther was describing from his visions earlier. But if Luther noticed he gave no sign of it.

"I knew what she was as soon as I saw her. We had been taught about vampires. Taught how to recognise and how to fight them. I thought I knew what to do. I thought that there in the heart of our keep, in the chapel where gods power was strongest I would have no difficulty defeating her. I thought wrong.

She disarmed me with a single blow and then she fed off me and when she was done she turned me."

Now for the first time since he had begun Luther turned his head to stare at Harry.

"Do you know what a Ladmarian is Harry Potter?"

Wordlessly Harry shook his head.

"Then let this be your first lesson in the lore of the vampire clans. The Ladmarians are one of the clans. Their characteristics are these, although their ranks include both male and female vampires only the females have any power. The males are thralls little better than zombies, mindless slaves to the female vampire that creates them. Ladmarian's have considerable powers to bewitch and beguile the mind. That is their greatest strength. They surround themselves with both human and vampire slaves to protect them and to satisfy their desires. And that is their greatest weakness. They are hedonists, pleasure seekers. They go to great lengths to acquire power so that they can indulge their appetites."

"Appetites?" asked Harry curious despite himself.

Luther turned and gave him a cold cold smile.

"Appetites. A passion for flesh and for blood. They have a taste for sex and for causing pain. Often at the same time."

Once again Luther looked away.

"For years I served the bitch that sired me. During that time I had no control over myself. I was compelled to do everything she said. But I still remember the actions I performed the crimes I committed. Even if I was compelled to do so against my will it was still I that did the deeds."

"For twenty years I served her and her kind. They made their base in our orders keep. Then obtained a twisted delight in using a formerly holy place as their stronghold.

For twenty years I committed crimes too unspeakable to name."

Until my master found me and chose me.

That night he found me and bound me as a Blood Dragon.

I still remember what he said to me that night. He stood above me his blood red armour flickering in the torchlight.

"I have taken your choices from you" he said "But this final one I give to you. I offer you a final death, a release from the suffering of this existence. Or I offer you a lifetime of hardship, pain and struggle in a worthy cause. Which do you choose?"

Luther now turned to look at Harry.

"I chose to serve Harry Potter and I have never regretted that decision."

Then the vampire looked away for a moment before once again meeting Harry's gaze.

"I cannot force you to accept the bond Harry Potter. Any further changes that come of it cannot occur against you will. But before you reject it consider this. Voldemort is out there. He will be searching for you looking to kill you. Your only chance to survive is to kill him first. Until you do this the lives of everyone you know, everyone you care about will be in danger."

"I know that!" yelled Harry angrily.

Luther turned and looked down at Harry sharply.

"Do you? Then do you understand the nature of the enemy you face? The extent of his threat?

Voldemort is powerful. One of the most powerful dark wizards in centuries and he has had decades to gather his power.

You are a powerful young wizard, but you lack knowledge and training. And regardless you cannot fight Voldemort with the light magic that you know. Light magic is the magic of life. Of creation. It heals and it builds.

But you need to learn how to kill. And there is only one way to do that."

Now the Vampire look away again, staring into the distance as if he could see something far away.

"To embrace the darkness."

Luther looked down at Harry once more, his red eyes no longer blazed but there was something in there. Something ancient. Something dark and powerful. And when he spoke Harry knew that it was not Luther speaking, or at least not the vampire alone.

"The darkness has chosen you Harry Potter. It has marked you as its own. From the moment you survived the curse that should have killed you, you have been marked by it. Yes that means you are cursed, yes it is unfair. But life is never fair. The longer you live the more you learn that.

You have a choice now. A choice that will affect not only your life but the fate of the entire world. A choice to accept a hard truth or ignore it.

You can remain in the light and hope that it will be strong enough to protect you.

Or you can accept that you are born to the darkness. Embrace it. Pick up a weapon. And fight."

Harry stared into Luther's eyes. Gradually the dark power that he had felt in them withdrew and he felt that he was once again alone except for the vampire. His mind was in turmoil. He knew, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that what had been said to him was true. But it went contrary to everything that he had ever learned, everything he had ever heard.

As if sensing the turmoil inside Harry Luther spoke again.

"You have questions about what you have heard Harry Potter." Stated the Vampire as he settled himself back into his seat.

From his bed Harry nodded.

"Then why not ask me?"

Harry licked his lips. "But how do I know you answer me honestly?"

Harry saw a flash of anger cross Luther's face but it was quickly suppressed.

"Another lesson for you Harry Potter. Do not question a Vampires word. Many of us particularly the older ones put great store by it. But as you were ignorant of that and do not understand our concept of honour I will let it pass.

Luther looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I could offer to take Veritaserum, but that in a way that would be a lie as vampires are immune to it. No instead I will tell you the most reliably way. Use our bond Harry Potter."

"What.. What do you mean."

"The bond that links us, even now you should be able to use it to tell if I am telling the truth or lying. Bonded cannot lie to one another Harry Potter."

"But how do I use the bond."

"Simply focus on what I am saying. As I speak you should be able to get a feel for what I say. Now ask your questions."

Harry licked his lips then pressed forward.

"When you spoke of the Darkness, at first I thought you were referring to the Dark Arts. But you weren't were you. You were referring to something more. Something deeper."

Luther smiled again.

"Very perceptive Harry Potter. Yes the two are not the same thing. The dark arts as you wizards term them form part of the Darkness. But they are by no means all of it."

Harry nodded as Luther confirmed what he had suspected. Then he asked again. "What do you mean when you speak of the Darkness?"

"We speak of the Darkness that eats all things."

For some reason Harry's spine tingled at those words.

"This Darkness you speak of, is it evil?"

Luther appeared to consider this question for quite some time before he answered.

"Not in of itself no. It simply is. But there are many aspects of it that others, particularly humans, consider to be evil."

"What do you mean?" Asked Harry now confused.

"Death, killing, destruction, creation, change. All of these are part of the darkness in all of their forms. So while the Darkness represents death as the natural end of cycle of life. It also represents death from murder and violence. Because fundamentally they are all the same. All a part of the cycle."

Now Harry looked shocked. "So is that what the Darkness represents? Death and Destruction? Then I want no part of it I want no part in killing."

At this the vampire looked up a curious look on his face.

"Why are you so opposed to killing Harry Potter?" asked Luther.

"It's wrong. It's evil to cause death" said Harry passionately

"Evil". The Vampire sneered. "That's a vast oversimplification. As usual you humans attempt to impose your own sense of morality where it has no place. If you consider all killing to be evil then by rights this world should be considered a place drenched in evil."

"How can you say that?" Asked Harry Shocked.

"Are you a vegetarian." Asked the Vampire

"No" said Harry confused

"So you eat meat?"

"Yes"

"And where do you think that comes from. You think it's magiced into existence? If you had ever seen a slaughter house you would revise your concept of evil Harry Potter."

Now the vampire leaned forward, speaking intensely.

"All things in life follow a cycle. For some to live others must die. This is the way of the world and the Darkness is part that. But death is only a part of the Darkness. The Darkness also represents change. New life, new ideas. There can be no life without death. There can be no new creation without destruction. The light represents one part of the cycle, the darkness is the other. Both are essential and neither can exist without the other if the balance of the world is to be maintained."

Now Harry looked confused again.

"But Voldemort. He and his followers kill indiscriminately. They use the Dark Arts. Doesn't that make them servants of the Darkness?"

"No" The one word was spoken with such harsh intensity that it seemed to chill the room.

"Voldemort seeks to change the wizarding world. To tear down the old institutions and replace them with something new. Voldmort wants to bring change. In that he may be an agent of the darkness. But he kills indiscriminately. He and his followers kill and cause pain for pleasure. For no reason other than to revel in their power. That is no part of the Darkness, to take pleasure in pain and to kill without reason. To act in such away is against the code of those that follow the darkness."

"Is that why you were trying to Kill Voldemort?" asked Harry. Because what he was doing was against your code?"

"No" replied Luther shortly. "While we may not approve of Voldemort's actions, what he and his followers do takes place outside of our sphere of interest. The order would not interfere. My reasons for wanting Voldemort dead are personal."

"What are they?"

Luther looked at him coldly.

"You don't need to know that Harry Potter. All that you need to know is that for my own reasons I will help you Kill Voldemort and fulfil the prophecy."

The vampire started to turn away, but Harry's next word stopped him.

"No"

Luther slowly turned back to face Harry.

"No?" he echoed.

"No" repeated Harry, his voice unwavering.

"Everyone uses that excuse. Says that I don't need to know, or that I'm too young to know. Well if you want me to accept this bond, if you want me to accept your help then I need to know why you want Voldemort dead!"

Luther stared at him and Harry could feel the building fury and bloodlust in the vampires gaze. He met it unflinchingly however, and after a short while the bloodlust faded from Luther's eyes.

The vampire started at him looking thoughtful before finally speaking.

"Yes. You have that right. You have been betrayed too many times by those close to you to take what I say on faith, and trust must be offered and earned.

Very well Harry Potter, I will tell you what you wish to know but in return you must swear an oath not to reveal a word of what I say to you. Not to anyone. Can you do this?"

Harry looked at Luther questioningly. "To no one? Not even t Dumbledore or my friends?"

"To no one Harry Potter." Repeated Luther. "If I cannot trust you to keep this promise then I cannot give you this information. Now are you willing to swear?"

Harry thought for a long minute before replying "Yes".

Luther nodded, and then brought his fist to his chest in an oddly formal gesture.

"By my immortal life. By blood and steel and before the darkness that eats all things I Luther, born of the blood of the dragon swear that what I will reveal to you is the truth."

Then Luther stopped and looked at Harry, obviously expecting something.

Harry thought frantically then cleared his throat. "By my life, by my magic and by all that I hold dear. I Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter swear never to repeat what is revealed to me to another."

Luther nodded, satisfied then he stared into the fire and began to speak.

He spoke for a long time.

He explained to Harry that due to an ancient treaty the Order of the Blood Dragon had little interaction with the Wizarding communities worldwide. By these treaties the Order did not involve themselves in the affairs of the Wizarding and Muggle governments. Likewise the governments left the Order to deal with the various vampire clans and enclaves worldwide. After all that was once of the primary functions of the order, to preserve the peace and administer justice to the various vampire clans. This was the reason that the Order had taken no action against Voldemort. They considered Voldemort to be a member of the Wizarding world and they were thus bound by the treaties to take no action and allow the Wizarding world to deal within him.

In fact the case with Britain was even more extreme than normal. In the distant past a great wizard, possibly even Merlin himself, had extracted a treaty from the Order which prevented all but one member of the Order from being in Britain or her isles at any given time. That single Order member was charged with ensuring that the Vampire enclaves in Britain, such as they were, followed the laws of blood.

"I am that Order member." Stated Luther.

"I have lived here for over two hundred years. More than Half my life.

In that time I became good friends, in truth more than friends, with the leader of an enclave."

Now Luther turned and stared at Harry

"You cannot know Harry Potter how the years of an immortal life can weigh on you. Seeing the world you know change beyond all recognition. Seeing your past and all you hold familiar disappear. For some of us it becomes too much to bear. Many of us retreat from all contact with the outside world. Others choose to end their own existence. Unable to bear the changes.

Even though we saw each other infrequently, we could find comfort with each other. We had a shared history, a shared past. In each other we found an anchor a constant in a changing world. She was a rare friend. One of few I have made and kept in my life."

Now Luther's expression changed his face tensing. But beneath the calm exterior Harry could tell the Vampire was struggling to control a building rage.

"Recently I returned from and extended period away from Britain. My duty to the Order called me away. When came back I went to my friend, eager to see her after my long absence. But when I did I found things had changed.

Her enclave was gone; her servants had left their ancient hold. And in the hold itself, standing exposed to the elements I found her skull."

Even though the vampire was speaking calmly, through the bond Harry could feel the building rage behind each word. Enthralled he listened.

"I scryed and performed charms to discover who was responsible, and I discovered that it had been Voldemort himself."

At this Harry looked shocked, but Luther only nodded calmly before continuing.

"He was responsible. He killed her to get command of her enclave. She would never have served him willingly, but by killing her he effectively bound her servants to his will. None of them would have the power to challenge him."

Now Luther faced Harry and this time the Vampire did not try to conceal the rage and bloodlust that made his blood red eyes seem to glow.

"So that is my reason Harry Potter." Spat Luther Harshly, his voice growing harsher and angrier with each word.

"I do not care of the damage Voldemort has done, of the innocents he has killed. That is an affair for the Wizarding world and of no concern to me.

But he has taken something precious from me. Killed a friend of mine. Someone I could trust. And in the world I live in that is almost beyond price.

Now Luther stopped himself. He did not take a deep breath, he had not breathed the entire conversation, but he seemed to gather and calm himself. When he spoke again his voice was almost normal.

"So I have a debt of blood vengeance to repay. I have vowed before my Lord to see Voldemort dead. But the only way I can keep that vow is to help you kill him. So know this I will stay near you and do my best to keep you alive until you can fulfil the prophecy. Whether you choose to accept my help in achieving that end or not is up to you."

Suddenly Luther looked up sharply. Then he rose from its seat.

"The hour grows early and I have other things to do this night before the sun rises. I suggest you think of what I have said Harry Potter. I will discuss it with you again tomorrow night. Until then get some rest. You will need it for your training."

Harry had just been settling back down, at these words he jerked upright.

"Training?"

At the door Luther turned and smiled at him. "Yes training. While you are here I will undertake to train your body and your mind. I will also try to train you in the arts of death."

"But I don't want to learn that!" yelled Harry angrily.

Luther shrugged. "What you want is irrelevant. I will teach you and you will learn whether you choose to use that knowledge or not is entirely up to you. Now rest Harry Potter. Rest knowing that you enjoy the protection my house this night and all the nights you are to remain."

And with these words the vampire left the room and shut the door. The glow lights around the room seemed to automatically dimmed and then go dark as he did so.

Harry settled down to sleep, the glow of the fire the only illumination in the room. But it was a long time before he found sleep. Luther had given him much to think on.

………………………………………………………………………………………

**End of Chapter 3.**

I would like to thank all those that have reviewed to date.

Corvus the Wizzy

FRED

Alex

Mannyaf1

Crazy-lil-nae-nae

And

Hn

I am sorry that it has taken me so long but unfortunately I don't think that I am going to be able to get the next chapters out much faster.

Work and other interests continue to make demands on my time.

For those curious as to the way the story will go, this will be a Dark Harry fic. But unlike others Harry's decent into darkness will be steady.

Harry will become very strong and very powerful, but this will take a while, it isn't going to be one of those fics where he suddenly gets a super power boost, at least not in the early stages.

Will Harry become a vampire, as yet undecided.

Will Harry return to Hogwarts for his 6th year, yes but at this stage it is looking unlikely he will stay for the entire 6th year. Something during that time will happen that will cause a great change in his life.

Well enough hints.

Please pass on any questions or suggestions that you have I'll be sure to address them.

And PLEASE REVIEW!

Until next time

DarkBlade


	5. A letter, a dinner and Training

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling. I am a trespasser there for my own enjoyment and I hope for yours.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of the ideas I have used concerning Vampires in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I have merged them in my own way.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**There is darkness. There is evil. There is chaos. **

**They are not now, nor have they ever, truly been the same thing,**

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon**

**Chapter 4:**

Most of the room was covered in shadows. They danced and shifted in time with the flickering of the lights. As they moved they gave hints of what they concealed. Hints of old leather high backed arm chairs, dark wooden bookshelves filled to bursting with row after row of leather bound tomes and scrolls. Flickers of metal, revealed old weapons, of many different cultures and styles, that adorned the walls and display cabinets, and the faintest images of old paintings and tapestries.

Luther sat at his desk in his study. The candles that covered his desk provided the only light in the otherwise dark room. The candles were unnecessary, he had other means at his disposal, both Magical and Human, by which he could have seen the room far more clearly. But tonight he was feeling nostalgic. He had relied on candles for many, many years when he was younger and although he appreciated the new advances there were times when he wanted to revel in the atmosphere the old items created.

He smiled slightly as he reached out a hand to stroke the thick rich sheet of paper before him, revelling in the sensation. His sensitive fingers able to feel the all but invisible grain of the surface. Vampires were extremely sensitive creatures. All of their senses were incredibly acute. Sometimes too acute. Many vampires lived their lives half blind and deaf. Forced at a young age to dampen their senses to survive the assault the modern world subjected them to, they never learned to use the full power of their gifts. Or, thought Luther as his lips curled in disgust, they overloaded their senses so completely that they could never appreciate the subtleties. Rather like someone born with a gourmet's pallet for fine wines, who ruined it by drinking pure alcohol. Then searched for ever more potent substances to recreate the rush they had once experienced.

Luther shook his head. He was grateful that his sire had raised him properly. Taught him to appreciate the full range of his gifts. At the same time he spared a brief thought of pity for the young that would never be able to experience this, so caught up in the riot of sensations around them that they constantly sought a bigger and greater rush, never realising the pleasure that could come from the subtle things in life. But the thought was brief, and he turned back to immerse himself in his work.

He breathed deeply, his sensitive nostrils picking up the familiar scents of his study. Old leather, fine wood. Aged paper, metal and cloth.

The delicate aroma of beeswax and spices in the candles also teased his senses. He took another long breath savouring the smells before reaching forward and grasping the pen on the stand before him.

As his hand closed on its metal surface he took a moment to admire the pen before him. Black and silver, the calligraphy pen was a work of art. From the stylised etching on the nib to the cool dark metal of its body, decorated with light silver inlay. It was a wonder, he thought, how much art and craftsmanship humans could put into such mundane things.

Wizards scorned human inventions such as pens, firm in their belief that 'muggles' as they called the humans, could not possibly create anything superior to what they could create with magic. They were almost akin to the vampires in their arrogance.

Some vampire clans, and many vampires in general especially the older ones, scorned human inventions and technology. Like the wizards they believed that their natural skills and powers placed them far beyond the 'mere' humans. This went a long way to explaining the dramatic shifts in power that had occurred amongst the clans in the last several hundred years. Clans that had adapted to changing human society, learning to integrate with it and take advantage of the benefits technology offered had grown in strength like never before. While other clans, who had been once powerful undisputed masters of the night, had shrunken and grown weak. Their numbers culled through conflicts with the more liberal clans, who had no qualms of making use of human weapons, and in disastrous hunts when they had found that these new innovations made humans much more formidable than they had been.

The Blood Dragons had as always been the exception to the rule. They made use of the new innovations as they saw fit. They embraced and made full use of all the new technologies made by the humans, but unlike the liberal clans they did not abandon the old ways in doing so. The Blood Dragons remembered, and knew far better than the other clans the reason for the old ways and why they were still needed.

The Blood Dragons had survived and stayed strong by knowing when to swallow their pride and when to hold their ground.

Shaking his head ever so slightly, Luther dismissed these thoughts and settled down to the task at hand. After 3 nights Harry Potter's friends and acquaintances would be frantic to know what had happened to him. Better he tell Dumbledore now before the panic spread too far. Better he tell him while it could still be contained.

Settling down, Luther began to write. For a time the only sound in the room was the quiet rasp of pen on paper. An observer, had there been one, would have noted the look of utter concentration on the vampires face. But it was not the look of someone struggling over a difficult task. It was the look of a craftsman, utterly focused on his work. After more that 300 years of practise even something as mundane as writing a letter could become elevated to an art form.

Halfway through the letter Luther paused. Reaching out he moved a small metal basin on a stand to sit over a lighted candle. Once this was done he reached into a drawer of his desk and withdrew a small paper wrapped bundle. Swiftly almost negligently, he unwrapped part of the bundle and with a single swift motion used one of his long thumbnails to cut off a piece of what was contained within. The small piece fell precisely into the metal basin. Luther watched it for a bare moment, then he picked up his pen and continued writing.

Soon after, he was finished. He surveyed his work with the critical eye that only a being who has lived for hundreds of years could possess. Looking for any flaws in his handwriting. There were none. Nodding slightly in satisfaction Luther took a pinch of powder from another draw in his desk and sprinkled it over the completed letter. The powder would help gather up the additional ink on the page, stopping it from running and smearing. But it also had another function.

Once this was done, Luther shook the paper to rid it of the excess powder, he then rolled it into a tight cylinder. Reaching into his desk once again, he withdrew a short tube. The tube was of dark metal and appeared featureless. But as the light flickered over it an observer may have believed that he saw strange runes and markings flicker over its surface.

In a single swift motion Luther placed the rolled letter into the tube. It fit exactly, as he had known it would. The tube was sealed at one end, all that remained was to seal the other.

Reaching over to the metal basin in its stand on the table Luther swiftly picked it up by the handle. The blood red wax contained within was now a liquid which sloshed easily, but not a drop was spilled. Carefully Luther poured the wax into the open end of the tube. There was a trick to this, to pouring slowly enough so that the wax had time to harden, so that it formed a seal at the tubes end rather than running down its length to foul the letter within. It was difficult, and the reason why this style of sealing a letter had long ago been given up, but Luther had mastered it several mortal lifetimes past and it was a habit that it pleased him to continue.

Finally the seal was formed. Luther poured the final portion of the wax on top of it and then, using the same hand, twisted his wrist and pressed his signet ring into the wax, impressing it with his seal. He did not bother to check the wax seal with his eyes. Such was his experience that he knew from feel alone that it was perfect.

Finally the letter was done. All that remained was to see to its delivery.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luther walked up the smooth stone staircase that lead to the rookery. The hour was late, or early as others saw it. Few other sounds were present, his people and the boy were all asleep other than those who stood guard. As it should be.

An observer may have noticed that as he moved up the stairs he made absolutely no sound. Not an indrawn breath, not the rustle of cloth and certainly not the clomp of heavy boots against stone. No he moved as quietly and as stealthily as a shadow. Even here in the heart of his sanctuary he was always on his guard.

As he neared the door of the Rookery Luther could hear the noise of the creatures within. The rustle of wings, both feathered and leathern. The soft hoot of owls mixed with the harsh caw of ravens and crows and the high pitched chittering of bats. But as he opened the door all fell silent.

Luther did not look at the animals in the rookery as he shut the door behind him. His other senses told him all that he needed to know. All the messengers stood utterly still, staring at him, awaiting his orders. The arrival of anyone else would have caused a symphony of cries and caws. Either to raise the alarm for an intruder or to beg treats from a visitor. But not from him. No the messenger's knew to respect their master

Luther moved through the rookery. Passing the various wooden perches where his messengers perched or hung. Until he stood before the creature he had selected to carry this particular message. Unlike the others this one did not cower at his presence. Instead it stood staring at him proudly its golden yellow eyes radiating intelligence and curiosity.

The vampire looked down on it and smiled. It looked like a raven but one that few had ever seen. It was far larger than a normal raven, built on the scale of an eagle or an albatross. Its black talons and beak were also of a larger scale, giving it a set of weapons that many a bird of prey would have envied. But that was not the feature that most set it apart. In the flickering light the colour of its feathers seemed to shift from a raven's customary black to a dark blood red.

This was a blood raven. A bird specially bred by the vampire clans to act as their messengers and more. Luther regarded the blood raven for a moment, as it regarded him, then he held out the message cylinder before it.

"Cytherille. I have a task for you." He said to the blood raven

"Take this message to Albus Dumbledore. Take it directly to his office in Hogwarts. Ensure that he is there to receive it. Make sure he reads the letter while you are there, and then depart. Do not wait for, nor accept any messages from him. Once you have done this make your way to the headquarters of the Order."

At this last order the Blood Raven cocked its head at him questioningly.

"I take no chances with this Wizard." Explained Luther. "He has power and knowledge that is worthy of respect. Let the Master of the messengers see to you then return here with the first available message from the Order."

The Blood Raven seemed to consider this for a moment. Then as if finally coming to a decision it raised one of its talons. Luther placed the message cylinder in the offered talon. Cytherille immediately gripped it, spread its wings and took off.

Luther watched the Blood Raven circle upwards towards the high ceiling of the rookery before it finally reached the level of one of the windows and flew out into the dawning day.

The Vampire stared after it for a moment before turning and making his way back down the staircase. The hour was late and he needed to gather his strength during this day. He would need it come the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. As he sat at his desk in his office at Hogwarts, the customary twinkle was noticeably absent from the headmasters eyes. Instead those eyes were tightened in concentration and worry as he read through the massive tome before him. Finally he closed the heavy book with a deep sigh.

Reaching up he took of his half-moon spectacles and rubbed his tired eyes. Nothing. For the last ten hours he had been combing all the references he knew. Both the restricted section of the library and his own not inconsiderable sources, trying to find any information as to the identity of the vampire he suspected had taken Harry, or the bloodline to which that vampire belonged. So far he had found little to nothing.

Hogwarts had a lot of information about the ancient vampire bloodlines and clans but almost all of it was out of date. Many of the vampire clans they described and the bloodlines they belonged to had long since been exterminated. Some due to the actions of Wizards, or surprisingly at the hands of humans, but far more due to bloody wars between the clans themselves.

But very little was recorded about the present day vampire clans or of their activities. He supposed that in a way this was not surprising. Although few knew it an ancient treaty prevented the vampires from establishing any strongholds in Britain or its isles. This treaty meant that the major clans stayed out of the country. The only Vampire's in Britain were mongrels, vagabonds tied to neither clan nor bloodline, many of whom were refugees fleeing the destruction of their clans. As such they had never been a problem and the Ministry of Magic had never bothered to do anything about them, other than employing a few vampire hunters to keep their numbers in check.

Dumbledore was still trying to sort through the information he had read. Trying to identify any patterns or clues when the sound of beating wings made him look up.

His first thought was that Fawkes had decided to go out for a flight. But as he looked up he could see the Phoenix still sitting on his perch. What happened next took him completely by surprise.

In a flurry of sound he looked up to see a huge raven making its way down towards his desk. The sight shocked him so badly he could do little more than stare. The raven was massive, easily larger than Fawkes and rather than being a normal charcoal black it seemed to shimmer black and blood red in the candle light. He was still trying to think how the creature could have gotten through the wards surrounding the castle when the Raven hopped across the table to him and imperiously reached out one of its claws.

The message cylinder he saw there answered at least some of his queries. The wards were designed to allow messenger birds free access to the castle. That they had allowed this bird to enter also meant that it at least harboured no ill intentions. As for the questions it posed, well there was only one way to answer them.

And so the twinkle returning to his eyes he reached out to grasp the cylinder.

As soon as his hand closed over it, the raven let go and took flight. The beat of its wings echoing in the room. For a moment Dumbledore thought it was going to depart. But as soon as it reached the windowsill it perched and stopped to stare down at him. Shaking his head slightly at this the headmaster turned his attention back to the cylinder.

It was of a metal that he could not immediately identify. It appeared to be of dark iron, but occasionally he could discern flashes of other colours over its surface. He longed to inspect the metal, but he suspected that any investigative charms cast on the cylinder would be detrimental to the message inside. So first things first.

Dumbledore turned to cylinder until he could see the wax cap with the seal. The seal stood out vividly against the wax. It showed a naked sword standing point down. The sword was flanked by two wolves that appeared to be circling it. It was a seal that he had never seen before. After a moments hesitation he used his thumb to break the wax cap allowing him to withdrawn the message within.

Carefully he unrolled it and began to read its contents.

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Greetings Dumbledore_

_I trust this letter finds you well. In fact I understand you enjoy extraordinary health for a wizard of your years. Particularly considering the current climate in your world._

_Forgive me if I take a tone of familiarity, but then again we are known to one another. Although we have only met once before, and briefly at that._

_I must also take this opportunity to congratulate you. You have achieved much since last we met. But then again I expected that you would. Anyone who could find a way into the fortress of DrakenWald on the night of the Sabbat, would be lacking neither courage nor cunning._

_But I do not write to you to speak of the past, rather of the present and future._

_You will by now be aware that Harry Potter is missing. You may also be aware that a vampire was involved with his disappearance._

_I write to you to confirm this._

_Mr Potter is currently under my care and protection. He will remain so until the beginning of the new school year. I will return him directly to Hogwarts the day before the Hogwarts express is due to arrive._

_In the mean time I strongly advise you not to attempt to locate Mr Potter or myself._

_I value my privacy highly and consider the lives of the curious a cheap price to preserve it._

_If you have admittedly justifiable concerns regarding Mr Potter's safety let me reassure you. _

_I owe him a debt. This debt compels me to ensure his safety, at least until the new school year begins. Given the current level of interest in Mr Potter's life, or rather his death, by various parties, I feel the only way I can fulfil this obligation is to take personal responsibility for his safety._

_However I am aware that as he is entering his sixth year, Mr Potter will soon receive both his OWL results and his book lists for the subjects he will need to choose._

_In order that he may do so please arrange for his school letters along with his personal effects, his trunk, broom etc, to be sent to the Goblins at Gringotts. _

_Keep his owl with you at Hogwarts, he will not require it until his return. _

_Instruct the Goblins that the items you will give them are for Luther of the NightWalkers. The Goblins will ensure that they get to me._

_Although it should be unnecessary I will also caution you not to attempt to place any charms or spells on Mr Potter's possessions. Both the Goblins and Myself are quite apt at detecting such things and our efforts to remove them will only result in damage to Mr Potter's belongings._

_Harry Potter is lost to you until the new school year begins. Accept this and he will be returned to you at that time. Should you choose the path of foolishness, well who can say what the consequences will be._

_I bid you goodbye Dumbledore. _

_May the Darkness be merciful to you_

_Regards_

_Luther_

When he was finished Dumbledore set the letter on the desk in front of him and sat back with a deeply thoughtful expression. Luther. He had never even imagined that the vampire that had taken Harry would be the same as the one from that night all those years ago.

In a way the knowledge was almost comforting. He knew that Luther would honour his word, he would protect Harry as well as anyone could. But he also knew just how deadly Luther could be, and that was a cause for great fear.

Dumbledore looked at the letter sharply thinking rapidly. There must be some way to find the source of the message, to find where Harry was. His gaze rose until he was looking upon the one that had brought the message.

From its seat on the windowsill the Blood Raven stared down at him. As if reading his mind it uttered a harsh CAW! And dived out the window. Dumbledore half rose out of his chair preparing to cast a spell at the bird. But then he settled back again.

No, the messenger was too obvious, but there may be another way.

A sudden idea came to him. Eagerly he looked down at the letter on his desk. Only to have his eyes open wide in shock.

Where the letter had sat there was now a small pile of extremely fine dust. Even as he watched it seemed to disintegrate further until it was completely gone.

Dumbledore jerked around reaching for the cylinder that had contained the message. But even as his hand gripped it, the cylinder too disintegrated. Dumbledore watched the remaining fine power on his hands as it gradually broke up further and further until there was nothing left. Not even the feeling of dust on his fingers.

Curiously Dumbledore drew his wand and muttered and incantation. He waved his wand around the room and repeated the incantation several times. Each time the result was the same. There was no evidence of the letter. Neither of its physical presence nor of the magic that had been used to destroy it after it was read.

With a weary sigh Dumbledore slumped back in his chair, defeated.

It appeared that Harry's captor was just as through now as he had been in DrakenWald castle, on that night nearly fifty years ago.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry Potter lay sleeping in his bed. Anyone familiar with the young man you have been surprised at the look on his face. It was utterly relaxed. The look of one that had not a care in the world. The look of one who was utterly at peace.

It was therefore somewhat unfortunate when a few moments later a slender grey clad arm pulled away the covers and shook him awake.

Harry uttered a cry of protest. "Geez Ron what's up with you? Why are you …"

His cries died as he suddenly realised that he was not in Gryffindor tower.

Harry looked up from where he lay to see Natasha staring down at him unrepentantly.

"Well Harry Potter so you are finally awake. I was beginning to wonder if it would take a kiss to wake up our sleeping beauty. But it turns out you wake up like any other boy."

"What do you mean." Asked Harry blearily as he tried to bring his mind fully awake.

Natasha snorted. "I have three elder brothers, Harry Potter and two younger ones. I've learned a fair bit about what it takes to wake up boys and how grumpy they can be when you disturb their beauty sleep."

Harry scowled up at her, but this only provoked a laugh.

"Come on Harry Potter, dinner has almost started and Himself said that you would need to eat."

Indeed Harry suddenly realised that he was ravenous. He started to get up and noted how much better he felt. His body still felt a little stiff, but his limbs had regained their strength. Indeed he felt better than he could remember feeling for a long time.

It was then he realised that his only clothing was a long shirt that did not quite reach his knees. He hastily pulled this down, an action which provoked another burst of laughter from Natasha.

"Oh don't be so modest Harry Potter, I assure you, you have nothing I've never seen before."

Harry blushed at this, but managed to answer her. "Still that doesn't mean you need to see it again. And could you call me Harry?"

Natasha looked at him still smiling. "As you wish Harry. You may of course call me Natasha. Now unless you would like to exhibit yourself for the rest of my family, which I don't recommend, some of them may get the wrong idea, then I suggest you get changed for dinner. I've set out some clothes for you in the bathroom."

Harry smiled slightly and made his way towards the indicated door, still holding down the bottom of his shirt. He slowly closed the door behind him.

"And don't be taking too long in there or I'll have to come in after you!" Called Natasha in a tone that was half joking, half serious.

Harry looked around at the bathroom. To his surprise it looked a lot like a muggle bathroom. The fixtures were old but well made. Quickly he washed his face. As he did so he stared at his reflection in the mirror. For a moment he stared confused, he still looked the same. Messy raven black hair and brilliant green eyes but something was different. Then he realised, his glasses! This was the first time that he could see his face clearly without his glasses. He was tempted to inspect himself further for other changes but Natasha's warning was still prominent in his mind, so he turned to the clothing that was set out for him.

That clothing was old, obviously second or even third hand. But for all that it was well maintained and cared for. Harry found a pair of heavy woollen trousers, boots, briefs, socks, a long sleeved turtleneck shirt and a green jumper a few shades darker than his eyes. Harry was used to wearing cast offs, having made do with Dudley's for years, but these were different. Although they were obviously old they were very well cared for. There were the marks of old patches and rips, but these had all been meticulously repaired. And the clothes were comfortable, with the softness that only well worn clothing possessed. All in all, Harry decided, he had worn much worse in his life.

He opened the door and returned to the living room where Natasha was waiting for him.

"Ahh that looks better Harry. Ready for dinner now?"

Before he could respond Harry's stomach grumbled loudly. Harry looked embarrassed as Natasha started laughing again.

"I guess so." She said when she finally stopped laughing. "Come on then. Himself was right you must be hungry."

"Can I trust the food this time?" asked Harry acidly as he followed her out the room and into a long stone corridor lighted with globes and adorned with old painting's and wooden furniture.

For a moment Harry worried that he had insulted her. But Natasha just laughed again.

"Yes Harry you can trust the food, after all you will be eating at the same table with us. And Himself hasn't said anything about drugging you further."

"Natasha?" asked Harry. And hearing the reluctance in his voice Natasha stopped to stare at him questioningly.

"Why..why do you serve him knowing what he is?" asked Harry finally.

Natasha's eyes became guarded. For a moment Harry thought she wasn't going to answer him. But finally she did.

"We serve him because of what he is Harry Potter. More than that I cannot say. Keeping his secrets is part of our service. But this much I will say. He is a good lord and we serve him willingly, and there is not one of my family who would not risk his life should he require it. More than that you will have to ask him yourself.

And with that she turned away down the corridor, leaving Harry to follow.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The dinning room, when they finally reached it surprised Harry. He had been expecting something roughly the size of the Weasley's kitchen at the Burrow. What he got instead was a massive high ceilinged room built on a scale with the great hall of Hogwarts although only a fraction the size. The room was littered with tables. No two of which were the same size or shape. Natasha led Harry over to a circular table with two vacant places. The tables other occupants, men and women of various ages dressed in farming clothes similar to Natasha's made room for them but did not pause their conversations to introduce themselves.

Harry looked around interestedly. There must have been close to fifty people in the room. They ranged in age from some who looked to be about as old as Neville's grandmother, to toddlers. All of them were enthusiastically talking and drinking.

But, Harry noticed, none of them were eating. This was despite the steaming platters of meat, vegetables and bread that had been spread out on the tables. As he watched Harry could see more people emerge from a door to the side carrying more platters which they then proceeded to place on any available free spaces on the tables.

Harry turned around. "Natasha why isn't anyone eating."

Natasha turned towards him a glass in her hand. "Not everyone's here yet" she said "and himself hasn't yet said grace."

Harry noticed that people were still hurrying into the hall. Then the other part of what she had said clicked. Harry spun around to confirm what she had just said, but he never got the chance.

As he turned Harry noted that complete silence had descended on the hall. The faces a moment ago so chaotic were now all facing towards the end of the hall. Harry looked that way. For the first time he noticed that the end of the Hall held a platform on which there stood a small circular table with eight places. All of those places were occupied, and standing at the head of the table staring out at the others in the hall, a large wineglass filled with dark red liquid in his hand, stood the vampire Luther san Tepes.

Harry stared in shock. Then Luther started to speak.

"We give thanks to the farmers for their hard efforts and the bounty they bring.

We give thanks to the earth, nurturer and protector for the bounty it offers.

We give thanks to the hunters, for their skill and the food it provides.

And we give thanks to mother night, from whom those skills come and whose law we obey."

And around Harry all the others in the hall lifted their glasses, mugs or cups and chanted in reply. The resonance of their voices in unison seemed to echo through the hall.

"**To the Farmers, to the Earth.**

**To the Hunters and to Mother Night.**

**We give thanks."**

Luther nodded in satisfaction and sat down. Harry was going to ask Natasha what that had all been about. But suddenly all present started to help themselves to the food, and Harry realising how hungry he was followed suit.

A while later Harry felt absolutely stuffed. He could not remember eating that well since his last time at Hogwarts. The food had not been as fancy as the feasts at Hogwarts but it had been simple and plentiful and Harry had eaten a lot.

So had everyone else at the table. Natasha had introduced Harry to the others who had welcomed him easily enough. But conversation at the table had soon turned to farm matters of which Harry knew absolutely nothing. Still after two weeks at the Dursely's Harry had been content to sit and bask in the atmosphere of many people talking at once. Meanwhile he had stuffed himself on roast meat, spiced, baked and steamed vegetables and finally an enormous slice of apple pie with custard.

Harry leaned back and patted his tummy feeling full and satisfied. He suddenly realised that he had been so busy eating he had not tried to ask any questions of or talk to his hosts. He was about to turn to Natasha to ask her when he noticed a dark shape out of the corner of his eye.

Harry spun around in his chair to find the black clad form of Luther staring down on him. His blood red eyes shining like rubies in the light.

"Have you eaten well and had you fill Harry Potter?" asked the vampire.

"Yes" Harry replied.

Luther nodded slightly. "Good then follow me. The night is yet young but we have much to do. It is time for your training to begin."

And with that the vampire turned and stared to stride away. Harry turned to stare at Natasha and the others at the table but they only motioned at him to hurry. And so Harry Potter got up and trotted after the vampire.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Luther led Harry down a number of passages and down several staircases. Harry noted that all of the walls appeared to be made out of solid rock. As if this place, where ever it was, had not been built but cut out of the face of the earth.

Suddenly Luther stopped before a set of double doors. They were massive. Made out of some kind of dark wood reinforced with metal. Each door had a handle, but there did not appear to be any lock. A seal was embossed on each of the doors. The Seal of a two-handed sword, handing point down. Circled by a pair of wolves.

Luther reached out both his hands, one gripping the handle of each door. For a moment he held on to them and Harry thought he could see a faint glow around the handles. Then Luther let go. But he did not try to open the doors. Instead he raised a hand, index finger extended and ran it down the seam in the middle of the two doors.

Harry noted the resemblance between what Luther was doing and what the goblin Griphook and done in his first year, when he had travelled with Hagrid to collect the Philosophers Stone. The similarity was furthered when the doors suddenly emitted a series of clicks and then swung inward.

Luther stepped through the doors. Harry stared for a moment then followed him.

"That looked like goblin magic." Said Harry. The first words he had spoken since he had left the dinning hall.

"It was." Responded Luther.

"But I thought that goblins never shared the secrets of their magic?"

"They never share them with wizards." Replied Luther. "But over the centuries they have been known to share some of their spells with those they feel they can trust."

No sooner had the Vampire finished speaking they he suddenly whirled around to stare at Harry. Harry stopped and stared back.

The vampire was dressed in a pair of loose fitting black pants and a loose long sleeved shirt. He wore a low cut pair of shoes. He wore no obvious weapons but that made absolutely no difference. Even simply standing there with a neutral expression on his face he still gave off that same aura. The aura that Harry had felt the first time he saw Luther, the aura of violence and death.

"Have you decided yet Harry Potter?"

Harry jerked and met Luther's blood red eyes in surprise.

"Decided what?"

Luther's features remained impassive. "Decided whether you will accept what I have offered you. Will you accept the training I offer you? Will you accept the bond between us?"

Harry shook his head. "I still don't understand enough about this bond or what it means." He protested

Luther shook his head slightly. "I can tell you no more than I already have. I know of no other humans that have ever been bonded to a Blood Dragon. Therefore I do not know what the results of the bond will be. But in a way that does not matter. The bond will only strengthen and deepen if you accept what I say and what I will try to teach you. Have you made a decision regarding that?"

Harry stared down at the ground. This was what he had been dreading.

"I thought about what you said the other night." He finally replied.

"And?" asked Luther.

"And some of what you said made sense. But to learn how to kill, to learn the arts of death, to learn about the darkness. I'm.."

"What is it Harry Potter." Luther's voice was low and mild. In his mind Harry could feel his presence through the bond. Not forceful, not dominating, just listening, ready to hear whatever he had to say. And for some reason that made Harry open up to this man, this Vampire in a way he had rarely done with even his closest friends.

"I'm afraid. Afraid that if I start down this path that you would teach me that I will loose myself. Once I learn to kill I will not be able to stop. That in trying to learn how to defeat Tom I will become just like him."

"Why do you fear that Harry Potter?"

"Because." Said Harry his voice hoarse with emotion. "Because I'm too like Tom, like Voldemort. Because I've had my fill of pain and suffering in my life and I'm afraid that if I acquire that kind of power then I'll lash out at anyone that tries to hurt me again, and eventually I'll be no better than him."

Luther was silent for a moment, and then he spoke.

"Those who stare too long into the Abyss should be aware that after a time the abyss also stares back at you. Those who fight monsters should be careful that in doing so they do not become monsters them selves."

Harry stared up at Luther. "yes." He said.

Luther nodded his head. "Frederick Nietzsche. A very smart man in some ways. Less so in others."

Luther crossed his arms before him and started to circle Harry slowly. Meanwhile Harry suddenly started to feel calmer, his fears and concerns fading away. He realised that Luther was using the bond to calm his fears, to allow him to think rationally.

Finally the vampire stood facing Harry again.

"There is some truth to what you say." He said finally.

Harry looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you think I am Harry Potter?" Continued Luther.

Harry looked at him confused.

Luther gave a chopping motion with his hand. "Other than a Vampire, what is my task? What is my purpose? What do I do? What am I fundamentally?"

Harry looked at him confused. "You said that you were a member of the Order of the Blood Dragon. That you act as a kind of police force for Vampires. Like an Auror."

"Yes" replied Luther. "To an extent that is true, but it is not the whole truth. Do you know what I am fundamentally Harry Potter?"

Harry shook his head.

"I am a killer." Said Luther simply.

Harry's eyes snapped open to stare at him in shock.

"Discard all pretensions, expose me down to my core and that is what I am. That is what all vampires are. We are killers, predators pure and simple. We kill to live, we live to kill. Yet I am worse than that. For among my kind I am a killer of killers.

Do you think Voldemort is evil because he can kill so easily and without remorse Harry Potter, do you think him evil because of that?"

Harry nodded, unsure of where Luther was going with this.

"Then know this. Over my life I have killed far more people than Voldemort. I have killed far more than all his DeathEaters combined. Humans, Wizards, Vampires, half-breeds, creatures. The living and the undead. The holy and the unholy. I have killed them all many times. There is more blood on my hands than you can possibly know. More deaths through my actions than you can possibly imagine. And yet I do not consider myself to be evil. Do you know why?"

Harry's eyes were now fixed on Luther's. He felt the vampire through the bond between them, felt his sincerity. His every sense was focused on Luther and what he was saying, so he only gave a brief nod of his head in reply.

"Because every death at my hands has been for a purpose. Every life I have taken has been for a reason. And though I bring death, the aim of those deaths is to preserve other lives. Among vampires the only punishment that is offered for breaking the laws of blood is death. A final death and that is what we administer. It may seem harsh to you, but Vampires are not human, our morals are not yours. We kill humans just to survive, but we do not allow unnecessary killing. We take what we need to survive, no more no less, anything more breaches the laws of blood and for that there is only one punishment."

Here Luther stopped and moved towards Harry. When he was less than an arms length away he stopped and spoke again.

"I kill to survive. That means both killing humans for sustenance and killing those who would kill me.

I kill as part of my duty. I seek out and hunt down those who would break the laws or those who otherwise pose a danger. And in doing this I preserve more than I destroy.

I am a killer Harry Potter, that is an integral part of what I am. But I only kill when I think it necessary, when it serves a purpose. Not for pleasure or to satisfy a whim. That is why I do not consider myself to be evil."

Harry stared at Luther for some time. When he finally spoke his voice was shaky.

"So you are saying that it's right, that it's necessary to kill?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"That can't be true." Said Harry.

Luther stared and him and slowly started to circle him again.

"Why not? If you saw a poisonous insect about to bit you or someone you cared about, would your first reaction be to remove it safely or to kill it?"

Harry was silent for a time, but finally knowing he could not lie to the bond replied.

"To kill it."

Luther continued to circle. "If you saw a dangerous animal about to attack a friend. The only sure way to save them was to kill it, would you?"

"Yes," replied Harry.

"If one of your friends was attacked by a DeathEater. Would you kill that DeathEater to save your friends life?"

"Yes."

"That night in your third year in the shrieking shack. When you stopped Remus Lupin and your Godfather from killing Peter Pettigrew. If you had known then that Pettigrew would later resurrect Voldemort, would you have let them kill him?"

"I don't know. Probably yes."

"If you had another chance in the department of Mysteries, would you kill Bellatrix Lestrange before she could send your Godfather through the veil?"

"YES" Harry all but shouted.

Luther finally stopped circling and faced him again.

"What does the prophecy require?"

"That I kill Voldemort, or he will kill me." Said Harry as he stared once more into Luther's eyes

"And if you die? What will that mean for your world Harry Potter?"

Harry trembled with emotion as he considered what that would mean. But his voice when he spoke was calm and steady.

"That he will continue unchecked. That he will continue his reign of terror because there is no one that can stop him."

"And are you prepared to let that happen?"

Harry just looked at him. Luther nodded.

"Then you have your answer Harry Potter. Almost every living thing in this world kills to survive. If you wish to survive, if you wish those you love to survive they you must learn to kill also because you know that one day it will be necessary.

Harry looked again into Luther's eyes. Through the bond Luther could feel his anguish, but he could also feel that Harry accepted what he said.

"But." Asked Harry. "But how do I prevent myself from crossing the line, from becoming that which I fight."

Luther reached forward and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched at the touch, but did not shrug off the arm. He looked up and stared into the vampires eyes.

"You set yourself a code" said Luther "and you live by it. You find a set of rules that define your life and you live your life by them. And you never break them."

"And you think that is what has helped you?" asked Harry

"For the last four hundred years." Replied Luther.

Harry considered this for a moment.

"Will you teach me that as well?" asked Harry

"Does that mean that you are prepared to learn." Asked Luther

Harry stared into the vampires eyes. He hesitated for a moment, but when he finally spoke there was no more hesitation, no more doubt in his voice.

"Yes."

The decision had been made.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

They started slowly. Luther led him into a large bare room. The room was open and almost bare. The floor was divided into different sections. Some of wood, some of carpet, some of padded matting and others of sand. The walls also appeared bare, but once they arrived Luther made a motion with his hand and a rack seemed to spring into existence, holding a variety of metal rods. Luther went over to the rack and selected two, one of which he threw to Harry.

Harry caught it and nearly dropped it in surprise. The rod was about the length of his arm and was featureless. But it felt like lit was made out of solid lead. Just holding it upright was an effort.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" asked Harry.

Luther just smiled at him. Harry groaned, he had a feeling that this wasn't going to be pretty.

It wasn't.

For the next half an hour Luther ordered Harry to attempt to attack him with the lead rod as if it was a sword. Harry tried, putting everything he had into the attacks, but he never even came close to touching the vampire. Even when he thought he had finally gotten through Luther's defences he would see the vampire, suddenly almost lazily move his body just enough to avoid the attack.

Mean while Luther had proceeded to wack Harry at seemingly every opportunity. The blows had not been hard, but they had stung, some enough to leave mild bruises.

After it was over Harry sat on the floor of the Salle, as Luther had called the room. He was drenched in sweat and his body was aching. His arms felt like they were about to drop off. He gasped for air as he sipped from a goblet of water the Luther had summoned for him.

"Huh.. huh.. Do you mind telling me. Huh. Just what that was in aid of?"

"Other than my entertainment and giving you some much needed exercise?" asked Luther a small smile on his face as he stood leaning against a wall of the Salle.

"Other than that." Said Harry as he lay still gasping

Luther smiled more broadly. "I was attempting to gauge if you had any natural skill or talent with a blade."

"And you conclusion?" asked Harry.

"We have a lot of work to do."

"Hey!" cried Harry indignantly. "I've used a sword before."

"Yes" said Luther dryly. "But when you killed the Basilisk do you believe that was mainly due to skill or Luck?"

Harry sat and panted for a moment "Luck." He finally admitted sourly.

"Some people say that it is better to be lucky than good." Commented Luther. "Personally I believe that it is better to be both. Now come along, it is time for your next lesion."

"But Luther?" asked Harry as they started to move away. "Why do I need to learn how to use a sword? I'm a wizard, I fight with magic."

"Yes Harry Potter." Said the vampire not even turning around as he walked. "But then again so do most of those who are likely to be your enemies. However very few Wizards make use of swords or blades. In a close quarters fight your knowledge of how to do so may give you an advantage that will save your life. A wise craftsman does not rely on a single tool, but makes use of many."

Harry had no answer to that.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The next lesson proved to be a lesson in theory. This allowed Harry to catch his breath. But it was also one of the most gruesome and disturbing lessons Harry had ever endured as Luther went calmly and clinically through the best ways to kill a man.

To aid in his demonstration Luther brought out in what appeared to be a large mannequin from a storage closet to demonstrate on. The thing appeared to be fully human and male except that where its face and sexual organs should have been were blank, featureless expanses of skin.

Harry stared at it curiously as Luther started to speak.

"Since to date you have largely faced Voldemort's DeathEaters I will start by running through the most effective ways of killing humans. Later we will move on to vampires, other dark creatures and finally theories on Voldemort himself.

Now although Humans are in many ways quite hardy, they are fairly easy to kill. The main targets should always be the head and the center of the chest as these are where the major organs lie. Strikes to the groin can also be effective, both due to the incapacitation caused by pain and due to the potential for bleed out."

As Luther started to lecture Harry's attention had started to wain. He started to feel himself drop into "school mode" as he started to tune out. Unfortunately Luther apparently noticed this.

In a sudden movement almost too quick for Harry to follow, Luther suddenly lunged forward. A long knife seemed to magically appear in his hand. As he neared the mannequin lashed out with an underarm stab at what would have been the groin on a human. In a lightening quick movement Luther thrust the knife into the mannequins flesh, twisted it and pulled it downwards as he withdrew.

Harry watched this in surprise. But surprise turned to shock and horror and he leapt to his feet as blood started pouring from the mannequins wound.

"Observe," said Luther, speaking as if nothing had happened. "How quickly the blood flows. This is due to the concentration of veins in that part of the body. Lacerations of major veins and arteries, unless attended to quickly will cause a human to bleed out and die within a few minutes. Other major arteries can be found in the wrists, the inner thigh and the throat."

Harry finally found his voice. "What the Hell! You told me that was a mannequin! You didn't tell me it was alive!"

Luther turned to Harry. Bloody knife held in one hand like a pointer.

"It is not alive Harry Potter, it is a haemonoculus."

"A what?"

"A haemonoculus. A magical creation designed to mimic the human body. In fact this one can do more. It can mimic the characteristics of a variety of human sized creatures."

"But why the Hell is it bleeding?"

Luther shrugged. "I use them in practise. When I practise I like my targets to be as realistic as possible. Consequently the hamonoculi I use are designed to mimic all the characteristics of a real injury. Blood, internal fluids, everything."

Harry stared at the blood that had by now slowed to a trickle and at the floor that was now covered in the thick red liquid. The smell of blood in the room was overpowering.

"You could have warned me." Said Harry sullenly.

Suddenly Luther was right before him, he moved so fast it was almost like he had apparated. The Vampire held the long knife in his right hand pressed against Harry's cheek. Harry could feel the cold metal, the sharp edge and the wet blood that still coated the blade.

"And you could have paid attention to what I am trying to teach you." Said Luther in a cold dangerous voice. "Do you think I am doing this for fun Harry Potter? For my own amusement? I have other duties to attend to, other things that should occupy my time. But until Voldemort is dead I cannot attend my other duties and only you can kill him. So if you wish to save your friends, your world and yourself I suggest you pay attention to what I say. Is that understood?"

Harry nodded his head carefully, very aware of the knife at his cheek.

Luther nodded. "Good." He withdrew the knife and made a motion with his hands as he turned back to the haemonoculus.

"Resarcio." Said the Vampire. As soon as he spoke all the blood on the floor suddenly flowed back into the haemonoculus. Even the blood on Harry's face and the blood on the knife leapt away to return to its source. The ragged wound in the groin also closed over and healed.

"Now." Said Luther. "Let us continue."

Harry found that he was almost supernaturally alert and aware for the rest of the lesson. Occasionally Luther quizzed him on what he had said and Harry was able to answer the vampire almost perfectly. He found himself hoping that Luther and Snape never met. He shuddered to think what would happen if they compared notes on teaching styles

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Next was something of a break in the lesson program. Luther told Harry to follow him and they once again made their way through the grey stone corridors. This time they stopped before a featureless door that seemed to me made of black iron. The door was studded with rivets and bands of metal but it appeared to have no handle or lock.

Luther stepped up to the door and pressed his hand against it. Harry could see the Vampires lips moving but no sound seemed to come out. Suddenly the door swung open. Luther turned to Harry.

"Once inside this room Harry Potter, touch nothing without my permission. Many of the items in here may appear ordinary but several contain potent magic's and they do not take kindly to being disturbed. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head and followed the Vampire inside. Once within the door swung shut behind them and Harry stared around in shock. It was an armoury.

Weapons and armour of every type crowded the walls. They were not displayed like museum pieces. Nor were they piled like rubbish. No they were all stacked neatly by size and type on wooden racks.

Swords, axes, daggers, knives, spears, fails, maces, bows, arrows, crossbows. Every kind of medieval weapon that Harry had ever seen or heard off was present. There were shields, coats of mail, helmets, helms and suits of plate armour. The smell of metal, oil and old leather in the room was overpowering. But thought Harry as he looked around, all the pieces in here looked to be in perfect condition. They were all, ready for use.

"Where does all this come from?" Asked Harry.

"Our Order has been in Britain for many, many centuries Harry Potter." Replied Luther from where he appeared to be searching through the stacks of weapons.

"Over that time we have gathered many tools of our trade, but rarely have we discarded any of them."

"But what are we doing here?" asked Harry as he looked curiously through the racked weapons.

"I am looking for a weapon for you Harry Potter. If you have become a bonded of the order then it is time you received your first blade. Ahh, here it is."

Harry looked around and moved to stand near Luther. The vampire stood next to a large iron chest. Slowly almost reverently he opened the chest and extracted what was within. Eagerly Harry moved forward to see but when he did so he was disappointed.

The sword, if you could call it that looked barely longer than a long dagger. The blade was bound in a battered iron sheath covered with black leather. The pommel was a simple iron ball. The grip had grooves and some kind of leather as a binding. All in all the short sword looked incredibly plain. Unlike most of the other swords Harry had seen it lacked even quillons. Luther held the sheathed blade out to Harry pommel first and after a moments hesitation Harry gripped the sword and drew it out of its sheath and held it awkwardly in one hand. The sword felt chunky and unbalanced. He looked down at the blade.

The blade was straight and seemed to be made of a dull dark metal. The two thirds near the hilt seemed almost rectangular but the final third tapered to a sharp point. The blade was also very wide. The sword of Goderic Gryffindor had been long and thin. Almost like a wand. By contrast this sword appeared as wide as Harry's palm. Harry was about to complain about it when he noticed Luther watching him. Curious he looked down at the sword, and then he felt it.

The sword itself did not change, but it seemed like everything else did. Suddenly without knowing why Harry felt himself change his grip on the sword. As soon as he had done so it suddenly felt right in his hands. The blade now felt balanced ready.

Harry suddenly pulled it back and gave a practise underarm thrust. He suddenly knew that that was what the sword was for. It was a thrusting weapon made to punch through armour and flesh. He suddenly knew more details about the blade. That the grip was of sharkskin to prevent it from slipping. That the iron ball of the pommel was also used for bludgeoning an opponent. A torrent of information suddenly surged through his mind and he felt himself swaying.

Suddenly he felt Luther grip his shoulder. The contact forced him back to awareness.

He looked up into the vampires face and saw that Luther was smiling slightly.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It is a Gladius. A short sword of the type favoured by the Roman republic almost two thousand years ago. It may appear simple and plain to you Harry Potter but in the hands of Rome's Legions it was one of the greatest tools of slaughter ever created.

Other blades may appear more beautiful, more powerful, and more impressive. But if you are toe to toe with an enemy this is still one of the most effective killing tools ever made."

"No I mean I felt something. I saw images in my mind. One minute it felt wrong, the next it felt right and suddenly I knew how to use it."

Luther looked at Harry and his smile widened to expose his fangs as he grinned in satisfaction. "It has accepted you."

"Accepted me?" asked Harry.

Luther nodded and pointed at the sword reverently. "That sword is old Harry Potter. Older than I am, older than many in the order. It was said to have been made during the time of the republic, nearly two thousand years ago. It has been repaired and modified many times since then, but it is still the same sword. And it remembers. It remembers all the fights it has been through all the battles it has won.

It has been passed down from master to apprentice within the order. It is given to apprentices because even if they do not know what to do or how to use it, the sword will and it will help them and guide them in battle.

Its name. It is the First Gladius and it has accepted you. Will you now accept it as you first blade?"

Harry looked into Luther's eyes and then down and the sword in his hands. Already the blade felt comfortable, a part of him.

When he looked up again he said simply "Yes."

Luther nodded and helped Harry attach the swords scabbard to his belt.

As they moved towards another door in the armour Harry raised another question.

"Luther did you ever use this sword?"

The vampire turned and looked at him "Yes and it served me well. I will tell you a truth Harry Potter. It is surprisingly difficult to kill someone with a blade. The more modern swords, particularly thin blades like Epee's and Rapiers are notoriously difficult. You have to hit someone in exactly the right place for it to have any effect. That is doubly so for magical creatures. But with that blade."

Luther paused and grinned sharply.

"Let's just say that when you put a hand span of iron into something, it will know about it. Particularly if it is from that blade."

For some reason, Harry found that comment to be quite comforting.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next room was an armoury of a different kind. This one was filled with modern weapons of every king. Luther took his time showing Harry the various types, pistols, shotguns, rifles, sub machine guns, machine guns, explosives.

The room was filled with the smell of gun oil and gunpowder.

Later Luther took Harry to a small shooting range off the armoury and made him practise with a shot gun and a pistol.

Harry was initially shocked at the recoil from the weapon and asked if he could use something lighter. Luther was unsympathetic and commented that he wouldn't even notice being hit with something smaller than a 12 gauge shot and neither would most other vampires.

"But why would I use a shotgun on vampires?" Asked Harry. "Wouldn't I have my wand or my blade?" He said as he touched the gladius now at his side.

Luther shook his head.

"Most vampires even the clannless Voldemort has under his command have a fair level of resistance to magic Harry Potter. And all of them no matter how weak would be both stronger and faster than you. However they are all susceptible to a blast from a shot gun, even more if you use silver or wooden shot. Therefore you will learn how to use this so you can defend yourself if you need to."

And so Harry had practised with the Shot gun, although his shoulder protested for the next several days.

After that Luther had made Harry practise with a pistol, one he described as a H&K 9mm. Harry had initially been sceptical. The gun looked too fancy and ornate to be practical. But Luther assured him that it was both and easy to use and very accurate weapon, which Harry later found out to be true (1).

Luther also offered a number of important safety tips with the semi automatic pistol. Such as not to grip it too high, lest the recoiling barrel take off the top of your hand (2).

Harry appreciated the warning but was not so impressed with the perfection Luther seemed to expect from his shooting.

"Do not focus on keeping the barrel steady when you fire. You are overcompensating and pushing the barrel down. That's why you cannot hit the target." Stated the vampire in an irritatingly calm voice.

"Luther why are you so obsessed with accuracy?" Asked Harry after an hour of pistol practise. "I can hit the targets at this range, doesn't that mean I should be able to hit a man sized object. And didn't you tell me that if I hit a man with one of these they would be at least stunned?"

"Yes Harry Potter, but that is the point. A human might go down after only one hit. But to put down a vampire, a werewolf or most other dark creatures you will need to hit them in an exact target. Usually the head or the heart. Anything less and you will just annoy them."

Harry who was by this time starting to get quite tired and frustrated, a fact not helped by the smell of the gunsmoke and the thundering echo of the pistol shots suddenly drew up the pistol he was using and pointed it at Luther's face.

"So." Said Harry. "If I were to shoot you in the head with this would that kill you?"

The vampire did not move nor did his expression change. "No Harry Potter it would not kill me. But you are welcome to try as long as you can accept the consequences."

Harry appeared to think about it for a minute, but finally he turned back and started practise shooting again. It was getting harder. Every time it took more of an effort to keep his arms steady while he shot or to reload the pistols magazine when he was done. By the time he finished his arms were shaking and he felt close to exhaustion.

Luther did not mention the incident, but he did seem to notice Harry's state and called a break.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The two settled into a pair of chairs in a small room near the armoury. Luther waved his hand at a table and a plate with a pile of sandwiches and a hot spiced drink appeared for Harry. Harry fell on the food thankfully, while Luther once again picked up a glass of a dark red liquid that steamed slightly.

The sudden appearance of the food got Harry thinking.

"Do you have a house elf here?" he asked.

Luther looked at him over the glass he was drinking.

"A house elf? No Harry Potter only wizards make use of house elves as they were the ones that created that breed. They will not serve anyone but a wizarding family.

But I do have a butler who undertakes a similar role. Although of course he is well paid for his services. Maybe one day you will meet him."

Harry absorbed this as he munched on a roast beef and mustard sandwich. The food and the strange spiced drink seemed to be revitalising him.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"I believe you just did." Replied Luther dryly. Then he smiled and sipped his liquid. "Ask."

Harry frowned for a moment then pushed on. "What is that you are drinking?" he finally managed to ask.

"This?" said Luther in surprise. "This is a rather good Cabernet Merlot. A Devils Lair from Australia (3)".

Harry stared at the vampire in surprise. "You're drinking wine."

The vampire grinned at him. Harry was surprised at how easily he was getting used to the smile of someone with a set of two inch fangs.

"Yes, I assure you I am of legal drinking age. By quite a few centuries in fact." Responded the vampire in a dry amused voice.

Harry shook his head. "That's not what I meant. I thought you could only drink blood. I didn't know you could eat normal food."

Luther sighed regretfully.

"I cannot." He replied "Or rather I can but it is useless to me. I am capable of consuming normal food but most of it has about as much appeal to me as raw sewage would to you. But even if I consume it I cannot draw sustenance from it. So the few human foods I find palatable." Here Luther gave a wave at the wine glass he held. " I consume for pleasure, not for need."

Now Luther turned and stared at Harry again, his red eyes sparkling, the long white canines prominent in his mouth. "Never forget Harry Potter, I am not like you. I am a Vampire I can only draw sustenance from the blood of the living. From nothing else."

They finished the rest of their meal in silence. Although Harry finished the sandwiches he found his appetite was not what it was.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

For the rest of that night they focussed on magical skills.

Luther took Harry back to the Salle where he hand produced his wand and made him cast every, jinx, hex, curse and counter curse he had learned in his 5 years at Hogwarts. First at a series of targets. Then at a haemonoculus and finally at the vampire himself.

Harry had started into this last activity eagerly. Just the feel of having his wand back in his hand had brought him joy. This he was confident was one area in which he could impress even the Vampire. But an hour later his enthusiasm had dropped when he repeatedly cast spells and curses, even borderline dark ones at Luther to no apparent effect. Standard stunning spells like _Stupefy_ and _Impedia _seemed to haveabsolutely no effect on the vampire. Stronger ones such as _Petrificus Totalus_ had only stopped him for bare seconds before he was able to break free.

As for the few blasting and cutting curses that Harry had sent his way, Luther had shown that he was able to dodge the spells before they hit. Even when he was standing barely more than an arms length away from Harry.

When it was over Luther had sneered. "These are the most powerful spells you know? After spending five years at the greatest school of witchcraft and wizardry in Europe! That is the best they could teach you?"

Harry by this time was bent over, panting with exertion. But at these comments he looked up angrily. "Well what do you expect? We're only students. What did you expect me to be able to do?"

In answer Luther hand raised his arm and pointed it at a target at the end of the Salle.

"_Atrum Telum_." No sooner had the words left his mouth then a bolt of dark energy flew from his palm to strike the target. It was little more than a blur, moving almost too fast to see, but when it struck it shattered the target completely.

Harry watched stunned. He had forgotten that the vampire was capable of apparently wandless magic. But he was not likely to forget again. Suddenly even with his wand, he realised just how overmatched he was by Luther.

Luther turned and faced Harry. "When my Sire taught me the ways of Darkness Harry Potter that was the first spell I learned. Among vampire magic users it is a very common one, a very basic one. But nothing you have shown me so far tonight could match that in speed, strength or power."

Suddenly the vampire seemed to sag slightly resting his head in his hands.

"It is as the others feared. The wizards of Britain have lost much of what they once knew. Peace and plenty has made them weak and complacent. And the few that may still know the old skills are the ones likeliest to be our enemies."

Harry looked at the vampire frowning. "What do you mean by that?"

Luther looked at Harry. "What do you think? Why do you think that there are so few vampires in Britain? Why do you think we are bound to this treaty?"

Harry shook his head, unknowing.

Luther continued "It was because of their strength. The strength of your ancestors Harry Potter. Although they were far fewer in number than you are now, they were much more powerful, or perhaps just more knowledgeable about certain kinds of magic. They were so powerful that even the combined clans of that time could not defeat them. They chose exile rather that continue a war they knew they were unlikely to win.

"Even the Blood Dragons?" asked Harry boldly.

Luther looked at him slowly. Then nodded. "Yes. Even the Blood Dragons. There are records of battles, of duels in which even full masters of the order failed to prevail against single wizards. Then your people were a force to be reckoned with. Now, now I doubt that there are many that would pose a challenge even to one such as me."

"What about Voldemort then, or Dumbledore?" said Harry Challengingly.

Luther snorted. "Voldemort is no longer human, he has taken the first steps towards becoming something else entirely. As for Dumbledore. I do not dispute that he is a powerful wizard or that he could be a challenge. But in the end I think I would prevail. After all I know him too well."

Harry reacted to this with shock. "You know Dumbledore."

Luther smiled. "In a way. We met once briefly several years ago, but it was enough for me to gain his measure. In many ways he is a man worthy of respect, but he has too much faith in the light and no understanding of the darkness. I suspect that will be his undoing one day."

Harry was about to question this further when Luther waved his hand and stopped him. "Enough. We are finished here for tonight. I have ordered some books from knock turn alley. They should arrive in a few days and I will try to instruct you in their use. Until then we will focus on other skills."

"Why can't you teach me the magic you know?" Asked Harry as he gripped his wand tightly, unwilling to relinquish it again.

Luther sighed exasperated.

"My magic is the magic of my kind Harry Potter. It flows in our blood. That is why we are able to use it without wands. That is also why we are also resistant to other magic. You do not bear any of our blood so you cannot use our magic. Although.. I am unsure what will happen if you were to accept the bond fully. Perhaps in time we will see."

Then Luther looked down at the wand Harry gripped tightly in his hands and he laughed.

"Do not fear Harry Potter, you may keep your wand." Then the Vampire raised a finger. "On one condition."

"What?" asked Harry.

"That you do not use it to attempt to escape, to contact anyone, or to cause harm to my followers or myself. Is that reasonable?"

Harry thought about it for a minute. He had no idea where he was and even if he could get away it would be a three way race to see who could catch him. Luther, the order of the Phoenix or Voldemort. This place might not be his ideal choice of where to spend his vacation but at least it was better than the Dursley's, or he admitted to himself, being in Grimmauld place and being constantly reminded of Sirius. And little as he might like it, Luther had a point. The vampire was teaching him skills that he might need if he was ever to face Voldemort. As distasteful as some of those skills might be. So in the end Harry gathered himself and nodded his head.

"Yes, that is reasonable."

"Swear to it." Responded Luther, his red eyes seeming to bore into Harry.

Harry raised his wand and held it over his heart. "By my life, by my magic and by all that I hold dear. I Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter swear that while I am here I will make no attempt to escape, to contact anyone, or to cause harm to Luther of the Order of the Blood Dragon or his followers. I so swear."

As he spoke the words Harry felt his wand grow warm, felt it pulse with power almost as if he had just cast a spell.

"I Luther of the Order of the Blood Dragon accept your pledge. Now come Harry Potter, the day starts to dawn and we still have two lessons to finish before you may rest."

Luther led Harry away to another room. As they walked Harry couldn't help but shake the feeling that he had done something he might regret.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

The next lesson was the most boring of the night. Luther called it mental training. Disciplining the mind. He said that once Harry had learned this it would not only help him to focus in a fight, it would also help him resist certain kinds of spells and help him to study and learn. It would also help him to build barriers in his mind and shield his thoughts eventually allowing him to keep Voldemort out of his head, the way his Occlumancy lessons with Snape had been supposed to.

Harry had settled into the new lessons eagerly, but again he was to be disappointed. They had spent over an hour sitting cross legged facing each other in a small room. Luther had told him to empty his mind, to clear it of all thoughts. Harry had tried to do this, but inevitably his concentration had waned and every time it did Harry had felt Luther's presence flow into his mind and felt it start to look through all his most embarrassing memories until Harry could clear his mind again and force him out.

'Great.' Harry had thought at first. 'This is going to be just as bad as my lessons with Snape."

But it truth it had proved to be nowhere near as bad. Although Luther deliberately sought out embarrassing memories from Harry's mind, he seemed careful not to draw out ones which were particularly unpleasant or painful. Something which Harry later appreciated. Secondly the Vampire never got angry with Harry. He seemed to have limitless patience. Each time he would explain in a completely calm voice what Harry was doing wrong and how he should correct it and after a while Harry found himself doing better.

Lastly there was no enmity between Luther and Harry. Snape had hated Harry seemingly on sight and Harry had returned the favour. They had five years of bad blood between them.

Luther had kidnapped Harry. Had bitten him, unwillingly forced Harry into a Bond, was holding him against his will and was teaching him things with no regard for Harry's wishes in the matter.

But despite that the vampire had also saved him from Voldemort, had healed his injuries and had otherwise treated him well. And if his only reasons for doing so were to repay a debt he felt he owed to Harry and to ensure that Harry would kill Voldemort so that he could have his revenge. Well at least the Vampire had never implied otherwise. In fact to Harry's knowledge Luther had never lied to Him or attempted to conceal anything from him.

Harry did not know if he could trust the Vampire, but as Luther had said, trust must be offered and earned, and so far Harry felt that he owed the Vampire the benefit of the doubt.

Finally they were finished and Luther once again led them to another room. On the way he spoke.

"That was quite a good effort for your first time Harry Potter. Your Occlumancy lessons stood you in good stead."

Harry snorted in disagreement. "You must have broken into my mind at least thirty times in that one session alone. I was terrible."

"Yes but each time you were eventually able to force me out, and each time you maintained your concentration a little longer. That is good. It suggests that all you require is more practice. Then you will be able to maintain your mental walls."

Harry snorted. "Yes but until I do I'll be getting visions from snake head every night."

"Not while you are here." Said Luther as they walked.

Harry suddenly stopped in shock. "What did you say?"

Luther turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I said not while you are here Harry Potter. This is an old place, built long, long ago by the members of my Order. There are ancient protections woven into the rock and the forest around here. Protections that were built by those with more knowledge of the Dark Arts than any ten living alive today. No Harry Potter, do not be concerned on that score. While you are here you will be protected from Voldemort in all ways. And by the time you leave, you should be able to protect yourself."

Harry stood and stared at Luther in shock. For the first time in two years he realised that he was free from the visions of Voldemort. Free from the nightly nightmares and the pain. He said the only thing he could think of. "Thank you."

Luther looked at him in surprise. "For what?" he asked. "I told you, I am honour bound to guard you for the rest of your life. I take my oath seriously Harry Potter. Guarding you means protecting you from all forms of harm. But I cannot protect you always, that is impossible and so I must teach you to protect yourself, in every way. Now come we have one more lesson before we may both rest."

With that Luther turned and started to stride away. Harry stopped for a moment then followed after him. As he did so he realised that for the first time he had a reason to be glad he had been kidnapped by this particular vampire.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next lesson was one that would have ordinarily have caused Harry to despair.

Potions.

Harry had thought that he was free from his least favourite subject (with the possible exception if Divination) at least until school started again. But the vampire had insisted, what's more he seemed downright enthusiastic.

Harry learned that potion brewing was one of Luther's pet hobbies. It was something the vampire actually did for fun! And with an awareness of how badly Harry seemed to do in the subject Luther seemed determined to ensure Harry improved.

However as with everything Luther had taught there was a practical side to it. Many of the means of defeating or defending against dark creatures required potions. Not to mention that the vampire felt Harry should learn how to prepare what he called basic healing potions since he seemed to so often be in need of them.

And so Harry spent a surprisingly pleasant hour sitting in a small but very well equipped potions room. The room was nothing like the Dungeons used by Professor Snape. It was white, well lit and seemed to resemble a muggle laboratory more than anything else. But while the setting was unfamiliar, the items inside were very familiar. The walls were covered with Jars and containers of potions ingredients, all stored in glass cabinets. There was a stasis room and even a small greenhouse for ingredients that needed to be fresh. There were cauldrons and measuring instruments in a variety of sizes and metals.

'It was a potions room' Harry thought 'that would turn Snape green with envy.' Particularly if he saw some of the ingredients on the shelves. Harry had sworn he had seen some small ancient looking containers that were labelled as Powdered Basilisk fang or double distilled Manticore venom. Others contained ingredients that he had never even heard of before. Curious he turned to Luther.

"Has this been here for a long time?"

"What?" asked the Vampire distractedly. "The potions room? No I remodelled it only a few years ago. Potions is a precise and exact science. I don't know how potions masters expect to achieve that that while stumbling around in damp, dank old dungeons."

Thinking of the potions rooms at Hogwarts, Harry could only nod in agreement.

"No" continued Luther. "I remodelled this based on a laboratory I saw once. The potions room that was here before had been terrible! It was little more than a cave with a fire pit and looked as if it hadn't been touched since the dark ages. Took me years to get it sorted out. Especially the ingredients. They hadn't even been stored in any kind of order! I was amazed at what I found when I started looking through them though. Some of them must have been here for centuries."

"I can imagine, said Harry smiling.

Luther looked at him with a small smile and then shook himself. "Now do not allow yourself to get distracted Harry Potter. Remember you must devote all of your concentration to what you are doing while you are brewing. Nothing must distract you. Now let's start again."

Harry settled down to watch, but he was grinning as he did do.

It turned out to be the most enjoyable potions lesson of Harry's life. Luther was very different from Snape. Rather than just giving Harry a list of instructions, a pile of ingredients and a cauldron the vampire carefully ran through each step of the process with Harry.

He explained why potions sometimes needed to be stirred clockwise, sometimes counter clockwise. How even the number of times a potion was stirred could make a difference. He explained the importance of the level of heat, of the amount of time. He explained the importance of preparing the ingredients properly, of how even cutting or chopping ingredients in different ways could affect their potency.

Luther was shocked that Harry had been taught potions for 5 years and had never had the basic concepts clearly explained to him. He brought out charts and tables explaining the interactions of various compounds. Lunar charts showing how the shifts of the moon could affect various components and charts showing the interaction between the level of heat and the metal of the cauldron.

Despite himself Harry was enthralled. Luther's enthusiasm for the subject seemed to be infectious. He had never realised that there was so much to potions. He had always thought that the preciseness of the instructions was just Snape being pedantic. But now he saw how important each element was he understood just why every step of the process had to be exactly so. Every step was a part of the magic. With the less powerful potions a few errors might still bring the same net result. But with the most powerful and complicated potions something as small as an additional stirring could ruin a potion that had taken a day to brew. Harry had a new appreciation for Snape's lack of patience with students who seemed incapable of following even basic instructions. 'Of course' he thought to himself, 'that doesn't mean I like the greasy git any better.'

Luther was walking Harry through the final stages of preparing a mild pain relief potion when they were disturbed.

Harry was just adding the final ingredient when he saw Luther tense. Remembering what the Vampire had said and thinking this was a test he ignored him and completed the final series of stirs to complete the potion before moving it into a waiting glass jar. Harry was about to look up at Luther to check for his approval when there was suddenly a knock at the door.

Harry looked at the door, then at Luther.

The Vampire was tense, his eyes were slitted. When he spoke his voice was harsh and short.

"Enter."

Natasha opened the door and ducked her head in a bow as she did so. She did not speak but kept her head staring at the ground.

"Natasha." Luther growled. "Why have you disturbed me? You know no one is to enter my apartments with out good reason."

Natasha bobbed again in a short bow. "Your pardon my Lord. But you said for me to wait for you at the entrance at four o'clock to take your guest back to his apartments."

"What of it?"

"Lord. It is now nearly six o'clock. The cock has already crowed. I have other duties I must attend to and I was concerned.

"Nearly six o'clock." Said Luther in surprise. "Time has flow from us this night. Forgive me for keeping you waiting Natasha, you should have come earlier."

Natasha smiled briefly and raised her eyes. "It was no problem Lord."

Luther then turned to Harry. "I am sorry to have kept you so late Harry Potter, but it appears I got carried away. Let me see how that potion turned out."

Harry obediently held it up for inspection. Luther lifted it, inspecting its colour and consistency, then he took a deep smell. Finally he appeared satisfied.

"Good. It appears that it turned out perfectly. Take it with you. You may find yourself a little stiff tomorrow. The potion will help with the sore muscles and the pain. Now please follow Natasha, she will show you too your room. I will see you for your next lesson this coming night."

"Goodnight then Luther." Said Harry, and he hear a faint gasp from Natasha as he did so."

Luther smiled at him wirily. "Safe day Harry Potter."

Harry finally decided to ask something that had been bugging him all night.

"Why do you call me that?" he asked the Vampire.

"What?" asked Luther puzzled?

"Why do you always say my full name? Why don't you just call me Harry?"

Luther looked shocked. "It would not be proper. It would assume entirely too much familiarity between us if I was to call you by your given name."

Harry frowned confused. "But you allow me to call you Luther." Behind him he heard another slight gasp from Natasha.

Luther stared back at him. "That is different. You saved my life, I own you a debt I cannot easily repay. You have earned the right to use my given name."

Harry sighed. "I would feel better if you would call me by mine."

Luther started to shake his head. "I really don't feel..." Harry interrupted him.

"Luther please. It makes me uncomfortable."

The Vampire stood for a moment before replying. "As you wish … Harry."

Harry smiled at the Vampire. "Safe day, Luther."

"Safe Day Harry" replied the Vampire as Harry followed Natasha out the doors.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

As soon as Harry left the potions room he realised how tied he was. It was all he could do to follow Natasha back to his rooms, put the potion on the table, take off his boots and fall into his bed. He was asleep almost before he hit the covers.

From the doorway Natasha watched him for a moment, then she silently entered the room. Gently she undressed him save for his shirt and briefs and tucked him into bed. Then she stood staring over him for a while longer. She wondered if he knew the implications of what he had done this night. Probably not but that did not lessen the gesture he had made.

When the family had first heard that the Lord owed a blood debt to a boy and a wizard at that, they had been angry. Now at least Natasha could tell them that the Lord served one who was apparently worthy of the debt. But even if he had accepted the Lord, did that mean he could accept her family and what they were.

Natasha sighed. It was one week's time until the full moon. They would have the answer to her question then.

**Chapter 4: The End**

………………………………………………………………………………………

(1)The gun I am talking about is the same one used in the Lara Croft Tomb raider films. I have actually used it and can attest that although it may look fancy it is very nice to use.

(2)A real tip and one of the first things they teach you at a pistol range

(3)Ok so I used an Australian wine. I'm Australian and its one of my favourites. Sue me.

Woo Boy. That was a long Chapter.

Firstly I would like to thank all of you that reviewed.

loopy dane

French-breddish

Dumbledore: I hope I answered some of your questions in this chapter. I don't intend Harry to completely turn against his friends, but for a time at least he will be distanced from them. Partly due to his inability to tell them what happened to him while he was with Luther.

HermioneGreen:

MadEyes: Well as to the horror category I intend to have some fairly explicit and descriptive violence later on, hence the rating. You will see what I mean as the story progresses.

Elvishphoenix

Elessar EvenStar

Theoddguy: Harry will not become a Vampire, at least at first. Remember he is only 17/18 and he still needs to mature. But later, as he becomes more involved with the order of the Blood Dragon. Well as to that we will have to see.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am sorry it has taken so long, but as always work puts too many demands on my time. Although I believe in the end the chapters are better for it as it allows me to think up more.

Case in point this chapter was far longer than I intended, but I kept thinking of scenes I wanted to include. I hope you don't think its too long.

Some of you may not like the first part of the chapter. Luther writing the letter, but I wanted to use this to both provide some more background about the vampire world and emphasis how different Luther is from a human in the way he thinks and feels.

There will be two more chapters of training / bond development between Harry and Luther before he returns to Hogwarts. These will not focus so much on the training as on skills Harry begins to acquire as the bond develops and as his thinking and attitudes change.

By the way, some advice. Who do you think should be the DADA teacher this year.

a) An Auror (Probably Kingsley Shacklebolt)

b) Mad Eye Moody

c) Remus Lupin

d) Someone new

Let me know what you think.

Anyway hope you enjoyed it. If you did, or if you have any comments or criticism please review. Queries are also welcome

Until Next time

DarkBlade


	6. Meanwhile at Grimmauld Place

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling. I am a trespasser there for my own enjoyment and I hope for yours.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of the ideas I have used concerning Vampires and Werewolves in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I have merged them in my own way.**

**Spells used in Chapter 4:**

_Resarcio_Standard repair spell

_Atrum Telum_Dark Arrow

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**There is darkness. There is evil. There is chaos. **

**They are not now, nor have they ever, truly been the same thing,**

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon**

**Chapter 5:**

The Order of the Phoenix was gathered around the table of the dining room of No 12 Grimmauld Place.

Normally the room would have been noisy. Filled with conversation, and arguments as the various members laughed, joked, traded stories and caught up on day to day affairs before they settled into the grim purpose that they were gathered for.

Now however the room was nearly silent. One or two members attempted to start conversations. But none lasted long and soon each of them turned back to ponder the question at hand. The question that had haunted them for the last 4 nights.

'Where was Harry Potter?'

It was a question that had also briefly gripped the wizarding world. After the initial attack on Harry a massive search had been started to find him. Predictably the Daily Prophet had not been slow to announce the news. A head line of:

**Harry Potter missing after Death Eater Attack!**

Had caused a minor panic the next day, as the wizarding world realised that Voldemort back and the only one that had ever succeeded in stopped him was missing. The panic had gradually grown as more and more people heard the news. It had only subsided a day later when the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge had issued a special announcement stating that Harry Potter was safe and sound but was being held at a secret location for his protection.

After that the panic had subsided, the wizarding world comforted by the belief that Harry Potter, 'the boy who lived' had survived once again. What they did not know was that Fudges announcement was a lie.

Only the Order and a few highly placed Ministry officials knew the truth, Harry had not been found. Fudge had been convinced by Dumbledore to make the announcement to let the order locate Harry without the added difficulty of a growing panic in the wizarding community. Fudge had accepted this. After all the fact that the ministry had 'found' Harry so quickly could only help his reputation recover from the beating it had taken once it was confirmed that Voldemort had indeed returned. But Dumbledore had another reason for the lie, distasteful as he found it.

To date only Moody and Lupin knew what Dumbledore had learned about the nature of the one who had taken Harry and it was essential that that information not become public knowledge. The damage to Harry's reputation and standing in the Wizarding community could be devastating if it did.

However if there was one bit of good news in the whole affair it was that Voldemort apparently had just as little idea where Harry was as the order. Snape had reported that the Dark Lord was having his Death Eaters and his other servants search for Harry Potter even more determinedly than the order. Voldemort seemed obsessed with locating Harry and his rescuer and finishing what he had attempted to do the night Harry had disappeared. But so far the Death Eaters had had little success.

Voldemort was not pleased. In fact Snape had reported that he had never before seen the Dark Lord so furious. Something had happened to enrage Voldemort like never before. "But considering that it was Potter," Snape had commented when he first conveyed the news, "somehow I am not surprised. "

Voldemort seemed to be so obsessed with finding Harry that all other activity had ceased. Voldemort really had devoted all his resources to finding Harry to the exclusion of all else. In one way this was good news, it meant that the attacks and murders of the Death Eaters had all but stopped. But in another way it appeared very bad as the order lacked the resources to match the search that the DeathEaters were performing

So now the key members of the order were gathered. Kingsley, Snape and Lupin, Moody, Tonks, the Weasley's, Hermione and all the others. All waiting.

Waiting for Dumbledore and hoping that he would have found something, would be able to offer some clue that would give them an edge in the search.

So it was that when a tired looking Dumbledore finally entered the room he was assaulted by an immediate barrage of questions.

"Albus! Have you found him yet?"

"Has there been any news?"

"Did your research turn up anything?"

"Headmaster! Has there been any word on Harry?"

The questions continued non stop, and several members of the order started rising from their seats as if they intended to grab Dumbledore and shake their answers out of him. All but one, who carefully removed his wand, pointed at the ceiling and muttered an incantation.

A deafening **BANG **suddenly echoed through the dining room. The members of the order instantly went silent, many pulling out their wands and looking for a perceived threat. But the wands were gradually lowered as they turned to stare at the figure of Severus Snape, his wand still pointed at the ceiling.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the first to recover. "By Merlin Snape! What was that for?"

The potions master calmly lowered his wand and gave his trademark sneer to the gathered order members.

"That Shacklebolt was to get your attention and to stop you all from screeching like a flock of irate Veela. The headmaster is obviously fatigued. So may I suggest you give him the opportunity to catch his breath, so that he can tell you if he has found anything regarding Potters whereabouts?"

Kingsley and the assembled order members stared at Snape angrily for a few moments, but finally settled back into their seats. Meanwhile Dumbledore took the opportunity to advance at seat himself at the head of the table.

"Thank you Severus." He said as he lowered himself into the chair.

"Molly, do you suppose I could trouble you for a cup of tea?"

Molly Weasley looked at him anxiously for a moment, then smiled slightly.

"Certainly Albus." She then busied herself with preparing a cup of tea from the nearby hearth.

Dumbledore spoke again before the Order members could resume their questioning.

"Severus have you managed to learn anything further?"

Snape leaned forward and grimaced. "Some. Almost all the DeathEaters are still assigned to the search for Potter. The Dark Lord summons them for progress reports daily and is liberal with using the Crutiatius when they fail to report any progress. Which they always do. What few leads they have found have all turned out to be false trails and dead ends."

"I also heard something interesting from Barrington. He told me how he has been treating Bellatrix Lastrange. How frustrated he is that he can only use non magical means to do so. When I offered to give him some potions he was most vehement in refusing. He stated that the Dark Lord himself had commanded that only non magical means of healing were to be used. I was unable to find out why but I did manage to hear him mention something about 'Dark Steel'."

At these words Dumbledore's eyes suddenly snapped up from the tea cup Mr's Weasley had just handed him. Their gaze piercing.

"Yes." He muttered almost too quietly to be heard, "he would have access to that cursed metal and would have no qualms about using it."

The other members of the order stared at Dumbledore curiously. But he said no more, instead he sipped the cup of tea in his hands. Before they could gather themselves to ask he spoke to Snape again.

"Anything else?"

The potions master shrugged. "A few of the elders from the vampire clan have been interrogated, some even killed. This has made the remainder cower before the Dark Lord even more. I don't know what information he sought from them but it is apparent that he did not get it."

Dumbledore nodded his head.

"And has he yet given out any description of the one who took Harry?"

Snape leaned back and frowned. "No and that is puzzling. The few DeathEaters who survived that night have been kept close to the Dark Lord and forbidden to speak of what they saw. Given the disaster that occurred that night that is perhaps understandable. Still it is unusual for the Dark Lord to cripple his servants by failing to give a description of what they are looking for. At least when the task is of such obvious importance to the Dark Lord."

At this Dumbledore smiled grimly. "Ah yes Severus but you do not know the nature of the one they hunt for. I believe that Tom feels that if his servants did they would be less inclined to succeed in their search. No matter the punishment Tom threatened for failure."

The gathered members of the Order, Snape included turned to stare at Dumbledore in shock. Dumbledore just sat there sipping his tea. Hermione was the one who found her voice first.

"Pro..Professor, does that mean that you have managed to find out who took Harry?" she asked hardly daring to hope.

Dumbledore turned and smiled at her. "Yes Miss Granger, although I cannot claim any credit in the discovery. The one who rescued Harry sent a message to me earlier this morning."

At this the other members of the Order turned to look at Dumbledore, their gazes curious and in some cases hopeful. This was the first time that Dumbledore had been confirmed that Harry had been rescued from Voldemort, rather than kidnapped by someone else. To many of them this gave rise to the hope that they had found a new and potentially powerful ally against the Dark Lord and his DeathEaters.

Of those assembled only Moody and Lupin turned stone-faced at the news.

Dumbledore continued. "In that message he informed me that Harry is under his protection and that he will return Harry to Hogwarts the day before the school year is to begin. He also advised against our attempting to contact or rescue Harry until that time.

"But why?" asked Tonks. "If he rescued Harry from Voldemort doesn't that make him an ally?"

Dumbledore sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. Looking around he locked gazes with Moody and then Lupin in turn. Finally he seemed to come to a decision.

"I fear Nymphadora that whatever his reasons for opposing Voldemort are they are unlikely to be the same as ours."

The rest of the order, with the exception of Lupin and Moody stared at Dumbledore confused. The other two meanwhile, braced themselves for the storm they knew was coming.

Dumbledore sighed again.

"There is something that you need to know. Something that I did not tell you before because I hoped, prayed, that I was wrong. But now it has been irrevocably confirmed. The one that rescued Harry was not a wizard. Neither was he human. He was in fact a vampire."

Absolute silence reigned in the room for a few unending seconds. Broken only by the crackling of the fire as the Order tried to comprehend what had been said. Then like the rapid rising of the sun, realisation dawned on their faces.

Pandemonium followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

It took quite a while to quieten the order down after that announcement was made. Everyone started yelling at once. Some trying to question Dumbledore, others arguing amongst themselves, and still others trying to put together loud and desperate plans of how to rescue Harry from his captor.

The chaos only ended when after several unheeded requests for quiet, Dumbledore rose from his seat and in a voice that Ron had not heard since his first year shouted.

"_SILENCE!"_

"Now if you would all please return to your seats. I will endeavour to explain to you all I know of the one who has abducted Harry."

After the Order members reluctantly returned to their seats Dumbledore explained it to them. He told them about how he had been summoned to Privet drive. How he had discovered Remus there. He told them of the scene at the park, of Moody's discovery that it was laced with traces of dark magic. Finally he told them of the use of the spell, Revealise Dejaview and how it had revealed the battle that took place in the park.

He told them of the DeathEater attack on Harry. How Harry had at first held them off, but had finally been overwhelmed. He told them of Voldemort's arrival. How the Dark Lord had obviously planned to finally kill Harry. Then he described the Vampires arrival. How the dark creature had attacked Voldemort and then the DeathEaters. How dozens of them had fallen before its savage assault. Slain by its Guns, its blades and its teeth. Finally he told how the vampire had apparently been trapped by Voldemort, but then had somehow broken free. And how after the escape of the Dark Lord, the Vampire itself had fled. But not before taking the wounded Harry with him.

The Order members sat in silence as they absorbed the tale. Surprisingly it was Ron who broke the silence first.

"But.." he began. Then flushed and fell silent as the others turned to stare at him.

"Go on Mr Weasley." Said Dumbledore kindly.

Ron gathered himself for a minute and then spoke. "But why would a vampire rescue Harry from Vol .. Voldemort? I mean they're dark creatures aren't they? I thought they would be his allies?"

Snape sneered from where he was sitting. "Once again Mr Weasley you demonstrate that your knowledge of defence against the dark arts is sadly lacking. Although they are considered dark creatures, vampires have as little regard for dark wizards as they do for any other human. Which is to say, that they consider us to be a rarer and slightly more dangerous source of food. It is very rare for vampires to willingly serve a Wizard, no matter what he offers them. In fact I believe that Grindlewald was the last Dark Lord to which any vampires offered their services willingly. The vampires who serve the current Dark Lord do so because of certain rituals he performed upon killing their leader. Not because of any loyalty they feel towards him."

"Very true Severus." Interjected Dumbledore. "In fact although they are considered to be dark creatures, for the last several hundred years the Wizardling world has had very little to do with the Vampires. Other than the occasional strays and outcasts the clans are content to leave us alone as long as we return the favour."

"But Dumbledore!" Interjected Tonks. "Something about this doesn't sound right. I've studied vampires as part of Auror training and I've never heard of one that used Muggle weapons, or any kind of weapons for that matter! Let alone one that could take on more than a dozen wizards on its own."

"She's right." Said Shacklebolt. "But there's something more. I've come across Vampires several times when we've gotten reports of rogues. They're dangerous there's no mistake. They have incredible speed and strength. But their very bloodlust is their weakness. I've never know of a vampire who didn't become consumed by bloodlust and stop to feed as soon as they made a kill. But apparently when this one fought, even when he used his teeth he only killed his victims he never fed from them. What kind of vampire is that?"

"A Master laddie." Said Moody's gravelley voice. "A master vampire is capable of controlling its bloodlust and often that of its followers. More than that some can even use magic, which makes them far more dangerous than any little fledgling you may have had to deal with."

Shacklebolt and the others turned to stare at Moody in confusion, but before they could ask what he meant Dumbledore spoke again.

"Yes Alestore but I fear that the one who has Harry is far more dangerous, even than a master vampire."

Now all the order turned to stare at Dumbledore. The aged headmaster took of his glasses and blew on them to clean them. As he rubbed them with a bit of cloth he spoke. "How many of you are aware of the ancient treaty between the Vampire Clans and the Wizards of Britain?" Shocked stares were the only reply he received.

Dumbledore nodded and continued.

He told them that he had remembered the treaty while he had been researching about vampires, trying to identify the one that had taken Harry.

He had only seen it once soon after his appointment to the Wigzamot.

Although it had been long ago he could remember it clearly, even without the use of his pensive.

The treaty had been made long, long ago. So long that some believed that it had been made in the time of Merlin himself. After a long and vicious war the wizards had finally defeated the vampire clans. But to avoid further death, the wizards and vampires had formed a treaty to allow the vampires to depart Britain in peace, on the condition that no clan ever again try to establish themselves in Britain or her Isles.

It had been near the end of the lengthy document where both sides had stated how they would enforce their obligations. The wizarding side was full of laws, appointments and officials whose responsibility it would be to ensure the terms of the treaty were met. The Vampires side of the treaty, by contrast had been remarkably brief.

Dumbledore remembered the words clearly.

_We have been defeated. We are the vanquished and as such we, the council of the united clans, masters of the bloodlines swear on our Blood to abide by the terms set out by the Victors, the Warlocks council of Britain_.

_No Vampire affiliated to our bloodlines or our clans shall set foot on the shore of Britain or her Isles. _

_There is one exception to this rule. One member of The Order will remain to ensure the terms of the treaty are met. To that end one member of the order and only one, will be permitted to remain in Britain and her isles as long as the treaty holds._

_As long as this member is left in peace to ensure the laws of blood are kept, the treaty shall remain. Till all is dust."_

That was all it said. But even now hundreds of years after they had been written Dumbledore remembered how those words seemed to burn with meaning.

Dumbledore leaned back and continued to explain to the Order what he had learned. In some of the more ancient books about vampires, there were oblique references, whispers that spoke of a special group of vampires. Not exactly a clan, not exactly a Bloodline but something else. They were never named. Some times they were referred to as the Bringers of Death, other times the Arbiters or the Judges and in a few cases simply as the Hunters.

It was never clearly stated who they were or what they did, but the few references to them seemed to imply that they served as some kind of enforcers of Vampire law. The final arbiters, whom even the Lords of the Clans disobeyed at their peril.

Once again the Order members were silent as they struggled to deal with what they had heard. Until finally Molly Weasley spoke out.

"But Albus, what does this have to do with the Vampire that took Harry?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Because Molly, I believe that the Vampire that took Harry is the current member of this mysterious Order in Britain."

"But headmaster why do you think that?" asked Snape.

Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Because Severus I have met him."

Repeated shocks seemed to be deadening the ability of the Order members to respond.

As the Order sat gaping Dumbledore reached into his robes and pulled out a letter. With a quick charm he created multiple copies of the letter, which he then proceeded to hand out to the Order members.

"This is a copy of the letter I received from the one who took Harry. The original destroyed itself before I could examine it for clues to his whereabouts. This is a copy I made with the use of my pensive.

Eagerly the Order members started to read through the letter, beginning with the line.

_To Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

Slowly they all read through the document. Although some like Hermione finished it quickly and were obviously eager to ask questions, Dumbledore motioned at them to wait until the others had finished. Predictably Hermione was the first one to put it together.

"Headmaster, this Luther. He talks of meeting you at DrakenWald castle on the night of the Sabbat?"

Dumbledore nodded at her gravely.

"But wasn't that.."

"The Fortress of the Dark Lord Grindlewald, and the night on which he was finally defeated." Interrupted Snape as he stared at the headmaster thoughtfully.

"You never speak about what happened that night Headmaster."

Dumbledore sighed deeply before he replied. "No Severus because I do not wish to remember the events of that night. The wizarding world credits me far too much for Grindelwald's defeat. In truth if it were not for the actions of others it would not have been possible."

Dumbledore paused for a moment collecting his thoughts. Then he began to speak.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"As you know Grindlewald rose to power during what the muggle's refer to as the Second World War. It is not well known but he offered his services to Heinrich Himmler the commander of the German SS. With his assistance Germany gained many victories early in the War. His early involvement was almost minor. Memory charms against key agents. Illusions to hide German forces. Scrying Charms that allowed him to pinpoint the locations of troops and supplies for the German attacks. But simple as these measures might seem to us they gave the Germans a great advantage in the early stages of the war. It was only later that the ministry learned of his involvement and moved to assist the muggle governments in countering the German advantage.

By then Grindelwald's threat had grown much darker. With access to a large number of prisoners and other victims provided by Himmler he began to increase his power using the darkest of dark magic."

"Unlike Tom, Grindlewald had very few human followers, but he more than made up for this with a host of dark creatures. Most prominent of all was an entire vampire clan nearly a hundred strong that served as his bodyguard. I have no idea what he offered the Vampires to secure their services. Whether it was the promise of a steady supply of blood or a place in the new Order the Nazis were building. I guess we will never know. What is known is that with them to protect him Grindlewald was very nearly invulnerable."

"On the night of the Sabbat I was sent to try and infiltrate Grindelwald's fortress. Drakenwald keep. The Sabbat is a night of power central to many dark rituals and it was our belief that on that night Grindlewald was attempting a dark ritual of terrible power. But none of us knew what it was."

I was to try to prevent the ritual if possible, or at the very least discover its nature so that we could find a way to counter whatever threat it represented."

Dumbledore sat back and took a deep breath before continuing.

"That night was one of the most terrifying of my life. Wrapped with the strongest concealment charms that I knew I managed to infiltrate the fortress. I was easily able to make my way past the Trolls, Giants and other Dark creatures that formed the outer guard. But once I entered the fortress itself it was a different matter. Vampires patrolled the fortress in groups. The main corridors were thick with them. I tried to avoid them by following the minor corridors, and at first I thought I had succeeded. But then a group of three appeared almost on top of me."

"I crouched against a wall, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. I had to hope that my charms would prevent them from detecting me. At first it seemed to work. They passed by me without so much as pausing. Although they moved so slowly that I thought that they had sensed something. But finally they disappeared around a corner and I breathed a sigh of relief. This proved to be a mistake."

"No sooner had I exhaled then something slammed into me. I tried desperately to get free, but the hands that gripped me felt like they were made out of solid iron. Before I knew it my wand had been knocked away and another vice like grip was around my throat, lifting me into the air. I remember looking down at the vampire, who was now able to see me clearly. The concealment charms having fallen away when my wand was knocked out of my hand. I remember what the vampire said to me as it held me there."

"_Foolish wizard, you thought you hid yourself so well. Hidden from sight, from sound from smell. But you cannot conceal your heartbeat. Not from one who can hear its music in the dark. As always your reliance on your magic is your downfall."_

"As you can imagine I was most chagrined. But fortunately I had not come completely reliant on my magic. I had a wooden stake, wrapped with silver concealed in my left sleeve. As the vampire brought me close to feed I was able to stab it through the heart. It must have been a master, because even so it took several seconds to die. Unfortunately this only improved my position slightly. As I struggled to my feet the other two vampires moved to surround me. It seemed that my mission was a failure. Even if I prevailed against the other two, the rest of the clan would be aware of their deaths and would know there was an intruder. There was very little chance that I would be able to leave the castle alive. Then it happened."

"Suddenly there was a whirring sound. Before my eyes I saw a spinning object decapitate both of the Vampires. They fell to the ground, their bodies instantly dissolving, turning into pools of blood that slowly started to dry into dust. Soon after I saw my apparent saviours.

That they were also vampires was beyond doubt. They all had the pale skin, the long fangs and the sheer predatory presence characteristic of their race. But after just one look I also knew they were not of the clan that served Grindelwald."

"You see all members that belong to a clan will share certain characteristics. This is sometimes a certain mindset, or a unique set of powers. But almost always they will also share a physical characteristic. In the case of the Vampires that served Grindelwald this was their blonde hair and prominent ears. But although one of the others did have Blonde hair, the rest were all different. Another difference was that Grindelwald's Vampires had all been wearing Black and silver uniforms similar to that of the SS. But all of these newcomers were dressed differently."

"One was female. She appeared to be oriental. I remember clearly that she had a long fox like face and striking violet eyes. It had been her who had killed both vampires.

Another was a huge male vampire. He must have been nearly six feet tall, but he was so heavily muscled that he appeared almost squat. Most surprising was his hair. He had a massive shaggy beard, even the rest of his visible skin appeared to be covered in course black hair, very unusual for a vampire.

The third was the Blonde one. This one almost appeared Human. He had long Blonde hair, ice blue eyes and his skin while pale was not unnaturally so, yet when I looked into those eyes I saw nothing human. They were purely the eyes of a predator.

But it was the last one was the most surprising. He was not the tallest of the others, nor the most powerfully built, but he had a presence about him. Something that separated him from the rest. His hair was short and black. His face was a white so pale that the blue of his veins could be seen vividly through the skin. Yet his eyes were his most striking feature, they were red. A vivid red the colour of fresh blood and it was those eyes that looked at me then.

I remember hearing the others talking. Speaking in a language I could not understand and have never been able to identify. I believe that they were urging the one who watched me to kill me and move on. But he merely turned to look at them, said a few brief phrases and turned to move away, stopping only to pick up my wand as he passed. Before I knew what was happening the Blonde and the Asian vampire followed him and the huge shaggy vampire picked me up and followed them, carrying me under his arm as if I were a child. That struck me as curious. I was fairly sure that this Vampire was the youngest of the group. They all radiated power and skill, but the other three possessed a feeling of timelessness that only the vampires who have lived for many centuries possess. The other possessed power, there was no disputing that, but he lacked the feeling of age. At most he could only be five hundred years old. I remember thinking that was odd.

The rest of the events of that night will forever be etched into my memory.

I thought I had seen the horror of war. I had seen the battlefields of Europe, the awful destruction that the muggles inflicted on each other and been witness to some of those battles. I had fought with the Aurors and volunteers of the allied nations as we duelled the dark creatures and the few Dark Adepts that had sided with Grindelwald. I thought I had seen war, but nothing I had seen prepared me for what I had witnessed that night.

The four vampires walked through Grindelwald's fortress. They did not avoid the Vampires that guarded it, they did not even appear to try. The simply walked the Halls and where they encountered the vampires of the Clan that served Grindelwald those vampires died. At first it was only a few patrols, of three or four vampires at most. Vampires have incredible senses and reflexes. But that appeared to serve them not at all. As soon as they appeared before these four they died. The four would throw knives, shoot crossbow bolts or use other throwing weapons with unerring accuracy. No sooner did a group of GrindleWalds vampires appear than there was nothing left but a pool of blood, or a pile of dust. Often I did not notice them until I was carried over the piles.

The others that held me appeared completely unconcerned. They walked down the corridors at steady pace. They did not even break their rhythm as they killed. They moved impossibly fast. So fast I could not even follow their movements. It was only later I realised that they were not even trying to do so. For them this was a natural speed

After what seemed like hours, but which was probably only a short time, Grindelwald's vampires appeared to take notice of us.

We stopped before a massive set of double doors. Doors which I believed led to the great hall of the keep. As we stood outside them even I could hear the noise a large number of Vampires behind it. They had obviously gathered in strength to await the four.

They tied me up and left me in an alcove, then moved away to stand before the doors.

I saw the apparent leader, the one with the blood red eyes, stare at the doors for a few moments. Then he apparently came to a decision and turned to face the others. No words that I could hear were exchanged, but the others suddenly started preparing themselves. They discarded some of their equipment, tightened the dark armour they wore and drew weapons.

I remember the Oriental one drew a long straight sword with tassels on its hilt. The huge one pulled out a massive two headed battleaxe topped with a wicked spike.

The blonde one pulled out a massive great sword with jagged, serrated edges. And finally the leader reached for a sheath on his back and drew two long slightly curved blades from either end.

The leader nodded to the blonde and the oriental. The two nodded back and then moved away in opposite directions, impossibly fast. Then for several moments he and the brute stood there silently, calm, relaxed, weapons ready in their hands.

Finally he nodded to the brute.

As soon as he did so he raised both arms and pointed the swords he held at the doors. I remember feeling a build up of dark magical energy such as I have rarely felt. The leader continued chanting for several moments, all the while the dark energy continued to grown in strength. The air became charged as if lightening had fallen nearby. I remember seeing him start to glow with a blood red light, as if the very blood in his veins was becoming charged.

Finally the leader swept his blades down before him and unleashed the energy he had prepared. I do not know what spell he used but its effect was terrible.

The great doors shattered and crumpled inwards as if they had been struck by a hurricane. At the same time there was a massive backwash of magical energy and I finally realised what had happened. A wizard, likely Grindelwald himself had placed wards over the door and rather than attempt to break them down this Vampire had smashed through them. The realisation of the level of power that must have taken shocked me so badly I almost missed what happened next.

No sooner had the doors burst inwards then the brute Vampire gave a deafening battle cry and surged forward, his giant battleaxe a blur before he even moved through the door. The one with red eyes paused and watched him for a moment, then suddenly he braced his feet and took off upwards with a massive leap. Jumping through the doors not at ground level, but almost at the archway that formed the top. That was the last I saw of them for a long time.

I tried to move around, to free myself, but it was no use. I had been tied very securely. I was unable to free myself and so I was reduced to waiting and listening. So I sat and listened. I heard Grindelwald's vampires cry out. At first giving challenges shouting battle cries and finally taunting their opponents. But all too soon the cries of anger turned to cries of pain, the cries of rage to ones of fear, and the screaming taunts to death screams. As for the others, apart from the brute's first battle cry as he charged, they fought without a sound.

To this day I do not know how long it went on. The sounds of battle, the striking of metal on metal, and the far more disturbing wack of metal striking flesh. But gradually the cries of Grindelwald's vampires became fewer and fewer. Until finally there was silence.

Then I heard the sound of footsteps. They gradually became louder and louder until they reached the door and stepped into sight. It was the four.

That they had been in a battle was obvious. Their clothing was rent and torn. Their armour had dents and scrapes that had not been there before and all of them bore wounds.

But they still moved with the same deadly purpose and energy and their wounds were slight. Even as I watched I could see some of them healing before my eyes.

They did not look at me, they did not even stop. They simply walked past ignoring me as if I did not exist, pausing only to gather the gear they had discarded. All except for the leader.

He strode up to me. For a moment I found myself staring up at him. I could see the rents in his dark clothes. The individual nicks and dents in his armour. And the blood. He was covered in it. Now that he was so close I could see and smell the blood all over him. It covered his clothes, his armour and his skin. It was then I noticed something curious. The vampire had drawn two long curved swords to fight and I could see their hilts in the sheath on his back. But in his hands he held a massive greatsword, nearly as tall as he was in a long black scabbard that glittered with gems.

Then suddenly, while I was still considering him, he knelt down and I found myself staring into those blood red eyes from less than a hand span away. The Vampire looked at me closely then as I was about to speak before I could do little more than open my mouth his hand shot forward covering my mouth.

"Do not talk." He said in a surprisingly mild and cultured voice. "Just listen. I know who you are Albus Dumbledore, and I can guess as to your mission here this night.

It seems that we may have a common purpose. We came here this night because in siding with Grindelwald, by serving him the DrakenWald's had broken the laws of blood. We have ensured that they have paid for that. Yet it would not be justice if we made them and not the one to whom they swore their service pay for that crime. Yet Grindelwald has done nothing against us directly. So it is fortunate that you are here."

Suddenly he removed the hand. I had a moment to observe the long pale fingers and the long black nails that tipped them. Then in a sudden motion he ripped them through the bonds around my hands and feet. Slashing them in two. No sooner had he done this then he got to his feet and moved to stand across the corridor.

I quickly got to my feet and brushed myself down, rubbing my aching wrists. Then another sight caught my eye.

The Vampire held my wand in his free hand. The other still grasped the sheathed greatsword. He held my wand before me as it spoke.

"As Grindelwald is a wizard, we shall leave it to the wizards to deal with him. My companions and myself will deal with the remainder of his creatures, but you must deal with the wizard yourself."

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping us?" I asked him.

The vampire's eyes narrowed. "We are not here to help you. The disputes of Wizards and Humans are none of our concern. We are here because those that chose to serve Grindelwald broke our laws. It is to repay that crime that we have acted. Not out of concern for you or your kind. But we would also see justice done on the one who led our kin astray, so we will grant you safe passage this night."

Now he started at me. And when he spoke his voice had an intensity that I had not been there before.

"I am Luther, and by my blood and my steel I swear that no harm shall come to you this night if you seek to bring none to myself or my blood kin. My name is your talisman with them. Mention it and they will leave you alone."

Then suddenly he threw my wand so that it landed to my left. I dived for it and as soon as it was in my hand swung around to face him a protective spell on my lips.

But by the time I turned around he was gone. There was nothing else but the wind through the now deserted hallways.

The rest of the events of that night you are probably familiar with. I proceeded through the doors and found the great hall wrecked. The walls cratered and fractured. The furniture turned to splinters and everywhere I trod, pools of dark blood that were slowly drying to dust.

There was not a single vampire left in the entire keep. Not even the remains of one. They had all been brought to true death.

When I finally encountered Grindelwald he seemed almost mad with fear. He was desperately running through his library. Searching through the charred remains of books, scrolls and magical artefacts. All of which had been destroyed. My fight with him was long and hard, but I finally prevailed. I still remember his dying words. I do not believe that he meant to say them to me. More likely they were a final thought that his brain had latched onto.

"The Order." He muttered. "The Order they still exist! Who would believe that they were so strong!"

"And with those cryptic words the Dark Lord Grindelwald died. Bequeathing to me a mystery that I have studied for many years."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The members of the order of the Phoenix stared at Dumbledore, shocked into silence. Many of them had read or heard of the defeat of Grindelwald by Dumbledore, but they had never heard this version of the events. It was Snape who first broke the silence that followed Dumbledore's tale.

"Headmaster, do you mean to tell me that those four vampires alone, not only exterminated an entire clan numbering nearly one hundred. But they did so in a single night and broke through magical defences prepared by a Dark Lord?"

Dumbledore nodded tiredly as he sipped his tea. "Not only that Severus but they also killed whatever other dark creatures guarded that fortress."

"But why?" asked Hermione

Dumbledore turned to look at her one eyebrow raised in question.

Hermione blushed then continued. "I'm sorry Headmaster but why did they do that. Why did they kill the entire vampire clan and all of the creatures that served Grindelwald but not Grindelwald himself? It doesn't make sense."

"Not perhaps to us Miss Granger but Vampires have a different way of looking at the world. There are very few things that they consider to be a crime among their kind. Oh each of the clans have their own rules and customs. But these vary from clan to clan and vary depending on the whims of the Elders. But although I have never quite been able to determine what they are, the Vampires do have serval laws that apply to their entire race. These are known as the Laws of Blood. And the only punishment for breaking any of them is a true and final death from which there is no return. That is why the entire clan was killed. I assume that by siding with Grindelwald the Order determined that those vampires and the other dark creatures had in some way broken one of the laws."

"As for why they did not kill Grindelwald themselves." Dumbledore paused and sighed. "Even after all these years I am not certain. It may be they felt he was a threat and preferred to let someone else undertake the task of subduing him. Or it may be that they felt that as a wizard it was fitting that he be dealt with by one of his own kind. Or it may be that they did not consider that Grindelwald himself had broken any of their laws, so they felt that they had no right to take action against him. We may never know the truth Miss Granger, and I somehow doubt that the order would be willing to share their reasoning with us.

The others sat for a moment as they considered what Dumbledore had said, then Remus Lupin burst out impatiently.

"This is all well and good Dumbledore but how are we going to rescue Harry from this vampire!"

"His name is Luther, Remus." Said Dumbledore mildly.

"I don't care what his name is!" yelled Lupin hotly. "All that matters is that he has Harry prisoner and we have to do something to rescue him!"

Dumbledore sighed deeply once again. Then he took of his glasses, placed them on the table before him and rubbed his eyes. Finally he replaced them and turned to look at Remus once again.

"Remus, the point of what I have been telling you is that I do not believe that we can do anything to rescue Harry. We must wait until Luther returns him to us at the beginning of term."

The collective order of the phoenix regarded this statement for a moment with disbelief. Then everyone started talking at once in a storm of voices.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Headmaster I really must protest!"

"Albus you can't really mean to leave poor Harry with that Monster!"

But the noises ceased when Dumbledore raised his hand and once again gestured for silence.

"I know that this course of action is abhorrent to you, as it is to me. But I honestly believe that our only hope of seeing Harry safely returned to us is to wait until Luther returns him to Hogwarts at the start of term."

"I cannot accept that Dumbledore, there must be something that we can do to recover Harry from this Monster. Who can say what this Vampire will do to him?" Cried Lupin.

Before Dumbledore could reply Snape spoke in a scathing tone he normally reserved for his Gryffindor students. "Did you actually bother to read the letter Lupin? I

assume your grief over Potters situation has not unbalanced you so far that you are incapable of doing so."

Lupin turned to Snape, his eyes blazing with anger. When he spoke his words were civil, but his tone was not.

"Yes I read it Snape!" he spat the name like a curse. "What of it?"

Snape appeared unconcerned by Lupins display of hostility and turned to indicate the copy of the letter he held in his hands.

"Did you then fail to note the vampire's comment that '_I value my privacy highly and consider the lives of the curious a cheap price to preserve it.'_? I doubt that this Luther would take kindly to any attempts to recover Potter.

Also note he explicitly states that he will not harm Potter because he owes him a debt. I doubt the same would apply to the rest of us and I for one am cautious about antagonising a vampire as deadly as this Luther is purported to be."

Lupin shook his head. "But there's only one of him! If we took the entire order the we.."

Snape cut off Lupin mid sentence.

"Then we would simply be providing the vampire with that may more targets for his displeasure or fodder for his larder."

"This vampire has demonstrated an ability to deal with large numbers of wizards, as his success against the DeathEaters attests. And that was in the open in unfamiliar territory!" Now Snape turned to face Moody.

"Alestore where is the worst possible place to face a vampire?"

The scarred old Auror leaned back in his chair. "In their own lair and at night. Those bastards always have their homes so full of traps not even I can find them all. What's more they have the layout of their homes memorised so that they know all the best places to ambush you and pick off members of your teams. Every time I led a hunt team that had to clear out an enclave, not matter how well prepared we were, we always suffered casualties and usually a few deaths. And that was against common vampires! Not even members of a clan. I don't want to think about how many would die if we had to go after this one in his home."

"Besides which," Snape continued after Moody had finished. "We still have no idea where this vampire may have taken Potter. If even the Dark Lord and all his DeathEaters have been unable to locate him what make you think that you can?"

By now Lupin looked like he knew he was clutching at straws.

"Well I thought we could ask the Goblins for their assistance. Surely once we let them know about the situation they would be willing to allow us to place a locator charm on his belongings before we send them to him.."

Any further comments from Lupin were cut off by barks of harsh laughter from Snape. Moody and even Shacklebolt.

Dumbledore looked at Lupin sadly and shook his head.

"No Remus, I am sorry but the Goblins would never consent to allowing us to do that.

Not only would it breach their very strict rules about customer confidentiality, but I fear even asking them to do so would be dangerous."

Lupin and others around the table looked at Dumbledore curiously.

"Why do you say that?"

Dumbledore motioned at the copies of the letters scattered around the table.

"In the letter he wrote Luther said that both the Goblins and himself were very apt at detecting any charms or spells that we may place on Harry's possessions in order to locate him. From this I would infer that not only does Luther have reason to trust that the Goblins would deliver Harry's property to him, but also that they would take it upon themselves to ensure that the items had no hidden spells upon them. What does that suggest to you Remus?"

Lupin looked at Dumbledore for a moment, then bowed his head in defeat. "That he has some means of ensuring that the Goblins will not betray him. Either he can afford to pay them very well. Or even they fear what may happen if they betray him."

"Yes." Nodded Dumbledore. "Although there is a third alternative."

The others turned to look at him. "In my research into the Vampires in Britain I came across rumours something that I had previously been unaware of. Some of the older texts both of the Vampire Wars and the Goblin rebellions speak of the Goblins and the Vampires fighting as allies, along with another race called the ShadowWalkers.

It may be that Luther trusts the Goblins of Gringotts, not because he feels he can buy them with Gold or threaten them with Violence. But because the Vampires and the Goblins have ancient treaties, treaties which may still be in place to this day."

The others of the order sat and considered what they had heard. Finally it was Moody who spoke.

"So Dumbledore, what do we do?"

The headmaster paused gathering his thoughts, then he spoke.

"First we gather Harry's belongings and arrange for them and his Hogwarts letters to be sent to Gringotts. Then we send Hedwig to Hagrid at Hogwarts so that she can await Harry's returns. After that..

We wait Alestore. We wait and we hope, both that Luther keeps his word and keeps Harry unharmed and that Harry will survive this ordeal unscathed."

Moody snorted. "That's a lot to hope for Albus."

The headmaster nodded his head and looked tired. "I know my friend, but that is all we can do."

………………………………………………………………………………………

**End of Chapter 5.**

………………………………………………………………………………………

Messages from the Author:

For all of you that were disappointed about the lack of events concerning Harry in this chapter I apologise. I had intended this chapter to be half about the Order and the rest continuing Harry's training.

However things kept growing and I eventually decided to make this wholly an Order chapter so that I could focus completely on Harry in the next.

Also I want to finally explain the secret of Natasha's family and why they serve Luther.

I have the outline of the next chapter already done, it is my hope that I will have it finished within the next two weeks.

I am sorry it has taken me so long to update, unfortunately work continues to make, in my view, unreasonable demands on my time. I have spent the last 3 weeks travelling around NSW performing stocktakes, which has left me with little energy for anything else.

Lastly I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the best!

The more you review the more I am inspired to write.

So thank you too:

HermioneGreen

AngelaStarCat

Mjk306

AngelLucifer

thehappydementor

Terris1

Farlmot

Freak in Corner

The Red Dragons Order

Scott

Enchantment 3000

Eyeinthesky

Lady Angelique of mystique

David Pring

Never Odd or Even

Kiralle

Xurtan

And

Saiffany

I also received my first Flame from couldn't.

It appears he took a strong objection the use of Guns in the story.

I believe the reason he gave was that it appeared implasible to him that Wizards would consider guns or Muggles in general to be a threat based on the level of power their magic gives them.

This is my view of the Wizarding world. Although wizards have magic they live in a hidden world. Why would they choose to hide their existence from the rest of the world if they were not afraid of being discovered by Muggles?

Assuming that this is a policy that has been in place for a long time it would appear that the wizards are aware that despite their inability to use magic, muggles can still pose a threat to magic users. If only through their superior numbers.

It would also seem to me that although the 'muggle' world has changed greatly over time, the wizarding world has remained more stagnant and unchanging.

This would suggest to me that if Wizards hundreds of years ago considered Muggles to be a threat, modern muggles with all of their technology and ever increasing numbers would be an even greater threat.

I am not saying that wizards would not be able to negate muggle weapons. I am just saying that no defence is total and I firmly believe that if Wizards went up against a modern Army, they might win at first, but they would take losses. And at the end of the day they would lose

Why does Luther use Modern Weapons when he is a vampire? Luther makes use of all kinds of weapons. He doesn't limit himself to just one tool. He has many so that no matter the situation he will be able to deal with it.

Finally I would like to clarify that I currently have no plans for any Romance in this story, and there will defiantly be no romance between Harry and Luther.

To me this story is a coming of age for Harry, where he accepts certain harsh truths and sets out down a path that will eventually enable him to fulfil his destiny.

Given what Harry knows about the Prophecy and the events in Book 5 I do not believe that Harry would willingly get involved with anyone.

He has seen too many people he cares about die to let anyone else get close.

Well that's all for now. Hopefully I will have the next chapter ready for you in two weeks. If not then it will be soon after.

Until then.

DarkBlade the Damned.


	7. Swordplay and a moonlight dance

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling. I am a trespasser there for my own enjoyment and I hope for yours.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of the ideas I have used concerning Vampires and Werewolves in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I have merged them in my own way.**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**There is darkness. There is evil. There is chaos. **

**They are not now, nor have they ever, truly been the same thing,**

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon**

**Chapter 6:**

In a dark room into which no natural light entered, something slowly changed. The formerly steady and rhythmic sound of the occupants breathing shifted quickened as Harry Potter gradually made the transition from being asleep to fully awake.

Pain was the first sensation that Harry experienced upon awakening. Not a sharp or excruciating pain, such the Crutiatius might inflict. Rather it was a dull almost bone deep ache that spoke of developing muscles and healing bruises. As he slowly got up and stretched, Harry considered how normal that ache had become.

When he had first started training with Luther he had been shocked at how much it had hurt. Even when they had only been exercising. Moving through Kata's and working on building up his strength and reflexes, Harry had often come away with bruises and strained muscles that had almost paralysed him. What's more after his first day, Luther had refused to allow Harry to continue to take any pain relief potions that would have made the exercises more bearable. When Harry had angrily demanded to know why Luther had responded.

"Pain is a Warriors companion Harry. You have already had several encounters with it and you will likely have many more in the future. Better you learn how to deal with it now."

Harry grimaced at the memory as he washed his face. Looking up into the mirror he gazed into his own reflection. As he did so he noted the changes his training to date had wrought. He was still slender, with little muscle on his skinny frame. But what muscle there was, was harder and better defined than it had been, his training had seen to that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry had thought that preparing to sit his OWL's last year at Hogwarts had been hard. Compared to the training regime that Luther was putting him through it was nothing.

Every evening he awoke and prepared for Dinner. Natasha would meet him at the door and take him down to the great hall to eat. After dinner Luther would collect him from his table and lead him down to his rooms. There his training would begin.

One thing about the training was that it never followed an established pattern. There was seemingly no order or structure to the lessons. One night he might start his lessons with meditation. The next night it might be practising on the shooting range or potions. What was more, even the lessons themselves varied. Never again did he go through a lesson in every subject each night. Rather they varied. Some nights were devoted entirely to one subject. Other nights covered multiple subjects.

Harry had never asked Luther why he varied the lessons every night. Harry suspected it was because the Vampire wanted Harry to realise that he could never assume that things would always be the same, that he always had to be ready to adapt and deal with new situations and new challenges.

Certainly the lessons reflected that.

Take his lessons with edged weapons. As soon as he felt he had started to get the hang of the kata's and fencing moves Luther had been teaching him, the vampire had turned the tables once again and made him start going through the moves while wearing armour.

Harry quickly learned that going through a sequence of moves while unencumbered was one thing. Trying to perform those same moves at the same speed while weighted down by half his body weight in metal plate, chain mail and leather was another thing entirely.

Harry had protested at first, but Luther had Insisted. And Harry had discovered that Luther could be very persuasive when he wanted to be. Snape had nothing on someone who could both sneer and snarl with a set of two inch fangs.

So he had persisted and it his surprise found that he was almost able to match his unencumbered speed, after a few weeks and quite a lot of pain.

Then there was the shooting. Harry had been reluctant to learn shooting. He hated the noise and the kick of the shotgun and found the level of accuracy that Luther demanded he achieve with a pistol unreasonably high. But at Luther's insistence he had persisted and eventually even if he had not learned to enjoy the experience he had learned to take satisfaction in his progress.

Then after he achieved what Luther grudgingly called an acceptable proficiency at stationary targets the Vampire said they were going to progress to moving targets.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

In retrospect Harry had not been sure what to expect when Luther mentioned moving targets. He had thought that the Vampire would simply start moving around the paper targets that he had previously been practising. What he actually faced was far different.

Luther had made Harry use his Haemonoculi for target practise. What's more he had dressed them in Death Eaters robes and masks. Harry had been so shocked by the sight that he had frozen. Until the figures had raised what appeared to be a wand and sent a stream of sickly green sparks directly at Harry.

Instinctively Harry had jumped to the side, raised the shotgun to his shoulder and fired. The blast, fired at relatively close range had almost blown the target in half. When Harry had looked up the he saw the remains of the haemonoculus lying on the floor covered in blood. Its black robes were torn and tattered and there was a massive wound in its chest through which the shredded remains of its internal organs could be seen clearly. Then there was the smell. The acrid smell of gunpowder combined with the rancid smell of fresh meat and excrement had been too much for Harry. He had dropped the gun and fallen to his knees as he vomited up most of his breakfast over the cold stone floor. But as he lay panting a cold hand with a grip like iron had grabbed the back of his head and forced him to look back at the remains of the haemonoculus.

Harry had tried to close his eyes but Luther had only shaken him in displeasure.

"Look!" Luther had hissed in a cold voice. "Look upon what you have done!"

Harry had resisted for a moment, then he had opened his eyes and stared at the ruined body before him. His stomach heaved and he felt his gorge rising as he stared at the ghastly sight. But with an effort of will he controlled them and forced himself to be calm. As he did so Luther's grip slowly loosened from his neck.

"Do not look away from this Harry. This is the face of war, the face of death. This is what you will be fighting to prevent, and in doing so what you will inflict on your enemies. You learn to be able to look on this without flinching. You must learn to become accustomed to it. In time your life may depend upon it."

So Harry had. He had spent hours shooting at the haemonoculi. Until he could hit individual body parts and organs, even while the haemonoculi were moving. And gradually he had gotten used to the sights and smells that had once horrified him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Part of his ability to do this was due to the mental training sessions that he had gone through with Luther. In these sessions Harry had learned not only how to control his mind, but also his body.

Harry remembered the lessons he through which Luther had taught him. Once again they sat facing each other cross legged in the small room. This time though Luther had placed a small brazier on the floor between them. The brazier let out a thin trail of fragrant smoke. Luther had spoken to Harry as he sat with his eyes closed.

"Your mind and your body are perhaps the only things that you can truly consider your own." The vampire had said

"Yet as with everything else these too can be taken from you if you are unwary."

First they had started with the body.

"Breath deeply Harry, feel the smoke, feel your body. Be aware of every part of it. Of every limb, every muscle, every vein, every nerve. Feel every part of your body. Feel it and know its purpose. When you know your body intimately you will have a greater degree of control over it. You will be surprised what you will be able to do."

Then gradually they had moved on to the mind.

"Centre yourself in your mind Harry. Know it intimately. It is your deepest place, the home of your true self. Once you know it and accept it intimately from its brightest reaches to its darkest corners. Then no one will be able to touch you there."

"Not even Voldemort?" Harry had asked with his eyes still closed. Yet curiously he felt no fear, or concern when he asked the question. As he focused on his breathing he felt detached, at peace."

Luther had paused before he responded. "Voldemort has an advantage that few others do." He conceded.

"Your link with him makes it far easier for him to access your mind than it normally would be. His own vast experience in the art of mental domination makes it easy for him to prey on your fears and use them to control you. But despite this your mind is still your own. It is still your home ground, a field on which you hold all the advantages. You have only to learn what those advantages are and how to use them."

Harry consciously remembered very little of these sessions with Luther. After the first night they were nothing like his lessons with Snape. Instead Luther led Harry into a kind of trance which he only awakened from when the session was over. He had no idea what he experienced during the trance, but he always emerged feeling stronger, more confident and at peace with himself.

As for testing his mental defences Luther chose to do this during his other lessons, usually when Harry was least expecting it.

But the effect of the training both mental and physical was becoming more and more pronounced. Harry remembered the first time he had become aware of the changes.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry and Luther had been sparring. Harry with the First Gladius in one hand and a long knife in the other. Luther had been using a pair of weighted sticks. Harry had been relieved by this at first, until he learned that it meant that the vampire only felt he had to hold back so much.

Previous sessions had left him covered with bruises from where Luther had hit him whenever he dropped his guard or failed to take advantage of an opening. The vampire was a firm believer in the use of pain as a teacher. But curiously Harry found that he didn't mind too much. He was very aware that the vampire was capable of inflicting far more damage that a mere set of bruises.

But that day had been different. That day Luther had been testing Harry's mental defences even more than before. He often did this, attempting to enter Harry's mind when he was hurt, in pain or when he was distracted, concentrating on something else.

That day Harry was exhausted. They had been sparing for over an hour and all of his limbs were shaking with fatigue. What's more he was covered with fresh bruises that stung with ever move he made.

Harry was ready to drop when Luther suddenly stepped back, the usual signal for a break. Harry had slumped with relief gasping for air, and in that moment Luther struck. Harry felt the mental probe and instant before it entered his mind. Wearily he started to raise his defences but it was too late. Luther was not playing this time and the full strength of his mental probe burst through Harry's defences like a sword through tissue paper. Harry gasped in shock at the invasion then he gasped again as he found himself in one of his worst nightmares.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

He stood once more in the department of mysteries. Watching Sirius and Bellatrix Lestrange still battling. He saw Sirius laugh as he ducked a flash of red light from her wand. Then he saw a second flash strike him directly in the chest. Sending him falling through the ragged veil that hung from the archway.

Harry cried out his scream carrying over Bellatrix's harsh triumphant laughter.

"Noooo. Sirius, SIRIUS!"

Then he was in the graveyard Cedric by his side. He heard a high cold voice cry out.

"Kill the spare." Then there was a flash of sickly green light and the next moment Cedric lay spread eagled on the ground, dead.

On and on the memories came. All his worst memories, all his darkest nightmares came out in a flood. The dementors in his third year. The basilisk in his second. Seeing Voldemort in the back of Quirrel's head in his first. More memories stretching back and back. The cupboard under the stairs. Being chased and beaten by Dudley and his gang. And finally the memory of his mother screaming on the night that Voldemort came for him. "Not Harry. Please not Harry!"

Harry found himself trapped in a web of despair. Waves of anguish, of fear, of despair washed over him. It was a maelstrom of all his negative emotions all his worst fears and he felt himself falling into it. But then from deep inside him a voice spoke.

"No." it said. "No I will NEVER GIVE UP!" cried a voice from deep in his soul.

And as the voice spoke out something else rose. Like a leviathan rising from the deep it rose from the deepest core of his being. It swept the maelstrom away, like dew in the face of an inferno and it continued to rise.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Suddenly Harry's eyes snapped open. They seemed to Blaze with emerald fire. Luther's eyes narrowed as he noted the change but then his eyes widened in shock.

Harry suddenly surged forward. He felt like he was on fire, he felt his blood surging in his veins. His body felt like an inferno. But at the center his mind burned ice cold.

With a wordless cry of rage he lunged forward, the Gladius in his right hand stretched outward in a lunge even as the long knife in his right hand slashed upwards.

With the reflexes that only a vampire warrior could possess Luther moved his sparring sticks to block the blows. But even with his reflexes he was hard pressed to do so. Harry's speed had been incredible! But he was not finished yet. Before he could react Luther's eyes widened in surprise once again as Harry spun away and then brought his blades back in for another attack. His reflexes showed by shock Luther was barely able to block the slash of Harry's long knife as he moved his other stick to parry Harry's lunging Gladius. But Harry had been feinting.

Even as Luther committed to blocking the lunge Harry moved his Gladius in a lightening quick riposte. He slid the blade under the vampires guard and then thrust forward. And buried the Gladius in Luther's Chest, just below the rib cage.

Luther gave a cry of shock and pain. Then he stared down into Harry's blazing green eyes. He saw the fire, the rage in them and recognised it for what it was.

Then he saw the gaze flicker and die, saw consciousness return to Harry's eyes as if he was rising from a trance.

Harry blinked his eyes. For a moment he wondered where he was. Then reality came crashing home. In horror he looked up at Luther's hunched form. Saw the Gladius in his hand buried to the hilt in Luther's chest and saw the bright red blood running from the wound.

In horror he let go of the blade, which only caused Luther to sag further. In panic he grabbed hold of the vampire's shoulders. "Luther, Merlin are you ok. O Great Merlin Luther I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened, what came over me."

Then Harry stopped as he heard a low coughing sound. He looked up worried that Luther was having some kind of fit. But when he looked up the vampire's lips were wide in a grin. Not of pain, but of joy. The sound increased and Harry realised that Luther was laughing.

The Vampire stood up straight and gripped Harry's shoulders in a grip that was once again firm, although the sword still protruded from his chest.

Luther looked down on Harry the smile still plastered over his face. Harry saw joy dancing in the vampires blood red eyes. As Harry stared at him in stock Luther leant forward and kissed him on the forehead in an oddly formal gesture. Then the Vampire held him at arm's length.

"Well done little brother." Said Luther, pride evident in his voice. "Oh very well done indeed."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Moments later they entered the small sitting room that Harry often ate his meals in during breaks in their training. At first Harry tried to help Luther, but the Vampire gently but firmly pushed him away. "Its ok Harry I'll be fine."

"How can you say that!" cried out Harry angrily. "You've got a sword sticking out of your chest!"

Luther coughed wetly, but there was no trace of weakness in his voice when he spoke.

"You forget Harry. I am a vampire, we are very hard to kill. It comes from being half dead already. Besides as you stated the sword is sticking out of my chest. Not my heart. It you had managed to hit that it would have been a very different story."

As soon as Luther had finished speaking his whole body spasmed and he reached out to grab a table to steady himself. "But" said Luther when he recovered his balance "I could have wished that you had hit me with a normal blade and not the First Gladius, I'd forgotten how much this damn thing stings."

Harry watched Luther worriedly. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yes" said Luther as he started rummaging through a cabinet. "Do you see that bronze bell on the table?" he nodded at the mentioned table. "Ring it."

Harry immediately moved over to the table. As he picked up the bell he noticed that it appeared very old. Its surface was covered with strange runes and designs that had been worn almost smooth. He got a further surprise when he rang the bell. Instead of a light metallic tinkering the bell let out a deep reverberating gong.

Harry was still listening to the gong die down when suddenly behind him heard the distinctive crack and rush of displaced air as someone apparated behind him. He spun around in surprise, his had reaching for his wand and knife. But when he saw the figure he could only gape in shock.

Standing in the center of the room was a goblin. That it was a goblin and not a house elf was immediately obvious. Every house elf Harry had ever met, even Kreachner had looked just slightly ridiculous. There was nothing ridiculous about this Goblin. Although it barely came up to Luther's waist it radiated a competence, of professionalism and superiority. Despite its small size it stood tall and had an almost imposing presence. This was partly due to the immaculately tailored three piece suit that it was wearing. But it was also due in part to its formal bearing. The sense of age and competence that seemed to radiate from it. Harry was too shocked to say anything.

So it was the Goblin that spoke first.

"You called sir?" it asked Luther in a voice that somehow managed to sound polite and bored at the same time.

"Yes." Replied Luther. "Harry I don't believe that you have been introduced to my butler yet. Harry Potter, be known to Gut Ripper the Goblin."

Harry started slightly at the unusual name. But the Goblin only turned to Harry and looked him up and down in a dismissive way that would have put Draco Malfoy to shame, before bowing its head very slightly. "Young Master Potter." Said Gut Ripper.

Harry responded with a deeper bow of his own head. "Gut Ripper, a pleasure to meet you."

The Goblins eyes widened slightly in surprise, then it gave Harry another deeper bow.

"A polite wizard." Said Gut Ripper in a quiet voice that somehow carried to every corner of the room. "Wonders will never cease."

Then it turned back to Luther.

"Did you call me for a purpose sir?"

"Yes Gut Ripper." Replied Luther in a slightly irritated voice. "I don't suppose you noticed but I require a bit of assistance in removing this sword from my gut!"

Gut Ripper looked at Luther like seeing the vampire with a sword through his chest was an everyday occurrence.

"I take it then that your training plan was successful?" asked the Goblin.

"It was." Said Luther through clenched teeth.

"Um hm. If you will remember sir I did call to your attention at the time the wisdom, or rather the lack of it, in seeking to awaken the young master with a potentially deadly weapon in his hand?"

"Yes you did and as usual you were right. Now would you kindly remove this sword?" asked Luther with deceptive calm.

Gut Ripper stepped forward with a deep bow. As he rose from the bow he reached up and lightening quick tugged the sword out of Luther's chest in one clean motion.

Luther gasped, but as soon as the sword was removed he brought out a pack of bandages and pressed them to the wound.

Harry was about to go over to him to help, when suddenly Gut Ripper blocked his path. The Goblin held the sword out to him hilt first.

"Your sword young wizard."

Gingerly Harry reached out to take the blade. As he did so he noticed that it was still covered in blood. As he reached out to wipe the blade clean Gut Ripper put a hand on his arm stopping him.

"No young sir. You have blooded your blade for the first time, may it not be your last. Let the blood remain."

Harry slowly slid the sword back into its sheath. The Goblin nodded apparently satisfied. Then it leaned forward conspiratorially. "If I were you young sir next time aim three inches up and to the right and finish the job properly, then maybe he'll finally learn."

Harry looked at the goblin appalled then Luther's voice rang out. "I heard that! So you can forget about your Christmas bonus this year."

The Goblin smiled briefly revealing rows of wicked sharp teeth. But Harry got the impression that the gesture was one of amusement not threat. Then it turned back to Luther

"Well sir given that you have been weakened by your own foolishness, and since you still owe me half a month's wages I shall contact Miss Natasha and let her know you need her?"

Luther hesitated for a moment then replied. "By all means."

Gut Ripper nodded. "The young master would also like his supper I suppose." Here the goblin turned to look at Harry. "I trust sandwiches and Pumpkin juice will suffice again?"

Harry stared at the goblin in confusion, then managed to reply. "Yes thank you, whatever you have will be fine."

The goblin looked at him in surprise again, then looked thoughtful. "Yes, well I suppose Miss Natasha will need some additional sustenance as well. I will see what can be found in the larder." The he turned to Luther again.

"I trust that will be all you require me for this evening Sir. Or are you planning on mauling yourself further?"

Luther snickered from his chair. "No Gut Ripper that will be all. I trust we will be able to survive without your elegant company."

Harry could have sworn that another faint smile flashed across the Goblins features. But just as quickly as it came it was gone. Then as soon as Gut Ripper had given a final nod to Luther and to Harry the Goblin apparated away.

Harry blinked once at the unusual scene, then he made his way over to Luther's side. The Vampire was still holding the bandages tight to the wound on his chest. He appeared to be ok but it was difficult to tell. On a human his breathing would have been a partial indicator of how serious his injury was. Unfortunately being a vampire Luther did not breath, so it was difficult to tell.

Slowly Harry approached Luther's side. Head bowed staring at his feet.

"Luther, once again I'm really sorry about what happened. I never mean to…"

"What!" yelled Luther angrily. Staring up at Harry his eyes blazing, fangs fully exposed. "I bloody well hope you meant to kill me when you made that attack Harry. Otherwise I just got a magical sword through my guts for nothing!"

Harry's head whipped up. He stared at the vampires face in stock. Luther stared at Harry for a moment, then the anger in his face faded away to be replaced by amusement. He chuckled softly then motioned to the seat beside him.

"Have a seat Harry."

Gingerly Harry sat at the edge of the chair, his hands folded in his lap.

He looked up into Luther's face and saw the vampire staring at him with that penetrating look he sometimes had. The look that made Harry think that the vampire was reading not only his features but his thoughts as well.

After a moment Luther spoke.

"What do you remember about what happened just now? Describe to me everything you felt from the time I called a break to when you won our bout."

Harry coughed nervously and thought for a moment.

"I remember you attacking my mental barriers. Probing my mind. It was strong, stronger than anything I remember feeling before. It felt like I was drowning in bad memories. All my worst memories, the worst moments of my life. Everything I would rather forget was happening at once. I felt like I was drowning in the memories, like they had me trapped. Falling into an icy well of despair. Then something happened. It felt like something just snapped in my mind. Something started to burn and it grew hotter and hotter. I felt angry. No, angry isn't enough. I felt rage, pure rage and something more. All of a sudden it swept the fear and despair away, and then suddenly everything snapped back and I was free."

Luther nodded as Harry paused.

"And then when you regained control of your body, when you forced me out. Did the rage overwhelm you, did it control you. Is that why you attacked me as you did?"

Harry paused for a second. He seemed about to say something. Then he pursed his lips and bent his head forwards.

"No. I felt the rage. Felt it flowing through me. But somehow there was a part of me that was calm. That was in control. Like a crystal of ice in a raging inferno."

Now Harry shuddered briefly and when he spoke his voice was tinged with shame

"I knew what I was doing Luther. I was angry that you had made me relive those memories and I wanted to make you pay. I wanted to kill you, and a part of me knew exactly how to do so and I chose to let it have its way."

Luther reached out and gently tilted Harry's head back so that he was staring at him.

"And your body. When it moved, were you directing it or did you feel that someone else was controlling your actions?"

Now Harry looked confused then thoughtful.

"Neither really." He said as he rubbed his face. "It's difficult to explain. I knew what I wanted to do, but my body somehow knew how to do it. I didn't think about the moves I just reacted to what needed to be done. I just somehow knew what to do."

"You let your instincts drive your actions." Said Luther quietly.

And Harry looked up into the vampires face and nodded in agreement.

Luther leaned back in his chair and slapped his knee with his free hand, apparently in delight. "Good, very good. You have made excellent progress this night Harry."

Harry looked up at the vampire confused. "You're not mad."

Luther looked at him in surprise. "Mad? Why should I be mad? After barely more than a week of training you, a previously untaught wizarding child nearly managed to kill me, a vampire warrior. Mad? Far from it. I am delighted. You have exceeded any expectations I might have had when I decided to try that particular training routine."

In Harry's mind several things suddenly clicked.

"You mean you did that on purpose? You expected me to respond that way?"

"Well I would not say expected, but I hoped." Luther was suddenly cut short as Harry once again leapt to his feet. His green eyes blazing in anger.

"What the HELL were you thinking! You could have died. You almost made me kill you! In Merlin's name, what were you thinking!"

Luther sat back and watched this, bemused. He waited until Harry paused for breath.

"Are you finished?" he asked arching an eyebrow at him.

Harry shot him a withering look. Luther laughed.

"Then if you would like to take your seat and I will explain to you why I thought it necessary to take that risk."

Luther waited until Harry angrily threw himself back into his seat

"In point of fact Harry you could not have killed me. I died a long time ago. At most you could only have made me fully dead."

Luther received a withering look from a set of flaming green eyes that only made him chucked further. "But we will leave arguments as to the living or dead status of vampires to another night."

Luther sat up straighter in his chair and adjusted the bandaged over his chest.

"Harry as you know our time is limited. All too soon, in less than a month and a half you will return to Hogwarts (1). That leaves us with less than two months for me to teach you what it has taken me years to learn and centuries to perfect. This was clearly impossible, but I hoped to at least speed up the process and your learning by awakening one of the further talents you should have received through our bond."

"Through the bond?" asked Harry in confusion. "But I thought you said that no further changes would come of the bond unless …"

"Unless you accepted the bond of your own free will. Yes, this is so." Said Luther.

"But I haven't, I mean I don't feel any different. Nothing's changed?"

"Has it not?" asked Luther amused. Then he raised a hand and pointed it at Harry.

"A week ago you were a scrawny thing, small for your age and underfed. Now in the space of less than a week you have put on height and mass. Before you could barely spar with me for five minutes before needing a break. Today you sparred with me for nearly an hour before you grew too tired to continue. Your appetite is much greater, you heal much faster. You are even more difficult to hurt, in the space of a week I have had to adjust the strength of my blows three times in order to get the same effect. I am still using nowhere near my full strength, but still your rate of growth is remarkable. What's more your mind has been growing as well, or did you fail to notice how easily you remember the potions and anatomy lessons I have been giving you?"

Harry sat frozen with shock. At first he wanted to deny it but he realised that everything Luther was saying was true. He had started to feel different over the last few days, he had just been so busy he hadn't noticed.

He turned to stare at Luther

"You mean that these changes are part of becoming…"

"A bonded. Yes Harry. Our bonded are expected to fight by our sides. To be our sword brothers. But to do that they need to be stronger, faster and tougher than a normal human can be. You have already started to accept the physical changes of the bond. Now you have started to accept the other parts of our heritage as well.."

Harry looked up at Luther questioningly. "Other parts?"

The vampire nodded, then his face took on a grave expression.

"I will explain Harry, but what I am about to tell you is one of the secrets of the Order. You must never reveal it. Not to anyone outside the Order. Do you understand?"

Luther waited until Harry nodded his head, then he continued.

"The Blood Dragons are an ancient order of vampire warriors Harry, sworn to an ancient cause. Over time our name has changed but the legacy of our bloodline and our purpose has always remained the same. But just as our name has changed so has the status of our order. Now we are the acknowledged and unchallenged keepers of the Laws of Blood. But it was not always so. There have been times in our history when the order has been hunted, forced to hide in the shadows until our strength returned. But our strength has always returned. This is due to a talent in our blood that is to my knowledge unique"

Here Luther paused and held his hand up to the light as if considering the blood in his veins.

"You see Harry, our Blood not only carries the power of our line. It also carries the memories and talents of all those who have gone before us."

Harry looked at Luther, clearly confused. The vampire smiled before continuing.

"All the knowledge of every member of our bloodline. All there skills, all there secrets all their talents. It all lives on in our blood. That blood speaks to us, calls to us, tells us what it feels we need to know to fulfil our duty. That is why no matter how badly we are defeated we can always rise to our full power again as long as one member of our bloodline survives."

Harry stared at Luther as he tried to process what the vampire had said.

"So, you mean that all of you know everything each other does? Have all the skills that each of you do?"

"No" said Luther laughing quietly. "That could be uncomfortable. No Harry, through our blood we have the potential to acquire all the skills and knowledge of any member of our bloodline. In practise only the Grand Master of our order is likely to have access to the full range of those powers. The rest of us receive the skills and knowledge we are deemed to require."

"But who decides what skills you receive?" asked Harry

Luther sat back in his chair with a thoughtful expression.

"That is not known Harry, even to the members of the Order. There are rumours of course as there are with anything mysterious. Some say that those that have gone before decide."

Harry frowned in puzzlement "Those that have gone before?"

Luther responded distractedly as if his mind was elsewhere. "The old ones. Those who have tired of the mortal realm and have retired to watch from the Darkness."

Harry was about to ask further about these ancients when Luther spoke again. By now his voice had taken on a far away quality as if he was speaking from a trance.

"There are some that say that it is the Darkness itself that decides. But most whispered of all it is said that it is our Lord himself who decides."

Here Harry stared again. "Your Lord."

This time when Luther spoke his voice had a harsh quality. The only time Harry had heard someone speak like that before was when Professor Trelawney had spoken her true prophecies. "Khaine. The Lord of Murder. Founder of our line. Some say father of the vampire race. The Red hand. Lord of Blood, Fire and Pain."

Harry's eyes were opened wide in shock as Luther finished speaking. The vampire closed his eyes and a shudder seemed to pass through him. Harry was gathering his courage to ask Luther about what he had just said when suddenly there was a loud Crack!

Harry jerked around to see that a fully laden circular table had appeared in a side of the room. The Table had a variety of covered serving dishes on it. Along with a selection of plates and cutlery. Harry also saw a steaming loaf of bread. A small crock of butter, a large pitcher of pumpkin juice and what looked like a couple of bottles of wine.

Just then Harry noticed that Luther appeared to have emerged from whatever trance he was in. The vampire shook his head, then inhaled sharply as if he had just gotten wind of an unpleasant smell. Then his red eyes jerked open and he turned to stare at the table.

"Oh. It appears that Gut Ripper has finally gotten around to sending up dinner.

Go on Harry, eat. You must be hungry after our session."

And to Harry's surprise he found that he was. In face he was ravenous.

As he helped himself to a slice of the freshly baked bread and several ladles of a thick meaty stew a thought occurred to him and he turned to the vampire.

"Luther?" he asked. The vampire turned to look at him questioningly. Harry paused as if uncertain, then he pushed on.

"You are a vampire. You are effectively immortal. Unless someone kills you could live forever."

Luther nodded. "That's broadly correct, yes."

Harry hesitated and appeared to struggle for words before continuing.

"Then why? Why did you risk your life, your immortality just to try and teach me how to fight better. I don't understand why you would be willing to risk that."

Luther paused and gathered his thoughts, then he looked at Harry.

"Because it is part of what I am Harry. I am a killer, but I am also a warrior. That is part of my life that has not changed since my death. If I were no longer willing to risk my life I could no longer consider that to be true."

Then Luther paused and shot Harry a toothy grin. "And besides Harry, you do not become as old as I have without learning that sometimes the only way to survive is to take a risk. Yes there is a risk that you could have killed me, but I had faith in my own skills and they proved sufficient, if barely. As for risking death, in choosing to pit ourselves against Voldemort we are both risking death Harry. But if you are well trained we both have a better chance of avoiding that fate."

Harry nodded accepting Luther's words. Suddenly he looked down at his full plate and remembered his manners. "Can I get you anything?"

Luther looked over at Harry and smiled. "No thank you Harry, unless, I don't suppose one of those wine bottles is open is it. No that would be too much to ask. Blasted Goblin, worse than a mother hen." This after Harry had shaken his head after staring at the bottles.

Luther smiled wirily and continued. "No thank you Harry, I had better wait until after Natasha arrives."

Suddenly Harry had another thought. "Luther, that butler of yours. Why do you.."

"Why do I put up with the way he acts?" Luther finished, smiling.

Harry Nodded.

Luther gave a short bark of laughter. "Don't let our little byplay fool you Harry. Gut Ripper and his family have served the Order faithfully since our alliance with the Goblins ages past. He served the Order member who resided in Britain before me and he has been a good and loyal servant. It's just that we both have a somewhat questionable sense of humour and enjoy honing it on each other. But."

Suddenly Luther's voice became serious.

"Never forget Harry. A Goblin is not a house elf. He is a servant but never a slave. You have impressed him so far, although he would never show it. Just be sure to continue to treat him in the same way. I would hate for you to learn how he earned that particular name. Now eat Harry, you had best take your fill before you have to compete with Natasha."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry found our what Luther meant soon after.

He had just finished his first helping of dinner and was about to go back for a second when he suddenly heard the sound of someone running in the corridor outside. Moments later Natasha burst through the doors of the sitting room.

He face was flushed from exertion and here long brown hair hung in disarray. As soon as she entered the room she started looking around frantically.

"My Lord! Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Calm yourself Natasha. I am here." Called Luther from the armchair he was sitting in.

Natasha immediately hurried to his side.

"Your Butler, the Goblin. He said that you had been wounded?"

"Yes, unfortunately for me I underestimated Harry's skill in practise today." Said the Vampire as he waved at his chest. "This is the result."

No sooner had Luther said that then Natasha was bending over him. Pulling away the bandage to look at the wound. She examined it closely, even going so far as to push her fingers into the wound to probe it."

Luther grumbled quietly, but appeared to submit to her ministrations. When she spoke next her voice was concerned.

"My Lord even with a wound this deep, you should have started healing by now. Something is wrong."

"No Natasha. This is normal. Harry was using a magical blade when he wounded me."

As soon as Luther said this Natasha's head whipped around to look at Harry. She hissed at him in anger and a sound very like a growl issued from here throat.

Harry looked at her and gulped deeply. She was plainly furious at him. Her entire posture was tensed. She looked like she was about to leap and attack him. As he looked into her angry eyes he saw her normally blue orbs flash with amber.

Then Luther's voice rang out.

"_NATASHA!_"

The voice was loud but more than that it possessed a deep almost primal quality. As if Luther was growling as he spoke.

Natasha immediately whipped around to look at the vampire.

Luther sat straight in his chair. Staring down at the young woman. His face was hard and his red eyes flickered dangerously. But when he spoke his voice was normal.

"He is not to blame Natasha. Do you understand? It was my decision to provoke him in training. I am the only one to blame for the injury I have suffered. You will not berate him for my mistake. He has already tried to apologise, but as I have told him, he was not in the wrong. You will accept that."

Natasha nodded and bowed her head. "Forgive me Lord." Then she turned to look at Harry "And I ask for your forgiveness too Harry. For what I almost did. I acted in haste."

They both forgave the young woman who then went back to looking at Luther's wound. After a time she shook her head.

"There are no burns Lord and no signs of infection. The wound will probably heal in time. But if you wish to heal it now you will require assistance." She said as she stared fumbling with the collar of her shirt.

Luther motioned for her to stop.

"Perhaps later, for now…"

"Are you ashamed of us Lord, of what we share? Of what you are?" Natasha suddenly interrupted him.

Luther gazed down into her eyes in shock. "No. Of course not."

"Then take what you need my lord. And let him see you."

Luther reached down until his hands rested on Natasha's shoulders, where the young woman knelt between his knees. Slowly he looked up into Harry's eyes, with a look of resignation, then determination he turned his attention back to Natasha.

Harry watched with wide eyes. He seemed unable to tear his gaze away. Part of him knew what was about to happen but another part of him refused to accept it.

He watched as Luther slowly raised a hand to cup Natasha's cheek. He saw how the young woman leant her head into that caress, moving her neck to one side. He saw Luther move his head forward as his arms lifted Natasha towards his descending mouth. Harry saw the vampire open his lips. Saw the long canine teeth seem to lengthen and sharpen even further until the points appeared like needles.

Then slowly, intimately he saw Luther close his jaws over a spot on Natasha's neck. He heard the girl give a low moan. But it did not sound like a moan of pain. It sounded like a moan of pleasure.

For several long moments the two sat like that, locked in the strange embrace. Then Harry saw Luther move his mouth from her neck. Slowly tenderly the vampire ran his tongue over the area he had just bitten, provoking another moan from Natasha. Then the Vampire pulled back until he saw staring into Natasha's upturned face.

For a long moment they looked at one another, then they wrapped their arms around each other and embraced.

"Thank you dear heart." Luther whispered into her ear as he gently stroked her hair.

"You are welcome my lord." Natasha whispered back.

Slowly they broke the embrace. Once again Luther smiled down at her. Then in a sudden quick movement he moved to his feet, lifting her up in his arms as he did so.

Quickly he moved her across the room and laid her down on a wide comfortable couch. Natasha made brief noises of protest but Luther silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"Shush now. I took a fair bit from you my dear. You need to rest. Sleep for a time, then eat your fill. Do not return to your chores until your weariness has passed. This is my order to you."

Natasha seemed about to protest but then suddenly she yawned and settled herself back against the cushions of the couch. Luther nodded and was about to walk away when suddenly she whispered something to him. When he turned back to Harry his face was grave.

"Come Harry. We still have two more lesson's to take care of this night."

………………………………………………………………………………………..

As they walked down the stone corridors to their destination Harry's curiosity got the better of him. "Luther, are you ok now?"

The vampires lip curled in a half smile. "See for yourself." He said as he held open the gap in his shirt where Harry's blade had pierced it.

Curiously Harry leant forward and looked. All he could see was the pale white flesh of Luther's chest. Other than the rip in the shirt there was no evidence that Luther had ever been wounded. Even the blood that had soaked the wound seemed to have disappeared. Harry looked up at Luther's face in wonder.

"We heal quick." Commented the vampire wirily.

"Natasha's blood did that?" asked Harry.

Luther resumed walking, but answered as they moved. "A sufficient quantity of anyone's blood would have enabled my body to finish healing. But essentially yes. Her blood allowed me to recover. Are you curious about something else?"

Harry nodded. His next words were jerky as if he had to force them out.

"For a moment in there I though you were going to.. to.."

"To kill her." Finished Luther, as he looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye.

Harry nodded.

Luther snorted. "It is a common misconception Harry, but vampires do not need to kill those whom we feed off. That is not to say that we do not. But it is not always necessary. Indeed as long as a vampire is able to feed regularly it should never be necessary for one of us to kill our prey."

Harry frowned in confusion. "But now that you've bitten her wont she.."

Luther looked at him for a moment then laughed. "No Harry she will not turn into a vampire. No one can be transformed into a vampire from a single bite. The process is much more involved than that."

They walked silently for a time. Harry deep in thought. Just as they reached the entrance to their destination Harry turned to Luther again.

"Luther, back in the salle. After we stopped. You called me little brother. Why?"

Luther turned to look at him. "It is a custom in the order. It is the way that an elder will address a younger. If it bothers you I will not address you in that way again."

"No its ok." Said Harry. "I don't mind."

Luther smiled at him. "Well then young one, I have something that you may enjoy."

And with that he turned to a large Iron door. After moving through an elaborate series of motions, which Harry now knew were to disable the many protections on the door, Luther pushed it open with a grand gesture and motioned Harry into the well lit room.

Harry stepped forward and then stopped still staring around in awe.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was a vast cylindrical room. Glow orbs studded the walls everywhere filling the room with light. The ceiling extended far upwards 30 to 40 feet above their heads. But that was not what caused Harry to stare. It was the books.

The room was filled to bursting with them. The walls of the room were covered in bookshelves that extended all the way to the ceiling. And those bookshelves seemed to groan under the weight of masses of ancient looking leather bound tomes. There were even masses of what looked like scrolls resting in beehive like cubicles on the bookshelves.

Harry looked around amazed. Although nowhere near the size of the library at Hogwarts the room was still impressive. Harry did not doubt that Hermione would give her eye-teeth for the chance to look through here.

"Impressive isn't it." Said Luther's voice from behind him.

The Luther moved to stand next to Harry and gestured at the room with a sweep of his arm. "This is a collection of all the magical tomes and books of history and lore that the order has gathered in its time in Britain. Some were given to us for safekeeping. Others we claimed as spoils in our wars with the wizards and others we have simply collected. There are books here that exist nowhere else in the world. There are even a couple that appear to be in an unknown language."

"Unknown language?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes" said Luther. "Or at least one that neither we nor anyone we know has ever been able to translate. Where's an example."

At this Luther started to stare around the room. Then he gave a sudden cry of "Ah ha." And leapt upward.

Harry was stunned by the leap. From a standing start Luther not only leapt across the room he also leapt almost thirty feet up in the air. The Vampire came to a stop before a book shelf and seemed to float in the air before it for an instant. Then he reached out and pulled out a long thin volume in a green cover. An instant later he pushed away from the wall and flipped end over end before coming to rest lightly on his feet at Harry's side.

"Here." Said Luther, as if nothing unusual had happened. "This book was discovered by a member of the Order nearly seven centuries ago. Since that time no one has been able to decipher what language it was written in. Look."

Luther stood by Harry's side and held the book out to him. Harry took it and looked it over. The cover was a dark green leather that had a pattern of scales on it as it had come from some kind of reptile or serpent. Then Harry notices a pattern of curved and twisted lines on the page.

Luther pointed to the lines. "This appears to be some kind of language. But it resists all efforts at translation, in fact the patterns seem to change whenever someone tries to translate it. Its as if.."

Luther did not get a chance to finish the sentence. Suddenly the book in Harry's hands gave of a bright green glow. The shapes on the over started moving. Changing their shapes and positions, moving.. like snakes.

Harry looked on the new pattern and suddenly he could read it. He could understand what was written there. What the symbols meant. Shocked he read the words aloud.

"_The path of the serpent. A guide to this most noble section of the Dark Arts_."

Suddenly Luther's voice interrupted him. "You mean you can read it too?"

Harry nodded, then paused. "Wait a minute you mean you can as well?"

Luther nodded. "Yes, but this makes no sense. I have looked at that book several times over the centuries. Always it has changed but I have never been able to interpret anything from it. So why can I now. Nothing has changed, except..."

He paused and looked at Harry significantly.

"Except that now you have bonded with me." Said Harry.

"Indeed." Said Luther, then he looked at Harry with a thoughtful expression "And you are a parsel mouth are you not Harry Potter."

Harry flinched at the reminder of his second year. And of how he had discovered his ability to speak to snakes. An ability which marked his as a parsel mouth. An ability thought to be possessed only by the darkest of dark wizards.

But Luther appeared not to notice. The vampire was talking apparently to himself.

"Yes it makes sense. Many of the Warlocks hid there most powerful spells. And parsel magic cannot be acquired it is a skill passed down by blood. Well Harry it appears that you have answered two questions this night"

Harry looked up from his inspection of the book. "Two."

Luther grinned. "What language the book was written in, an your own question of what powers I receive from my bond with you. I believe we have discovered one tonight."

Harry nodded as he remembered his discussion with Luther after the Vampire had bitten him. Then he looked down at the book in his hands.

"Here." Said Harry attempting to return to book to Luther. The vampire looked at him in surprise and then pushed the book back into his hand.

"No Harry keep it. The book responded to you. It recognised you, it is yours by right of blood."

"But I don't want it." protested Harry.

Luther looked at him. "You may not want it Harry. But some day you may have need of its knowledge and its power and then you may be glad you have it."

At that the Vampire turned away and started gathering several other books from the shelves. Harry stared down at the book in his hands. Looking at it made him nervous. The dark cover the curved writing, even the feel of the book spoke of dark magic. But at the same time there was something about the book that called to him. And Harry felt a part of him trying to respond.

Luther's voice suddenly broke through his thoughts.

"Well then come on. We have a lesson to start."

Harry looked at the vampire in surprise. "I thought this was the lesson?"

"No Harry we only stopped here to gather the necessary books. As for the lesson itself." Luther paused and looked at Harry with a grin that Harry was beginning to feel wary of.

"Well although I cannot teach you my own magic there is nothing to stop me from trying to teach you your own. Besides its about time some of these books were put to use."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

But later, despite Luther's patience and Harry's initial enthusiasm to try magic again, even dark magic, things were not going well.

They were in a long narrow stone room, similar to a shooting range. But here the walls, floors and ceilings were covered with protective runes and sigils. Luther stood by Harry's side as he attempted to coach Harry through the various spells, curses, and hexes contained in the books they had taken from the room. So far their success had been limited.

It was not that Harry was not trying. Indeed although he still had some reservations about learning and using dark magic he was making an effort to comply with Luther's instructions. Indeed in that respect he was doing very well.

With his newly acquired gifts through the bond Harry was able to remember and understand Luther's instructions almost perfectly. It only took him a few tries to perfect even the most complicated wand movement and incantation and once he got it right he never repeated his mistakes. In terms of execution he was performing the spells flawlessly. It was his results that left a lot to be desired.

With a weary sigh Harry tried a new spell, one that he had seen performed before and had, to his mild surprise, found in the first few pages of "_The Serpents Path_."

"Serpensortia!" he yelled, putting all his concentration behind the force of the spell.

A small grey snake, barely a foot long and about as thick as his middle finger dropped warily out of the end of his wand. It slithered around pathetically on the floor for a few moments before disappearing in a puff of grey smoke.

Harry swore and stamped the spot where the snake had been in frustration. All night long it had been like this. He performed the spells exactly as the instructions required but the results fell far short of what he was expecting.

A spell that was supposed to cast a bolt of dark energy had created some black sparks.

A spell that was supposed to cast a stream of acid had unleashed a thin trickle not even string enough to cause the floor to smoke.

When he had tried to conjure an enchanted silver dagger, he got a silver pin. And so on.

Harry was feeling unbelievably frustrated. He had never performed this badly before in any of his Hogwarts Classes. At first he had thought that perhaps the spells he was attempting were too powerful for someone at his level. Then he had seen the summon serpent spell that Draco had used in their duel during his second year. He had felt sure that if Malfoy had been able to use that spell in his second year that he would be able to now. But the little grey worm had been the result.

Wearily Harry turned to Luther. The vampire had somehow only gotten calmer as Harry had gotten more and more frustrated, but Harry suspected that even the vampires apparently limitless patience was nearing its limits. But when he turned to face him Harry saw that the vampire was staring at him with a thoughtful expression, arms folded, head held in on hand.

"I'm sorry Luther. I just don't know what I'm doing wrong. I saw…"

"Could I look at your wand for a moment please Harry." Luther interrupted him

A little surprised at the request, Harry nonetheless handed the wand over to Luther.

The vampire ran his hands over the wand. He held it close to his face inspecting it minutely. He even appeared to sniff it. Finally he stopped and handed it back to Harry. Luther then resumed his pose, now staring at the wand.

"Holly wood. I wonder could that be the reason?" he said out loud apparently to himself.

"Sorry Luther?" Asked Harry. "But could what be the reason?"

Luther looked at Harry, then he raised one of his arms and pointed at the wand.

"What do you know of the properties of holly Harry?"

Harry just shook its head. Luther continued

"Holly is also known as the defender. When treated properly magical items made from holly are very effective at countering the effects of dark magic and dark creatures. I am wondering if the reason that your spells are apparently so lacking in power is because you are using a wand that is completely unsuited to casting them. But how to determine if that is the case?"

Then suddenly Luther's head jerked up as if he had just remembered something.

With no more that a terse "Wait here." To Harry, Luther suddenly left the room moving at a run.

Harry stared, startled by the abrupt departure. Then he turned over to a table near the wall and started flicking through _the Serpents Path_. He had just finished reading a page that described a very interesting fire spell when Luther returned.

The vampire carried a long thin silver casket in his hands. Moving over to Harry he opened it hand offered the contents to him.

"Here Harry. Why don't you try using this."

Harry looked inside. Nestled among dark, blood coloured velvet was a wand. It was dark in colour. It appeared a few inches longer than his own wand. Curious Harry reached for it with his right hand.

"No."

Harry looked up at Luther in surprise.

"Use your left." The Vampire said.

Shrugging Harry shifted his holly wand back to his right hand and reached for the other wand with his left.

Harry was not sure what he expected. Remembering how all the other wands he had tried at Ollivanders felt he wasn't expecting anything. So what happened was something of a shock.

As soon as his hand closed over the wand he felt it. A deep throb of power, like a current of electricity running through his body. The sensation was strange but not unpleasant. He waves the wand before him and it let loose with a stream of Emerald and silver sparks. Then suddenly Harry felt his wand also respond. His holly wand grew warm in his hand. A counter point to the surge coming from the other. Suddenly he felt both wands pulsing. The throbs of their power was like the beating of two separate hearts. Then slowly the pulses came closer and closer together until the two wands pulsed with a single beat, completely in sync.

As they did so Harry felt another surge of power pass through him. The warmth of the holly wand and the electrical surge of the other wand spread up his arms and travelled throughout his body. The two surges of power met inside him. And there they seemed to merge. Spreading throughout his body, filling him with power. With magic. Harry Potter stood in the center of the room as he felt the magic flow through his body and as he turned to Luther with a quiet smile for the first time in a long time he felt at peace. He felt whole.

Then a few facts suddenly came together in Harry's brain and he looked down at the new wand in his hand.

"Whose wand was this." He asked Luther in a shaking voice. Never taking his eyes from the wand.

"Can't you guess." Asked Luther with a crooked smile.

Harry face contorted in disgust and he moved as it to throw the wand away. But before he could do so Luther shot across the room and grabbed his hand forcing him to keep hold of the wand.

"Let me go!" Yelled Harry through clenched teeth.

"It accepted you and you accepted it." Said Luther. "Why do you now reject it?"

Harry looked at the Vampire in shock. "WHY? How can you ask me that. You know why. I can't use this wand. ITS VOLDEMORT'S"

"Was Voldemort's." Corrected Luther gently.

"You took it from him in combat. To the victor go the spoils. It is your's now, why will you not use it?"

Harry's face contorted in anger.

"ARE YOU MAD?" he yelled.

"It's the wand that killed Cedric, that killed my parents. That's killed hundreds of people and tortured even more. I want no part of it."

"Voldemort killed your Cedric and your Parents Harry. Not the wand. It is just a tool. It is not its fault that the one it chose committed those deeds. Now that it has chosen you will you deny it a chance at redemption?"

Harry stopped struggling and considered the wand in his hands. As he did so Luther slowly released him and stepped away. Harry hardly noticed he was son fixed on the wand.

It felt different, not the same as his holly wand. But for all that it still somehow felt right. He had known the holly wand was his as soon as he touched it. He could tell that this once was his too, but in a different way. Breathing deeply he felt both wands as they lay in his hands. Felt the rightness of them, not only individually but together. And he considered what Luther had said.

"Alright." He said after several moments. "Alright I'll try using this wand. But what am I going to do with two of them. I can't very well use them both at the same time."

"Why not?" asked Luther curiously.

Harry looked at him. "You're kidding right."

"Not at all." Said Luther. "I fight with two blades, I am teaching you to fight with two blades. I see no reason why in time I cannot help you learn how to fight with two wands. But that is something for another day. For now let us see if my theory is correct. Try using the new wand."

Harry shrugged and started to shift the wand to his right hand. Once again Luther stopped him.

"No try it with your left."

"Why?" asked Harry. Exasperated at having to try a new spell with an unfamiliar hand.

Luther pointed at his left arm then at his right.

"Sinister and Dexter. Left and right. Yew for attack. Holly for defence. Try them that way."

Harry grumbles about picky vampires under his breath before taking a stance.

He thought about which spell to use and suddenly decided to try the spell he had just been reading about.

Setting his shoulders he pointed the new wand down the range and spoke the incantation. "_Dractaerye's_"(2) he hissed.

The results were unexpected.

A roaring jet of flame surged down the range. It burned a vivid orange at its edges, a vivid white near the center with a core of the palest blue.

Harry felt the heat like a blast from a furnace. Shocked at the strength of the spell he could only stare as the stream of flames impacted the back wall and started to move back down the range towards him.

Suddenly Luther barrelled into him and wrestled the wand out of his hand with a painful wrench. As he did so some of the flames caught on his clothing so that he had to beat them out with his fists.

The wand out of Harry's hand the flames suddenly cut off and Harry was left gasping for air. Luther quickly hurried him outside where he knelt gasping and choking.

When he finished he looked up into Luther's glaring face.

"DragonFire." Ground out the vampire through clenched fangs. "Would you mind telling me what in the Lord of Murder's name possessed you to try casting DragonFire?"

Harry coughed nervously before replying. "I don't know. I saw the spell in the book and I just thought I'd try it. After the other's I didn't expect it to work that well."

"Well lets see how well it worked shall we?" asked Luther as he made his way back into the room."

Harry followed and then stopped and stared in shock.

The stone walls were blacked and charred. Along the path the spell had travelled the stone had actually melted and run. Some of it still glowed bright orange.

Harry gulped as he looked at the damage.

"Gut Ripper is going to think Christmas has come early." Said Luther.

"I don't want to think about how much gold the little miser is going to charge to repair this."

But when he turned back to Harry he seemed Happy enough.

"Well little brother I think we have established that new wand of yours is better suited to these kind of spells."

"I'm sorry Luther." Said Harry "I had no idea that spell would be so destructive. I'll help pay for the damages/"

But Luther waved this comment away. "I'm not worried about the cost Harry. The order has plenty of Gold. No you did well to cast that spell. But you are right in a way. That spell should not be so destructive, or at least not that indiscriminate. Something was off."

Now the Vampire stopped and looked at Harry with a shrew, calculating expression.

"I don't think we should practise this anymore. Not at least until you have had an opportunity to obtain a better understanding of the darkness. Which is convenient actually. Natasha's family have asked if you would be willing to witness a ceremony of their's tomorrow night?"

"A ceremony?" asked Harry. "What kind of ceremony?"

"A very old kind." Said Luther and He turned to look at Harry with a grave expression. "I will not lie to you Harry there is an element of danger if you choose to do this. I will protect you as best I can and that should be enough to ensure your safety. But accidents can happen and there is a risk you may be harmed."

Harry frowned. "Then why are you offering me the chance?"

"Because if you go you will honour Natasha and her family. You will be able to obtain a greater understanding of them and they of you. And also you will have a rare opportunity to obtain an understanding of the Darkness."

"Cant you just explain that to me?"

Luther shook his head. "Words cannot convey the full meaning of these things Harry. You must feel them, experience them to understand. Are you willing to take that chance?"

Curious despite himself Harry nodded. This seemed his best opportunity to get answers to questions that he had been unable to ask.

"Good." Said Luther. Then the vampire picked up the books lying on the desk, which appeared fortunately to be unharmed, along with the wand and offered them to Harry.

"I will allow you to keep these and study them at your leisure if you abide by the same oath that you swore when I gave you your holly wand. Do you agree?"

Harry swore and as he recovered the yew wand and the books he felt a tingle run through it as it recognised the magical contract.

"Come then Harry we have one more lesson to complete tonight. Tomorrow night we attend the ceremony and that will take up most of our time."

"What is it." Asked Harry wearily

"Potions." Said the Vampire over his shoulder. And Harry stifled a groan as he follows Luther to the last lesson of the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Potions with Luther was much better than Harry's lessons with Snape had been. But that wasn't saying much. Although Harry was learning more and performing far better than he had under the greasy git of Slytherin, he could not say that he really enjoyed the class. Harry suspected that he lacked the patience, meticulous nature and perfectionism required to really enjoy potions brewing. It took a conscious effort on his part to muster the concentration required to ensure that all the instructions were followed exactly and precisely. It also didn't help that he was keenly aware of Luther standing over his shoulder ready to comment at the slightest fault. But his mental training stood him in good stead here. He was able to ignore Luther and focus himself completely on the task. It also helped that with Luther's training he also had a far better idea of how certain ingredients reacted together and why it was necessary to follow the instructions so carefully. All in all he was far more confident that he would be able to deal with NEWT level potions. Assuming he somehow managed to achieve the Outstanding OWL necessary to get into Snape's Class. But that was a worry for another day.

At the end of the lesson Harry had brewed a burn slave potion and had helped Luther mix a cauldron full of enchanted water that was supposedly able to put out any fire. Luther had insisted that he take a few vials. 'In case he got the urge to cast Dragon Fire again.'

By the end of the evening Harry was so tired with the events of the day that he fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. Not even pausing to consider the implications of the night's events, or of what the following night would bring. This was probably a good thing. If he had he would have been unlikely to be able to sleep at all.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The next evening Harry rose and dressed early, expecting Natasha to arrive soon to arrive soon to escort him to dinner.

He was sitting on his bed, _The Path of the Serpent_ open on his lap. When he heard a knock at the door. Harry quickly hurried to the door expecting it to be Natasha. He was therefore quite surprised when he found Luther waiting for him.

This time the vampire was not dressed in his usual shirt and slacks. Instead he looked much like he had the first time Harry had seen him. He wore a black shirt and jeans. Heavy black boots and a long black coat. Harry could see the scabbards of his swords over his shoulder and the glint of metal within the coat.

"Here." Said Luther as he held out a bundle to Harry. "Put these on."

Most of the bundle was a large piece of grey cloth. But on top of that sat a H&K pistol in a shoulder holster rig. Harry could see two additional clips of ammo in packets on the rig. There was also a sword belt which held his Gladius and the long knife he had been using in training.

He looked up confused. "Luther why do I need these and why are you armed."

The vampire smiled at him.

"I never go anywhere unarmed Harry. It's my suspicious nature. As for the others I hope you will not need them but I would rather you had them just in case."

Harry looked at the vampire for a moment then nodded and started putting on the holster. It was unfamiliar but Luther soon helped him adjust the straps so that it sat comfortably. Harry then fastened the sword belt around his waist. The grey clothe proved to be a large grey trench coat made to Harry's size. He shrugged it on and found that it fit him well. Hugging him comfortably without obstructing his movements. Finished Harry stared back at Luther.

The vampire looked him over critically.

"You have your wands?" he asked

Harry nodded and patted the sleeves of the shirt he wore.

Luther nodded satisfied.

"Good. Harry stay close to me tonight, or close to those I set around you. Above all remain calm and do not cry out or panic. No matter what happens resist the temptation to run or look away or to attack the others. But if you truly feel that you life is in danger and I am not there then do not hesitate to use the weapons I have given you. Only the weapons mind! Nothing else."

Harry frowned at Luther, confused and a little scared.

"Why should I not use magic Luther, wouldn't it be more effective?"

"Against what you will see tonight, no Harry it probably wont, and using it could just put you in more danger."

And on that cryptic note Luther turned and started walking away down the hall, leaving Harry to hurry after him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As they walked through the halls Harry was surprised by the lack of people. He asked Luther where everyone was.

"Most of them are gathered at the clearing." Replied the Vampire. "The young and the old have already retired for the evening."

Harry was about to ask about this when they suddenly came to a stop before a great rectangle of polished black marble. Harry looked at it confused.

"What are we doing here?"

Luther looked at him and smiled. "Do you remember how I brought you here?" asked the vampire. Harry paused to think but in that split second Luther surged forward grabbed him and leapt at the marble block.

Harry braced himself for the impact and a moment later it came. Just not the one he was expecting. Suddenly he felt a fierce bitting cold. A cold so hard it almost burned. The cold lasted for long moments during which Harry felt himself jerked in several directions as if unseen currents were pulling him too and fro. The just when he thought it would never end it did and he found him self gasping in a clearing. Surrounded by tall dark pine trees. The ground was wet, the air was so cold his breath steamed. But compared to the cold of wherever they had just been it felt like the hottest day of summer. Luther held Harry upright until he could stand on his own.

"Wh..what was th that?" asked Harry though chattering teeth.

"A shadowpath." Said Luther. The main way by which we move over long distances

"Shadowpath?" asked Harry as he gradually felt warmth return to his body.

"All the shadows of the world are connected Harry. If you know how you can travel from one to another."

"Are all the trips that long?" Harry asked.

"Long?" Said Luther. "No that was a short hop. Usually they are much longer"

Harry shuddered at the thought. Remembering the biting cold. Then he looked at his surroundings. The clearing was not very large and it was completely surrounded by tall pine trees. Their dark trunks appeared black, unless they were illuminated by the thin shafts of moonlight that penetrated the thick cloud cover. Mist covered the ground, almost completely obscuring it and thin tendrils of it danced among the trunks of the trees.

Harry was about to ask Luther what they were doing here when he heard something.

It was a very faint noise, little more than the rustle of a bush. But he could make it out clearly. Harry also noted that although it was very dark he could still see. Where the moonlight shone he could see almost as clearly as if it was day. But even in the darkest patches of the forest he could see shapes and outlines that he was sure he never would have been able to make out before.

Then he saw them.

He heard them first. The gentle rustling increased. Growing louder and louder. Then he saw what caused it. Figures began to approach through the mists. At first they appeared almost ghostlike. But as they came closer Harry could make out their features. With a start he recognised them. They were a mixed group men and women, their ages ranging from their teens to their fifties. But Harry realised as he saw them approach he had seen all of them at one time or other at the family dinners each night. Some of them he had even talked to. Then he noticed Natasha among them and felt certain. He was about to move forward to call out to her when suddenly Luther grabbed him by the shoulder holding him in place and silencing him. It was then that Harry noticed something odd.

The eyes of all the approaching people were fixed on Luther. But there was something wrong in that gaze. There was a craving in it. A need. The gaze was hungry.

Silently they filed into the clearing. Taking their places in a great semicircle around Luther. The vampire pushed Harry behind him and Harry did not argue.

As they watched him the breathing of the gathered people grew more ragged, more intense, more needful. Harry could feel their need building. So apparently could Luther.

Harry suddenly heard the vampire chanting in a quiet voice. Harry could not make out the words but apparently the gathered family members did. Or at least knew their meaning. All around the semicircle the gathered people stared up at the sky expectant looks on their aces. Harry wondered what they were waiting for. Then he found out.

Suddenly the clouds parted. Moonlight streamed down into the clearing, first in a small circle then gradually widening until it encompassed the whole clearing. The looks on the people's faces changed. The anticipation turning to beatific joy. Curious Harry looked up wondering what they found so special about the moon. As soon as he did so his blood ran cold and he felt a chill crawl down his spine. It was a full moon.

Tearing his eyes from the moon Harry stared at the gathered people praying that he was wrong. He wasn't. All around the clearing the people were slowly changing. Mouths opened wide in smiles suddenly sprouted massive fangs. Jaws elongated and extended becoming muzzles. Limbs grew and stretched. Pale bodies suddenly sprouted masses of grey fur. Hands and nails lengthened to form paws and claws. And human eyes of every colour gradually turned a golden amber. Becoming the eyes of wolves. Were Wolves.

Harry stared around the clearing in shock. Everyone in the clearing. Natasha and her entire family were werewolves. Harry couldn't believe his eyes, but at the same time he found himself thinking it made a kind of sense. He had been wondering why a family of humans would willingly serve a vampire. Now he had an answer. A family of humans hadn't. But even as his mind tried to come to terms with this revelation something struck him as odd.

He remembered when Remus had transformed into a werewolf. After they had caught Pettigrew and were taking him back to Hogwarts. Then he remembered how Remus had screamed in pain. It had looked like the werewolf was tearing itself out from inside him. Every moment of the change an agony. But when these werewolves had transformed they did not look like they had been in agony. They had looked ecstatic throughout the entire process. Then there was Remus's appearance. When Remus had transformed he had looked like a horrible mix of wolf and man. A huge head full of teeth over a skeletal almost emancipated body (3). But these werewolves looked nothing like Remus. They stood tall and string on their hind legs. Their bodies rippled with muscle like professional body builders and their coats looked sleek and well groomed. But it was the eyes that had the greatest difference. The eyes which were calm, considering and filled with intelligence. Remus's eyes had been filled with rage and hunger. He had attacked anything that moved. Where as these werewolves sat staring as if waiting for something. Staring at Luther.

The vampire stood in the clearing. His black clothes making him seem like he was a part of the night. He calmly considered the thirty or more werewolves that surrounded him. Then he nodded as if satisfied.

Suddenly curling mists started to form around Luther's body. They circled around him and grew thicker and thicker until suddenly he was completely obscured from sight. Then the mists gradually started to fade. When they finally disappeared, Luther was gone and in his place stood a great black wolf, large as a small horse with eyes as red as blood.

Harry stared in shock. The wolf turned its head towards him and gave him a toothy smile that Harry somehow easily recognised as being Luther's. Then it padded over to him. The wolf sniffed his face for a moment, then it stretched out and lay down before him. Harry looked at it in shock. Surely Luther didn't expect him to.

When he hesitated the wolf turned its head to him and growled softly. Harry jumped and then slowly, gingerly mounted himself on Luther's back.

As soon as he was settled Luther got to his feet. Harry was forced to grab great fistfull's of his shaggy hair to stay on. But Luther did not seem to mind. As Luther turned to face the other werewolves Harry received another shock. Where there had been a clearing full of werewolves now stood a clearing full of wolves. Abet wolves larger than Shetland ponies. The wolves stood restlessly. Some of them moving from foot to foot. Some of them waling up and down. Plainly waiting for something

The wolf Luther stared at them for a moment. Then he bent his head back so that his muzzle was pointed at the sky and let loose with a great echoing howl.

Moments later the others joined in until the entire pack were howling up at the night sky. Their voices rising and falling in a great symphony.

Sitting on Luther's back listening to the music of the pack around him Harry felt something stir within him.

There was a primal quality to their calls. Something in the music of their howls called to him, touched him in a way he had never felt before. For a moment he had an inexplicable urge to call out, to join his voice with theirs. He almost did so when suddenly the noises stopped.

Luther lowered his muzzle and stared at the pack around him. They stared back at him awaiting his signal. Suddenly he bounded forward. Running through the gathered pack and into the mist wrapped jungle. The others bounded after him and all the while Harry grimly held onto his neck for dear life.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The ride on the jungle on Luther's back that night would be forever etched into Harry's memory. Right alongside his first flight on a broom and his ride on Buckbeak in his third year. It was definitely at least initially his most terrifying.

The wolves, Luther in the lead careened through the forest at breakneck pace. They ran through bushes. Over logs, through gaps and over divides unerringly. They seemed to know exactly where they were going and were trying to get there as fast as possible. Harry on the other hand had no idea where they were going and was utterly unprepared for ever leapt, turn and obstacle that they came to. It was only by holding on to Luther's Ruff with a grip that got progressively tighter and tighter that he was able to stay on. After a while Harry was surprised that the Vampire wasn't yelping in pain. 'Serves him right if he is.' Thought Harry savagely as he ducked to avoid a low branch.

But after a time Harry settled into a rhythm and started to enjoy the ride. The Wolves barked and yipped to each other as they ran and some seemed to be racing each other. But, Harry noted, none of them attempted to overtake Luther.

After it felt like they had been going for hours Harry suddenly heard a long drawn out howl. Instantly the entire pack came to a halt. All their ears turned towards the source of the sound. It came again. A long ululating howl that echoed off the

Hillsides. Suddenly Luther turned and started off in another direction. The rest of the pack immediately followed.

Minutes later they came to a small clearing nestled between two hills. Like a natural amphitheatre. The pack arrayed themselves around the lip of one of the hills. Luther, literally, growled commands and two of the members of the pack set off for the other hill. They returned minutes later after a lot of careful sniffling. Apparently satisfied that nothing was amiss. Luther turned his head, slowly looking around the amphitheatre. Then apparently satisfied he slowly lay down. Getting the message Harry quickly climbed off Luther's back. The great black wolf growled out more commands. Four other large grey wolves moved out of the pack and converged on Harry. They sniffed him carefully for a few moments then they gradually lay down around him until he was enclosed in a circle of grey furred bodies. The message was obvious and Harry sat down and prepared to wait. Luther looked at him then nodded his muzzle apparently satisfied before making his way down to the clearing in the center of the amphitheatre.

For long minutes nothing happened. The wolves sniffed around. Scratching and grooming themselves. All but a few who kept their muzzles facing outwards. Sniffing for potential danger. Then suddenly the entire pack lay still and turned to face the center of the amphitheatre. For several long minutes nothing happened. Then all the wolves even the ones surrounding Harry got to their feet.

Several more minutes passed and Harry began to think it was a false alarm. Then the wolves started growling. Harry squinted as he looked across the amphitheatre. Then in a sudden flash of moonlight he saw them. More long grey shapes unmistakably wolves started moving over the lip of the second hill. Then slowly moved down the hill then stopped at roughly the same height as the others. The ones Harry now thought of as Luther's pack now sat. All but one.

As Harry watched a large Grey and Black shape made its way down the hillside until it stood opposite Luther in the clearing. The newcomer was big and massively muscled. Even from were he sat Harry could see the marks of scars and old wounds covering his body. The new arrival obviously the leader of the new pack bared his fangs and growled at Luther. Luther stood calmly, not responding to the display of aggression. The newcomer continued to growl and posture. The hair on his ruff bristled making him appear larger and more formidable. He bared his fangs even wider, growled even louder. Still Luther said nothing. The new comer moved back shaking his head slightly as if confused. Then suddenly he charged.

The small clearing was suddenly a blur of black and grey shapes. Luther and the newcomer circled one another. Then charged in biting and snarling trying to get an advantage. The just as quickly they would separate and begin circling again.

For several minutes this went on until finally the two slammed together, bitting at lunging at each others necks. The rolled around the floor of the clearing sending up a curtain of dust that obscured them from sight.

When the dust settled the great black shape of Luther could bee seen standing over the fallen newcomer. Luther had the newcomer gripped by the throat. Harry watched as the newcomer slowly ceased twitching and lay still. Luther gave the body one final shake and then slowly released the neck. Harry felt his insides squirm as he thought about what had happened. Then he frowned and looked closely at the newcomer. There was no blood.

Suddenly Luther stepped back, facing the new pack. As he did so the new comer slowly cautiously rolled onto his belly. Then as Luther stood watching the newcomer slowly crawled forward on his belly until his nose was almost touching with Luther's. For a moment the newcomer sat there whining quietly. For several moments Luther appeared to ignore him. Then he leant down and briefly licked the newcomer on the cheek. The newcomer licked him back, then he slowly got to his feet and touched noses with Luther. As if this was some kind of single wolves of both packs suddenly start howling. First separately then gradually closer and closer together until their cries ring out as one.

As soon as the final howls died down members of both packs suddenly bounded forwards. Suddenly the amphitheatre was full of wolves, touching noses, sniffing each other each moving from one to another as if every member of both packs wanted to meet every member of the other. The exception was the four wolves that surrounded Harry. They sat where they were. If a member of the other pack came up to them then they touched noises and exchanged licks in a friendly fashion. But if one of them tried to approach Harry the hackles on all four immediately rose and they growled warningly showing their teeth.

The newcomers appeared to get the message and after a few cautions sniffs in Harry's direction they went on their way.

Harry for his part stayed very still and did his best not to be noticed. He got the feeling that attracting undue attention would be a bad thing. But at the same time he gazed around curiously trying to see all he could. He had a feeling that very few humans, wizard or muggle had ever had a chance to see what he had this night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry had thought that the combat in the amphitheatre was the ceremony he was there to see that night. It turned out he was wrong.

Later Harry once again on his back, Luther lead both packs through the forest. The old pack leaver walked close on Luther's right. He had come close to Harry sniffing curiously once, but Luther had growled warningly and after that he had kept is distance. Other wolves had also tried to get close to Harry to sniff him. It seemed that he was fated to be a celebrity where ever he went. But the four wolves that had guarded him stayed close by and they soon discouraged any others that same too close.

Unlike before Luther moved the two packs at a slow steady pace. Barely more than a walk. The walked for hours through the darkened forest. The crisp night air filling their lungs. Until finally they came to a halt before a massive tree.

Luther once again dropped and Harry quickly jumped off. Then he looked up at the massive tree. It was huge, it would easily have been the largest tree that he had ever seen. Is trunk was massively thick gnarled and marked with age. It was so tall that even from where he stood some distance away Harry could not see the top of its branches.

Harry started as he suddenly saw a werewolf move past him heading for the tree. Looking around Harry noted that all the other were wolves had shifted from there wolf forms and were now walking on two feet towards the tree, even those from the new pack. Harry looked around for Luther and saw the Vampire standing near him. Once again clad in his black garments. The vampire held a finger to his lips for silence and motioned to Harry to follow him. The two joined the procession of tall grey figures making their way towards the tree.

As they got closer Harry could see that there was some kind of altar near the base of the tree. Scattered around its trunk were a number of standing stones. Anywhere else and they would have appeared large, but here they were completely dwarfed by the bulk of the tree. Harry could see that some of the stones had designs crudely etched into them. Markings and patterns that looked like they had been made with claws not tools.

Suddenly Harry stopped. He noticed that all the wolves had stopped outside of the circle of the stones. Luther had also stopped, now they all stood waiting. Moments latter five were wolves appeared inside the circle. One was an ancient looking male. His fur was silver and he clearly showed signs of age. But he still walked tall and appeared powerful despite his advanced years. Flanking him were four others. Two on each side. Between them each of the two carried the body of an animal. A deer in the case of the two on the left. A long horned highland cow in the case of the two on the right. The old wolf stopped before an ancient looking crude stone altar. The four that followed placed the animals they carried on the altar and then backed away. Moving forward the old werewolf stood before the two carcasses. Then with two swift sweeps of his clawed hands he split them open. The Blood from the two carcases ran and mingled running down the stone altar to the base of the tree.

Soon after the first trickles of blood ran down to the tree Harry felt it. It came slowly at first. Just teasing the edge of his senses. Like that blast of a horn just barely heard.

But gradually it grew and grew. Harry felt it. Felt it throb through his entire being, but at first he could not identify what it was. Nothing he could see or hear had changed. Yet something plainly had. It took him a while but he finally realised what it was.

It was magic. There was magic around this tree, around this place. It was old magic ancient and very very deep.

It was nothing like anything he had felt before. It was nothing like the magic that he had felt at the Ministry of Magic, at Diagon alley or at Hogwarts. Those places had been magical and looking back he realised that he could feel them. But this magic was completely different. Everywhere else he had been the magic had been controlled. Not just restrained, but crafted, purified the distilled essence of what had once been something else. That was the difference. Harry realised as he felt the magic of this place throb beneath his feet. The magic everywhere else had been tamed. This magic. This was wild.

For several minutes Harry felt the power slowly building under his feet. As he did so he noticed that the werewolves were shifting restlessly. Letting out occasional short howls. Dancing in place. 'They feel it too' he realised 'They can feel it rising.'

The he became aware of something moving towards him. He saw the old silver werewolf slowly making his way to the edge of the circle. He saw the old wolf stop before Luther saw him offer the Vampire something wet and dripping from his hand.

Luther took the piece of dripping meat from the werewolf. Holding it above his head he let a trickle of blood run down his throat. Then he lowered the meat to his mouth and took a small bite before returning it to Old Silver. Old Silver nodded satisfied and then moved away, to stand before Harry.

Harry look up into the muzzle of the old silver werewolf. It took everything he had to do so. The werewolf towered over him. Like all of its kind that he had seen tonight each was at least six and a half to seven feet tall. He could see its long yellow fangs. Feel and smell its rancid breath wash over him. But steeling himself Harry forced himself to remain calm. Not to give in to the fear that hovered at the edge of his mind.

Old Silver paused and sniffed deeply. First on one side of Harry's head and then the other. Finally it pulled back. The ancient amber eyes of the werewolf stared at him considering. Finally it reached out its paw and offered Harry the dripping piece of meat within. Harry stared at it for a moment then he carefully took it. He was aware that everything around them had gone quite. He was certain that every member of the gathered packs was looking at him. But he dared not look away to confirm it. And so Harry did something he would probably not have done under any other circumstances. Brining the meat to his mouth he carefully took a bite of the raw dripping flesh.

The meat was tough and gamy. He had to worry it with his teeth to tear a piece away. He then had to ignore the taste as he swallowed it. But finally it was done and he carefully offered the still dripping piece of meat back to Old Silver. The silver werewolf considered him for several moments then it reached forward and reclaimed the piece of meat in its left paw. Then it paused and slowly stretched out its right as if offering it to be shaken.

Harry stared at the paw for a second then he calmly offered his own right hand. The werewolf immediately enfolded his hand in its grip. Harry felt the warmth of the werewolf's skin, the softness of its fur and the iron strength behind its grip. He felt the grip slowly increase and knew instinctively that it could crush every bone in his hand. But also instinctively Harry started to squeeze back. Somehow the response seemed to satisfy old silver. After a final squeeze the werewolf eased its grip and released Harry's hand. Then it lifted its head, threw back its muzzle and howled.

The howl echoed across the clearing. It rolled on and on and soon other voices joined it carrying it on and on. In the back of Harry's mind the feeling of magic he had felt before, which had died down when old silver approached, suddenly flared up again. In his being he felt its sure steady pounding, like a giant heart beat. Then as Harry watched overcome with the feeling around him the gathered werewolves started to dance.

It was nothing like any kind of human dance that Harry had ever seen, but he didn't know what else to call it. Each in their own way, in their own time the gathered werewolves started to dance around the circle made by the standing stone. Some stamped their feet. Others jumped to and fro. Others moves side to side or ran up and down. It didn't matter whatever they did they were all connected, connected by the magic of that place. Which was in a very real way the heart beat of their pack.

The wolves called out. Each in their own time adding their own shouts to the music of the night. Amidst the wolf howls Harry suddenly heard another deep voice cry out. A wordless cry of exultation and as he turned he saw that Luther too was dancing with the wolves.

With that sight Harry's last resistance crumbled. With a shout of his own he joined the dance. Moving in his own way, it what ever his heart dictated Harry danced among the wolves, sharing in their music, sharing in their dance, sharing in their magic.

And in that moment as he danced faster and faster to the beat of the magic in the air. Harry knew he had experienced something that he would never be able to explain. Something he would never be able to put into words. It was as Luther said. You had to experience it to understand.

The beat of the dance is the heartbeat of the pack

The feeling the power, is their connection to the land and the world around them. Their connection to the circle of life. To the Darkness.

Darkness, the natural world. The natural law, the cycle of life and death. The old ways.

Modern magic, light magic, right and wrong. It is an invention. Celestial, trying to impose a sense of right and wrong in a world that knows none.

But the Darkness is the primal side, the natural side. The law of nature. Timeless as the world and ever enduring.

Harry would never remember the details of that night. Would never be able to recall exactly what he had learned or remember fully all that had happened. But he would be left with a deep seated and instinctive knowledge, of the Darkness and of his place in it.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Much later Harry sat groaning in Luther's study as the Vampire finished mixing him a potion which he gratefully drank. How he had returned here and what had happened after he ate the meat he did not know. He had a feeling he did not want to. But for some reason although he was tired, aching and exhausted he also felt strangely at peace.

Harry gratefully took the offered goblet from Luther and slowly sipped the contents. He felt the effects of the hot herbal brew almost immediately.

Harry sat for several minutes carefully nursing the brew. He watched as Luther carefully opened a bottle of wine and settled down opposite him, a glass in hand. Finally he felt well enough to talk.

"Luther?" Harry asked

The Vampire looked at him questioningly.

"Earlier in the night when you fought that other werewolf, that other pack. What was all that about."

Luther paused for a moment then replied. "As you have gathered by now the pack that lives in this area. Natasha's family has an ancient alliance with the Order. They guard our stronghold here and if need be help us in our tasks. In return we also defend them and their lands against any and all who may try to take them away. Including the Ministry of Magic and the Muggle Government. Although these days that is done more through money in the right politician's hands and the use of a few subtle threats than anything else."

Here Luther sighed deeply before continuing.

"The pack that you saw tonight is an offshoot of this one. They share ties of blood and family but do not hold the same lands. For a while they have been hearing rumour's that Voldemort is going to try to start recruiting from among the Werewolf families. The leader of the pack has reason to believe that these rumours are true and he knows that he cannot stop Voldemort from taking his people on his own. So he came last night and challenged me."

"He wanted to take your place." Asked Harry in confusion.

Luther smiled. "No Harry he wanted me to protect his pack. So he challenged me for leadership. By defeating him I made that pack my own. I left the old leader in charge but they know that they must come if I call. Just as they know that they may come to me and the Order for protection and for vengeance."

"You sorted all that out through growling and howling?" asked Harry incredulously.

Luther laughed amused. "No Harry. The details were sorted out days ago. You would be surprised how much can be communicated in a howl, but fine details are one of the things that cannot."

"But then if it was arranged before hand why did you bother fighting? I mean if the other guy meant to lose." Asked Harry confused.

Luther paused and looked at him seriously. "He did not mean to loose Harry he just knew he could not win. Black Stripe knew he could not beat me but he still fought as hard as he could. He may have been willing to submit to my leadership but I would still have to earn it. That is the way of the Wolves."

"Is that why you didn't kill him?" asked Harry

Luther shook his head. "No Harry, challenges for leadership are never to the death. The fight is until one submits. Any deaths will only be accidental. Wolves do not generally kill without need."

After that they sat for a time in a companionable silence. Harry finished the brew as he gradually got drowsier. Luther slowly drinking his wine as he read from a book.

When Harry spoke again his voice was sleepy. "You know after tonight I almost wish I could run with the pack. Not like tonight, but actually with them as an animal. But I guess that short of becoming a werewolf the only way to do that is to become an animagnus."

Luther snapped shut his book and turned to Harry curiously. "Is that something you wish to learn?"

Briefly Harry's eyes lit up, but it was not enough to dispel the drowsiness.

"You mean, Yawn, I you can teach me?"

Luther considered. "Yes. What I can teach you is not the same method that your ministry teaches today, but the effect is the same, in some ways better. But.."

Luther stopped and turned over to look at Harry, who was fast asleep in his chair his goblet still tightly held in his hands.

Gently the vampire reached out and removed it. Then after placing it on the table, he carefully picked up the young wizard and carried him back to his room.

After he had dropped him off Luther walked slowly down the halls to his resting place. His young bonded had performed remarkably over the last to nights. He had such potential. But Luther cautioned himself, potential was not enough. It would remain to be seen if Harry would have the time to learn enough to be able to challenge Voldemort. 'But' thought Luther 'Whatever the outcome may be one thing I can already guarantee is that my bonded and myself will give Voldemort a fight he will never forget. And even if we fall, Catherine my dear departed. Know that you will still be avenged. The Order will see to that." And will that final thought Luther, Knight of the Order of the Blood Dragon settled into his coffin to rest. It had been a long night and the coming sunsets would only bring more.

………………………………………………………………………………………

I am unsure as to the actual length of Harry's summer holidays. For the sake of this story I am assuming around 2 months. At this point Harry would have already spent at least a week or two at the Dursley's and a week following his rescue/abduction. Leaving roughly one and a half months to the start of term.

Dragon Fire

Here I am referring to how he appeared in the Film not in the book.

Oh Boy very long chapter. I think that one clocked in at around 19,000 words. For those of you who don't like long chapters I apologise, but I had a lot of ideas I wanted to include and there will be only one more chapter until Harry returns to Hogwarts.

As for when that chapter will be out, well lets say it will be several weeks. I am currently waiting for the Book 6 to decide if I will include any of the material in it or go completely my own way.

Also to fend off any queries that this chapter may raise, let me reassure you Harry will not become a Vampire or a Werewolf. Although the bond will mean that in many ways he is no longer fully human.

I intended many of the scenes in this chapter to show Harry gradually becoming more aware of the world in which creatures that are considered Dark, Vampires, Werewolves and even Goblins live. So he can form an idea of them based on their own values rather than the values of the human/wizarding world. This will also help explain why he gradually turns away from the light.

Big thanks to:

Basilisk

HermioneGreen

Mscs3

Vorkvillebird

Mjk306

PotterFrkInTx

Freak in Corner

And

mannyaf1

You guys and your reviews are the inspiration that keeps me writing. Don't stop.

Until next time

DarkBlade


	8. Lessons and points of view

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling. I am a trespasser there for my own enjoyment and I hope for yours.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of the ideas I have used concerning Vampires and Werewolves in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I have merged them in my own way.**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**There is darkness. There is evil. There is chaos. **

**They are not now, nor have they ever, truly been the same thing,**

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon**

**Spells used in this chapter:**

**_Atra ContegoDark Shield_**

**_Argentum CalamusSilver Arrows_**

**_Cruentus VulcanBloody Vulcan_**

**_Ietum PhasmaDeath Spirit_**

**_Atrum SzalDark Blade_**

**_Serpentoria LuminariumSerpents of Light_**

**Chapter 7:**

It was a beautiful night. Well at least any being who could appreciate it would think so. The sky was clear, giving a perfect view of the stars against the blackness of space. A half moon dominated the sky, its luminescent face shone with a pearly white glow and its light shone down to illuminate the still branches of the trees. The forest was utterly silent. Not even the wind disturbed the leaves. Giving the illusion that the forest was somehow frozen in time.

The illusion was shattered moments later when the fast patter of running steps pierced the silence. Moments after that the stillness was also shattered as the frantically running figure of a young deer crashed through the undergrowth and ran on into the night.

The deer was running for its very life. Its breath came heavy and laboured, even over the sound of its hoof beats. Its sides glistened with sweat under the light of the moon. It ran frantically, leaping over fallen logs, ditches and even crevasse in the forest in a desperate effort to escape something.

But of what that something was there was no sign.

For several more minutes the deer ran on, until finally exhausted it came to a rest underneath the branches of a massive oak tree.

The deer's flanks shuddered. Both with its laboured breathing and with the quivering of its exhausted muscles. Slowly its breathing began to quieten as its heart returned to its normal rhythm. For a moment it thought it was safe.

Suddenly it tensed. Something, the snap of a twig, the flickering of a shadow or the faintest of scents had alerted it. The doe suddenly stood alert. Head held high, all of its muscles tensed in preparation to run. But as it scanned the silent forest around it, it found nothing there. Slowly it scanned the forest around it again, and then finally it relaxed and dropped its head to crop at the grass below the oak.

And in that moment, the watcher struck.

A black shape dropped from the overhanging branches to land on the back of the doe. Startled it almost collapsed under the weight, but managed to recover. Reacting instantly it began to kick and buck trying to dislodge its attacker. But its assailant was not so easily dissuaded. Four strong limbs with iron hard muscles gripped onto the does back. From the sheaths in its paws razor sharp claws extended, hooking into the doe's skin to further tighten its grip.

The doe jerked in pain as the claws drew blood. Frantically it redoubled its efforts bucking and kicking even more frantically. It did no good. The attacker rode out the storm of the doe's frantic dance and when it was ready, made a move of its own. In a lightening fast move the attacker's short muzzle darted forward. For a moment moonlight shone on pearly white dagger sharp fangs. Then those fangs buried themselves in the doe's neck, right over the spine.

The reaction was instant. The doe crumpled to the ground. With its spinal collum severed it no longer had any control over its limbs. On the ground the doe twitched. Trying to make its body get up and run. But it is like a puppet whose strings have been cut. It is already dead, it just doesn't know it yet.

Its attacker holds on for a few more moments, to ensure its prey is truly crippled, and then it releases its hold. Padding up to the side of the doe it glanced briefly into its terrified eyes then once again its head darts forward. This time severing the doe's jugular. For a few moments the doe jerks as its lifeblood pumps away. Then its head rolled to the side and it is silent.

In the clearing a sudden gust of wind caused a shifting in the clouds, just enough to allow a sliver of moonlight to fall on the does body. And to illuminate its killer.

A great black cat sat on its haunches and dazed down at its kill. In the gloom and the moonlight its pelt seemed as black as midnight. A black panther. One of the nights most gifted hunters.

For a long moment the shape of the great cat gazed down at the doe's body as if confused. Occasionally licking its jowls with its long pink tongue. Then suddenly one of its ears twitched. Almost instantly the cat's entire body tensed. Something was coming. It sprang froward to stand between the body of the doe and what ever threat might be approaching. As it did so just for a moment, the moonlight glistening across its vivid green eyes.

Moments later they came. Three long grey shapes, moving through the forest and the mists. They could have been ghosts, such little noise did they make. But as they came closer it became apparent that they were flesh and blood.

The three great wolves padded to a halt several meters before the still figure of the panther. The panther was a large beast, but each of the wolves dwarfed it easily. They were massive, far larger than any normal wolf. That and the uncanny silence with which they moved should have been all the indication that one needed that these were not normal creatures.

The wolves stared at the panther for a moment, then started to move forward. The panther's tail twitched and the wolves stopped instantly. The lead wolf slimmer but no smaller than the others waits for a few moments, then starts to inch forward. The panther responds by showing the barest glimpse of its fangs, growling softly.

Once again the Wolf stops, behind it the other two glance at each other as if uncertain. They turn to the other. But she has already made her decision.

Suddenly the outline of the lead wolf seemed to ripple. Its appearance distorted, as if seen through waves of heat. Its limbs twist and shorten. Its hair begins to recede until there is nothing but bare white skin. Finally where a wolf had stood, now stands the fully clothed body of a young woman.

Natasha gazed down at the tensed form of the panther before her. Its tail was rhythmically twitching from side to side. A sign of its aggravation. Behind her she could feel the concern of her kin. With her hands she makes a small gesture to them, bidding them to be calm. The she moves towards the panther.

She locks her gaze with its brilliant green eyes. Although she is face to face with a deadly predator she knows no fear. She knows that even in this form she is deadlier still. But she also knows there will not be a fight. She trusts the one before her.

Smiling slightly she begins to speak. Her voice calm and even.

"You have eaten of our kill Harry Potter and danced with us under the moonlight. We have named you as kin. Will you not then share your kill with us?"

The panther continued to stare at her for a long moment. Up close Natasha could make out the small patch of lighter fur on its forehead. A dark grey patch in the shape of a lightening bolt, all but invisible except in the direct light of the moon.

Suddenly the Panther quivered, it closed its eyes and shook its head. Suddenly in a single long moment the panther's body seemed to stretch upward. And then just as suddenly it was gone. In its place stood a young man.

Harry Potter drew in a deep breath of the cold night air. Raising his hand he wiped away the blood that still covered his mouth. Then he turned to speak to Natasha.

"Of course you may cousins. We are pack. My kill is yours."

Then Harry stood still as Natasha moved forward to enfold him in a hug. Moments later two other male shapes, now human moved forward to join the embrace.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

From his place in his study Luther smiled. He gazed down into a rough clay basin. The basin stood on an ancient pillar of rough granite. Curious sigils and runes, some so old as to be little but indentations on the stone, covered its surface. The bowl was half filled with a dark liquid. But the liquid sat utterly still in the bowl, and through the its clear face Luther observed Harry, Natasha and her kin as he had throughout this night and many nights before.

As the senior Blood Dragon in Britain, Luther was the representative through which many of the Oaths between the Blood Dragons and those who inhabited this isle ran and continued. One of those Oaths, made so long ago it was little more than a legend, even to the Blood Dragons, tied the Blood Dragons to the werewolf clan who lived in these forests. Natasha and her people.

They gained the friendship and the protection of the Order. In turn the Order had their loyalty and through them their link to the land they made their home. This was important, there were many old and powerful magic's tied to a vampire's connection to the land. Many were thought long lost, but in the order they endured.

It was using one of these old powers that Luther observed Harry. Through his tie to the land he could use the scrying bowl to see what occurred elsewhere. Beyond the forests borders it was of limited use, but within them Luther was fully aware of and could observe everything that occurred.

But despite the fact that he knew that Harry was in no danger he continued to watch him. He told himself that he was just being especially careful with the boy's safety. But that was only part of the reason. In truth he enjoyed watching the boy. Enjoyed witnessing the pleasure he took in running through the forest. He better than anyone knew how much Harry had suffered in his short life. At times the memories he had received from Harry raised such bloodlust in him that even he had trouble controlling it. But in the end he always did so. His discipline was too strong and he remembered his lessons too well. The fury of the Bloodlust was too precious to be wasted. He would use it, but not allow it to use him.

One day Luther hoped he would not need to restrain the bloodlust that Harry's memories awakened. One day he hoped he would have the opportunity to let it run free at those who had made his bonded suffer so badly. But if ever he did so it would be for Harry to decide. With an effort of will Luther turned his thoughts to other memories.

He still remembered how Harry had been when he had taken him into the forest for the first time. Luther could remember feeling Harry's joy through their bond. His revelling in the sensation of being outdoors. And then when the pack had started to run, his exultation in the sensation of being free. It was then that Luther had decided to teach him to find his animal form, to become an "animagnus" as the wizards of this time called such things. Although he did not believe that any of those wizards would approve of the particular way that Luther had taught Harry to find that form. In fact he was certain they would not.

But that mattered to Luther not at all. He had spent enough time with the Lukoi to share their disapproval of the way Wizards took their animagnus forms. To the Lukoi and to Luther, the traditional way was better, more fitting with the ways of the Darkness. And it would provide Harry with certain skills he may need.

He would need to talk to Harry about that. The events he had witnessed tonight indicated that he may have taken too long already. He was still musing when suddenly a voice disturbed his thoughts.

"Are you in danger of growing too close to the boy?" The voice was the lightest breath of a whisper. But in the silence of Luther's study it may as well have been a thunderclap. Its effect was instantaneous. In a sudden motion, far to fast for a human eye to follow, Luther leapt and spun.

In the blink of an eye he was standing in the direction the voice had come from, poised to attack or defend himself. In one hand was a large black automatic pistol, in the other a long knife the blade of which reflected no light. But even as he came to a stop Luther's eyes widened in recognition and he smoothly returned the weapons to their sheaths.

He braced himself to attention and bowed low.

"Well." Came the voice once again, no longer whispering but loud and clear. "It is good to see that your skills at least have not slipped."

The source of the voice was an ornate mirror that hung against one wall of the study. Fully eight feet tall and four feet wide, the Mirror dominated the wall against which it rested between two bookcases.

"Grand Master." Said Luther formally. "Forgive my reaction, I did not expect you to contact me."

Within the mirror the vague outline of a shadowy figure could be seen. Its features were indistinct, hazy. But its mouth twitched in what might have been a smile.

"So formal, blood of my blood?"

Luther rose from his bow and smiled fully at the figure.

"I was not certain if you had company or not my Sire."

The figure made a sound. Half a laugh, half a grunt of approval.

"It is good to see that you remember at least some of your lessons. But you still have not answered my question youngling."

Now Luther's face became expressionless.

"I informed you and the council of my decision to take revenge on Voldemort my Lord. I also informed you of my bond to the child. The council gave me leave to pursue Voldemort as the matter was a personal one. Has that changed?"

Now the voice of the figure became cold. Its voice hissed angrily.

"Do not play word games with me youngling. The council agreed that your pursuit of Voldemort was a personal matter. The boy is something else entirely. A human bonded to one of us is an unprecedented event as well you know."

Now Luther frowned, slightly confused.

"But the council gave me no instructions regarding Harry."

When the figure spoke again its voice was even.

"After much deliberation the council came to the conclusion that this bond between you has occurred for a reason. They do not dispute your link to the boy. But he is no longer just a tool in your plans for revenge. He has been marked by the Darkness, your obligations to the Order now apply."

Now Luther looked defensive.

"I have satisfied my obligations to the Order. I have started his training. Indeed he is now quite competent at defending himself with spells or with steel. I have shown him the paths and ensured that he made his own choice."

"Yes." Agreed the voice. "In all that no fault is found. You have done well, and the boy's progress, for a human, is noteworthy. The gifts of our blood flow strongly in him."

Now the figure paused and laughed.

"What irony it is that a Blood Dragon is now training a Warlock. But then perhaps not. Only we remember the true warlocks. Perhaps then it is fitting that we train the first of the new." Then the figure ceased its musing and fixed Luther with a piercing stare.

"But we return to my original question. Are you in danger of growing too close to the boy?"

Luther seemed to flitch.

"It is not forbidden to form emotional attachments, as long as they do not interfere with our duties. Yes I have feelings for the boy. What is wrong with that?"

"Nothing." Said the figure its voice now hard.

"But you have still not answered the question youngling. For the third time! This tells me all I need to know. You have let compassion stay your hand and we have very little time to correct your error. In a bare three days time the boy will return to his school, to the wizarding world. This is what must be. But before he returns he must learn one final lesson, and you must test him. You know to what I refer."

Luther winced.

"But my Sire he is young. He has already endured so much. Is it truly necessary to force what will surely occur in the course of.."

Luther was suddenly cut off by a growl of anger.

"This is what I was afraid of. You care for him too much." Came the angry voice of the figure.

"I care for him as I would for a brother." Responded Luther hotly. "Like the younger brothers I lost so long ago. The boy is not even fully grown, what is wrong with seeking to protect him until he can find his true strength?"

For a moment the figure was silent. Then he replied his voice even, almost gentle.

"Nothing. Save that you do him a disservice in your compassion my child."

The figure paused and seeming to gather its thoughts.

"I know that this is a confusing time for you Luther. Your need for revenge clashes with the emotions that stem from your bond. Emotions you have not felt for years. Regardless you have still done your duty. Do not allow yourself to fail now."

Luther stared at the figure, plainly confused.

The figure sighed and through the mirror could be seen to pace through the room it occupied.

"Luther, what your bonded needs from you is your skill and your ruthlessness. Beware your compassion. You know far better than I that the boy has suffered more from the good intentions of those who wished to protect him, than from those who have sought his death. Those whom he trusted most long knew what awaited him, but did nothing to prepare him for the role fate decreed he play. Will you too betray him in this way Luther? Will you cripple him in your desire to protect him?

Be wary of your heart Luther. Do not let it lead you to betray him by fearing to do what you know needs to be done."

Luther was silent for a long moment. Conflicting emotions and thoughts flowed across his face. Finally grim faced he bowed again to the figure.

"You are right my lord, you are right. Before he leaves the protection of the forest I will ensure he learns the final lesson … and give him the test."

"And if he should fail the test?" Came the figures voice, soft but uncompromising.

Luther raised his head his red eyes meeting the figure unflinching. "Then I will do what needs to be done. What duty demands, no matter what my heart may feel."

The figure nodded satisfied.

"Good." Then it paused before speaking again.

"You should know that there is a reason that this is required Blood of my Blood. There has been a stir in the echoes."

The words were said calmly, but as soon as they were spoken Luther's face jerked up to stare at the figure, his eyes wide in shock.

"They are testing the boundaries?" he said disbelief tinging his voice.

"No." Came the voice of the figure. "Not the boundaries themselves. They would not dare that. But there have been faint ripples around the pathways between. It only further confirms what we have long suspected. One is coming who will open one of the pathways."

Luther stared at the figure.

"And you think that Harry may be such a one?"

The figure seemed to shrug slightly.

"The possibility is very slim, but given his history it cannot be discounted. There are others who are far more likely to walk that path. But Luther if this boy has been chosen, if he is destined to stand with us when the pathway opens again. Then we must be sure of him. We must be certain he would never take the other path."

"Yes my Lord." Here Luther saluted fist to chest. All hesitation was now gone from his voice "I will test him, I will be sure of him before he leaves. Or he will not leave at all."

The figure nodded. "Then I will leave you. Your raven will return to you soon. He bears some information that the council and myself think you may find useful. Until that time keep your watch over the boy, but do not test the boundaries of his school."

Then the figure paused again. When he next spoke the words were formal.

"May the Darkness embrace you my Blade." Said the figure as its image slowly faded leaving the face of the mirror a smooth obsidian black."

"And you My Lord Drakul." Replied Luther softly.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile Harry walked through the forest back to the manor. Natasha walked at his side, while a little way behind them, Natasha's two cousins carried the carcass of the doe between them.

Harry walked easily. Although it was the middle of the night and he had only the moon to light his way he never stumbled or looked around. He knew where he was and what direction he needed to take to get back to the manor.

Ever since that night over a month ago now when he had danced with the pack under the full moon he had felt a connection, a bond to the land around him.

It was nothing overt, but it was always there. No matter where he was in the forest. No matter if he had never been to a place before, he always had a sense of knowing where he was and which way to go. More he felt connected to the land.

Harry was not a big fan of forests. His numerous forays into the forbidden forest had actually left him very wary of them. But this forest was different. It felt comfortable, welcoming. Although he knew that there were still dangers here, he was also much more aware of what they were, and so he did not fear them.

It was the feeling of knowing your ground, a feeling of home.

And so as he walked he let his feet guide him, leaving his mind free to ponder the night's events.

After a short while Natasha looked over at him and his thoughtful expression.

"What are you thinking Harry Potter? What thoughts so occupy your mind that you are oblivious to the beauty of the night and to those that walk with you?"

Harry looked at her startled, as if only suddenly remembering that she was there. Then he grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Natasha. I didn't mean to be rude."

"Didn't you then?" Cut in Natasha playfully. "We'll regardless of what you meant you were. So tell me what so occupied you or I shan't forgive you."

Harry smiled at her slightly. He knew her well enough by now to know that she was not completely serious. But he also knew that she was not just making a casual question. He grimaced slightly as he tried to arrange his thoughts.

"It's hard to explain. It's something I'm just coming to terms with myself so I don't know how to describe it."

"So why don't you ask someone that does?"

Harry looked over at Natasha in surprise.

She looked at his expression then gave a short "huff". Half of impatience half exasperation.

"Do you think you are the only one to go though this Harry? Each member of my family has gone through the same thing. I am still young enough that I remember quite vividly, when I first came to terms with my beast. So if you are confused why don't you ask someone who has experienced what you are experiencing now?"

Harry looked at her puzzled. "But you and your family are werewolves. Haven't you always been the way you are?"

Natasha shook her head ruefully. "No Harry, and thank Mother Night for that. We are born to the beast, but it comes on slowly. Before we hit puberty the only signs that we are Lukoi are that we are healthier, hairier and develop a taste for red meat faster than most other folk. It's around puberty that the beast first starts to awaken within. Before we come to terms with it, before it fully becomes a part of us we feel very much like you do now. So tell me Harry, how does it feel when you summon the panther to you?"

Harry looked up at the sky for a long moment, gathering his thoughts then he replied.

"It's strange. When I become the panther I feel like a passenger riding in the mind of another creature. But at the same time I'm not. When I become the panther I can feel its body. The sensation of running on four legs. The feel of the ground against my pads. It almost feels strange not having a tail when I'm human.

I can feel with its senses. Smell the scents on the air and hear with its ears. And it's wonderful. So much so that it almost feels like I'm half deaf and blind when I am human. But at the same time.."

"But at the same time you feel like an observer in a body not your own. Part of you constantly feels like you are sitting in the back of the panthers mind like a rider in a back seat." Interjected Natasha

"Yes." Said Harry. "That's exactly it. There is a part of me that is always detached, removed. A part of me that can never accept being the panther. And at the same time there is something else in my mind. I get urges that I have to fight to control. I seem to know things that I have never learned. Like the smell of predator or prey. Or how to run and climb with four legs. And no matter how hard I try to control it I cannot always do so."

"Good!" said Natasha.

Harry turned and looked at her in surprise. "Good?"

"Yes Harry, from what you describe you have learned how to keep part of your mind separate during the bonding. That's important. From what Himself told me the biggest risk in learning to take an animal form is that you become too close to the animal. Some folk dive in too deeply. Hold nothing of themselves back. And so in the end they do not just take on the form of an animal, they become one completely. Nothing of the person is left."

Harry was silent for a moment while he pondered what she had said.

"I never realised that becoming an Animagnus was so dangerous." He finally said.

"Its not, but you are not an Animagnus Harry Potter." Replied Natasha

Harry looked at her in surprise.

Natasha glanced at him before continuing.

"Himself explained it to me. What you call becoming an Animagnus is a new form of a very old magic. When Wizards become Animagi they take the form of the beast that they have chosen but that is all. Even after they find their form they must spend a long time becoming familiar with it. Learning to move around and to use the senses that the new form offers. This is harder than you may think. It's not a normal human instinct to walk around on four legs."

"But then what style of magic did Luther teach me?" asked Harry now confused.

"Do you remember how you found your form Harry?" asked Natasha

Harry's thoughts turned back to his lessons with Luther over the last few weeks.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

The lessons had been different from anything Harry had been expecting. He had thought that becoming an animagus would be a variation of transfiguration. So he had thought that Luther would be slowly teaching him how to transform his body.

Instead their lessons had felt more like a variation of the Meditation exercises Luther had been teaching Harry to help him protect his mind. Harry remembered how frustrated he had been with the lessons.

He had been made to sit in the centre of a circular pattern of runes. The chamber they had been in was small. Open braziers filled with a strange mixture of herbs and incense had stood in each corner. And for hour's night after night Harry had sat there and concentrated while Luther slowly circled him, chanting in a language that sounded like nothing Harry had ever heard.

At first Harry had focussed his mind on imagining the animal he wanted to be. He kept thinking of a Stag like his father or a big dog like Sirius. Or sometimes an eagle so that he could fly on his own. But whenever he did this Luther berated him. Telling him that he could not force this process. Instead he had to empty his mind, open it completely. Only then would it work.

And slowly Harry had tried.

It took nights, even days. But gradually the chanting and the incense did its work. Each session Harry could feel it happening. Feel the barriers in his mind, the results of years of suffering, of his distrust of strangers and of his constant battle with Voldemort gradually slipping away. Each night he felt himself open further and further. He would start the exercise and enter the trance only to awaken hours later with no memory of what had occurred but a deep, deep sense of peace. And finally one night it happened.

Still in his trance he remembered opening his eyes to find that he was surrounded by darkness. Complete and utter darkness. He was in a complete void. There was nothing around him, no substance no light. Nothing. But for some reason he did not feel afraid or frightened. He only felt at peace, calm, serene.

Then he saw it.

At first he thought it was just a flicker in the blackness that surrounded him. But as it drew closer he could make it out. Somehow even though there was no light he could see it clearly. It was a panther. Its pelt was midnight black. It rippled as it moved like the motion of a sea on a starless night. But it was the eyes that drew him. The shinning yellow green eyes that were filled with knowledge and awareness.

Harry remembered how the panther had come right up to him. How he had knelt to meet it, until his face was bare inches from its muzzle. Once again he had felt no fear, only a deep, deep sense of peace. For what seemed like an age they had stared into each others eyes then the Panther had nodded as if reaching a decision and leapt straight at him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

He had no memory of what had occurred directly after that. When he came back to himself he found himself on the floor of the room. The braziers had been overturned, the carefully drawn runes had been smeared or swept away. And Luther was standing over him pinning him to the ground.

Luther's eyes had turned to him as he stared at the vampire.

"Have you come back to yourself Harry? Are you aware of who you are again?"

He had tried to reply but had only been able to manage a was a strangled yowl. It was about that time he wondered why he could feel his tail twitching.

Luther had looked down on him and smiled. "So this is the creature closest to your soul. Very appropriate. Welcome to the night little brother."

For the rest of that night Luther had taught him how to return to his human form and how to take on the form of the Panther. It had come surprisingly easily. It was not a process of changing himself into a Panther. It was more calling the panther to him. In the same way to become human again he only had to focus on himself and returning to his familiar form.

In the following nights Luther had taken him out into the forest to let him get used to his new form. They would have made a strange sight. A giant black wolf and a large black cat running together. But Harry remembered feeling surprised at how easy it had been. How naturally he had been able to run, climb and hunt in his new form. He had never thought to question that. Until now.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry looked up his expression now troubled.

"Natasha, what did Luther teach me? What has he made me into?"

She looked over at him for a moment before sighing deeply.

"Himself meant to tell you tonight anyway, so there's no harm in me saving him the trouble. Harry when you summon the Panther to you, you do not merely take its form. You take in part of its spirit, its soul. You summon it to you as Shaman have done for centuries before recorded history."

"Shaman?" asked Harry at the unfamiliar word.

Natasha nodded and continued.

"Shamen live connected to nature Harry. They use their magic in connection with it and are connected in turn. That is why when you become the Panther you are no longer truly yourself. A part of the soul, the essence of the Panther, also joins with you. This is why you possess the instincts and the skills of an adult Panther without ever knowing them. But it is also why you cannot always control your actions. The soul of the Panther becomes a part of you and sometimes it takes action for its sake. Not for yours. Do you remember how it felt when you killed the doe?"

Harry looked at her for a moment then nodded.

Natasha looked at him then continued. "It felt natural didn't it? But more than that it felt good and right."

Harry nodded but now his face was twisted in concern.

"Yes but that's what I am worried about Natasha. It felt so easy, so natural. But at the same time I knew that I was not in control. What if that happens when I am around other people. Or what if I kill again without intending to?"

Suddenly Natasha turned to him but when she did so her face was flushed. Angry.

"What gives you the right to control the panther's actions when you ask it for its aid? Are you after all like all the other Wizards! Taking, taking but never offering anything back in return!"

Just as suddenly she stopped and looked away. Harry stared at her for a moment stunned by her outburst. He started to apologise, but Natasha beat him to it.

Shaking her head as if to clear it she turned to him.

"I am sorry Harry. It is not right for me to snap at you. You raised what to you is a legitimate concern, but to us it is an ancient dispute. A disagreement between the Lukoi and the wizards that first lead to the rift between us."

Now Natasha sighed deeply and turned to look up at the night sky.

"You see Harry our peoples were not always separated. Once long, long ago we were allies and more than allies. The wizards called on their magic to nurse and protect the land. We called on the strength of our beast selves to do the same. But slowly over time the attitudes of the wizards changed. Instead of only using magic to nourish and protect the lands they began to use it for their own ends. Their own purposes. Even then we remained allies although our alliance was strained. But then once more the wizards changed."

Now Natasha turned to look at him her eyes grave.

"Although we may appear to be human Harry, we are not, not truly. It is not a persons shape or appearance that makes them human. It is how they think, what they believe. Long, long ago men were more like us. Closer to nature. They thought as we do and the difference between us was not so great. But over time men changed. They started to see the world not as it is but how they thought it should be. And the gap between our people's grew larger and larger."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry quietly, confused.

Natasha looked over at him and then answered his question with one of her own.

"How do you feel about killing the doe Harry?"

Harry considered her question for a while, then he replied.

"I feel … conflicted." He admitted at least. "When it was happening I felt the excitement of the hunt. The thrill of the contest and the joy of the kill. But at the same time I felt, put off. Disgusted by what I was doing for some reason it felt wrong."

"Yes." Natasha said softly. "Because what you felt and what the panther felt were two different things. The panther is a hunter, a creature of the night. To it the thrill of the hunt and the joy of the kill are completely normal. But to you they feel wrong. Because you have been taught that killing is wrong. That is why you feel conflicted. But you should not. At times you must let the panther have control. Let it run with its instincts and satisfy its needs. If you do not then you are just a thief and not a true partner of the animal that has chosen you."

Harry was silent for a time as they walked then he turned his head and asked quietly.

"Does it disturb you Natasha, when you are a werewolf. Having these urges and these needs to kill."

"No Harry." Replied Natasha quietly. "It is part of who I am."

Harry smiled slightly. "Well at least I can take comfort from that. I mean you have never hurt anyone when you have been a werewolf."

Natasha was silent

Harry looked at here warily. "Have you?"

Natasha stopped and turned to look at Harry full in the face.

"I have done more than harm people Harry. At times I have killed them. Trespassers, spies, even simple lost hikers. If they wander into our woods when the moon is full then they are our prey." She said, her face expressionless.

Harry stared at her shocked. "But.. but when you did it, it was the wolf that did it not you."

Natasha shook her head slowly.

"It was the wolf in me that did the hunting and the killing. But when it happened I was the wolf. The actions were mine."

"Why?" asked Harry. The question little more than a whisper.

"Why not?" replied Natasha. "This is what you do not understand Harry. We do not become wolves only at the full moon. A part of the wolf is in us always. In our thoughts, in our actions, in our souls. You are shocked that we would kill men. But if anyone is foolish enough to enter our lands during a full moon then they are our prey."

Now Natasha turned and looked him directly in the eyes.

"We are not like some that have forgotten the old ways Harry. Or those that have joined the Dark Lords. When we hunt we kill quickly and cleanly. We do not play with our victims and we do not waste them. Neither do we seek out prey beyond our territory or seek to bite others just to make them Lukoi. But in this forest the old ways still hold sway, and we make no apologies for who and what we are."

"But" asked Harry like a drowning man clutching at a twig. Don't you feel any remorse, any guilt over the people you killed?"

Natasha shrugged

"When a wolf it is in my nature. They were prey and I hunted them. That is the nature of things."

"But isn't that wrong?" asked Harry almost desperately.

Natasha smiled slightly and shook her head

"No it is simply the way things are. You still try to see everything in shades of Black and White Harry Potter. Right and wrong. But the world is not built that way Harry Potter. It is a conceit of humans and wizards that they try to make it so. What we do is natural. It is what we are. It is because we accept that and are at peace with it that we are able to stay sane and whole."

Now Natasha stopped and stared up at the moon lit sky

"Others those not born werewolves, who are never taught the way, can never be at peace with their beast because they reject it. Refuse to accept its nature, accept it as part of themselves. So at the full moon when their beast can finally break free it is almost mad with hunger and rage. That is why those bitten appear to have no control over themselves when the moon is full."

This piece of information caused Harry's eyes to widen in shock.

"You mean they can learn?"

Natasha looked down at him. "Yes, they have only to learn to accept what they now are and to try to coexist with the beast within them. But this is harder than it sounds. Particularly for wizards who are taught that we are abomination or a disease to be fought or cured."

Harry was very quiet for the rest of the journey back as he considered all he had learned

……………………………………………………………………………………….

It had grown very cold by the time they returned to the manor. Mists curled up the sides of the buildings and among the trees that stood so close to them that the manor itself almost appeared a part of the forest.

It was not grand to look upon. It consisted of three buildings. Made of stone and roofed with thatch. One was a long single story workshop. Another, a large barn. The last a two story manor house that looked like it would have difficulty holding ten people comfortably. But appearances were deceptive. They were intended to be.

The manor sat at the foot of a large hill. Its sheer face rising up behind it. And it was within the rock of this hill that the true stronghold lay.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry left Natasha and her cousins at the entry way and made his way through the concealed passage into the stronghold proper. Other members of Natasha's family, pack would be a better word, stood guard there and he greeted them affably and told them of his hunt.

As he made his way down to Luther's chambers he made small talk with many of the others that he encountered in the corridors. He had been here for over a month now and in that time he had become quiet familiar with most of the members of the pack here and they with him. It was an easy familiarity that came naturally. Some of them still looked at him suspiciously, and some of them plainly did not like him. But they all accepted him. He was Luther's guest, but more than that he was pack. That was all that mattered.

Finally he arrived at the door to Luther's study and let himself in.

………………………………………………………………………………………

As he entered he saw Luther pouring liquid from a steaming jug into a metal goblet.

He looked up when he saw Harry enter. Then he returned the jug to a tripod that sat over a low flame and offered the goblet to Harry.

Harry took it gratefully and cautiously sipped the mulled wine Luther had prepared.

Luther watched as he drank, a wiry smile on his face.

"You are becoming too used to that." Commented the vampire.

Harry looked up after he finished drinking.

"Well it's your fault you know. You were the one who insisted I try it I the first place."

Luther gave a short cough of laughter.

"If you're old enough to kill a Basilisk with a sword you're old enough to drink wine. Besides I'm not drinking butterbeer or any other of those other foul concoctions that wizards and humans appear to enjoy. I have a much more developed sense of taste."

Harry wisely withheld any comment on this. He settled himself back into a leather armchair as Luther did the same. After a while Luther spoke.

"I understand you had an interesting conversation with Natasha on your way back. Is there anything that you wished to ask me?"

Harry was silent for a moment. Finally he asked.

"Why did you teach me the Shaman's way of finding my animal form. Why didn't you just teach me to become an animagnus?"

Luther's face was impassive but inside he smiled. There would have been a time when Harry would have charged up to him angrily and demanded an answer. Now the boy waited and considered things for himself before asking the question. He was learning.

"Three reasons." Luther finally replied.

"The first is that I do not know the wizards way of becoming an animagnus, which would make me a poor teacher. The second is that those who follow the way's of the darkness do not approve of the way wizards become animagi. Lastly, even if you had learned to find your animagnus form it would have taken you weeks to learn how to move in it. Among its other advantages this method gives you the instincts that you need to be able to move immediately."

"And what of the other instincts that come with it?" asked Harry quietly.

Luther looked at him his face solemn. "If anything, they are more important than the form itself."

Harry was about to say something else but Luther raised a hand to stop him.

"Yes Harry. I know how you feel about killing. I know that I told you that I would never force you to make that choice. But I also swore to protect you and to train you."

Luther looked him full in the face his red eyes shining from the lights in the room.

"In the short time you have been here you have progressed a great deal little brother. I do not dispute that. You have taken to the memories in our blood well. But all the training I have given you will be for nothing if you lack the will to use it."

"I don't lack the will to use it." Argued Harry. "I just don't agree with the way you believe it should be used."

Luther shook his head. "You cannot fight a war if you are unwilling to do what that requires, what that means. You cannot expect to be able to fight if you cripple yourself before you even start. But we have held this discussion more times than I care to count. The night flees, day comes and we have much to do."

Saying that Luther set down his Goblet and made for the rooms exit. Harry quickly swallowed the remaining dregs in his own and followed after him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As they walked through the corridors of the keep Harry reflected, not for the first time on how different Luther and the werewolves really were to humans. No matter that they looked like people. No matter that he had grown to like several of them and feel comfortable living with them. There were times that he was keenly reminded of just how different they were.

He remembered a conversation that he had had with Luther, not long after the night of the full moon. He had asked Luther that if vampires were not fundamentally evil why did they not make more of an effort to live in peace with the wizarding world.

"Why should we?" Luther had replied from the chair in which he sat.

"We are an ancient race Harry. We remember much that you do not. We have our own laws, our own morals, our own ways of living. Why should we give them up? Because you think we should?

Who are you to judge us, to apply your morals and your beliefs to us?"

Luther had risen and started to pace around the room.

"Your Ministry is guilty of many more crimes than we Harry. Although many of them have been conveniently forgotten or concealed 'for the good of the public'

We hunt, we kill, but we respect the laws of the hunt. We never kill or take more than we need, we never let our numbers grow so great that the land cannot support us."

Here Luther stopped his red eyes gazing into Harry's own. His voice soft but intense.

"And we never commit genocide without good reason.

Can you say the same of your race Harry Potter? Do you know how many races and species both Magical and mundane have been exterminated by humans and wizard's? How many have died so that humans could spread across the planet. How many humans have killed off without even knowing, due to their carelessness!

To kill knowingly for a reason is one thing, but to kill through carelessness, that is a far greater crime.

Yet for all your own crimes you vilify us. Fear us. Hunt us wherever you can find us. All despite the fact that the only time there was true war between our races was long long ago, and then it was not us who began the conflict."

Here Luther broke off and turned to stare into the room's fireplace. Watching the play of the flames.

Harry had sat still listening to this. Overcome by the low intensity of Luther's voice. Finally he had managed to ask. "Who won?"

Luther had snorted and turned back to his chair before continuing in a quieter voice.

"No one won. The wizards killed many of us, destroyed clans and bloodlines. But we did the same. For all their power, they could not match our savagery or our ruthlessness. But in the end the cost of the war was too high, for both of our races. The vampires were decimated, but the wizards suffered far more. It became obvious that even if one side won the war that they would likely be too weak to survive. So a truce was called and the great Vampire clans and Bloodlines agreed to leave Britain and her Isles."

Luther had leaned back, his gaze far away and when he spoke it almost seemed that he did not speak to Harry but to himself.

"Some of the smaller clans refused and remained. For the others a bargain was made. We could not leave, we were tied to the land. So in exchange for our exile the wizards granted us the power to live anywhere. In the long term the deal was far more beneficial to us. Despite that why did we agree?

It was against our nature to compromise, but in the end it was decided that there was no way to guarantee a clear victory. Even if we won we would likely be too weak to fulfil our main duty. So we compromised and left our home land.

Luther had never elaborated on that final part and Harry had never asked. But he had taken the lesson to heart. For all that they might sometimes appear so Vampires and Werewolves were not human. They saw the world in a very different way.

Then suddenly Harry was jerked out of his thoughts. They had reached the Salle. The time for thinking was over.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry stood in the middle of the salle. Panting heavily. He was covered in sweat. He could feel it run down his forehead, along his arms and most heavily against his back.

He even felt it on his palms, as he gripped the First Gladius in his right hand and held a long knife in a reversed grip in his left.

The sweat was irritating, and he longed to be able to wipe it away. But he could not afford the time. Suddenly he felt something. Instincts developed through weeks of hard training screamed in warning and he whirled around desperately. The Gladius raised in a high parry to his right. The long knife in a low parry on his left.

He was just in time.

The Gladius barely blocked a slash that would have struck him right in the temple. The force of the blow numbed his arm, but he could not hesitate. Even as he parried Luther's slash he could see the vampires other hand moving forward in a lunge aimed right at his heart. Swiftly he moved the long knife up and outward. Intercepting the lunge and sending it away to his left. At the same time he stepped forward and the instant he was within the reach of Luther's arms he twisted the Gladius in his right hand trying to slash at Luther's arm. Even as he did so he flipped the long knife in his other hand to grasp it point up and sent that point in a viper quick lunge directly at the vampires heart.

But if he was quick Luther was still far faster. The vampires left arm twisted impossibly quickly, dodging around the blade of the Gladius. As it did so the vampire moved backwards, unfailingly placing himself just outside the range of Harry's lunge. As he moved back his other arm moved in a blur, striking the blade of the long knife with bone numbing force. But Harry had kept his grip on the blade light, and despite the sting of the blow he was able to keep a hold of it. Even so he moved backwards. Putting some distance between himself and Luther. Taking the opportunity to secure his grip on the blades in his hands. But at no time did he drop his guard, or cease watching the vampire in front of him.

Luther stared at him. His red eyes cold and hard, giving nothing away. For an instant he gave a miniscule nod of his head in approval. Then he moved in a blur of motion and the dance continued.

Fighting Luther, Harry imagined, was rather like trying to fight a tornado. It didn't feel so much like fighting a person as a force of nature. Harry had to fend off blows that came from every direction and every possible angle. The vampire was so fast that Harry could not afford to react to his attacks, he had to anticipate them at least well enough that his blades would be in a position to block the incoming strikes. This was harder than it sounded, and was particularly hard because Luther always fought with a weapon in each hand and he appeared to be able to use each completely independently of the other. For the first month of their training Harry had only been able to block one of Luther's attacks. His second one always seemed to get through. But in the last couple of weeks he had found himself more and more able to predict where Luther's attacks were coming from and respond accordingly. This had delighted Luther, who had immediately responded by making his attacks both harder and faster.

That was the other daunting thing. Harry was keenly conscious that the Vampire was holding back. He moved too fast for Harry to follow and he hit hard enough to leave bruises that might take weeks to clear without healing potions. But despite that Harry knew that had Luther really been trying to kill him he would likely not survive his first pass at the vampire.

Case in point of this occurred a few moments later. Harry barely managed to fend off another vicious attack from his vampire brother when he suddenly whirled around to find Luther gone!

Harry narrowed his eyes and scanned the Salle, trying ti find any sign of his opponent. But it was absolutely still and silent. Cautiously he moved backwards until one of the walls of the Salle was at his back. Trying to cut down on the possible angles of attack even as he scanned for Luther's hiding place.

This proved to be a mistake, as he learned a moment later when he suddenly felt the chill of metal at his throat and a voice whispered in his ear.

"You should never leave your back to a shadow little brother. Especially not when you are fighting an assassin."

Breath hissing through is teeth in frustration Harry lowered his arms in surrender. Moments later Harry felt the rod move away from his throat and he turned around to stare accusingly up at Luther's face. Where he saw the blood red eyes were now sparkling in amusement.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

A short time later they sat in one of the sitting rooms. Harry eating a late meal as Luther savoured a glass of red.

"I still say you cheated though." Said Harry as he took a bite out of his toasted chicken sandwich.

"Indeed?" asked Luther smoothly as he took a sip of his wine. "And I still query how precisely I cheated when I never mentioned any rules."

Harry frowned and swallowed a mouthful of sandwich, "But the point of the exercise was to teach me how to fight, wasn't it? So isn't it cheating when you resort to magical means to beat me?"

Luther looked up at Harry and raised an eyebrow. "I fear you have missed the point of our training little brother. The point of this training has not been to teach you how to fight, but how to counter and deal with physical attacks. You were born with great reflexes and the training I have given you and the gifts of the bond have improved on them immeasurably. But you will never be as strong or as fast as a werewolf, much less a vampire. Although you would already be a challenge for most humans. Your magic will always be your strongest weapon"

Harry blinked in surprise. "Then what was the point of all that training? Why have we spent so much of the last month and a half on physical training when we could have been focusing on magic?" Asked Harry a slight edge to his voice.

Luther appeared to ignore the edge in Harry's voice. "As I told you at the beginning, the point was to teach you how to deal with physical threats. There may be times when you are unable to use magic, in which case this training may save your life. Also too many Wizards rely on magic for both defence and attack. Having a detailed knowledge of non magical means may give you an advantage. Remember little brother. A wise craftsman does not rely on a single tool…"

"… But make use of many." Finished Harry.

Luther smiled. "So you've finally taken that to heart have you?"

"It'd be hard not to, you've repeated it about a hundred times." Replied Harry.

"Truth." Said Luther smiling slightly, then his eyes narrowed and he glanced towards the door. "Now, the night flees from us. Have you finished eating?'

Harry nodded and set down his plate. A moment later it and the other dishes disappeared from the table. A silent testament to Gut Rippers efficiency.

"Then let us go" Said Luther as he rose gracefully from his chair. "After that last bout I'm sure you have some aggression to work off. So it might be a good time to see how well your magic has improved since our last encounter."

It was perhaps unfortunate that Luther was already making his way towards the door as he missed the wicked grin that flashed across Harry's face.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Luther ran beside the wall. Moving as fast as he could, and for a vampire that was saying something.

'I really should pay more attention to the spells that boy reads.' He thought to himself.

But the thought was brief, he could not spare the time for more. Even as he ran he could feel the impacts of multiple explosions behind him. He winced slightly as a part of him wondered if the wards Gutripper had put in place were still holding up. But he could feel the explosions getting closer so he dismissed the distractions and focussed on the task at hand.

In a rapid motion he jumped up and twisted. Kicking out he connected with the wall beside him and jumped off it to land in the centre of the room. As he landed he braced himself and looked up. Even as he watched he saw three final globes of light hurtling towards him. Quickly he raised his hands before him, arms crossed, palms spread.

"_Atra Contego!_" he cried as he watched the globes speed towards him. For a moment the lights in the chamber dimmed, and then suddenly a patch of inky blackness spread out from his outstretched hands, spreading out to completely enclose him in a half dome.

Moments later Luther felt the protective shield he had erected shudder as the three magical missiles impacted against it. The moment he felt the last one impact he dropped the shield and rolled swiftly to his right. As he did so he looked down the range.

Harry stood at the far end of the long room, a wand held tightly in either hand. The Holly wand in his right hand, and the black yew in his left. But neither were currently casting a spell. Instead the boy was staring intently at the space where Luther's barrier had been. 'Not good enough little brother.' Thought Luther to himself. 'You need to learn not to stop killing a vampire until you are sure it is dead.

Grinning to himself Luther raised his hands before him and moved them in a complex pattern. "Multiplus Atrum Telum!" he cried as he suddenly thrust his fingers out before him. From each of the fingers a bolt of dark energy instantly formed and sped away, directly at Harry.

Even as Luther watched he saw Harry raised his head and spot him. Saw the yew wand in the boys left hand thrust forward as he incanted a spell. Even from where he was standing Luther could hear it clearly.

"_Argentum Calamus_!" Silver arrows. A good choice of spell, silver was as harmful to vampires as it was to werewolves

But by the time Harry had finished the incantation the dark arrows Luther had cast were already on their way toward him.

'I can't fault your aggression little brother' Thought Luther as he ducked and weaved to avoid the swarm of silver darts Harry had sent towards him. 'But you need to remember to take care of your own protection first. It's no good killing your target if you die in the same exchange.' He sighed as he dodged the last dart. He thought that he had taught Harry that lesson by now. Looking up he could see that the dark arrows he had cast had very nearly reached Harry. He could see Harry's Holly wand twisting in a desperate motion, but he already new it would be too late. With a resounding crash the dark arrows covered the final distance and impacted with flare of darkness and a resounding crash against a glittering golden shield. And Luther knew he had been suckered.

Luther stared in shock at the shield. He knew that Harry had not had time to finish the spell that he was casting. Which meant that he must have cast the shield before his last attack, which meant. Luther looked up at Harry's face just in time to see him complete his spell a tight grin on his face. No sooner had he made the final motion with his wand then the wand's point flared like a miniature sun and pulsed with sudden light. Disgorging three long thin streams of light that twisted lazily in the air for a moment and then sharply came about and flew directly at Luther.

Luther watched them come. The light from the things was so bright that they hurt his eyes, but even so he was able to make out details. Those weren't just streams of light, they had heads and mouths full of teeth.

'Now this could be interesting' he thought. But even as he did so he raised his hand and sent another Dark Arrow streaming down at Harry. There was no point in giving the lad an excess of time to think and a few more hits against the barrier should keep him on the defensive until he dealt with whatever these were.

That was the plan at least. It hit a small snag when in mid flight one of the oncoming streams of light suddenly twisted to intercept the dark arrow Luther had cast. The shining head at the front of the stream suddenly opened wide and then to Luther's shock it appeared to swallow the dark arrow whole and then kept right on coming!

'Right' Thought Luther, as he exploded into action. Jumping from place to place around the room to avoid the incoming streams. 'This has suddenly gotten very interesting.'

Luther jumped and shifted around the room. Moving as only a vampire could. But it appeared to do no good. No matter where he went the streams of light kept following him. He could swear he could even see the miniature serpents heads on them snapping their jaws at him. He had been jumping around for over twenty seconds and he still hadn't managed to lose them. That in itself was worrying. Most magic missiles had a very short life. They sped to their target and expended their remaining strength when they reached it. Logically that should mean that they would be getting weaker as time went on, but so far he had seen no indications that this was the case. They were also apparently at least partly immune to dark magic. 'Well' Thought Luther 'Time to try something a little different.'

Putting on another burst of speed he up a little more distance between himself and the approaching streams. Then he stopped and turned to face them. He stood with his right palm raised towards the oncoming streams. Then in a sudden motion he raised his clenched left hand and ran the nail of his outstretched thumb against his open palm, cutting into the flesh. No sooner had the blood started to run then he raised the palm high before him and yelled "_Cruentus Vulcan!_"

A jet of blood crimson flames burst forth from his outstretched palm. The first of the oncoming streams of light flew directly into its path and burst in a shower of gold sparks. Luther smiled tightly, whatever they were there were apparently more susceptible to blood magic. His smile faltered a moment later when the two remaining streams deftly avoided the jet of crimson fire and dived at him from both sides.

With a silent curse Luther cancelled the spell and desperately rolled away from the pursuing streams. But they were very close now, and the demise of the first seemed if anything to have strengthened them. They were now coming at him faster than before. Desperately he rolled and darted from side to side. But they stayed with him like hounds on a scent. Giving him no pause to stop and think. In desperation he muttered an incantation as he ran.

"_Ietum phasma_." He muttered through teeth clenched in concentration. Behind him a shadowy skeletal shape sudden appeared between him and the pursuing streams. Thrusting up from a crack in the stones. The streams tried to dodge around the ghostly figure but it suddenly reached out with skeletal arms and pulled one of the streams to it. Both disappeared in the explosion that followed. The final streams pursuit had been delayed by bare moments. But those moments had given Luther time to think. These things whatever they were, were plainly constructs of pure magic. But they were both maintaining their forms and reacting to his actions. That meant that they were either creations with their own sources of power and a limited intelligence. Extremely unlikely given what he knew of the power and the time required to make such things. Or they were being reinforced and directed. By their caster.

Luther turned his head and for the first time in several minutes looked at Harry. The boy was still standing where he had been before. Except now his breathing looked laboured and sweat streamed down his face.

'Got you little brother!' Luther thought triumphantly as he adjusted his course and sent himself directly at Harry. As he ran he saw Harry's eyes widen in shock and behind him he could feel the final stream getting closer as Harry tried desperately to intercept him. But he was very nearly there, all he had to do was take out the ward that Harry had erected.

Magical wards came in an almost infinite number of varieties. Based both upon their strength and their purpose. But they all shared one common trait. They were effectively large 'bubbles' of magical energy. Any attack against the ward would be spread over its entire surface, causing much of its offensive power to disperse, leaving it too weak to overcome the wards defence. That was what made wards so formidable as defensive magic. Even a basic ward could stop a spell several times its strength. But Luther was a vampire warrior. By definition an assassin. In his long life he had overcome a number of wards. The trick was in remembering that like any bubble, they are difficult to bludgeon, but relatively easy to pierce.

As Luther ran he brought one of his arms up before him. He straightened his fingers, holding them close together and then he spoke another incantation.

"_Atrum Szal_!"

Instantly dark power crackled along the length of his forearm. The darkness thickened and deepened, expending down to cover his entire arm from beyond the tips of his fingers to just below his elbow. Leaving the arm encased in a crackling blade of dark power. No sooner had the Dark Blade formed than Luther leaped into the air diving straight at Harry's form and the ward he knew surrounded it. Dark Blade extended before him he hit the golden dome of the ward with the full force of his jump and his body weight behind it. For a moment the two magic's crackled and spat at one another with a screech like the sound of a soul in hell. For a moment Luther hung in space above Harry watching his little brothers eyes widen in surprise and shock. But only for a moment. Then with a final screech the ward gave way. Luther saw Harry desperately raising his two wands. His lips moving to incant another spell. But it was far too late.

Banishing the Dark Blade from his right hand with a twist of his fingers, Luther darted his left hand forward and grabbed Harry by the throat. The long pointed nails on his fingers unerringly pointed at the boys veins. But the grip for all that it was firm was gentle. And the fingers though they pinched, never came close to drawing blood.

Luther smiled down at Harry and at the shock evident in his face from his wide eyed stare. But then he realised something. Through his bond he could feel concern coming from Harry, but the boy was not concerned for himself. He was concerned for him. And the boys eyes were not wide in shock. They were wide in warning.

At the last moment Luther suddenly remembered the final stream! With his left hand he hurled Harry away from him. As he did so he raised his right hand to defend himself and whirled to meet the oncoming threat. He managed to turn in time to see it coming and raised the hand into its path. But no more. Suddenly the room was filled with a blinding flash of white light. And a sharp cry of surprise and pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry sat up groggily rubbing the back of his head. Slowly he got to his feet, feeling sore from where he had hit the floor. Black spots danced before his eyes for an instant before they finally cleared away. Revealing a tall black clad figure from which smoke streamed off in waves.

"Luther!" Harry called out in alarm as he raced towards the vampire.

Luther turned to face him as he approached. The smoke slowly dissipating around him. And for a moment Harry felt relief mixed with disappointment. The vampire was apparently completely unmarked. Then Luther turned completely and Harry saw that the right side of his face was badly burned. But that was nothing compared to his hand. From the elbow to the tips of the fingers it more resembled a burned log than a hand. It was blackened and charred and as he got closer Harry could smell the odour of cooking flesh. It nearly made him gag. He started to stammer an apology but Luther spoke first.

"What exactly was that spell you used little brother?" he asked as he stared at his arm curiously. For all the emotion he showed you would have thought it was someone else's, not his own hand, that was looking like it had spent too long on a barbeque.

Harry stammered for a moment as his brain changed tack. "It was called _Serpentoria Luminarium_. The book described it as a very effective attack spell against dark creatures."

"Serpents of light." Murmured Luther, still looking at his hand. "Very appropriate. Did you know that you needed to direct the spells once you had cast them?"

Harry stood panting still trying to get over the exertion of the last few minutes.

"Yes the book mentioned something about ordering the serpents to their target. That's why I raised the ward before I cast it."

Luther nodded amicably still looking at his hand. When he spoke next his voice had the slightest trace of an edge to it. "I thought we had agreed before hand to limit the force of our spells little brother?"

Harry gulped and then looked down at the floor before looking to Luther once again.

"I thought I had." He said sheepishly.

For the first time Luther turned to look at Harry his eyes just slightly widened in what might have been shock. Then he turned back to look at his hand again.

"In that case I never want to be on the receiving end of one of those at full power" Said the Vampire before he finally dropped the hand to his side and started making his way across to the potions cabinet by the side of the room.

As Harry followed him slowly, his mind a blur of thoughts, he could not help noticing small charred specks of flesh drop off and fall to the floor. The sight provoked a rush of guilt and a pang of frustration. He tried to keep any evidence of what he was feeling off his face, as Luther had taught him. Unfortunately thanks to the bond that wasn't enough.

"What is the matter little brother?" asked Luther as he took several deep swings from a large jug of crimson liquid he had taken from the potions cabinet. "I hope you are not feeling guilty that you actually managed to strike me. Not after I've spent the last month doing the same to you. Remember this is training. The point is that you hurt here rather than die out there."

"Yes I know." Said Harry slowly. "And I really don't feel guilty amount what happened to you. Well not much anyway." He quickly amended as Luther gave him another stare, then smiled. "It's just that I'm frustrated. For a moment there I though that I had finally gotten you."

Luther hefted the jug in his good left arm. As he did so he flexed his damaged right. The arm moved easily but as it did so patches of the charred black flesh dropped off revealing new pink skin underneath.

Luther nodded satisfied that the potion was working, boosting his bodies own already formidable powers of healing.

"Considering that last spell of yours I think we can honestly consider that last bout a draw little brother. I'm still impressed with how strong that spell was."

"It was one of the ones in that new section we found." Said Harry quietly "The one that requires anger to cast."

There was a pause.

"Ahh" said Luther. The vampire finished consuming the contents of the jug. He then carefully placed the jug beside the potions cabinet before turning to face Harry. But his gaze remained fixed on his hand, which was healing markedly as he spoke.

"Well, that explains the power of the spell, despite you attempts to limit it. Magic that is fuelled by emotions is often very strong. Particularly when the caster has a wealth of feeling to draw on." Now Luther raised his eyes from his consideration of his hand and turned to look at Harry.

"Is that what disturbs you little brother? That you used your anger when you cast that spell?"

Harry flushed, then nodded. "I know you told me that I should keep my anger in check. That I should use it not let it use me. But it just came out while I was casting that spell. I really wanted it to get through that time. I really wanted to manage to get your defence at least once before.."

"Before you leave." Finished Luther for him.

Harry just nodded.

"But I sense that is not the true source of your concern. Come speak up." Said Luther softly.

Harry hesitated for a moment then he took a deep breath and plunged forward.

"Luther you said that many of the spells in that book require a strong emotional state in which to cast them. Mainly anger or aggression."

Harry watched Luther nod slowly, then he continued.

"But if they require such strong emotions to cast, then how are they different from the Unforgivables?"

Luther looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It is a very fine distinction, but it does exist. You are right Harry I suspect that these spells stem from the same group upon which the unforgivables are based. But at the same time there is a clear difference between them. Do you remember what Lestrange said to you after you attempted to cast a Cruciatus curse on her?"

Harry nodded almost unwillingly as he recalled the painful memory of the events following Sirius's death. "She said that in order for it to work I had to really want to cause pain. To mean it. To want to cause pain and to enjoy inflicting it."

"Yes." Said Luther softly. "And that is the case with all the Unforgivable curses. They can only be successfully cast if the castor has the required negative emotions. For _Crusio_ the desire to cause pain for its own sake. For Imperio the desire, the need to completely dominate a persons mind and actions for the power of it. And _Avada Kedavra, _the desire to kill purely to revel in the power of ending life."

Harry nodded slowly. "I know, but Luther that's what I mean. If these spells use those emotions to power them then how are they different to the spells we have been learning? I mean if these spells aren't considered unforgivable then why aren't they still known and used?"

Luther was silent for a long moment before he replied.

"The answer to your first question Harry is intent. Any action no matter how terrible is not necessarily good or evil. It is the intent behind that action that determines that. As to why these spells are not widely used. At one time I suspect they were, but since then they have been deliberately forgotten. Your ministry is very good at believing that if they remove all evidence of a problem the problem itself will go away. But come we still have much to do. As you youself pointed out, you only have a few more nights here."

And so after a long look around the Salle Harry turned and trotted after Luther.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Later that night, or more correctly that morning Harry wearily returned to his room. As he did so he paused to think. His room. When had he come to think of it as that he wondered? When did this place strange as it is start to feel like home?

Idly he stripped off the heavy black outer robes he wore whenever he trained with Luther. The robes were heavy cloth reinforced with strips of dragon hide. Harry had no idea where Luther had gotten them, they had simply appeared on his bed one day and he had worn them ever since. They had come in useful, particularly during training and in a few of his more spectacular failures in potions.

Carefully he shook out the robes and muttered a few cleaning charms over them before folding them neatly and placing them on his Hogwarts chest.

His chest and his other possessions had arrived about a week after he had danced with the pack beneath the full moon. Luther had explained that the delay was due to the goblins at Gringotts needing extra time to ensure his possessions were completely clean of port keys or locating charms. Luther had never actually mentioned wether any had actually been found.

Idly he ran his hand over his parents photo album and several sheets of parchment that littered the small desk in his room. Many of them were letters from his friends. Although each were different there was a recurring theme in each of them.

From Ron he had gotten a long (for Ron) letter on the current state of the British Quiddich league with particular focus on the Cannons. But in a final paragraph at the back was also a long list of spells, potions, charms and even home remedies to be used against Vampires. Apparently Ron had actually done some research on this. Harry suspected that he had been pestering Bill and Charlie for advice. In particular he suspected the Romanian folkdance of protection to be performed while wearing no less than three necklaces of garlic cloves may have come from Charlie. Although on further inspection he also suspected Fred and George may have had something to do with it.

But if Ron had actually done some research then Hermione had gone completely overboard. Her letter appeared more like a small book. The first part was a heart felt wish that he was ok and being treated well. Which quickly turned into a strong reminder to mind his matters and for Merlins sake not to do anything that might aggravate the vampire. She seemed to have the impression that Luther was like some kind of wild beast liable to burst into a killing rage at the slightest provocation. Which Harry reflected, was not completely wrong given what he knew about Luther. But thinking of him as some kind of dangerous creature hardly did justice to just how deadly the vampire could be.

The rest of the letter was a truly mammoth list of spells, charms, chants, protective runes, symbols and other defences against vampires. Also attached was a detailed background about vampires, their characteristics and their abilities. Hermione appeared to have found many different and often contradictor accounts concerning vampires and had elected to send Harry everything she had found. When Harry asked Luther about that later the vampire had told Harry that each of the Clans and bloodlines often had their own characteristics, but the ones Hermione were describing were completely mixed up. Which was probably a deliberate attempt on the part of the Vampires to keep the Wizards from establishing a comprehensive list of their clans and bloodlines.

The rest of the letters from Mr and Mr's Weasley, Ginny, Lupin, Dumbledore and even Tonks, Moody and Shacklebolt had all been the same. Concerns over his safety and well being, followed by advice on how best to defend against vampires. The exception was Dumbledore's which only encouraged him to try and enjoy his holiday and to please be on his best behaviour when dealing with his host.

Harry would have been a little worried about how Luther would react to that given the Vampire's sensitivity to anything that impacted on his honour. But soon after the letters had arrived Luther had run him through a comprehensive course detailing which of the suggested defences would work against all vampires, which would only work against certain bloodlines and which were simple superstitions which would not work at all. It had been surprising the number that had fallen into the last category.

Other than the letters from his friends there had also been his letter from Hogwarts, detailing the results of his OWLS and his subject choices for the coming year. Harry idly leaned over to pick up the letter from under the White half mask that rested on top of it.

The letter embossed with the Hogwarts crest clearly set out his results.

Astronomy:A

Care of Magical Creatures:E

Charms:E

Defence Against the Dark ArtsO

Divination:P

Herbology:E

History of Magic:D

Potions:E

Transfiguration:E

Harry remembered how proud he had felt when he got those results. He wasn't really too worried about Divinations or History of Magic. He new that he had, had very little chance of passing those two subjects. But despite what, for him, had been an excellent result in potions, he was slightly disappointed. He had failed to qualify for the NEWT level course meaning he would never be an Auror. But to his surprise Advanced Potions had been one of the subjects on NEWT choices list. But the subject had and a small asterisk next to it. Further down the page another asterisk had been followed by a message stating "Please see me to discuss this when you arrive at Hogwarts. Signed Minerva MacGonagall. Harry had shrugged and decided to deal with that when he got back to Hogwarts.

He carefully placed the letter back underneath the plastic half mask. As he did so he stroked the mask fondly. When he had gotten his Hogwarts letters he had remembered regretting that he would not be able to see his friends on his birthday and to an extent that once again he would have no one to celebrate it with. As it turned out he had been mistaken about the latter.

He smiled as he remembered

……………………………………………………………………………………….

On the night of his birthday he had been awoken not by Natasha as was normal, but by Luther himself. The vampire had told him to dress quickly and then had led him to the obsidian mirror in his study for another ride through the shadows. This trip had lasted far longer than Harry's first and he was shivering and chilled to the bone when they arrived at their destination to find Gutripper waiting for them. A steaming cup held on a platter in his hands. That night had been the first time Harry had tasted mulled wine, and he had never tried a new drink more eagerly.

There destination proved to be a townhouse somewhere in London. Harry did not ask and Luther never told him the exact location, but it appeared to be in one of the better areas of the city. There Gut Ripper had led him to a room and helped him into a suit of perfectly tailored evening wear. When he was finally dressed he had entered the lounge to find Luther and Natasha waiting for him.

Luther was easily recognisable. The dark coat and jacket with a matching white shirt and bow tie was similar enough to what the vampire normally wore. However a few carefully chosen cosmetics and the addition of a pair of white gloves and dark tinted opera glasses concealed his more obvious characteristics. At a glance it was impossible to tell he was not human. Until he smiled.

As for Natasha, Harry almost did not recognise her at first. Used as he was to seeing her in loose slacks and a jumper he was completely unprepared for the sight of her in a long dark blue evening dress. Even her hair which normally hung loose around her shoulders was done up in an elaborate braid that sat in her head like a tiara. For a moment he really had had no idea who she was. Until her eyes flashed amber in her amusement and realisation dawned.

After Natasha's laughter at his reaction had died down Luther had finally told him what they were there for. The Vampire had elected to treat Harry to a night at the theatre to celebrate his birthday. Harry had been surprised and pleased, but had then asked about the risk of someone seeing him. To which the vampire had merely smiled toothily and produced a silver flask.

One shot of polyjuice potion later and Luther and Natasha exited the front of the townhouse to a waiting car. They were followed by a brown haired, blue eyed teenager that bore absolutely no resemblance to Harry Potter. As he entered the long black car, which Harry was sure would have turned Uncle Vernon green with envy, Harry had stopped to thank the driver who held the door for them. The driver's only response was to smile, displaying a set of small sharp teeth. It appeared that even Gut Ripper was in disguise this night.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The drive had been a long one, through the well lit streets of Saturday night London. For most of the Trip Harry had been happy to gaze out the windows at the streets and buildings as they passed by. It was probably the first time he had had the opportunity to just sit and watch the city at night. The Dursley's had never taken him into London when he was younger. Always choosing to leave him with Mr's Figg rather than risk any 'unnaturalness' occurring on their trips into town. Likewise his trips into London with Hagrid and the Weasley's had been rushed affairs. Focusing on getting to Diagon Alley or Kings Cross station. And as for his trip to London on the Knight Bus. Well that time things had been moving too fast for him to really take a look.

When he finally tired of look at the city and thought to ask Luther what they were doing he could not suppress a surge of disappointment. After all it was his birthday and they were going to see an Opera!

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry's disappointment soon subsided. Technically, Luther told him, this was not an opera but a musical. True opera being another thing altogether. But for a modern piece this one was quite noteworthy. The Vampire continued explaining the history of the musical, its composer, how long it had been playing. But Harry was not listening. Instead he was looking at his surroundings.

Instead he was staring both and the building they were in and the people that were around them. The building was an imposing old stone edifice, but inside it was bright. Lit with what seemed like hundreds of lights that glittered and danced across gilded surfaces, sending light dancing like water across red velvet hangings.

The people were hardly less impressive. Harry had always thoughts that wizards had a tendency to be a tad gaudy and overdressed. The understated elegance of the dress of the others gathered in the theatre only served to reinforce that impression. But Harry had very little time to inspect the people. Soon after they arrived a uniformed usher came to escort them to a private booth. The booth was at the back of the theatre, offering a perfect view of the stage. It was however quite small, made up of only 4 large red velvet seats. Harry saw Luther settle Natasha into one of the seats. The vampire then moved to take the seat next to her. Harry settled into the one on the other side of Luther feeling bemused. While not the birthday he had been hoping for it was at least different from the majority of the birthdays he had had in his life. That alone had something to recommend it.

Then it started.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

From the moment crack of the auctioneers hammer echoed through the theatre his attention was drawn to the centre of the stage. But when the music began he was utterly riveted to it.

It seemed to float through him. He was carried away by the notes. His emotions rising and falling with the force of the melodies. He had thought that nothing could compare to the overture. Then the main characters began to sing and he was swept away all over again. Through the entirety of the production his eyes were riveted to the stage. His attention only diverted when Luther nudged him to take another sip of Polyjuice potion at the appointed hours. When it was finally over, hours later he joined the rest of the audience in rising to his feet to applaud. It had such an effect on him that he did not even speak until Luther poised him a direct question when they returned to the car.

"So little brother, did you enjoy that performance of 'Phantom of the Opera?'"

Harry turned to the vampire smiling. "It was incredible.. It It was like magic."

Luther had laughed and Natasha had smiled deeply at him.

"Yes." Said Luther. "Music has a magic all of its own. But yes it was a good performance. One of the better ones I have seen."

"You've seen it before?" asked Harry.

Luther smiled and nodded. "Oh yes many times. I saw one of the first performances when it opened in London several years ago and I have seen it many times since. But I never tie of it. It is a truly remarkable work. Especially considering that it is a modern one. I find much of what is produced these days to be a great disappointment, but this was a pleasant surprise."

"Do you go to the theatre often then" asked Harry curiously.

But as soon as he had said it he wondered if he had made a great error. Luther's eyes suddenly went blank and cold. For a moment his body tensed and through their bond Harry could feel a sudden stab of rage and pain. But it only lasted for a moment, then Luther composed himself.

"Not as much as I used to." The vampire finally said. Then smiled lightly and he reached behind him pulling out a small object in a black plastic bag.

"Here" he said as he tossed it to Harry.

Harry caught it by reflex and slowly unwrapped it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just a little something. A souvenir of the evening and an early present. After all it is your birthday."

Harry smiled at the vampire and then pulled of the plastic wrapping to reveal a white plastic half mask. Just like that worn by the 'phantom' in the musical they had just seen.

Harry looked up at Luther and smiled. "Thank you." He said sincerely. This has been one of the best birthday's I have had." He said with feeling.

"Given your relatives that is not saying much little brother." Commented Luther dryly. "But the night is not over yet. We still have to eat."

………………………………………………………………………………………

Luther's comment caused Harry some concern. That concerned deepened when they finally arrived, not at the town house or a restaurant, but at a large manor set on its own grounds in the outer suburbs of the city.

His concerns where somewhat alleyed however when a figure rushed out from the manors side doors to open the doors for them. Luther exited first, stopping to offer Natasha a hand which she gracefully accepted. He then turned and escorted her through the well lit side doors. With Harry hurrying slightly to catch up behind them. As he passed through the doors he paused to look at the grounds behind him. The grounds were covered in darkness, but here and there he could make out the shapes of several cars parked at the edge of the gravel that bordered the house.

Inside they were met by a stout middle aged man with a thin moustache in a long tailed coat.

"Ahhh Lord Forrest." Said the man as he addressed Luther. "You honour us again with your presence." He said bowing to Luther.

"Diago." Said Luther coolly. "I trust that everything is as I instructed?" Luther's tone was mild but somehow the sentence conveyed an underlying message of 'It had better be."

Diago bowed again. "Of course my lord of course. If you would please follow me?" Said the man as he turned away and started to move down one of the corridors.

Luther followed slowly Natasha on his arm, Harry trailing behind. For a moment Harry opened his mouth to ask a question. But Luther flashed him a quick look of warning and he fell silent as they followed Diago.

The house seemed more like a museum or an art gallery than a place that someone would actually live. The floors gleamed with black and white checkerboard tiles against which their feet clicked sharply as they walked. The hallways were filled with paintings and tapestries, mostly watercolours of the country or forest scenes. Tables and sideboards of beautifully carved and inlaid wood stood against the walls. Many with beautiful pieces of porcelain or pottery decorating them.

Finally Diago led them to a lushly appointed room. The room was a long rectangle. An empty fireplace dominated one end. One wall was covered by red velvet curtains. The other held a side table that spanned the length of the room, covered in silver dishes and odd utensils. At the far end of the room, opposite the fireplace was a large circular table set for three.

Luther helped seat Natasha and then settled himself into his own place. Diago tried to help Harry be seated but unused as he was to anyone attempting to serve him, Harry simply settled himself down. Diago looked a little confused by this, then he hustled over to a sideboard and retrieved a bottle of wine. Carefully he poured a small amount of this wine into Luther's Glass and then stepped back. He looked very nervous. Harry could swear that he was holding his breath.

Luther raised the glass before him by the stem. He shook it slightly causing the wine to spin in the glass. Then he raised it up to the light and stared at it. Next he brought the glass down to his nose and inhaled deeply. Finally he took a small sip of the wine. He appeared to consider it carefully for several moments before nodding curtly to Diago.

"Acceptable." Said Luther tersely. "You may pour for the others."

Harry heard Diago exhale quietly. Then the man elegantly stepped around the table filling first Luther's and then Natasha's and Harry's glasses. As soon as this was done he returned the wine to the sideboard, where he selected a number of the smaller serving trays and started transferring them to the table.

"The chef received my instructions regarding my requirements for this evening?" Asked Luther quietly in a disinterested voice as he sipped his wine.

"Of course my Lord." Replied Diago as he transferred the dishes from the side table to the table. "He assures me that he has prepared something to your liking. He has prepared the usual for the young lady as requested as well." Said Diago nodding at Natasha. Finally the man turned his gaze to Harry, before looking away and coughing.

"He was ahh, a little surprised at your request for the young gentleman, but he has assured me that he will be able to meet your expectations."

"Just as long as he remembers, this is the young man's first experience with cuisine. Some of the subtleties may be lost on him."

Once again Harry's eyes flashed. He hated being talked about as if he wasn't there. But again Luther gave him a quick warning glance and Harry subsided.

Meanwhile Diago was nodding smoothly. However for the first time Harry noticed that the man refused to meet Luther's gaze. His eyes were either fixed on the floor or at a point above the vampires head.

"The chef is aware my Lord. He promises he will not disappoint."

"Good." Said Luther mildly. "In that case I will expect the first course to arrive in just over an hour. You may bring the second bottle of wine at that time as well. I trust it will be the equal of the first."

Diago smiled. "I intend for it to exceed the first my Lord."

Luther merely stared at him coolly. "It is dangerous to create expectations if they are not met. Now you may go."

Diago's smile faltered and he moved to the door. He did not quite hurry, but it was a close thing.

As soon as the door was closed Harry heard a slight coughing sound. He looked over and saw that Natasha was the source. What was more the she was shaking, both hands held over her mouth. For a moment Harry thought that she was sick. Then he realised that she was struggling and failing, not to laugh.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry looked on in surprise as Natasha finally lost her battle and started to laugh out loud. Finally after she managed to get control of herself she turned to Luther, tears of laughter still in her eyes.

"Oh you are a cruel, cruel man my Lord. Making the poor man suffer like that. He was so afraid by the time he left I thought he was going to have a heart attack!"

Luther looked at her and smiled slightly. "Cruel? How can you say that my dear? I never threatened the man in the slightest way. Can I help it if he has an overactive imagination?" This last comment provoked another gale of laughs from Natasha and a sharp toothy smile from Luther.

Harry looked between the two in confusion. Finally Luther turned to him.

"I believe I owe you an explanation little brother. This place." He indicated the building around them with his wineglass. "Well the best way to describe it is as a extremely exclusive restaurant. Only those who know of its existence can find their way here and that knowledge is quite difficult to obtain."

Harry frowned confused. "But why would anyone go to so much trouble to hide a restaurant?"

Luther smiled grimly.

"Because of the clientele Harry. You see this restaurant does not cater to humans as a general rule. Instead it services those with rather different tastes and needs. Can you guess to what I am referring?"

Harry blinked before responding. "Vampires and Werewolves!"

Luther nodded.

"And Hags, Ghosts, other forms of Lukoi, Goblins, before the last tribe left they even served a few Giants. In summary Harry this is a place where those touched by magic can come to have their more exotic tastes filled."

Harry frowned at this. "More exotic tastes?"

Luther smiled grimly. "Things that are not strictly legal under human or Wizarding laws. As in any society there are always those who are willing to pay very well for that which is forbidden. This place allows them to do that."

Harry frowned. "But that man Diago, he didn't appear to be a wizard."

"Diago is not a wizard Harry. Up until a few short years ago he would have been a perfect example of a muggle. But then he became involved in something that he should not have been party to and he discovered what Natasha and I really are. Ever since then I have had him working here. He is an excellent manager for this place, one of the best I have had in centuries. But he is also the sort of man that responds better to fear than to kindness. Hence that little display you saw earlier. Although these days it is hardly necessary, the poor man really does have an overactive imagination. What he imagines I would do to him is likely far worse than anything I could conceive."

Harry blinked as a comment from Luther's last statement clicked in his brain.

"Hang on do you just say that he works for you?"

"Yes Harry, this place is another of the Orders properties. Therefore it belongs to me."

Harry frowned confused. "But.. but why would you need a restaurant for dark creatures?"

Luther smiled and sipped at his wine. "I will explain to you later in the night. For now you should start on the entrée's." He said as he pointed to the artfully arranged silver dishes that now littered the table top.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After hearing of the kind of people this restaurant generally serviced Harry was a little reluctant to start on the entrée's. However Natasha eagerly began lifting the lids off dishes and sampling the contents and Harry discovered that they were perfectly normal if a little different to what he was used to at Hogwarts.

There was a selection of cheeses. A bowl of green and black olives. Slices of grilled Italian sausage. Sun dried tomatoes. A variety of grilled meats on sticks with sauces. A strange kind of flat doughy bread slathered in butter and various other delicacies. Natasha kept holding out new things for Harry to try. Baked mushrooms stuffed with ricotta. Deep fried rice balls. Small pastries stuffed with spices and artichoke hearts. Harry was introduced to a series of tastes and sensations that he had never experienced before. Nothing, not even the feasts at Hogwarts had prepared him for this. Each new morsel was a new taste experience. Although he almost had an accident when Natasha told him what he thought was a mushroom was actually a snail cooked in garlic butter.

But as he ate Harry noticed that Luther was hardly touching anything. Natasha was attacking all the arrayed foods with gusto, with the appetite that would have done Ron proud. But of all the dishes arrayed Luther only sampled two. One was a plate of raw meat, sliced so thinly that you could almost see through it. He took a few pieces of this and chewed them slowly and thoughtfully. The other dish looked like slices the Italian sausage that Harry had tried earlier, but when he sampled it he found that it was quite different. Luther described it as 'Black pudding' and when Harry asked what it was the vampire only replied. "You don't want to know."

Far sooner than Harry had expected the hour was up. The carefully arrayed trays delicately presented foods were long gone. Luther looked over at them and smiled indulgently. Then he looked up as a knock at the door indicated that the main course had arrived.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Diago entered and gave a low bow. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he sensed relief flash through the man's eyes when he saw how much of the food on the table had been consumed. As he rose back to his full height the man turned back towards the doors and clapped sharply twice.

Instantly a string of men dressed in dark suits entered. They moved around the table with a practised ease. Picking up dishes and stacking them in their hands and along their arms. What amazed Harry was how silent they were. Although the men were moving fairly quickly they hardly made a sound other than the muffled clink of metal.

No sooner had that group left than another group entered, this one laden with full and covered platters of food. Harry was about to protest that he could not eat another thing when he suddenly caught a whiff of the contents of those platters. Instantly his mouth began to water and his stomach started to growl. Maybe he had a little room left over after all.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Quite some time latter Harry pushed away from the table and patted his very full stomach. The table before him was littered with the remains of their meal. Empty plates and dishes scattered with scraps and bones covered the table like the remains of a vanquished army.

Each of their meals had been very different and somewhat incongruous. Natasha's had been by far the largest. Great slabs of barely cooked meat, both as steaks and still on the bone. If Harry had not seen her eat before he would have been amazed at how much food she could put away. But by now he was accustomed to the Lukoi's ability to consume quantities of food that would put even Ron to shame.

Harry's main meal had actually been a series of small courses. Pasta's, cooked meats and even a curry. Each of the portions had been individually small but beautifully presented. So much so Harry had hesitated to eat them. But eat them he had.

Luther had been different yet again. Rather than a meal Diago brought Luther a number of bottles, which once they had been approved by Luther, the man had then proceeded to place in a small ornamental brazier on the table. Which appeared to serve as a wine warmer. It was only later when Harry caught whiff of the smell coming from the bottle and the fact that neither he nor Natasha had been offered to try some that he realised that this time what Luther was drinking was not wine.

But now their meal was finished. Harry and Natasha were sitting back and enjoying a hot drink to settle their stomachs. Harry a large cup of hot chocolate, Natasha a coffee. Even Luther was sipping slowly at a small bowl of tea as he gazed at the red velvet curtains that covered one wall of the room. That was something that had been bothering Harry the entire night. During the meal Luther had interacted very little with Natasha or himself. He had spent most of the evening sipping his wine and staring at the red velvet hangings on the walls only responding when a direct question was asked of him. Finally Harry's curiosity got the better of him.

"Luther? Why are you staring at the curtains like that?"

Harry had thought that the vampire might be annoyed by the interruption but he only turned to Harry and smiled.

"Ah I wondered when you would finally get around to asking. Another lesson for you little brother, I have shown you how to increase your strength and skill at fighting. But even if you are stronger and more skilled than your opponents, they will always have you at a disadvantage if you do not know what they are doing."

Then Luther quickly pulled the tinted glasses from over his eyes, folded them and tossed them to Harry. Harry caught the glasses reflexively and looked at Luther in confusion. The vampire gestured at the glasses and then at the red curtained wall. Harry shrugged and settled the glasses over his face. Although he had not worn his own in weeks the weight and feel of them was familiar. Then he turned to face the wall and started hi shock!

The red curtains were gone. In their place stood tall glass windows that looked out onto large dining room. The dinning room was just as tastefully decorated as the one they now sat in, although on a much larger scale. Instead of only one table, over a dozen of differing sizes lay scattered across the room. Harry could see waiters moving from table to table. But it was the dinners themselves that attracted his attention. Some of them were human, but most of them were not. At one large table more than twenty goblins were seated. As Harry watched he saw two waiters bring a round of drinks. At another table a pair of figures, completely enclosed in tattered cloaks of molted black and greed sat eating pieces of what looked like raw liver from a large plate. At a number of other tables Harry saw people that almost appeared human, except for their long nails, teeth and hair tearing at pieces of raw or barely cooked meat from a large carcass that dominated the table before them. It was overall a weird and somewhat disturbing sight.

"What did you want me to see Luther?" asked Harry without turning around.

"Look at the small table in the top left of the room. The one with only two people sitting at it."

Harry obediently turned to look where he was directed. He finally spotted them. At a small table somewhat apart from the others sat two figures. One was by appearances a young man. Dressed in current evening wear. He appeared unremarkable until Harry noticed that there was no food on the table before him. Only a wine brazier like the one that Luther had used earlier that evening. Harry quickly looked at the man's companion. But at he saw was an unfamiliar middle aged dark haired woman. The robes she was wearing suggested that she was a witch, and by the cut and quality of the robes a wealthy one but other than that Harry could see nothing else unusual.

Suddenly Harry felt Luther moving beside him.

"Do you see?" whispered the vampire in his ear.

"Well I can see that one of the two at the table is a vampire and the other is a witch. But other than that I can see nothing else unusual."

Harry heard Luther give a slight laugh.

"Focus your gaze on the woman." Said Luther. "Try to look through her."

With a frown Harry did as he was bid. For a long moment nothing happened then the image of the woman seemed to ripple. The shape of her face changed, as did her hair colour and Harry gave a sudden gasp of surprise as he recognised the woman true image.

"Ahh I see you know her then." Said Luther.

Still gazing at the woman Harry nodded. It had been almost two years since he had seen her last, but he saw her son almost every day at Hogwarts.

"What is Mrs Malfoy doing here meeting with a vampire?" asked Harry as he pulled off the glasses and turned to look at Luther.

The vampire had returned to his seal and was taking a sip of the tea before him. He appeared to savour the drink for a moment before turning to gaze at the curtains again.

"Well little brother, it may please you to know that your fight at the ministry of magic inconvenienced Voldemort considerably. As you know several of his minions were imprisoned, including Lucius Malfoy. This proved to be unfortunate to Voldemort as the Malfoy name still commands respect in certain circles. Lucius was the key contact between Voldemort and certain parties that he has been attempting to ally with. Now that he is in Azkaban, it appears that Voldemort has persuaded members of his family to carry on his work."

Harry brows furrowed in concentration.

"So Voldemort wants something from the vampire?"

Luther nodded not looking up.

"Yes as you correctly surmised the young man is a vampire. His name is Dimitriz Noravosk. He is not formally a member of any clan or bloodline but he leads, well I guess the best term to use would be a gang, of vampire outcasts in eastern Russia."

Harry frowned.

"But wait a minute you said that they were outcasts. Why haven't the clans taken care of them?"

Luther smiled.

"I see you do remember some of the lessons I taught you. You are correct, normally the Kirsk, the clan that controls that portion of eastern Russia would have eliminated or assimilated a group of outcasts operating in their territory. However for the last ten years there has been an internal struggle for leadership of the clan. A civil war if you will. This has drained the Kirsk's resources and left them unable to police their lands properly. But therein lies Dimitriz's difficulty. You see the clan civil war recently came to an end. At the moment the new Clan Lord is still mopping up the remainder of the supporters of his late opponent. But soon his house will be in order and then he will deal with Dimitriz's outcasts. Dimitriz knows this and also knows that it is not a conflict he can win, so he has taken the opportunity to consider various offers he has received."

"Voldemort." Said Harry. "Voldemort is offering him and his outcasts a place in Britain if they serve him."

"Correct." Said Luther. "Voldemort has been having Mr's Malfoy woo Dimitriz with fine blood and generous promises for the last few months. Not that I believe Voldemort will honour half the terms he has set. But that matters very little. Once Dimitriz and his little gang of outcasts arrive here they will be reliant on Voldemort for survival. This is a new land and they lack the contacts and the infrastructure to survive on their own."

"But that would give Voldemort even more vampires under his control. Even more creatures to add to his army. We have to stop him!" Said Harry.

"We?" asked Luther in mock surprise. "We, are merely a Lord his paramour and his plaything out for a meal. Why would we seek to interfere?"

Harry felt a surge of anger at Luther's comment. But just as he was about to bark out an angry retort he forced himself to stop and consider. Taking several deep breathes Harry thought about what Luther had just said, then smiled crookedly.

"So what is the order going to do about it?"

Luther smiled at him and raised his tea bowl slightly in salute at having asked the right question.

"When Dimitriz leaves here tonight he will use a portkey supplied by Voldemort to return to his gang's hideout in Eastern Russia, where the rest of his gang have assembled so that they might return with him. However as soon as he returns members of the Order will put a permanent halt to him and any of his follower's future travel plans. It will later be revealed that one of his followers informed the New Clan Lord of Dimitriz's plans in exchange for acceptance into the clan. The Clan Lord requested that the Order deal with it which we agreed to do as Dimitriz's actions came close to violating the ancient treaty which we are honour bound to enforce. All quite neat and tidy."

Harry sat back and thought about what Luther had said.

"But why the ruse? Why go to the trouble of concealing the source of the information?"

Luther swept another hand at the red curtained wall before them.

"Harry this place has existed for a long time. Centuries actually, in one form or another. It has gained a reputation as a neutral place where parties can meet to discuss matters that they do not wish others to overhear. No one is aware that this place is actually owned by the order. They are certainly not aware that there are charms and spells laid into the very foundation of this building that allows us to hear and see everything that occurs inside no matter what arts our clients use to try and conceal themselves. That means that this place serves as a great source of information for the Order and allows us to keep abreast of what is happening in Britain. For many of the matters we do not care and we make no move to interfere on any matters that do not touch us directly. But at the same time the information from here and our other sources allows us to determine what is truly happening. That is why the source of the information must be concealed. Replacing this place as an information source could be done, but it would be difficult."

Harry sat back and considered.

"This is what you were talking about isn't it?" He asked Luther.

"When you said that even if you are stronger and more skilled than your opponents, they will always have you at a disadvantage if you do not know what they are doing. But it works both ways doesn't it? If you know what your opponents are doing but they are unaware of you then you hold a great advantage over them."

Luther gave Harry a slight bow with his head.

"I see you have learned the lesson well little brother. Now are you finished with your meal?"

Harry looked at the table before him and nodded.

"Good. The night flies from us. It will be dawn soon and I for one would rather rest in my own crypt. Shall we go?" Said Luther as he stood and moved to assist Natasha .

And so the night had ended. The three of them returning to the townhouse just before the first rays of dawn broke over the horizon for the long shadow walk back to the stronghold.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Smiling as he recalled the events of that night, Harry once more reached out to stroke the white plastic Phantom mask that Luther had given him on his birthday.

It was not the only gift he had received, but all the others had been more practical. Soon he would have to pack those and all his other belongings away because soon he would return to Hogwarts. The realisation caused him mixed feelings. As always he was eager to return to Hogwarts. Eager to return to his friends and to the place he thought of as home. But a small part of his mid thought. In a strange way this place has come to feel like a home too.

That thought also caused a conflict. He knew he could not talk to anyone else about what he had seen and experienced here. What he had learned. That would be hard, especially with Hermione and Ron. He would also have to be on his guard. Luther had taught him to protect his mind from outside attack. He had even tested Harry while he slept to ensure that he was able to protect himself. But for all that the tests had been within the stronghold, where the Orders ancient protections kept Voldemort from being able to find him. Without those protections would he be able to protect himself from the DarkLord. Perhaps more importantly would he be able to conceal what he had learned and what he had become from his friends.

Harry sighed deeply. There was no point in worrying about it now. He would have to deal with it when the time came. For now he needed his rest. There were only 3 nights remaining until his return to Hogwarts and Harry knew Luther well enough to know that the vampire would not go easy on him in his final nights. If anything it would be the opposite. Sighing again he stripped down and settled in to sleep

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Outside the keep on the face of the hill Luther felt Harry drift off to sleep. He had felt the doubt and worry in his bonded's mind. He also felt sorrow in the knowledge that instead of lessening those emotions he would likely add to them.

A sudden noise and movement caught his attention and he saw a lean grey wolf move towards him. Moments later Natasha stood before him panting slightly.

"Is it done?" Asked Luther quietly.

"Yes my lord." She said still breathing heavily. "Black Stripe wishes that it could be sooner. Members of Greyback's pack have been prowling the borders of his territory, but he does not believe that they will attack until the third night."

"No." said Luther. "They won't, not until the DeathEaters are ready to assist them. Voldemort wants slaves not corpses this time." Now he stopped and stared at Natasha.

"Does he fully understand what role he is to play in this? Do you and your kin all understand the roles you are to play?"

Natasha nodded slowly and formally. "We understand Lord and we are ready."

Luther looked at her for a long moment then nodded slowly and looked away.

Natasha stared at him. For a moment she moved as if to speak. Then stopped. But the action had not gone unnoticed.

"Ask Natasha." Said Luther quietly. "If you have questions of me then ask what you will."

Natasha hesitated for a moment then plunged ahead.

"My lord this plan of yours. It is risky. Even if everything goes as you plan, there is a risk this will turn him against you. That he will not forgive you for putting him in that position."

"I know." Said Luther. "But it is important that he learn this. And that we learn this about him. If his hatred is the price I must pay for that knowledge and for him learning then it is a price I am willing to pay."

"And if he should die my lord?" asked Natasha quietly.

Now Luther turned to look at her. "Natasha dear heart. Of all your kin you are closest to me." Now he reached out and gently cupped her chin in one hand. She leant into his hand rubbing the side of her face against it.

"You know it is not in me to give you the love you deserve, but I hope you know that you have my sincere affection."

"I know it my Lord and it is enough for me." She replied hoarsely."

Luther smiled slightly. "And what if because of that affection I ordered you to stay behind when the pack ran to war. If I refused to take you with me when I acted on the orders business for fear you would be hurt or killed."

Natasha started to look at him with anger in her eyes. Then slowly anger turned to understanding.

"I would be angry my lord. Angry because I am a warrior like all my line before me and by keeping me safe you would deny me what it is in my heart to be."

Luther nodded at her then looked away.

"Harry is like that Natasha. He is different from us in many ways and I feel a part of him will always stay in the light. But in his heart he is a fighter. A warrior. From almost the time of his birth he has been fighting in a war that he was predestined to play a pivotal role in. He has become dear to me but I cannot protect him to do so would doom him. I can only train him as well as I can and set him on the path to make his own way. At least that way even if he should die, he will die as what he was born to be."

"You speak of letting him make his own way. But by organising this are you not taking that choice away from him?" Asked Natasha.

Luther shook his head. "This choice will be his. It is a choice that he would have had to make one day. I hurry that day but that is all."

Natasha nodded, unhappy but convinced. Then she turned and looked over her shoulder. Along the horizon a faint patch of light could be seen, but even as she watched it grew brighter.

Luther noticed it too.

"Come." He said. "Let us be off. There is still much to do."

Moments latter two wolves could be seen running down the hill side. One lean and grey. The other large and black. Racing for their den. For the dawn was coming and with it the light

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

**The end**

**For now.**

**Authors Notes:**

I really have to apologise for how long it has taken me to complete this chapter. Work has been the main culprit as usual as it sadly occupies most of my time. But if I am honest with myself I have also allowed a lot of other things to distract me.

Also I found this quite a difficult chapter to write. There were a lot of things I wanted to cover and in the end I did not quite fit them all in although they will appear in the next chapter.

The next chapter will see Harry return to Hogwarts although he has one more lesson to learn before Luther is prepared to release him.

I have decided that this story will be AU. Although I am going to use some of the information that came out of HBP the story will differ markedly from it.

I hope to get the next chapter out much sooner. Admittedly that is not saying much but I can feel safe in promising that I will get it done over Christmas if not before. I also intend to make that chapters shorter. 20,000 words just seems to take to long to get done. So in the future they will be around 10 to 15 thousand words. Hopefully this means I will also get them out sooner.

I want to send a heartfelt thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. You guys are fantastic. I particularly want to thank those who urged me to Hurry up with this chapter. The rest of you can thank them for prodding me to get off my butt and get it done.

Well enough said for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always comments and criticism (constructive please) are always appreciated.

Until next time

DarkBlade the Damned


	9. A final lesson before we part

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon: Chapter 9: part.**

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling. I am a trespasser there for my own enjoyment and I hope for yours.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of the ideas I have used concerning Vampires and Werewolves in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I have merged them in my own way.**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**There is darkness. There is evil. There is chaos. **

**They are not now, nor have they ever, truly been the same thing,**

**Chapter 9: A final lesson before we part.**

The room was dimly lit. Its corners shrouded in blackness. The long shadows very nearly concealed the black cloaked and robed figures that filled the room, so like shadows themselves. But in this there was one feature that set them apart. Unlike shadows the robed figures shivered.

It was obvious that they tried not to, apparent that they were attempting to hold themselves as still as the shadows they appeared to be. But despite their efforts they did not succeed. Every few moments one of the robed figures would suddenly shudder uncontrollably before forcing themselves to stillness.

The shivering was less pronounced in the lines of black robed figures that stood along three of the walls of the room. Although even among these lines of near still, black clad sentinels, occasionally one would move its head slightly to stare at one among kneeling ranks of black clad figures in the centre of the room and would shiver involuntarily before looking away.

But the shivering was far more pronounced among those black clad ranks that lay kneeling with heads bowed in the centre of the room. They shivered from the cold. A soul numbing chill that went so deep, so intense it nearly burned. But the cold was not from the stone floor on which they knelt. This was actually warm to the touch. Nor was it due to the absence of a fire in the great stone fireplace that dominated the wall to which they faced.

No, the chill came from a man. A tall man in shadowy black robes that stood by the fireplace. One skeletal, corpse white hand, leaning on the head of a serpent carved into the rock of the fireplace itself. And the chill increased each time the man swept his red eyed gaze over the ranks that knelt before him. Over those who knelt waiting to swear fealty to him and join his Death Eaters.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Lord Voldemort surveyed the ranks of prospective Death Eaters that knelt before him.

He could feel the fear radiating from them and he savoured it like others would savour a fine wine. But if the fear satisfied him, the ones that knelt before him did not. Some would be useful. Ones who had grown in power and learning since his fall and would now be able to play key roles in his second rise. Others brought new skills and knowledge that he would be able to use to fulfil his aims. But they were the minority. The majority of them were weak, coddled. The sons and daughters of the privileged. Something he had always despised. But even a poor tool had its uses and that is what they were. His tools to be used and discarded as he saw fit. Or very soon they would be.

"You are gathered here tonight to receive a great honour." Voldemort's voice was low and sibient. Like the hissing of a snake. But it cut through the length of the room effortlessly. Not one of those gathered failed to hear the voice clearly, or to shiver it passed over them.

"Tonight you will receive my mark." The voice crawled over them, like a spider over naked flesh. "Tonight you shall become one of us in truth. Tonight you join my Death Eaters!" As he spoke Voldemort's voice rose, not only in volume but in something else. By the time he had finished all gathered felt his strength, his dark power, wash over them. Their fear increased but even as it did so something else flickered in their minds. Greed.

'Yes.' Thought Voldemort. 'You want this. You feel the power I hold and you want part of it for yourselves.' Thought the Dark Lord as he scanned the minds of those before him, tasting their thoughts, their emotions, their desires.

But the information did not displease him. Fear alone was insufficient to guarantee the loyalty of his followers. But fear combined with a hunger for power, that would keep many at his side no matter what he asked of them. The ambition was a powerful motivator, as he knew well.

Once more he scanned the ranks of the prospective Death Eaters, until his gaze fell on one figure in particular kneeling in the first rank. Slowly he paced toward it.

"But one wonders." Said Voldemort in tones of poisoned reasonableness. "If all of you gathered here are worthy of this honour."

Suddenly with viper like swiftness the dark lord reached down and pulled back the cowl from one of the kneeling figures. Then just as quickly he reached down and grabbed the figures chin in one long fingered hand, twisting it to gaze upwards. Ice blue eyes under a head of platinum blonde hair stared up at him in terror for a moment. Then the face schooled itself into stillness, although the fear in the eyes remained.

"Such as this one." Voldemort's voice was light but the menace was palpable underneath its veneer. "Tell me young Draco, why do you deserve this honour? Why do you deserve to join the ranks of those who will one day rule this land, after the inexcusable failure of your father?"

"My Lord!" Said Draco Malfoy. His voice quavering just slightly. Under the circumstances a remarkable display of control.

"My family have always been loyal to you. From the very start of your rise to power we remained loyal always."

"And yet when I fell your family did not search for me. Did not come to my aid. Instead your father worked to ingratiate himself to the ministry, pretending he had never entered my service. I gave your father a chance to atone for that betrayal Draconis. He failed me. Why should I give you the opportunity to do the same?" Asked Voldemort in a tone of measured menace.

Now Draco's eyes locked on Voldemort's own. As he stared into the young man's eyes the Dark Lord felt something new kindle. The fear was still there, but now there was also anger. The anger was not directed at him. If it had been it would have immediately meant Draco's death. No this anger was old, it had simmered and grown for 5 years now and the events at the department of mysteries had fanned its flames to a raging torrent that burned like an inferno in the young mans heart. Anger and hatred, with one person as its focus.

"My Lord I am not my father. Grant me one chance. Just one chance to prove myself to you! To let me take revenge on your enemies." Draco's voice was low but intense with passion. Voldemort looked down on him considering. He had intended to make an example of the young one. To show the others that no one was secure from him. But the boy's anger had potential if it could be properly channelled.

"Very well young Draco. Let it not be said that Lord Voldemort is not generous to his followers. I will permit you to take my mark and to serve me in the great enterprise I have planned. But know this young Malfoy! This is you and your family's final chance. If you fail me again I will be most displeased." There was no effort to conceal the menace in that last sentence.

Staring into Draco's eyes Voldemort saw a flicker of pure terror dart through them. Then it passed and the boy schooled his features into a mask before nodding jerkily.

Voldemort nodded. "Also understand this young Draco. I feel your hatred and its target. It is one of the few reasons I am giving you this chance. But no matter how strong your hate may be it is insignificant compared to my own. When the time comes I give you leave to vent your rage on its target, but you will leave him alive and unspoiled! His final fate is mine to decide, not yours. Do you understand!" Hissed Voldemort dangerously

For a moment Voldemort could sense the boy start to form a protest. But he quickly suppressed it. Resignation followed. His response of "Yes my Lord." When it came soon after was with perfect sincerity. The boy's hatred was strong, but when all was said and done he had been well trained in controlling his passions even if he rarely chose to do so. When the time came he would obey.

Voldemort nodded satisfied. "Then bare your arm Draconis Malfoy. Receive my mark and join the ranks of my Death Eaters."

Barely hesitating Draco stretched his left arm before him and used his other hand to draw back his robes, leaving the flesh of his forearm exposed.

Voldemort reached down to grasp the hand with his own left arm while he stretched out his wand with his right. The motion caused a flicker of rage in the Dark Lord. It was not 'His' wand. This one was a replacement. Its maker had been skilled and the components used to create it powerful. But it still lacked the feeling of rightness that his true wand had possessed from the moment he took it up. Its loss was but one more deed for which Harry Potter would be made to pay.

As always the thought of the boy fanned the flames of Voldemort's rage and his power. He held Draco's arm in a grip like a steel vice as he brutally jabbed his wand into the boy's forearm. And the room echoed with the sharp cry of the boy's pain and the sizzle of his searing flesh as Draco Malfoy received the Dark Mark and became now and forever after the property of Lord Voldemort.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

In his room within the secret keep of the Order of the Blood Dragon in Britain, Harry Potter suddenly straightened from what he had been doing and glanced down with satisfaction at his handiwork. On the bed before him sat several piles of neatly folded clothes, books and all the other paraphernalia that he usually required for a year at Hogwarts. Along with quite a few items that would have horrified any adult or teacher that saw them, just as they would have once shocked Harry himself. But now he found himself believing that he would have need of them.

Turning he moved over to his old battered school trunk. Other than its battered appearance it seemed unchanged from the time that he had bought it with Hagrid in Diagon Alley all those years ago. However courtesy of Gut Ripper it now had several features that it had not possessed before. Carefully he reached out and caressed the engravings and metal bands around the trunk. An alert observer may have noted that he moved his hands carefully over the trunk in certain patterns before opening it.

Inside the trunk was full of the gifts he had received from Natasha and her family. They were mostly clothes. Knitwear and leathers, good solid boots and a thick warm cloak edged in fur. He knew he probably couldn't afford to wear them at Hogwarts. They could raise unwanted questions. But neither could he leave them or throw them away. They meant too much to him. He still remembered how in the days following his birthday, members of the family, or rather the pack, had come to him with the gifts. They were simple and often were obviously hand made or well repaired second hand items. But the wishes that went with the gifts had been sincere. This Harry had been able to feel through his bond with the pack. Giving the pile of clothes one final caress. Harry closed the lid of the trunk again and then started to move his hands along the sides of the trunk in another complex pattern.

Suddenly there was a click, and a compartment seemed to detach itself from the bottom of the trunk. A four inch tall section, around where most people would have believed the base of the trunk to be, suddenly pushed forward, revealing a secret cabinet. And inside it Harry laid out the gifts that he had received from Luther.

Slowly and carefully he laid them in the velvet lined cradles that had been prepared for them. First he set the H&K USP Match pistol in its cradle. Light glinted dully against its customised black finish. Beside it he laid four clips of ammunition. The clips were filled with silver tipped hollow points also customised. After that he laid in a dull black, cutdown pump action shot gun and a box of ammunition. Finally he unbuckled the First Gladius from his swordbelt and laid the sheathed shortsword with its simple ball pommel in its cradle.

For a moment he stared down at them. Tools of death. Tools that he now knew very well how to use. There was only one missing from the collection. The long knife he normally used in his off hand when fencing. But Luther had taken the knife from him several days ago and not yet returned it. 'Besides' he thought as he rubbed his forearm. 'I know that he intends me to use a different hiding place for that.'

Then Harry shook himself and pushed the compartment back into the trunk. He heard it click in place and then moved his hands along the trunks edges to see if there was any hint of its presence. There was none. Gut Ripper had assured both of them, Luther and himself that once the compartment closed there would be no way that it could be detected by magical means. That was because the compartment itself was not magical. It was a normal hidden compartment, if such a thing could be said. But the charms that had been laid upon it meant that the chances of anyone finding it, or being able to detect it were vanishingly small. Harry had originally questioned Luther of the rational behind him taking weapons into Hogwarts. After all while he was in the school he would be unable to carry the weapons with him for fear of them being discovered. Besides given the protection around the school and the fact that he was able to use magic there, he did not see how he would need them.

Luther had only smiled crookedly and made reference to the numerous times that Harry had been put at risk both within the school grounds and in the forbidden forests. And of how Harry and his friends had demonstrated a keen ability to sneak around the school and carry on activities under the teachers noses.

"I know it is a risk, you taking them with you little brother." Luther had said. "But everything about this is a risk. I will not be able to enter Hogwarts. The wards will prevent me. Although I will be able to aid you beyond the grounds should you require it. But within the grounds, I deem the risk of taking the weapons worth it. I would rather you have them and not need them than need them and not have them."

Harry smiled at the memory as he opened the lid of the trunk once again. When he opened it the insides were completely empty. That was the second feature of the trunk that Gut Ripper had explained to Harry. Thanks to the goblins enchantments the trunk now had multiple compartments. But they could only be opened by one who knew how to unlock them by keying the sequence in the metal bands inlaid into the trunk itself. Unlike the other compartment there was a risk that someone at Hogwarts, particularly Dumbledore, would be able to detect these, but even if they were found nothing harmful would be found in the contents. "And" as Luther had said. "After finding a secret magical compartment few would think to look for a real one only hidden by magic."

Harry pushed these memories aside as he started methodically packing his chest. In the past he would had just thrown everything inside and leant on the lid until it closed. But for some reason the very thought of doing so appalled him now. Instead he began to neatly and methodically pack his school things into the chest. His school clothes went first. Underwear, shirts and slacks and several sets of black robes. All new. Harry had grown considerably over the summer. Whether due to the huge meals he had shared with Natasha's family, the hard physical training Luther had put him through or some other affect of the bond he now shared with the vampire he could not say. But he had grown enough to require an entirely new wardrobe. Luther had noted this a couple of weeks ago and Harry had been forced to spend a gruelling ten minutes while Gut Ripper took all his measurements. A few days later when he returned from a training session the new clothes had been waiting for him, along with his required sixth year texts for Hogwarts. Including the potions text and a fresh supply of the required ingredients. Although Harry had failed to get the Outstanding OWL he knew he needed for sixth year potions upon reading the letter sent with his grades (1) Luther had insisted that he pack the required potions items.

When Harry asked why Luther had only pointed to the letter and MacGonagall's comment to see her to discuss when he arrived at Hogwarts.

"A clever and determined woman your head of house." Luther had commented. "Or at least she strikes me as such from your memories. It appears that she has something planned and so we should plan accordingly."

Harry shook his head as he continued packing. Smart as MacGonagall was Harry thought that it would take nothing short of a miracle to get Snape to accept him into his NEWT level potions class. Particularly after the events of last year. But Harry hadn't been prepared to argue with the vampire over it so he packed away his cauldron and his fresh supplies of potions ingredients along with the rest of his school kit.

Finally he added his Firebolt and another small package that had arrived unasked for with his other supplies for the year. It was a package of candies including a number of Harry's favourites. There were Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts every flavour beans, Sugar quills and a supply of blood pops. Harry had been delighted when he found it among the rest of his school supplies. Luther had never asked Harry what he needed from Diagon Alley for the school year, instead everything he had required had simply appeared. Delivered no doubt by the ever efficient Gut Ripper. But Harry had never thought that the Vampire would think to include candy in his school requirements.

When Harry had thanked him for it Luther had been surprised.

"Do you not normally purchase a stock of such items to see you through the school year?" The vampire had asked.

"Well yes." Replied Harry. "But I didn't think you'd include candy I my necessary requirements for school. I thought you would say that it was unnecessary or indulgent or something."

Luther had looked pained. "Harry." The vampire had said putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "So much of what life has put you through and what I have asked of you has required that you mature beyond your years. Given all that you have had to give up I think that this is an indulgence I can safely grant you." And for some reason, Luther's response had made Harry feel warm inside.

………………………………………………………………………………………

The memory made him feel an echo of that warmth again as he finally closed the lid of his trunk and checked around the room so see if he had left anything. There was nothing. Standing he took a final look around the room that had been his for the majority of the last two months. A room that he would soon be leaving. For tonight was the 31st of August. Which made tomorrow the 1st of September. The start of the new term at Hogwarts. Luther had told him that he would be returning Harry to Hogwarts the night before the start of term. Luther felt it was safer that way. If Voldemort was to make an attempt on Harry's life it would likely be on the Hogwarts express. Luther proposed delivering Harry directly to Hogwarts thereby reducing the risk both to Harry and the other students on the Hogwarts express.

Harry was disappointed that he would not be able to see his friends on the Hogwarts express. But he enthusiastically endorsed the idea of not putting them in any potential danger. But there was another reason in addition to that. He sighed as he looked around the room and his packed trunk.

In truth he felt nervous about seeing his friends again. Not because he did not want to see them or because his feelings for them had changed, but because he knew that they would have questions about his experiences with Luther over the summer. Questions that he would be unable to answer.

He and Luther had discussed it in detail over the last several nights. The vampire had coached Harry about the best way to respond to the questions that his return would generate. Likely questions from the rest of the school were easy. Luther had shown Harry the old articles in the Daily Prophet concerning the attack on him and the reports the Ministry of Magic had put out saying that he had been put into hiding for his safety. Between them they were able to concoct a simple and believable story about his time in 'hiding'.

That would do for the public and for most of the students. But it would not answer the questions of his friends or the members of the Order of the Phoenix who knew how Harry had really spent his summer. Harry had been worried about how he would explain what had happened to them. Particularly the training that he had received. Luther's plan to deal with this had been simplicity itself. Harry would not tell them.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Not tell them?" Harry had asked incredulously. "Believe me Luther I would rather not tell them. But I won't be able to get away with that. Dumbledore and the Order are certainly going to want to know what has happened over the last month and a half."

"I am certain they will." Luther had replied easily. "I am certain that they will want to interrogate you for every detail of your time with me. Unfortunately Harry you will be unable to answer them."

"Unable?" Harry had asked.

"Unable." Luther had agreed nodding. "Have you already forgotten the oath that you swore to me when I first brought you here?"

Harry had paused then remembering the oath that Luther had made him swear.

The vampire had sworn. "_By my immortal life. By blood and steel and before the darkness that eats all things I Luther, born of the blood of the dragon swear that what I will reveal to you is the truth_."

And in turn Harry had sworn to the vampire. "_By my life, by my magic and by all that I hold dear. I Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter swear never to repeat what is revealed to me to another."_

Luther had nodded as he saw Harry remember. "That oath sworn and given freely constitutes a binding magical contract little brother. When you tell those at Hogwarts the nature of the oath you have sworn they will have no choice but to accept it."

Harry had thought about this. "But that oath, it only bound me from repeating what you told me that night?"

"Does it?" asked Luther lightly. "I fear you are mistaken little brother. For that was not my intention when I asked you to swear the oath and this is a magical oath of which we are speaking. The intent is what determines the bindings of the spell, not the words themselves."

Luther had stopped then and stared at Harry.

"I know that this will cause some difficulties for you Harry, but it must be this way. I have revealed much to you. Much of the workings of the order and the nature of my kind. As my bonded this knowledge is your right. But my duty to the order compels me to ensure that you cannot reveal its secrets to others."

Harry had looked at him then. "Are you saying that I will never be able to tell anyone else about you? About what I have learned here?"

Luther had sighed then. Something that he did infrequently, after all he did not need to breathe.

"Never is a long time Harry. At some time in the future it may be your right to share this knowledge with those whom you deem worthy of it. But for now these secrets belong to the order and you must safeguard them."

Harry had considered this for a moment before finally sighing and nodding his head.

"Alright. I suppose it's the best solution. I can't pretend I'm really happy with it and I know that the others aren't going to be. Not even my friends. But it seems like the best choice. After all anything I tell them is just going to raise more questions that are going to be even harder to answer. But Luther what if they don't accept that? What if they try other means to get answers out of me, such as Legimancy or even Veritaserum?"

Luther had looked thoughtful at this considering the question. "I deem it unlikely that Dumbledore would resort to such means to get the information from you. Although I confess that others might. However after the training you have received you should be sufficiently capable of detecting someone attempting to enter your mind. Once you do detect them I believe you now know well enough how to fend off such incursions?"

Harry nodded. That was a skill that had been hard to master but he had thrown his full concentration at the challenge more than any other aspect of his training. He had been so fervent in his training of this skill because it offered the promise that his mind and his dreams would finally be safe, from Snape and more importantly from Voldemort. But even as he smiled at this thought another occurred to him.

"But how do I explain to them that I can suddenly guard my mind?"

Luther had smiled. "Tell them that I taught it to you. As compensation for saving my life. After all the best deceptions have a grain of truth within them. Not that anyone is likely to ask lest others question why they were trying to read your mind. So that should cover the possibility of Legimancy. As for Veritaserum or other truth drugs that someone might attempt to use on you." Here Luther had smiled exposing the full length of his fangs. "Well let's just say that I would not be surprised if they are somewhat less effective against you than they should be."

Harry had looked at Luther questioningly at this. But the vampire had only laughed and smiled mysteriously. "There are many gifts that stem from the bond we share and the Blood of the Dragon Harry. And some only reveal themselves when they are needed."

And although Harry questioned him, he would say no more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry smiled sourly at the memory. Although it was reassuring to know that no one, not even Voldemort, was likely to be able to draw that information about what had occurred during his time with Luther from his mind, that did not solve his problems. The fact that he would be unable to his friends about it only created another one.

Harry sighed unhappily. For the past five years. Through all his adventure's all his trials Ron and Hermione had been with him. When he had been able to turn to no one else he had been able to turn to them and the three of them had few secrets from each other. He wasn't so worried about Ron, but Hermione, he knew she would never accept that Harry could not tell them about what had happened simply due to an oath that he had sworn. In fact if he knew Hermione the first thing she would do would be to try and find a loophole by which Harry could share with them what had happened. What scared him was that she might actually succeed.

Harry sighed again. Since the end of last year he had kept his knowledge about the prophecy hidden from his friends. Not because he did not trust them or how they would react. But because he himself needed to deal with the knowledge before he shared it with anyone else. But now that he had come to terms with it he had another reason not to want to share it. Knowledge was power. Luther had taught him that and demonstrated its truth to him. And his knowledge of the prophecy was a power that he held over Voldemort, slight though it might appear.

It wasn't that he believed that Hermione or even Ron would willingly disclose the contents of the prophecy to others if he told it to them. But he also knew that they had no better idea of how to guard their minds than he'd had before Luther's training and their ties to him were well known. If a Death Eater were to read their minds or question them, well the results didn't bear thinking about.

But there was more to it than that, he admitted to himself. During the past months he had spent with Luther he had changed. He could feel it and he was sure that others would be able to see the signs as well. And the changes he spoke of were not just physical ones. The effects of the bond and of Luther's training went far deeper than that. Ron and Hermione had followed him into many dangerous and crazy situations on the strength of their friendship.

If he told them about what had happened to him, of his bond with Luther and of his decision to embrace the darkness would it finally be too much for them? Would they reject him and turn on him? Or, as they had so many times before, would they follow him? Even as far as to follow the dark path that Luther had set out for him, and that Harry had decided to follow.

Despite the pain he knew it would cause him, he found himself thinking he would prefer the former to the latter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

His gloomy thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door. A moment later with out waiting for a response it swung open and Natasha strode inside.

"Drat." She said with mock disappointment as she entered the room. "I was hoping to catch one final look before you left us." She said as she waggled her eyebrows mischievously.

Harry laughed out loud at her reference to the many times she had caught him half dressed in his early days here.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you cousin." He replied still laughing. "But you'll have to settle for seeing me fully clothed."

Cousin was the informal way that members of the pack referred to each other. Harry had been surprised to discover that Natasha's 'family' was actually made up of several families which together formed the pack. Although many of them were related to one another many more were not. But that mattered to them not at all. They were all part of the same pack and they held that tie more important than any accidents of birth or blood. Despite the fact that he was not himself a werewolf Harry was now considered part of the pack. How could he be otherwise when he had eaten of their kill and danced with them beneath the moon?

"Ah and a fine view it is too." Said Natasha as she inspected Harry. "You've definitely prospered under Himself's care little cousin. You finally have some meat on your bones and some muscle to carry it. I'm not sure about the glasses though." She said finally.

Harry reached up unconsciously and felt the glasses perched on his nose. A familiar weight that he didn't even notice. Of course he didn't really need them anymore. As Luther had told him on the second night he had awakened here, thanks to the changes wrought by the bond he would never need his glasses to see again. Despite that he had felt strange without them. The ones he now wore had been another gift from Luther on his birthday. They did nothing to affect his normal vision, which was now perfect. But they had several features that could prove to be quite useful for seeing things that were hidden from normal vision. Their main purpose however was disguise. After all he could hardly hope to avoid unwanted questions from the staff or the students if he suddenly walked around without the glasses that he had needed his entire life.

Harry smiled at Natasha as he adjusted the glasses. "I don't know cousin. I've always felt they made me look more intelligent." He said jokingly.

Natasha snorted. "You will need more than that to make you look intelligent little cousin." And Harry laughed quietly at the gentle mockery in her tone. Natasha smiled with him for a moment then her face grew more serious.

"I wondered if you wished to take one final walk in the forests before you left us Harry?"

Harry looked at her in surprise. "I'd love to Natasha, but I thought Luther had something he wanted to discuss with me tonight. Something very important?"

"He did," admitted Natasha gravely. "But unfortunately Himself has been called away."

"Called away?" interrupted Harry, curious and a little nervous. "Called away where?"

Natasha shook her head regretfully.

"He didn't tell me Harry. He only said that it was Order business that he had to deal with. He said that he hoped to return in time to have a final discussion with you before you left. But if he was unable to do so he also left us with instructions on how to see you safely to your school."

Harry looked at her, surprise and disappointment clouding his face. He still had some mixed feelings about Luther. But he had long ago realised that despite whatever else he might feel, whatever doubts he might have, he liked the vampire and enjoyed his company. The thought that he might not be able to say goodbye before leaving and that he did not know when he would see him again saddened him.

Then Harry shook himself and looked up at Natasha with a small smile.

"Well then cousin, we will just have to take advantage of the opportunity to have a free night to roam."

Natasha smiled at him and held the door open while he grabbed the long black coat that had been another gift from Luther. But as he turned towards the door she stopped him.

"Wait little cousin. You have forgotten your weapons." She said with a significant look at his school trunk.

Harry looked at her confused. "But we are only going for a walk in the forest. Why would I need my weapons?"

Natasha looked at him grimly. "Always before when you have walked through the forest Himself has been watching to make sure you came to no harm. The forest has dangers all of its own and with Himself away there is no telling what else may try our borders. Bring your weapons cousin, all of them. Just in case."

Harry blinked at this but did not argue. Moving over to his school trunk he carefully performed the required sequence to open the concealed draw that contained his weapons. Then he began to secure them to his person. It took a while but finally he was done and he turned back to Natasha with a smile, only to see that she was not smiling in return.

"Your wands as well Harry." She said. Now Harry looked at her with shock. Every time that Harry had left the security of the hold Luther had required that he leave his wands behind. He had been permitted to take any other weapon, but the vampire had insisted that Harry not take his wands with him. At first Harry had thought that this was only to prevent him from trying to escape. Later Luther had told him that it was also to prevent anyone from being able to trace his magical signature if he used his magic. So why would Luther want him to take his wands with him now?

He looked up at Natasha the question in his eyes.

She looked back at him soberly. "Just in case Harry. Himself insisted. If you need them you are to use them, regardless of the consequences."

Harry looked at her for a moment, then nodded. Carefully he picked up both of his wands. The Holly that had been his since his first year and the Yew that had once been Voldemort's. Then he carefully slipped them into the wand sheathes on his forearms. The sheaths were another gift from Luther. They were cunning leather thongs that held his wands against his forearms. But with a certain twist of the wrist they would also release the wand into his waiting hand. Harry had spent several long hour's mastering the movement with Luther. It was not a long or complicated movement, but it was awkward. The thong was not intended to release the wand at a random or ordinary movement, which meant that the required motion, although short, was both awkward and difficult. But Harry had finally mastered it.

Now fully prepared he stood and faced Natasha. The werewolf looked back at him and although her face held no expression, inside she marvelled at the change. When she had first seen him he had been a bruised and bedraggled 15 year old boy. Something that the maternal instincts inside her had urged her to protect. Now she wondered who it was that would need protecting.

He stood before her. Both taller and broader than when she had first seen him and she knew that the growth in his frame was insignificant compared to the growth in his physical strength. He stood there dressed in black and dark green, the glint of metal hinting at the weapons concealed within his coat. His black hair, once so messy now hung straight and his eyes those brilliant green eyes. They had changed too. There was a flash of danger in them, of knowledge, that had not been there before. All in all he now looked dangerous, only the knowledge and the certainty that he was pack prevented her from taking a wary stance with him. That he was pack and something else. Because she knew that dangerous quality that now clung to him like a cloak of mist. It was a far muted version of the one she knew, but its source was unmistakable.

'Yes.' She thought to herself. 'Himself has clearly touched you little cousin. It is obvious for all who know what to look for to see. I wondered before why he called you 'brother' now the evidence stands before me.'

Then Natasha shook her head, clearing it from the drifting thoughts and turned to smile at Harry. "Well then cousin if you are finally ready lets be off. The night flees from us so let's make the most of it while it lasts."

Then she turned and moved quickly out the door into the corridor as Harry scrambled after her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shortly afterwards they exited the wooden door of the farmhouse that was the strongholds concealed entrance and stepped out into the crisp night air. Harry stopped and breathed in deeply. Inhaling the cold air and letting the other smells that came with it dance across his senses.

Harry loved heading out into the forest and not just because it allowed him to escape the confines of the stronghold. It also let him revel in the senses that his new abilities conferred. The air he was breathing was just one example. Where once it would have just conveyed pleasant smells now it also carried information. Telling him what trees and creatures were nearby and even hints as to what the weather would be like. Just one more legacy of his bonding to Luther.

But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when without warning Natasha suddenly lunged forward and pushed him sending him tumbling to the ground. The move was so sudden and so unexpected that even though Harry felt it coming he was unable to move out of the way. From where he fell prone on the grass he looked up to see Natasha looking down at him. A mischievous smile on her face.

"Tag! You're it." She said playfully. Then she turned away and seemed to thrown herself towards the ground. But as she fell her body blurred, shifting and changing. A moment later a sleek grey wolf pounded down the path away from the farmhouse and into the forest.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but before he could do so Natasha in wolf form was already moving away. Swallowing the half formed protest with a wiry smile he focussed and called the panther to him.

Moments later a midnight black panther pounded down the path in pursuit of the wolf.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

They ran through much of the night. To any observer it would have been an odd chase indeed. A sleek grey wolf alternatively pursuing and being pursued by a jet black cat as they both ran near silently through the moonlit forest. At times they stopped and simply observed, or ran together. But always the game of tag would resume, instigated by one or the other. And so they spent the night in friendly play and companionship, until a long undulating howl suddenly pierced the quiet of the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As he heard the howl Harry suddenly jerked to a halt. The small ears of his panthers body twitching at the sound. The howl had come from somewhere close by and some instinct or feature of the bond told him that while the howl came from the werewolf, it was not one of his pack. But those instincts also told him the howls meaning. That it was a call of alarm, of warning and a cry for help.

Harry looked over at Natasha to ask what they should do. But she stood staring at the direction that the howl had come from. Her long ears twitching madly, her fur standing on end. Then suddenly with no warning she sprang away, heading in the direction of the howl and Harry could only follow her.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

They ran on for several minutes before Natasha suddenly came to a stop at the crest of a ridge. At the crest of the ridge the woods were thick, but they thinned as the spread out down the long easy slope of the hill. As he moved to stand next to Natasha, Harry felt a tingling. A sense of something touching his awareness. This ridge was a border he suddenly knew. It marked a boundary of the lands claimed by the pack.

Suddenly Natasha's form rippled as she shifted from her wolf form back into her human one. Following her action Harry dismissed his panther, then stood silently for a few moments as he adjusted to the change between the panthers body and his own.

Finally comfortable in his own skin once again he looked at Natasha and opened his mouth to ask her what they were doing here.

But his question died unspoken when she lifted a hand to silence him without even looking in his direction. Once he settled she extended her arm forward pointing down the ridge.

Moving up beside her, Harry looked down at the direction in which she was pointing.

For a long moment he saw nothing. Then his eyes, enhanced by his panther's instincts, his long training and the gifts of the bond, made out a grey shape running up the ridge towards them. Another werewolf, his instincts told him, one not of the pack.

Harry looked at Natasha hoping for some sign of what the approaching newcomer represented. She still did not look at him or speak to him, her gaze remained focussed on the approaching newcomer. But Harry could tell from the tension in her body that she was tense, wary. She did not think that the one who was coming towards them represented a threat. But she was not certain of that and she was prepared to fight if it proved necessary.

Taking his cue from her Harry loosened the First Gladius in its scabbard on his left side. Then reaching into his trench coat he drew the H&K Match pistol from its holster. With a motion made easy from long practise he ejected the clip and checked the weapons slide before ramming the clip home and chambering a round. Then still holding the gun in his left hand, his finger sitting on the side of the trigger he

lowered his arm so it pointed at the ground. He stood so that his body now concealed the drawn gun from the approaching newcomers sight.

Natasha's eyes flashed briefly towards him as he completed this action, but she only nodded in satisfaction before returning her attention to the approaching newcomer. He was close now and Harry could see that the werewolf was running full out toward them. But the newcomer was also breathing heavily, under obvious strain. Something Harry had never before seen in a werewolf.

As the newcomer slowed to approach the boundary, Natasha moved forward to meet him. As she did so she made a little motion to Harry with on of her hands. The message was clear, 'Stay there. Guard my back.' Harry complied, his senses stretched to their limit. Seeking to identify any other possible threats, very aware of the gun he held at his side.

Finally Natasha and the newcomer were only a few paces apart. The newcomer shifted his form, becoming a tall lanky young man, who almost doubled over panting as he stopped before Natasha.

Natasha looked at him and then asked formally. "Gregory of Blackstripes pack. Why have you come to our boundary? For what do you cry warning and ask for aid?"

The newcomer, Gregory, gulped air and then straightened to reply equally formally.

"Natasha of the Pack of Death Who Walks", Harry gave a start as he realised that this must be the name by which the wolves knew Luther.

"Our leader Blackstripe acknowledged Death who Walk's as his leader, by right of fair combat. By that tie that binds, we who are also now his ask for aid and sanctuary within his domain."

"As one who follows Death who Walks and sits at his hand I grant your request. Enter freely and know that for as long as you choose to stay in our lands our packs are one."

Replied Natasha and then as Gregory stumbled over the invisible but very real boundary that separated the two territories as if a spell had been broken. Natasha reached out to help him stand and then leaned in close to ask intently.

"Gregory, what has happened? Why have you invoked sanctuary?"

"_Greyback_." Said Gregory in a voice that was almost a growl, filled with loathing.

His pack, his creatures struck at our hold tonight."

"But you were aware that he was planning that. Were you not you ready?" Interrupted Natasha.

"We thought we were." Replied Gregory. "Blackstripe and our warriors went to confront Greyback. To draw him away so the rest of us could hide and get to safety. That was our plan, and to start with it worked. But Greyback did not just bring his own cursed pack. Others are with him, servants of He who must not be named, creatures of Darkness. They found our trail and now they run at our heels. Some of us are trying to delay them. But we have very little time. I ran ahead to warn you, to get help. If we do not stop them they will overtake us before we can reach Death who Walk's lair."

"How long do we have?" asked Natasha grimly.

"Minutes, if that." Gregory replied.

Natasha cursed then tilted her head as if listening to something. "I can feel my kin. They have heard the call and are on their way. But it will take them some time to get here. Time we may not have."

"What of Death who Walks?" asked Gregory concerned.

Natasha grimaced and shook her head "He is away. I know that he is aware of our need. But when he will return or even if he can return, I cannot say. We must hold them until then."

Now Gregory cursed, low and with feeling. Then his nostrils suddenly flared and he turned to look at Harry for the first time.

Harry met the gaze of his amber eyes impassively. He saw surprise, curiosity and wariness in that gaze. But Gregory did not speak to him, only turned back to Natasha and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Natasha looked back at him as if suddenly realising that he was still there. For a moment Harry saw her face twisted by indecision. Then she determinedly strode towards him.

"Harry I need you to head back to the farmhouse. Warn the others about what Gregory has told us. Do not stop for anything on your way back, no matter what you might hear."

As soon as she was finished she started to turn away, but a word from Harry stopped her.

"No."

Natasha whirled back to face him. Eyes glaring

"No." Repeated Harry impassively before she could speak. "Natasha you already said that the others are on their way. My warning them will serve no purpose. And by the sound of it you may need me here."

Natasha's Glare only intensified. "Himself would not want you to be put in danger Harry. He is responsible for your safety!" She said through gritted teeth

"But he does not want me coddled Natasha. Nor would he insist on me backing out of a fight. Why else has he been training me?" replied Harry shot back.

"He has been training you for your war. So you can meet your destiny and help him achieve his revenge." Disputed Natasha hotly. "This fight is not…"

"Am I not of the pack my cousin?" Asked Harry softly.

Natasha looked at him in shock. For a long moment her face was an anguished mask of indecision. Then she composed herself and eyes downcast let out a sigh.

"Yes, little cousin, you are pack to us. Now and always."

Harry nodded. "Then cousin you must understand that I cannot do as you ask. This is the packs fight. That makes it my fight as well."

Natasha breathed slowly and heavily. Then she moved closer too him. Reaching our with her hands she gripped his shoulders and stared directly into his eyes.

"Cousin, you are right. You have the right to stay and fight with us. It is your fight too. But if you stay can I rely on you to do what needs to be done?"

She shook him gently and shook her head as Harry started to reply.

"No cousin, I do not doubt your courage or your ability. I know you have both. What I doubt is your will." Once again Natasha looked Harry directly in the eyes. Eyes of brilliant green met eyes of golden amber. Wolf's eyes.

"You have not killed often Harry. You have no taste for it and in what is to come that may mean your death. This is no challenge for leadership Harry. No lawful contest. What Greyback has done is in violation of all our laws. What he brings to us now is war and we will respond in kind. No mercy, no hesitation. It will be kill or be killed. If you try and avoid the reality of that then it may mean our deaths." Natasha stopped and stared down the ridge in the direction that there attackers would come. Then she turned back towards Harry.

"You are right, we will be badly outnumbered. Gregory and I will have a much better chance with you standing with us. But still I would rather fight without you, than fight with you and not know if you can be relied upon to do what must be done."

Harry looked at her incredulously, several emotions flashed through his mind. Confusion, apprehension, hurt. But one overrode them all. Loyalty. "Natasha, you and the pack have accepted me as one of your own. You have treated me as family. I will do everything in my power to help you against what comes against us."

Natasha stared at him for a long moment. Then she slowly raised one of her hands between them so that it rested at Harry's eye level. As Harry watched the hand changed. The slender well formed limb bulged as muscle swelled and grew underneath it. Before his eyes the nails elongated and thickened, darkening into black claws and everywhere hair sprouted and grew with unnatural speed. Everything else about Natasha remained the same, but the arm she held between them was now the furred clawed limb of a Werewolf.

Natasha stared into Harry's eyes as he observed the change without flinching. After a long moment she spoke.

"You will do everything in your power, no matter what it takes?"

"No matter what it takes." Replied Harry steadily.

Natasha nodded and turned to look away again. "I believed you and accept your word little cousin, but I do not think you fully understand what you are committing to. When it comes I hope that you do not find the knowledge too hard to bear. But we have no more time to discuss this. They are coming."

Harry looked down the ridge at the dark silent forest that stretched out before then. But he could find no hint of anyone approaching. That did not mean that he doubted Natasha. He had long ago learned that her senses were much keener than his own.

Suddenly his attention snapped back as Natasha spoke again.

"Blackstripes' pack comes. We will let his pack members through freely but we must hold their attackers here. They must not be allowed to penetrate our border."

"Harry." Said Natasha turning back towards him again. "Gregory, I and whatever others of Blackstripes pack can fight will form the first line. You hang back. Do not act against them until they look likely to break through us."

Harry opened his mouth to protest but even as he did so Natasha surged towards him. Her Werewolf arm lifted him off his feet and held him towards her like he weighed nothing. Harry could see that Natasha's eyes were blazing amber. Already her teeth were becoming sharp and elongated.

"_Do not argue with me Cousin._" Natasha said. Her words coming out in a deep growl that seemed to vibrate through the length of Harry's body.

"_You may have argued your right to fight with us, bit I am Alpha (3) here. I will decide where and when you fight. Do you understand?"_

His vision locked on amber eyes and sharp teeth, Harry could only nod his head rapidly. Natasha stared at him banefully for a moment. Then nodded appearing satisfied. "_To your positions!_" She growled out, before bounding forward to hide behind a thick strand of trees beside the path. On the opposite side of the path Gregory crouched behind the stump of an ancient fallen oak. As both settled down their bodies bulged and elongated. Muscles seemed to swell and grow beneath their skin as their limbs twisted and stretched to nearly twice their former length. All the while thick grey fur sprouted along their bodies. Moments latter the change was complete and two creatures each seeming a blend of man and wolf crouched in wait by the side of the path.

Harry watched them for a moment, then after a sharp glance from Natasha, he went to find his own place. He found a cluster of boulders near the edge of the path. By climbing to the top of them he found himself in an elevated perch where he could still remain concealed from sight. Then after loosening and checking his weapons and his wands, he settled down to wait.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

He did not have to wait long. For several minutes Harry had been scanning the length of forest below the ridge. Looking for any signs of movement while testing the new 'features' that Luther had arranged to be placed on his glasses. Not only did the glasses enhance his vision, allowing him to see clearly even in the darkness of the night, they also allowed him to see further. Harry found that by focussing in on a specific point the glasses would focus in and enhance on that point. If was disconcerting at first but after a few tries he became used to it and it was while he was using that ability that he discovered another.

Harry's attention was focussed on the left side of the forest that stretched out before him when suddenly he saw a faint light in the corner of his glasses. Instinctively he twisted his head to find its source. When he turned to look at a space roughly in the centre of the forest before him the light suddenly expanded from the corner until it seemed run along both of the rims of the glasses. Then just as suddenly it moved again forming a spot at one point. Harry focused his gaze on that point and the glasses obediently zoomed into the forest at the point on which his gaze rested. Harry huffed in frustration as the strange light abruptly disappeared. He was about to return the glasses to their normal vision when a sudden movement caught his gaze.

A wolf cautiously stepped into the small area at which he was staring. By its sheer size he could tell it was a werewolf. It looked about warily, eyes darting, sniffing the night air. Harry could see that's its fur was bristling. Its muscles were tense ready for fight or flight. Suddenly the wolf started and jerked its head to look behind it.

Harry strained his ears but he could not hear whatever had startled the wolf. But whatever it was it was enough to cause its caution. The wolf jerked its mouth quickly, giving what Harry assumed was a short yip, then it ran forward and behind it, rising out of the trees and the bushes like ghosts others followed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry tried to count them at first but there were too many and his gaze was far to close. He concentrated on the glasses, focused on bringing their gaze back and obediently they brought his sight back to something approaching normal.

Blinking a little to get over the slight vertigo caused by the abrupt change of vision Harry looked out to where the wolves were coming.

There! He could only just make them out now. A trail of grey forms, made brilliant in the moonlight. One was still out in the lead, blazing the trail. The others followed in a rough line. Sometimes singly, sometimes two or three wide.

Harry looked over at Natasha thinking to warn her about their approach. But when he looked over he saw that she was already focused on the approaching shapes, although she made no move to greet them.

They covered the distance quickly. Less than half a minute after Harry had first seen the lead wolf it was already dashing up the ridge towards the spot where Natasha had met Gregory.

They slowed down, seeming to hesitate at the invisible boundary that marked the edge of the packs territory. But suddenly Natasha issued a low sound, something between a cough and a bark. Whatever it was it galvanised the wolves into action. They abandoned all hesitation, streaming across the border and running past the spaces where Natasha and Gregory lay concealed with barely a sniff in their directions.

Several glanced up at Harry as they passed his hiding place atop the rocks. But other than curious sniffs none stopped. They were all focused on wherever they were heading with a single-mindedness that was almost scary to observe.

From his hiding place Harry watched them. There seemed to be something odd about the wolves but it took Harry several minutes to realise what. It was not until a large wolf trotted past with two small human children riding on her back that Harry realised what it was. His realisation was reinforced moments later when Harry saw another Human Wolf hybrid stalk by. The Wolfman growled softly at Harry as it ran past, but it was not an aggressive gesture. Rather it was a warning, against harming the two human children, barely toddlers, that the Wolfman or rather Wolfwoman was carrying in its arms. It was then that Harry realised what was different about the wolves that he was observing. Several of them were small, large for true wolves but small by the standards that Harry had come to associate with Werewolves. Of the full sized wolves that Harry saw run past, many had coats with faded colours or long trailing hair. The few healthy full sized werewolves he saw all appeared to be carrying children or helping the older wolves. Children, mothers and the elderly. Now the human children he had seen made sense. He knew from his discussions with Natasha that while children born of parents that were both werewolves usually became werewolves themselves. The change however did not usually occur until their adolescent or teenage years. The children that the werewolves carried were almost certainly their own, or at the very least belonged to others of the same pack.

The knowledge brought home to Harry just how serious this situation was. Harry knew from his discussions with Natasha and from his discussions with other members of her pack that in some ways werewolf packs were very similar to wolf packs. They were fiercely protective of their members, especially the young and the elderly. The leaders of the pack were expected to protect the younger and weaker members. That was the reason that they were the leaders. It would be a massive loss of status and respect for Blackstripe to send his pack into the territory and protection of another. It was tantamount to him saying that he could not live up to his obligations as a leader. Something that no Werewolf would willingly admit to. 'So why would Blackstripe willingly do such a thing?' Thought Harry.

Some time later he received his answer.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Suddenly some sense, some instinct caused Harry to shift his gaze back to forest at the bottom of the hill. Moments after he did so he saw more wolves burst out of the undergrowth. The newcomers ran towards the ridge for several yards, then as one they stopped and formed a line, five abreast facing the way they had come.

No sooner had then done this than other wolves burst from the undergrowth and charged headlong at the other five. As one the five moved to meet them.

The newcomers came raggedly, in no kind of order. Their only thought seemed to be to reach the line of others that now charged to meet them. But at the last moment, as the two groups collided, Harry realised that was not true. As the two groups were about to strike the newcomers seemed to try to dart past the line of wolves that was moving towards them. But the five that formed the line were ready. As the others tried to move past the five that formed the line suddenly split and darted at them. The two at the ends of the line darted at the ones that were trying to get past, slamming into them with their shoulders, sending the attackers tumbling to the ground. Harry saw the ones that had knocked them over dart in. Biting at their legs and bellies. But only for a moment, then the two darted away and headed back for the ridge, while behind them the two that they had knocked down slowly got to their feet. Harry was confused, wondering why the ones he assumed to be of BlackStripes pack were running, but then he looked up and saw why.

The attackers, who must be from Greyback's pack continued to flow out of the forest in a flood. Already there were more than twenty of them and more continued to emerge from the trees. The other three from BlackStripes pack had charged them head on, but again they had only knocked down their first attackers before darting away and suddenly Harry understood. It was a delaying action.

The werewolves from Blackstripe's pack knew that they were hopelessly outnumbered, but they were not trying to stop Greyback's followers. Rather they were trying to delay them. Each time they turned and fought they managed to slow down their pursuers, buying their pack members more time with which to reach sanctuary. The injuries they caused were likewise intended to slow not kill. Werewolves healed incredibly fast, but it still took them some time to heal wounds. By biting their legs and tendons Blackstripes pack members forced them to slow down while their wounds healed.

It was like an intricate dance. Thought Harry as he watched from his vantage on the ridge. One only made possible because the five werewolves from Blackstripes pack seemed to act perfectly together, almost as a single entity. While Greyback's pursuers displayed no such teamwork. They seemed to throw themselves at Blackstripes wolves recklessly, as if they had no thought but to get by them. It was a small advantage in the face of the numbers that came against them. But it was one that Blackstripes five exploited ruthlessly.

Twice more they turned and faced their attackers. Each time pausing only long enough to knock down the first five of their pursuers before turning to run again.

Finally near the crest of the ridge they turned to run and did not stop. Instead they moved for the crest of the ridge with all speed. Their formation stretching into a ragged line as each wolf seemed to attempt to get away first.

Seeing their apparent flight the pursuers from Greyback's pack gave yips and cries as they redoubled their efforts. One broke ahead of his fellows seemingly intent on reaching the closest of BlackStripes retreating wolves.

The five defenders from Blackstripes pack reached the crest of the ridge and ran across the boundary without hesitation. The closest pursuer from Greyback's pack right on the lasts heels. Even as Harry watched he saw the pursuer dart forward, saw his jaws open and his teeth flash as his head darted forward to strike Blackstripe's pack member from behind.

What the pursuer did not see, but Harry did, was a huge clawed arm slash out of the bushes at the last instant before the pursuer could strike. The blow was perfectly timed. Natasha's arm caught the pursuer under his chin and with blinding speed raked her claws through the exposed arteries located in his neck.

For a moment the pursuer continued running, then it collapsed coughing in shock and pain as it began to choke on its own blood. But only for a moment. In the next instant Natasha pounced on the fallen wolf. Jerking its head back to expose its now bleeding throat she struck once again with her other hand. This time the claws cut so deeply that they almost severed his head from his body. Blood sprouted in a crimson flood, pooling over the path and filling the night air with a sharp metallic smell. The fallen wolf jerked and twitched, but it was a blow that not even a werewolf could survive and moments later it was dead. And Natasha, blood dripping from both her arched claws hutched over the body and snarled at the oncoming pursuers with a sound that reverberated through the stillness of the night.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The other pursuers from Greyback's pack had come to a halt in a tangle of bodies and limbs. The abrupt violence and sudden death of one of their members had shocked them into a halt, literally falling over one another in their haste to stop before the gruesome scene before them.

For a moment they whined and cowered before Natasha's imposing image. Harry could see them take several steps back, cowering on their bellies. But then more and more members of Greyback's pack started to form up behind them and their attitude changed. They bared their fangs and snarled at Natasha, the fur on their ruff's bristling.

Natasha snarled back even louder and made a feinting lunge at them jaws snapping. They flinched but did not back down and then several behind the first rank began to stretch and grow as they shifted to their Wolfman states to better deal with Natasha. But while they were still in the midst of the change, Gregory struck.

The younger werewolf was slightly smaller and less intimidating in his Wolfman form than Natasha was, but he struck like thunderbolt from his hiding place behind the oak where he had remained undetected. He struck the shifters at the worst possible moment. They were still in the middle of the change. Distracted their bodies were unable to respond as they should and he exploited that ruthlessly. His claws and teeth striking for vulnerable throats and bellies. Cries of pain filled the night sky as several of the changing Wolfmen went down.

The wolves in the front rank tried to turn to attack Gregory, to aid their fellows. But this was a mistake. The movement they were distracted Natasha was on them like a whirlwind. He claws striking out, leaving deep gouges in flanks and throats.

Despite the ferocity of their attack, Gregory and Natasha would not have been able to last long. There were still only two of them and the path was wide enough to give the attackers from Greyback's pack room to encircle them, which would have meant that eventually they would have been brought down.

Would have been. Had not the five defenders from Blackstripes pack displayed their marvellous teamwork once again. The five had used the time that Natasha and Gregory's attacks had bought to good effect. Using it to shift themselves into their Wolfman forms and prepare themselves for another strike. Just as Greyback's pack members were starting to move to encircles Natasha and Gregory's struggling forms.

The five charged. A living hammer of muscle, fur and claws. The shock of their impact sent members of Greyback's pack reeling back, many broken and bleeding. The five joined with Natasha and Gregory. Forming a line seven across. The path here was narrow and on both sides it was cut off by dense impassable foliage and solid stone. While they were still outnumbered the narrowness of the path meant that Greyback's attackers could only face them one on one. If they could hold the attackers here they could keep them blocked until the rest of Natasha's pack could come to their aid. If they could keep them blocked. And so the defenders, now numbering seven, braced their feet and spread their teeth and claws wide as Greyback's followers threw themselves at them again and again. And the night was filled with Snarls of challenge and cries of pain.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

From his vantage point atop the cluster of boulders Harry could only watch with his jaw clenched. His pistol held loosely in his hands. It had all been so sudden! Bare seconds had passed from Natasha's initial attack, but in that short amount of time so much had happened! Harry knew that werewolves' supernatural strength let them move far faster than normal creatures. But still the speed with which Natasha had attacked had surprised him. She had almost seemed to move as fast as Luther!

When the pursuers from Greyback's pack had first appeared Harry had been unsure what to do. He had thought about shooting the first pursuer, but had held off until it had passed Natasha. By that time Natasha had taken matters into her own hands.

Harry had raised his gun a few times after that, but each time he had lowered it unfired, unable to get a clear shot. Now Natasha and the six wolves from Blackstripe's back in a vicious melee with those from Greyback's and he dared not fire into that swirling chaos of limbs and claws for fear of hitting on of his friends by accident.

Harry stared at the gruesome battle before him as he racked his brains trying to think of a spell that he could use or some other way in which he could help the others. But everything came up blank. Magical combat was not usually very physical. Combatants stood a distance from each other when they hurled spells. Very rarely did they stand face to face. This posed something of a problem for Harry as he was hard pressed to think of a spell that he could use that would not catch Natasha and the others in its effects. Harry was still thinking about the problem when something occurred that forced him into action.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

As more and more of Greyback's pack members arrived they must have finally found someone with brains. Realising that they could not quickly get through the ones that blocked their path, or around them, someone came up with the idea of going over them.

Boosted by the combined strength of several of their fellows, three of Greyback's werewolves suddenly sailed through the air. Passing over the heads of Natasha and the other defenders by several feet. Engaged by the enemies before them Natasha and the others could not react, but they knew what it meant. There was no way that they could deal with enemies before and behind them at the same time. Unless help came in the next few minutes they would be surrounded and killed.

The three airborne Wolfmen from Greyback's pack landed heavily, but swiftly recovered. Jaw's wide and claws extended they eagerly rushed towards the exposed backs of their enemies. Determined to put an end to their interference and carry out their leaders will. But before they could act the night air was pierced by another sound. This time the sharp crack of gunshots.

The lead wolf of the three suddenly fell over on his side. He raised him self unsteadily on one paw. He could feel the impacts of the bullets, feel the blood running from the wounds that they had caused. Not the puny entry wounds on his back, but the nearly fist sized exit wounds that the bullets had left in his front But despite this he was relatively unconcerned. He knew that his body would soon heal any damage that had been caused. Even as he thought it he felt the familiar pain of his body starting to reknit and repair the damaged flesh. But a moment later he knew something was wrong.

The pain increased, far worse than that of any healing that he had ever felt. It spread outwards from the wounds until it felt like it was burning its way through his veins and throughout his entire body. Desperately he lowered his head and sniffed one of the wounds trying to find out what was wrong. Only to recoil a moment latter as the burning sensation was suddenly transferred to his sensitive nostrils. He gave a high undulating cry of pain as he realised the source of his agony. 'Silver! The bullets were silver, lethal to his kind.' Then the pain became too much and he knew no more.

The second of the three had glanced aside as he saw the first falter, now hearing his pain filled death scream he stopped and stared. His companions wounds looked terrible, but he knew that they should not have been enough to have stopped him. They had all learned to deal with worse, with far worse, from their leader. Curious he looked more closely and then started in shock as he saw that the wounds were actually smoking! As he watched he could see the skin and tissues rapidly rotting away. Only one thing could cause that level of damage to a lycanthrope and he whirled towards the source of the shots as he realised the extent of the danger they represented. Just in time to hear two more shots and feel the wrenching impact as two bullets struck him squarely in the chest. He glanced down in shock at the two entry wounds, and then glanced up towards his attacker as he started to feel the burn of the silver poisoning his body.

He looked up just in time to receive a third bullet directly in the forehead, which mercifully ended his pain along with his life.

Even as he died the last of the three was racing to intercept the shooter before he could fire again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry had seen the three werewolves of Greyback's pack rise through the air. Seen them pass over the heads of Natasha and the defenders and immediately understood the implications of if they were allowed to be attacked from behind. His mind previously focused in a desperate search for useful spells suddenly became clear and calm. His body, reacting in a motion that had been drilled into him so many times over that it was now instinctive, brought itself upright and settled its weight as his hands came up in a loose but firm two handed grip on the pistol he cradled. And when the sights came in line with his eyes there was no more time to think, only to react.

The first two shots were snap shots, let off while he was still moving. But he had no time to settle into the proper position, he had to distract them if nothing else. Nevertheless both hit their mark high in the werewolves back. Harry saw the werewolf go down, saw it try to get up only to collapse moments later as the hollow points did their work. For a moment Harry was frozen his mind rebelling against the thought that he was the cause of the suffering he was seeing. Then a jerk of movement brought his instincts back to the fore.

As he head the first werewolves death howl he was already turning to the second. Again on instinct he stroked the trigger twice sending two bullets directly into the chest of a werewolf that had just turned to face him. He almost froze again when a memory of Luther suddenly burst into his mind.

"_Do not forget little brother." He remembered Luther saying. "These hollow point bullets are designed to splay on impact." Said the vampire as he held up one of the silver pointed bullets showing it to Harry._

"_The bullet explodes, shattering and spreading the silver contained within through the werewolf's bloodstream. A clean hit with one of these bullets will kill a werewolf, unless it is an exceptionally strong Alpha(3). And even they will be unable to resist the silver for long without aid. But what I want you to know Harry is that the process is very painful to the werewolf. The silver breaks down their bodies. To them it feels like they are being literally eaten alive. It is an unnecessarily cruel way to die. So wherever you can little brother, complete your kill. Hit them in the head or the heart and end them without suffering. Sometimes causing pain is necessary if victory is to be achieved, but that does not mean we cannot prevent it where we can."_

And so the memory of Luther's words echoing in his mind. Harry raised his gun a third time and shot the werewolf in the head completing his kill. But the action had cost him vital seconds and the third and final werewolf was already heading towards him!

Harry turned towards the third werewolf and fired off a shot. Thanks to his bond with Luther his reflexes were fast, faster than they had ever been. Faster than any human. But they were still not the equal of a Werewolves.

The oncoming werewolf dodged aside from Harry's first shot. Then second shot, from closer in grazed it, but missed any vital organs or limbs. By this time the werewolf was very nearly at the pile of boulders and Harry's gun was empty(2).

Harry's hands were moving without conscious thought. As one hand thumbed the release on the pistol ejecting the spent magazine the other was already grasping a spare from within his jacket pocket. As the werewolf started to scramble up the nearly shear rocks through nothing but strength and determination, Harry slammed the fresh clip home and cocked the pistols action. His right hand raised the pistol towards the oncoming werewolf as his left hand dropped to his side.

Suddenly inches in front of him a furred arm slammed into the rocks, claws scrabbling to gain purchase. Harry looked into the werewolf's feral amber eyes. It snarled at him displaying its full mouth of dagger sized fangs. He felt bits of saliva splatter against his skin as its hot fecid breath rolled over him and he saw its muscles tense as it prepared to pounce on him.

In those next moments Harry moved faster than he had ever moved before. Faster than he had known he could move. Driven by need and necessity, something deep inside him surged forward. Pushing his body to exceed the limits it had previously set for itself. Lightening fast his left arm snaked around the grip of the First Gladius and jerked it from its scabbard on his left hip. In the same motion he brought the blade down in an underhand stab. His reaction driven muscles and the swords innate power driving the Gladius through solid stone and the werewolf's arm pinning it to the boulder. The werewolf jerked and gave a howl of pain. Its lunge interrupted by the unexpected strike. And that moment was all the time that Harry needed to level the pistol in his right hand and send three rapid shots directly into the werewolf head.

It never even had time to realise it was dead. The body jerked and then hung bonelessly, suspended only by its arm nailed to the stone by the First Gladius.

Mechanically Harry jerked the First Gladius out of the stone. Letting the Werewolf's body fall to the forest floor. He wiped the blade carefully on his coat before returning it to its scabbard. Then still on automatic he loaded a fresh clip into his pistol before carefully slipping on the safety and returning it to its shoulder holster.

For a moment he was utterly silent as he turned to watch the progress of the fight and then as if awakening from a nightmare Harry Potter began to comprehend what it was that he had just done.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry felt his blood pounding through his head as he realised what he had just done. Other wizards may have been able to dismiss what he was now feeling. Would have been able to comfort themselves with the lie that werewolves were just monsters that no longer qualified as humans. But Harry was denied even the comfort of that illusion. He knew Remus, he knew Natasha and her pack and that meant that he knew the truth. Werewolves were just as human as anyone else most of the time. That meant that in the space of a few moments he had killed three people!

He sank to his knees suddenly in shock. The shock was not caused by his actions themselves. Harry had been in too many dangerous situations over the years. The violence of what he had done could no longer shock him. No, what affected him so deeply was how easy it had been.

He had not even had to think about doing it. In fact, looking back he saw that he had not. As soon as he had seen the threat represented by the three werewolves he had known what had to be done and his body had reacted without the need for his conscious thought. It had been so easy, it had felt so natural. That was what scared him.

'What am I becoming?' Thought Harry as he stared at numbly at the rock before him. 'What am I becoming that I can kill with so little effort? Was it even me that did that? I know that I pulled the trigger but it happened so fast. It almost felt like my body had a will of its own and I was just a passenger.'

A chill suddenly swept through him and he shivered. 'What if I can't control this? What if the next time I get into a fight at school I respond with a lethal spell? I know so many of them now and so many ways to use them. If I just let myself react on instinct someone may get killed.'

He shivered again as the chill grew deeper. Visions of possible ways this could grow wrong swept through him. He saw himself practising with members of the DA and firing of a lethal curse by accident as he instinctively responded to an unexpected attack, felt himself staring in shock as Ginny slumped dead to the floor as Ron and Hermione looked on in Horror. He saw Draco Malfoy try to hex him and saw himself respond with _Avada Kedavra_. He saw himself in potions as he finally lost control of his anger and attacked Snape with everything he had, saw the resulting duel destroy most of the dungeon leaving many students dead or dying. He saw himself facing Dumbledore over drawn wands and for once the twinkle was gone from the headmaster's eyes leaving them looking tired and lost.

It seemed to grow colder and colder and he started to shiver uncontrollably.

He remembered lying on the ground his scar feeling like it was about to split his head open. Over the pain he heard a high cold voice say "_Kill the spare_". He heard a swishing noise and then a second voice cried out "Avada Kedavra!" Remembered the flash of intense sickly green and then the sight of Cedric lying spreadeagled at his side. Dead.

The chill increased, it felt like all the warmth was being sucked out of his body.

He suddenly heard his mother's voice echoing inside his head. "_Not Harry , not Harry. Please! I'll do anything_!"

"_Stand aside , stand aside girl_"

Suddenly the sound of a werewolves howl penetrated through his fear trapped mind. The howl was short, defiant but at the same time fearful.

Harry jerked open his eyes, suddenly remembering Natasha and the others. He looked up to find the source of the howl.

He did not have to look far. Natasha and the others had finally been driven back from the defensive position that they had occupied for so long. They had been forced to the foot of the pile of boulders on which Harry stood and there all but the werewolf that was Natasha and two of the others were now cowering before the dozen black hooded forms of Dementors that were now advancing upon them.

Behind the Dementors Harry could see the other werewolves from Greyback's pack looking on uneasily. They were obviously unnerved by the dark creatures but they were apparently waiting for them to finish their task.

And it appeared that the Dementors would be finished soon. As Harry watched he saw another of the werewolves beside Natasha collapse. Natasha still stood defiant but she was obviously wavering, strong as she might be she had no way to fight the Dementors, no way to resist them. Soon she would no longer be able to resist and then the Dementors would move in and lower their hoods to administer the..

"NO" Harry suddenly cried out in denial.

Rising swiftly but unsteadily to his feet he moved his right arm in a quick subtle motion. The moment the smooth wood of his Holly wand reached his palm he raised it before him.

"Expecto patronum!" he incanted. His voice unsteady but strong and clear.

The silver stag burst from the end of his wand. It charged forward rearing and bucking in the fact of the advancing Dementors. The lead one halted just outside its reach. Others tried to move past it, but the Patronus held them off, darting to put itself between them and the Werewolves, some of who were now struggling to their feet assisted by Natasha and the others. But although the Patronus prevented the Dementors from getting closer, it did not drive them away.

From his place on the boulders Harry cursed under his breath. His casting of the Patronus had been quick and hurried. The rushed memories that he had gathered from the spell had been sufficient to allow him to call the magical guardian, but insufficient to give it the power to drive off the Dementors. Already it was becoming a struggle to maintain the Patronus as the Dementors tried to wear it down. He was running out of time. Already he could see that the werewolves had noticed him and were starting to move to circle his position and take him from behind. If he did not do something soon they would all die here and it would all be his fault for letting himself get distracted by his doubts while he was in the middle of a fight. Harry felt a spark of anger flare in himself at his own weakness. But just as soon as the anger appeared it was snatched and locked away in a mental reflex that was so natural now that he did not have to think about it and Harry widened his eyes as he suddenly remembered the point behind that particular lesson.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_He remembered Luther sitting before him leaning forward to look him deeply in the eyes. Remembered the intense look that those now familiar blood red eyes held, the look echoed in his voice._

"_This is one of the most important lessons I will teach you Harry. The ability to control you anger will be vital for many reasons. It will allow you to better protect your mind from Voldemort and from other. It will allow you to remain cold and think clearly no matter the circumstances or the provocation and perhaps most importantly it will let you save your anger for when it can be truly useful to you."_

"_But what could be useful about feeling angry? Harry had asked confused._

_Luther had parted his lips and shown his teeth._

"_Oh anger is very useful Harry. It can add to your strength, harden your resolve, drive you to achieve more than you thought yourself capable of. But it can also use you, burn you as a moth is burned in a flame. Remember little brother, 'It is easy to be angry. But to be angry at the right time, at the right place and for the right reasons. This is difficult."_

_Harry had stared at Luther, still a little confused._

_Luther had looked thoughtful and then tried another tack._

"_Do you remember Little Brother how you are having some difficulty casting some of the Parselmouth spells in the 'Path of the Serpent'(4), particularly those requiring strong emotion to cast?"_

"_Yes?" Harry had responded wondering at the relevance of this to the conversation._

_Luther had smiled slyly. "Well, would it not be nice to have a reserve, a reservoir of emotion to draw upon to fuel those spells?" Said the Vampire and then Laughed as Harry's eyes had widened in sudden comprehension._

………………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry slowly opened his eyes as the memory faded. He saw that the Dementors were again trying to advance and that his Patronus was being hard pressed to hold them back. As he watched the creatures move forward he focused on his dislike of them, their revolting forms. The way they made him feel. What they had done to Sirius for so many years and lastly that they served Voldemort. In his mind dislike became disgust. Disgust strengthened to loathing and loathing burst into Hate. And anger and hate were so very closely linked. As the hate rose in him he felt his mental reflexes again try to tuck it away. But this time he did not let them. Instead he grasped onto the mental reflex and followed it to the reservoir at it source. Instantly he felt a warmth like a hot coal in the centre of his being. He felt the roiling cauldron of his emotions

firmly held in check by his mental barriers and it felt like the easiest thing in the world to reach into those emotions and draw on the ones that he now wished to use.

As he saw doing this mentally his body was not inactive. His left arm gave that subtle motion and his Yew wand dropped into his waiting palm from the wand sheath.

At the same time he looked down at Natasha trying to get her attention. Pack sense alerted her and she turned to gaze up into his eyes. Urgently he motioned that she and the others needed to take cover at the base of the stone. Her eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment, then widened and whirling around she started to pushed and pull at the others making them crouch against the base of the rocks.

That taken care of Harry turned his attention back to the Dementors. He could see that the Patronus was fading fast. Harry could see that it was growing dimmer and less distinct by the second. But that did not matter, soon he would not need it.

Focusing inside he fanned the anger that blazed within him until it was white hot and then, perfectly in control he raised his wand to point at the approaching Dementors and as the patronus finally faded hissed one word perfectly in Parseltounge.

"_Dractaerye's_

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Patronus charm was the only widely known defence against Dementors in the wizarding world. But for all that it was effective when properly cast, the charm only defended the caster and at the most banished the Dementors back to the shadows. It did not and could not permanently harm them. What was not widely known was that there were ways to harm and even destroy Dementors. Many of these had been long forgotten, largely thanks to the Ministry of Magic. This was partly because the Ministry had no wish that a way to dispose of these seemingly invincible guardians of the Wizarding Worlds greatest criminals should be widely known. But it was also because many of the spells that could harm Dementors were classified as being Dark in nature and therefore highly restricted.

Such as the one that Harry had just cast.

His first casting of the spell had resulted in a massive torrent of flame fuelled both by his recent fusion with the Yew wand that had previously been Voldemort's and his own, then uncontrolled, emotions. The difference was remarkable.

All around the clearing the watching werewolves of Greyback's pack suddenly cried out in shock and pain. Desperately moving to cover their eyes from the intense blue white light that suddenly filled the clearing like the birth of a new sun.

And at the source of that light stood Harry Potter, his face locked hard in anger, his green eyes blazing in the reflected light of the intense focused stream of pure fire that burst from the end of his wand.

The Dragon Fire that Harry had called appeared thick and heavy. Almost like molten lava more than fire. Yet to think that would make it slow would be a fatal error. As the approaching Dementors soon discovered.

Starting with the leftmost, Harry played the intense flood over Dragon Fire over the approaching Dementors. The effect when it struck them was instantaneous. From the instant that the blazing tongue of fire touched it the Dementor had only time to scream a gut retching inhuman screech of pure terror that was cut off moments latter as the Dementor itself disappeared like any shadow suddenly exposed to the light. The others immediately turned to run, but were too slow. One by one, like a living thing that torrent of flame found them and ended them. Soon the forest floor where the Dementors was blackened and fused. While of the Dementors there was no sign, save for one.

Perhaps quicker than the rest of its kind, perhaps simply fortunate that it had been the furthest on the right and as such the one with the most time to react. For what ever reason one Dementor managed to raise itself into the air and take flight. Managing to avoid if barely the hungry torrent of flame that quested for it.

Seeing the Dementor making for the cover of the trees Harry abruptly cut off the spell. He had no wish to chance setting fire to the entire forest. Besides he though with a smile, there was another spell that should serve just as well as the last.

Twisting his yew wand through the long sinuous motion required, Harry once again gathered and focused his anger before giving another low his in parceltounge.

"_Serpentoria Luminarium!"_

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dementors were not complex creatures. They possessed a rudimentary hive mind that allowed them as a group to be capable of higher reasoning. Individuals however were limited to a single thought at any point in time. Granted this is what made them so effective as guards as a Dementor would focus on the task to which it had been assigned to the exclusion of all else.

However it also represented a weakness as the Dementor was incapable of thinking of the implications beyond its immediate actions. A prime example was the Dementor that was now fleeing from Harry. Its entire being was focused on flight. On returning to others of its kind. But separated as it currently was from the hive mind due to the destruction of its peers, until that goal was reached it was incapable of considering anything further.

Thus it did not consider attempting to contact the hive mind to inform it of what had just occurred. The hive would of course know that eleven of its number were now gone. But not how and why. Nor would it be made aware that one that the hive had already marked as dangerous to its kind had just proved himself to be a far greater threat than they had previously imagined.

So focused was the Dementor on escape that it did not even consider the possibility of pursuit. Which was unfortunate for the Dementor as it failed to notice the bolt of intense white light that was rapidly gaining on it. Had the Dementor turned it may have even noticed, in the moments before the bolt struck, that the bolt actually appeared to be in the shape of a snake made of pure light. Not that this would have meant much to the Dementor itself, being far to young to understand the significance of such a vision. But the hive would have known and would have had fresh reason to fear.

But as it was the Dementor remained completely ignorant. Right up until the serpent shaped bolt struck.

The Dementor immediately arched in midair as pain unlike anything it had known in its life surged through it. Like its peers before it the Dementor let out a high inhuman screech. Warmth and light had surged through the Dementor when the bolt had first struck, wounding it grievously. But more terrible still the feeling of warmth and light continued to grow. Spreading through the Dementor, consuming it from. It was almost as if the light was feeding off the Dementor. Growing stronger the more it consumed, as if the Dementor were fuel in its fire.

So unlike its peers, the final Dementor's cry lingered for several long seconds, before it was finally and permanently silenced.

On the pile of boulders on which he stood Harry watched the Dementors end before finally lowering his yew wand with a smile.

Unlike with the werewolves before he felt no guilt or remorse over what he had just done. Only a deep feeling of satisfaction, and he revelled in it.

Looking around he could see that the werewolves of Greyback's pack still surrounded them. But they now stood back, confused and uncertain how to proceed given the display of magic they had just witnessed. Below him he could see Natasha and the others of Blackstripes pack getting to their feet and standing on their guard. He could smell that some of their fur was a little singed, but they were otherwise unharmed. But how long would they remain so once Greyback's wolves recovered from the shock of the destruction of the Dementors. Harry thought rapidly, searching his mental list of spells for something that might help even the odds in what promised to be a very uneven fight.

But even as he though rapidly his body and his senses were still alert and aware. That and the remarkable reflexes he now possessed were all that saved him from what happened next.

Suddenly Harry dived forward rolling as he fell towards the ground below, barely in time to avoid the flash of sickly green light that passed through the space he had just occupied. A flash of light preceded by a shouted incantation of "Avada Kedavra!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry's decent came to a sudden halt. One moment he had been falling, then there had been a sudden impact, and now he felt the embrace of iron hard furred limbs. He looked up into Natasha's amber eyes and wolf face. She had caught him before he could hit the ground

Natasha gave him a quick sniff, but seeing that he had no injuries she quickly returned him to the ground. Harry immediately stood on guard, his wand pointed at the surrounding trees. There had to be at least one Death Eater out there and he could not afford to be taken unaware as he very nearly had been.

But no attack or flurry of curses followed the single thrown killing curse. Instead Harry heard cries of pain and then an oddly distorted voice, like a rasping bark.

"You fool! What are you doing? You know the Dark Lord wants him alive!"

"But Fenrir you saw what he just did to those Dementors! What if he..Ahhh" the second much more human voice was abruptly cut off in a cry of pain following a dull meaty twack.

"And what do you think the Dark Lord will do to you if he learns you disobeyed his explicit orders!" Came the raspy barking voice again. "Remember this is my raid, the Dark Lord put me in command and so we do things my way! Now let us go and greet the celebrity."

Moments after the voice cut off Harry saw movement from the woods. The werewolves of Greyback's pack stood aside to make way for ten black cloaked figures that suddenly emerged to stand at the front of their ranks. Nine of the figures were Death Eaters, sporting the hooded black cloaks and white death masks that Harry was now intimately familiar with. But his attention was drawn to the tenth figure that stood arrogantly at the head of the others.

While the black cloaks of the others concealed their bodies making them appear shapeless and hard to distinguish the body of the tenth looked like it was fighting to escape from beneath the robe. Harry could see muscles bulge and strain grotesquely under the cover of the cloth but if that was disturbing the rest of the figure was worse. Matted grey hair covered a body that was not human nor fully Wolfman, but something in between. The figures hands were long and matted with hair. Long yellowed nails stood at the tips of the fingers. But the figure appeared to have no difficulty grasping the wand in its right hand. The figures face had a definite lupine cast, the eyes were a disturbing mixture of wolf and human and they rolled madly. A row of uneven jagged teeth dominated the jaw and blood trickled down the figures chin. But despite the figures nightmare appearance what was most disturbing about it was the smell.

The figure was still over thirty feet away but with his enhanced senses it was all Harry could do not to gag. The figure smelled of dirt, of sweat and of blood. He smelled filthy in a way that no other werewolf that Harry had ever smelled did. But it went deeper than that. Somehow the figure smelled wrong. diseased, rotten, twisted. All those words could not sum up just how wrong this figure smelled to Harry's mind. All the more so because the wrongness was not a physical but a spiritual one.

From the growls of the other wolves around him Harry got the impression that they felt the same, but far more so.

The figure looked at Harry and then smiled. The gesture made obscene by the jagged bloodstained teeth and the way the figure finished by licking its lips.

"Harry Potter." It said in that horrible raspy bark of a voice. "What a pleasure to finally meet you. Although I think my Lord will be interested to know what you are doing here of all places"

With an effort Harry forced his features to remain impassive and the disgust he felt to be absent from his voice.

"Well I wish I could say the same, but unfortunately I have no idea who you are." He replied ignoring the question.

The figures face showed brief surprise. "What? You mean your friend Lupin never told you about me? Never told you about old Fenrir Greyback? I'm disappointed.

After all Remus and I have such a special relationship. Such an intimate history!" The figure finished with a leer.

Although his face remained impassive anger surged within Harry.

"You. You're the one that bit Remus. You're the one that made him into a Werewolf!"

Once again that terrible smile. "Oh yes. I remember that night so well. So tasty was dear little Remus. I still remember and I barely got a mouthful. Such a shame I do so love children." Greyback licked his lips obscenely as he finished.

Suddenly the Death Eater werewolf gaze focussed on Harry appraisingly.

"Hmm you're a little young for my taste, but maybe the Dark Lord will let me have what's left when he's done with you. After all it's only fair as I will be the one who finally delivered you to him."

"What makes you think I am going to let you take me to Voldemort Greyback." Asked Harry.

At his words Greyback snarled. His eyes became fully amber and his features became more Lupine. "What makes you think you have a choice?" Asked the Death Eater in a gurral snarl. "You may have learned some new tricks against the Dementors boy but that won't help you against my wolves, let alone against my friends and I. Now be a good little boy and drop your wand and I promise not to harm your friends behind you."

Harry was still thinking of the best way to reply to that offer to press for more time, but another growling voice behind him cut in first.

"And what is a promise from one such as you worth Fenrir Greyback?" Natasha's voice growled with loathing. "Nothing and less than nothing. You are a fool to think we would trust the word of one that breaks all the rules of our kind even the oldest and most sacred laws. In any case you have no claim to him here Fenrir Greyback. He stands on the land of the Sceadugengan (5) and he remains here until we decide otherwise."

Natasha had moved forward to stand slightly before Harry, between him and Greyback. Establishing her dominance and a claim to him.

Greyback turned to look at her with surprise and then with interest.

"Interesting. And where did you come from bitch? You are not one of Blackstripes pack. How do you come to have Harry Potter in your possession when all of my Lords servants and half the wizarding world have been searching for him and last of all do you actually expect me to believe that you claim to be of the Sceadugengan?"

"I claim nothing. I am Sceadugengan."

Greyback suddenly laughed, a sound like a harsh series of barks.

"You claim to be Sceadugengan. You claim you are one of the legendary pack of the darkest woods. The guardians of the old ways. The one that all the packs seem to whisper of but which no one has ever actually seen." Said Greyback sarcastically.

"Others have seen us when we wish them to. When we believe they can be trusted. As for others they have seen us, but they have not lived to speak of it to others." Replied Natasha evenly.

Harry suddenly noticed that while the Death Eater's were following the conversation with slightly confused looks the Werewolves of Greyback's pack were now looking distinct fully nervous.

"What is the bitch talking about Greyback?" Asked one of the Death Eater's.

"A werewolf superstition, nothing more." Greyback replied.

"Superstition nay. It is a known fact. All the packs know that those whom trespass on the lands of the Sceadugengan never return."

"Well bitch it's a good thing that we are not on your lands then isn't it?" asked Greyback sarcasm evident in his voice.

Natasha gave a bark of contempt. "Again and again you display your ignorance Fenrir Greyback. Blackstripe challenged our master and lost. His pack now belongs to Death who Walks and this night when you came for them they came here for sanctuary. You are no longer on Blackstripes lands Fenrir Greyback. You are on the Sceadugengan's lands. You are on Death who Walks lands and you Trespass.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Natasha's comment caused a sudden flurry of activity amongst the Werewolves of Greyback's pack. Some started to cringe and whimper, others started to back up as if trying to slip away. Seeing this Greyback let out a loud angry howl. Instantly several of the wolves in the pack leapt up to snarl and bite at the others. With viciousness they attacked the others, forcing them back to where they had been. Harry watched this and thought about using the distraction to stage an escape but through it all the eyes of the Death Eaters remained fixed on him and he could not try anything for the risk of putting the others in danger.

But as his eyes darted from the Death Eaters to the events in Greyback's pack he realised something. The wolves in Greyback's pack, many of them at any rate did not wish to be there. They did not follow Greyback through respect or pack loyalty. They followed him out of fear. Fear of Greyback, of the Death Eaters and of Greyback's enforcers within the pack.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as Greyback turned back towards them.

"Very clever that bitch." He growled at Natasha. "Preying on the superstitions of my wolves."

Natasha stared back at him when she spoke her every word was laced with contempt.

"They are not your's Fenrir Greyback. Many you command through their fear. Others follow you from fear and because they share your disease. You command no loyalty from this pack. Only obedience from fear."

Greyback snarled. "You are one to talk about fear bitch. All the packs piss themselves when they talk about the Sceadugengan. How no one can trespass on their lands and survive. How they hold talents and skills the others have long lost. How they still speak to the earth and lets not forget the last and best. Their mysterious master. The one called "Death who Walks." The one from which there is no escape. Ha. And what's the truth of all those stories, those legends. Nothing! The truth is that they are nothing but superstition spread by your pack to make others afraid. My wolves are right to fear me bitch. They fear my strength and the strength of my Lord. They have reason to fear. But this fear they have of you. Its empty for there is nothing to fear!"

"You are a fool Fenrir Greyback." Replied Natasha.

"AM I?" Roared Greyback angrily. "Am I? Who is the fool here Bitch? I stand on these lands that you say belong to the Sceadugengan. I trespass here and yet I still live. I have heard stories about the supposed strength of the Sceadugengan and I see what one uppity bitch that I could break without even having to use my wand. Or is that why Potter is here. Did he think he could protect you from me? From my Lord?" Asked Greyback his eyes gleaming madly

"We do not need Harry Potter, Fenrir Greyback. Even without our Lord we have all the protection we require."

"Ah yes your Lord. The supposed great Death who Walks. Who has apparently existed for hundreds of years but whom no one has ever seen. Convenient that." Said Greyback with a sneer."

"You are foolish to mock what you do not understand Fenrir Greyback." Replied Natasha her voice still calm and even.

"Am I?" Asked Greyback manically as he paced before the rank of Death Eaters. "Then answer me this bitch. Where is this supposed lord of yours? Where does he cower while I trespass over his lands? Where will he be when I rip out Blackstripes throat and claim his pack as my own? Where will he be when I do this!"

Greyback suddenly whirled to face Natasha wand in his hand. "Crucio" he growled as the wand rose to point at her. At this single the other Death Eaters joined in sending a volley of Cruciatus curses flying at Harry and the other werewolves.

Harry was raising his wand preparing to cast a shield when he stopped as a familiar sense of presence registered in the back of his mind and urged him to be still.

Suddenly there was a massive explosion of sickly green light as the volley of Cruciatus curses suddenly impacted against a crackling barrier. The barrier flared dark for a moment temporarily blocking the view of the two parties but after a moment it cleared. Leaving the Death Eater's looking shocked and surprised at the lack of effect of this one of the worst of the unforgivable curses.

Even Greyback's inhuman face was filled with surprise, but this quickly turned to anger a moment later as he raised his wand again only to stop suddenly.

A voice carried throughout the clearing. It was soft barely more than a whisper. Yet all could hear it clearly. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere and the threat and menace in it cut like a knife.

"Where am I Fenrir Greyback? Why I am here around you. And know that I call you to answer. Why do you trespass on my lands?" Whispered Luther's cold and deadly voice.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The effect of those words was electric. Instantly all the Death Eaters and Werewolves of Greyback's pack looked around fearfully, trying to find the source of the threatening voice.

"Who are you? Show yourself?" Growled out Greyback. But although the Death Eater werewolf was trying to sound intimidation Harry thought he could detect an undercurrent of fear beneath that question.

"Who am I?" asked Luther's voice, somehow mocking and menacing at once like silk flowing around a sword.

"I am the one whom you have mocked, ridiculed and insulted. I am the one who's guests you have pursued, whose servants you have threatened and whose laws you have broken. You are not worthy of my true name servant of Voldemort, but you may be familiar with this one. A name your kind gave me long ago.

I am Death who Walks. Now I ask you again why do you trespass on my lands?"

As Luther spoke Harry could see that Greyback and the Death Eaters were staring in all directions trying to pinpoint the source of the voice that addressed them. Harry could even see Greyback sniffing deeply trying to find Luther's sent. But it was apparent that they were having no luck. Greyback's frustration was evident.

"What do you not know, voice that comes from nowhere? I have come for Blackstripes pack. The coward would not face me in challenge so now I come to claim his pack through strength of arms.

Harry heard the werewolves of Blackstripes pack that stood nearby growl angrily at Greyback's accusation but them made no other sign of their anger.

"Once again you demonstrate your ignorance." Came Luther's whispering mocking voice. "I have already defeated Blackstripe in combat. His pack now belongs to me. Any challenge for his pack must be made to me not to Blackstripe. Is that why you have come here Greyback? To challenge me?"

Although his eyes remained fixed on Greyback and the Death Eaters Harry could feel Natasha and the other stiffen in alarm at that question. Harry shared their alarm. What the hell was Luther thinking. He could not be thinking of letting the Death Eater challenge him. Harry had no doubt that Luther could win a fair fight. But he also had no doubts that the Death Eater would not fight fair.

Harry could see that Greyback's eyes were shinning with avarice. "If I defeat you will I gain control of your pack as well?"

"Of course." Came Luther's voice as if the answer should be obvious.

Greyback grinned slyly they raised his free arm to point at Harry. "And what about him? Is Harry Potter part of the bargain as well?"

Harry's eyes widened in alarm. He tried to contact Luther through the bond tried to ask him what the hell he was doing.

"If he remains here when the challenge is issued then of course." Replied Luther's voice, apparently oblivious to Harry's fears.

Greyback exchanged a significant glance with the other Death Eater's and saw them nod to him in turn. Then he stepped forward.

"Then yes. I Fenrir Greyback, Lord of the Nights Claw's challenge you for the right to your packs and to Harry Potter!" Greyback finished as he turned to stare at Harry and Harry felt a roil of disgust at the hunger and excitement he saw in the Death Eaters eyes. Desperately he tried to reach out to Luther again through the bond. But once again the vampire seemed to ignore him.

"Very well servant of Voldemort. I accept your challenge. As the challenged I have the right to choose the method of battle. I choose teeth and claws. To the Death!"

Harry's sense of alarm spiked once again. Around him he could feel surprise radiating from Natasha and Blackstripes werewolves. Even Greyback looked surprised and confused for a moment. Then the Death Eater smiled confidently.

"Done!" He cried out, then made a show of handing his wand to one of the Death Eaters that stood nearby. "You have chosen the weapons." Continued Greyback. "I now choose the time and place."

Greyback stepped forward in to a clear space. As he did so his body bulged and rippled. Cloth tore and shredded as Greyback's body finally burst free of the robes that had barely contained it. And the Death Eater werewolf continued to grow. The matted grey hair grew longer. The fangs lengthened and grew in size although they grew no less jagged and the yellowed talons lengthened and thickened. Greyback himself grew more and more. But the time he was finished he was huge. Easily a head taller than Natasha who was the largest werewolf that Harry had seen before this night.

Greyback's power filled the clearing. There was no doubting that power. Greyback was an Alpha and a strong one. But where an Alpha's power usually brought a sense of security, of safety, of pack. Greyback's power nauseated, it felt sick, diseased, wrong. Harry felt dirty just being near to it and he wasn't even a werewolf. He felt a sudden stab of pity for the members of Greyback's pack. What must it be like to be trapped with that feeling day in day out unable to escape.

Suddenly his attention snapped back to Greyback as the Death Eater began howling to the night. His growled words barely discernable through his long wolflike muzzle.

"Come on then. Show yourself. The challenge has been issued and you have accepted now show yourself or forfeit you coward! Where are you?"

"Here." Came Luther's calm and cultured voice. And suddenly the vampire was there. Standing directly behind Greyback, between him and the Death Eaters. Facing him, his back to the other Death Eaters. The Vampire stood as if he had not a care in the world. Arms lightly crossed before him. His face calm and composed. Harry could see no evidence of weapons in his hands. Luther looked completely normal almost human.

Obviously Greyback and the Death Eaters thought so too. Greyback whirled and leapt with a snarl that radiated throughout the clearing. The Death Eaters raised their wands but then half lowered them as they saw Greyback pounce. Confident in the werewolf's ability to deal with the opponent.

That confidence was misplaced.

Harry was never quite sure afterwards how much of that scene he truly remembered and how much his mind recreated from Luther's descriptions. He did know that that fight was forever etched in his mind.

Greyback moved forward. The werewolf was a blur of motion. The curse of his lycanthropy making him inhumanly fast. But if Greyback was fast, beside Luther he almost seemed to move in slow motion.

Gracefully the vampire flowed forward to meet Greyback. As the werewolf's right foot touched the ground Luther side stepped to Greyback's right ride and lashed out with a kick. That kick was precisely placed and the strength behind it was incredible. With a loud wet crack bone and cartilage snapped and Greyback was forced to his hands and knees as the leg that bore his weight suddenly collapsed beneath him.

Werewolf's were incredibly tough creatures. The magic of their curse, the magic that caused their change, allowed them to heal incredibly rapidly. Normally even broken bones would knit in mere minutes. But to do so they needed to be properly set, and Greyback did not have minutes. He did not even have seconds.

Instinctively the werewolf started to rise on his remaining leg. But in less time than it takes to blink an eye Luther was there and a second precise kick shattered Greyback's remaining knee. The werewolf's arms were now the only thing that kept him upright, but as Luther completed his circle of the prone werewolf two more swift kicks shattered the elbow joints leaving the prone werewolf completely helpless. Luther stepped around the werewolf again until he stood directly behind Greyback. With an almost tender motion he reached out his left hand and gripped Greyback by the muzzle. His other hand settled at the back of the werewolves neck. Perhaps the Death Eater was too stunned by pain to resist. Even if he had done so it would have been unlikely to be able to make a difference to what followed. In a motion that was blindingly fast, even compared to what had already occurred, Luther twisted.

A loud sickening crack echoed through the night.

Harry stared. Greyback's head was twisted around so far that it was almost facing Luther. Even a werewolf could not survive a broken neck. The Death Eater was very, very dead. Bare seconds had passed since the fight had commenced.

For a long second nothing happened.

Harry saw the Death Eaters staring shocked at Greyback's lifeless corpse as if unable to believe what lay before their eyes.

Then everything happened at once. One of the Death Eaters suddenly pointed his wand at Luther.

"Avada ..Ack" he started. But before he could finish the incarnation the ground seemed to fall beneath his feet.

Harry felt a wave of magic wash over him. Deep, echoing and ancient. The scent of fresh earth flowed through his nostrils and beneath his feet he felt a hum of power as something ancient and nameless awoke from its slumber.

When Harry looked again the Death Eater was buried up to his waist in the earth. The robed figure frantically waved his wand muttering an incantation. But before he could finish long twisting roots exploded from the earth. They moved with the speed of striking snakes. Wrapping themselves around the Death Eater, pinning his arms, waist, head and neck. Another tendril twisted the Death Eaters wand from his grip and then disappeared back under the earth taking the wand with it.

The meanwhile the other Death Eaters also experienced the standard fight or flight response. Neither of which did them any good. Over half of those that survived attempted to apparate away. They disappeared in a flash only to reappear again in the same place moments later. "Anti apparition wards!" one had time to gasp before they too were struggling against earth and roots that attempted to imprison them.

The other three Death Eaters aimed their wands at Luther. They were dead before they could even cast one. So intent were they on the Vampire before them they completely failed to notice the threat behind them. Before the first spell could be cast each vampire was tackled from behind by a snarling Wolfman. The wolfmen were well trained. Each held their beast sides in check with iron control. Massive clawed limbs struck out shattering heads and piercing hearts. Instant killing blows.

Harry stared shocked. He wondered why Greyback's pack had turned against the Death Eaters so suddenly. Then he looked around and saw that they had not.

All around them a second circle of grey furred forms had emerged from the forest behind the members of Greyback's pack. Suddenly Harry could feel them. Sense them both in his mind and in their sent on the breeze. Natasha's kin, his kin. The pack of Death who Walks. Come to answer their master's call and beside them the wolves of Blackstripes pack who now also answered to Luther.

The wolves had emerged from the seemingly impassable forest like ghosts and Harry could now see that they far outnumbered the members of Greyback's pack. Even if Greyback's wolves had fought they would have stood little chance. But Harry could see as he looked around, most of them were not even doing that.

As the wolves of Luther's packs approached most of Greyback's wolves immediately dropped to their sides showing their throats and bellies in gestures of submission.

Harry saw that those that did so were left alone, although each was guarded by a member of Luther's packs. But not all did so.

Harry turned his head to see a single wolfman slash another across leaving deep slash marks from his claws. But the other did not even seem to flinch. Reaching out the marked wolfman grabbed his attacker's claws holding them tight. As he did so two other wolfmen grabbed the attacker from behind pinning his arms and pulling back his head. The moment they did so the scarred ones head darted forward grabbing his attacker by the throat. Moments latter his head jerked back spraying bright arterial blood as the attackers life drained away out of his torn throat. The other two held the attacker until his body ceased to move. Then they dropped him to the earth and together with the other, whose scars were already fading, went searching for another opponent.

Harry looked around. But everywhere it was the same. Savage uneven struggles as single wolfmen were brought down by multiple opponents. Harry stepped forward appalled by the savagery of what he was seeing but a clawed hand descended, gently but firmly onto his shoulder. Stopping him in his tracks.

Harry looked over to see Natasha standing beside him still in her wolfman form. She did not look at him but gazed out at the carnage around them with an even gaze.

"This is not a contest Harry. Not a challenge for territory or honour. Greyback's pack came here seeking a war. Now they have found it." The growled words were distorted but understandable, but even, devoid of emotion.

Harry looked over at her in shock. "But Natasha they're killing them. Slaughtering them. Greyback and the Death Eaters have been defeated. We outnumber them now, we can take them alive. There is no need to kill them!"

Now Natasha turned to look at him briefly. "They chose this Harry."

Harry looked at her incredulously. Natasha jerked her chin to where others of Greyback's pack sat watched over by the wolves loyal to Luther.

"Do you see the others over there? They submitted. They gave themselves to us and so no harm will come to them until the elders have sat in judgement over them."

"Judgement?' asked Harry.

"To determine if they followed Greyback willingly or through fear. Greyback and his pack have committed many crimes against our ways Harry. But the crimes were Greyback's. We will not punish his pack for acting on their leaders will, not unless they willingly participated in the crimes he lead them in."

Harry looked at Natasha and then at the huddled wolves. "And if they did?"

Natasha shrugged. "Then they will die. Greyback's taint cannot be allowed to survive. Cannot be passed to another generation."

Harry was shocked at the lack of emotion in her voice, but he forced himself to ask.

"Then the others, the ones that refused to submit.."

"They are Greyback's true followers." Finished Natasha. "They followed him willingly. They know what fate awaits them when the elders sit in judgement so they now try to avoid it. By their actions they proclaim their guilt".

Natasha suddenly broke off as they noticed that one werewolf, larger than many of the others had suddenly broken away from the attackers that surrounded him. As they watched his for shifted, from that of a wolfman to a true wolf, to better increase his speed. Harry realised that the werewolf must be one of Greyback's followers attempting to escape.

Instinctively Harry raised his Holly wand, but before he could cast a spell Natasha's furred paw closed over his hand and jerked the wand away. Harry looked at her in surprise, but she merely shook her head and then jerked her chin indicating the running werewolf.

Harry looked back towards it. Just in time to see a massive wolfman pounce upon the fleeing wolf and pin it to the ground. The wolfman was truly huge. Larger than Natasha and only slightly smaller than Fenrir Greyback had been.

As Harry watched the tall wolfman held the struggling wolf pinned with its legs. Then reaching down he grabbed its head in one furred paw and viciously tore out its throat with the other.

As the wolfman raised its blood splattered paws to the sky and let out a long triumphant howl Harry noticed that although the wolfman was primary grey furred, he had a long patch of black fur running down his head and the centre of his back.

He realised then that the Wolfman looked familiar although the last time Harry he seen him he had been in his wolf form.

"Blackstripe" he said. Realising who the werewolf was.

"Yes." Said Natasha nodding. "For years his pack has suffered at the hands of Greyback. For years they have lost kin. For years they have been made to suffer for crimes they did not commit. And finally tonight he had a chance to claim vengeance, to claim justice. But what he sought the most he can now never have. Greyback is dead, yet not at his hand. So do not stand between him and what little vengeance he can claim Harry. This night his control hangs by a thread.

Harry watched and made no comment. As he watched Blackstripe lifted his head and howled again, this time others of his pack joined in. Their voices rising and falling in long undulating cries. Yet, as Harry listened he understood that they were not solely cries of triumph. They were also cries of grief. Of anguish of what had been lost and could not be returned. At loss against which revenge was a cold comfort, but perhaps the only comfort that there could be.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The howls continued for several long minutes. Then abruptly Blackstripe ceased to howl and strode over to join Luther, who had not moved from his position over Greyback's corpse.

Harry saw Luther acknowledge the werewolf with a graceful nod of his head. In return Blackstripe made an awkward but deep bow. Then the two began to discuss something, gesturing at the bodies of the fallen werewolves and Death Eaters as they did so.

Harry began to shuffle his feet impatiently. He had many questions that he wanted to ask Luther. Like how the Vampire had known where they were? How the other werewolves of the pack had been able to appear like that, seemingly from nowhere. And just what the hell that he had been doing bargaining with Harry's life when Luther had promised to protect him. But with a sigh he kept his impatience under control. He knew that Luther would not appreciate being disturbed.

He was therefore surprised when Luther turned his head to get his attention and then beckoned him over.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry was surprised but trotted forward eager to find out what was happening. It was only as he drew closer that he grew apprehensive.

More werewolves were coming in encircling Luther and Blackstripe in a rank of grey furred figures. Harry also noticed that they were bringing the bodies of the dead werewolves and Death Eaters with them, laying them out in ranks before Luther.

'Like trophies." Harry thought with a start of alarm.

As he got closer he kept reaching out to Luther. Using the bond that was now second nature to him to try and get a feel for what the Vampire was thinking or feeling. But Harry realised with a start that he could feel nothing through the bond. Luther felt empty.

Harry looked at Luther with a start, but when he looked into the vampires face he felt no reassurance. Luther's face was closed and poised. His features like a formal mask, giving no clue as to what he was thinking or feeling.

Nervous now Harry tried to slow down, to think and assess what was happening.

But a gentle but firm shove from behind kept him moving. It was then that he realised that Natasha and the others were still behind him and that he was completely boxed in.

Finally Harry stood before Luther and the vampire turned to him with a smile that had not a trace of sincerity.

"Ahh little Brother. You have done well this night. Both Lukoi and servants of the Dark Lord have fallen beneath your talents. You do me proud." Said Luther with that false smile.

"But my good servant here." Here Luther gestured at Blackstripe who stood glowering at Harry.

"Still has some concerns about you. He says that you are Wizard and believes that no Wizard could ever know loyalty to our kind. I believe he is somewhat biased in opinion due to his unfortunate associations with the now deceased Fenrir Greyback." The last was said by Luther with distinct satisfaction.

"Nevertheless I must concede that he has a point. So I thought a little test, a final proof of your loyalty to the Lukoi and too me." Luther said as he gestured to a group of werewolves.

All the time Luther had been speaking Harry had started to feel colder and colder as a sense of dread filled him. 'What they hell was Luther talking about? What loyalty? What test? This was completely unlike Luther, what was going on?'

But as he saw what the werewolves were brining forward the sick feeling in his gut only intensified.

It was a Death Eater. The figure hung limply as it was dragged between two wolfmen. The figures black robes were dirty and torn. Its mask had been torn away and lank dirty blond hair hung over its face obscuring its features. But as the figure whimpered in pain as it was dropped to its knees it was also very apparent that it was alive.

Luther looked down at the figure and Harry could see contempt in the vampires features. Then Luther raised his head and addressed the gathered werewolves.

Whatever language he spoke in it was not English. But Harry found that he could understand it. Another gift of the bond he assumed. Then he stopped to listen.

"_This night others came to our lands. They came not in friendship, to reknew ties of loyalty and kinship. They came not with honour to challenge within the circle. No they came in force to take and kill as in the time before the laws. And what is worse they did not come alone. They brought creatures of shadow with them and those who lead them are followers of the one who dares claim the mantle of Dark Lord. Even though he has no idea what that means. So they came, strong in force, strong in fear, strong in magic, to claim by force that to which they had no right. But tonight they have shown themselves to be fools for they forgot an ancient truth. For they came to the lands of the Sceadugengan and yet they forgot that there is only one penalty for those who trespass on the lands of the Nightwalkers, and that penalty is.."_

"_**DEATH**!" _The shouted reply came from dozens of throats as all of the werewolves gathered in the clearing. Even those that had belonged to Greyback's pack shouted it to the night sky.

From where he stood Luther nodded slowly. "Death." He agreed quietly. "And so there is only one matter left to be dealt with. Harry Potter!"

And Harry's shocked gaze jerked to Luther's face as the vampire gestured to the captive Death Eater. "Prove yourself one of us. Kill him."

And Harry felt the blood drain from his face as he felt the gaze of every werewolf in the clearing was suddenly focused upon him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Surprisingly it was the Death Eater who reacted first. His dirtied and bloodstreaked face looked up in a strange mixture of disbelief and hope.

"Potter! My God Potter! You have to help me! You have to get me away from here, away from these animals… Ack!"

That was perhaps an unfortunate choice of words on the part of the Death Eater as one of the two werewolves that stood over him backhanded him in the face, causing him to cringe and whimper piteously.

Meanwhile Harry stared at the Death Eater. He did not doubt that the man was a Death Eater. He could see the black dark mark through a ripped sleave on his forearm. No what disturbed him was that Harry recognised him. He would swear that he had seen the man before at Hogwarts. He was one of the seventh years that had graduated last year, one of the ones from Slytherin house. Once Harry would have doubted his own memory, but thanks to the bond he now shared with Luther he was able to remember things in far more detail and clarity than before. But that knowledge had several disturbing implications.

"Well! What are you waiting for?" Snapped Luther impatiently.

Startled Harry drew one of his wands and stepped forward. Then stopped.

He stared down at the huddled form of the Death Eater who was now sobbing in pain.

Conflicting thoughts thundered through his head.

The man before him was a Death Eater and enemy!

But he's wounded, unarmed. He's no threat.

Do you think he would offer you the same mercy? Given the chance he would kill you.

But there's no way to know that. He could be under duress, could be under the Imperius curse.

Oh? Then why did he refer to the werewolves as animals. No you know he chose to accept the mark.

Yes I admit that seems most likely.

Then why are you hesitating. Kill him.

No! I'm not a killer!

Oh you could have fooled me? You think those Dementors don't count. Or what about the three werewolves you killed tonight?

That was different! They were trying to kill me!

And you think that this one would not given a chance?

Be that as it may I cannot kill anyone if they are not threatening anyone else!

Look around you fool, what do you think the wolves will do to you if you refuse?

With that Harry looked up. He saw that all of the werewolves were still staring at him. Saw that gazes that had been curious were now turning wary, possibly hostile.

"Why do you hesitate?" Asked Luther and this time there was a definite note of anger in the vampire's voice. "Kill him!"

Instinctively raised his wand. So used had he become to instantly heeding that voice over the last few months. But at the last moment he stopped himself

'What the hell am I doing' he though to himself. His eyes widening in horror at what he had almost done. Then with a shudder he let his wand drop to his side and turned to face Luther.

"No." said Harry.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

For a long moment there was silence in the clearing.

Then a single word expressed as a hiss of fury.

"No?" said Luther, anger and disbelief lacing his tone.

Again Harry shook his head. "No I will not do it. I .."

Harry got no further. The next instant Luther was before him his face only inches from Harry's own. And Harry could see that the Vampire was enraged. His face was twisted in a bestial snarl. His long fangs fully extended in his mouth and his blood red eyes seemed to be lit with the inner fire that only the strongest of emotions could invoke. Yet curiously Harry still felt nothing through the bond.

Before he could think on that further Luther grabbed him by the shoulder with one hand. Harry winced inadvertently. The grip was bruisingly strong.

"You dare to disobey me apprentice? You dare to go against my will?" asked Luther menacingly.

Harry looked at the vampire that had become something more that a friend disbelievingly.

"Luther what's going on? This isn't like you. What's happened."

"SILENCE." Roared the vampire. Grabbing Harry by the other shoulder he spun him around to face the prone Death Eater. Then leant over to hiss in Harry's ear.

"Perhaps you are more stupid than I thought. Let me make it easy for you then young fool. Kill him and prove your loyalty, or you too shall feed the pack this night."

That said Luther pushed Harry roughly towards the prone Death Eater. Harry stumbled before recovering his balance. As he looked up he could see that the werewolves were clustering closer. There steps were light, there postures menacing.

Desperately he looked around for Natasha only to see her standing behind Luther, her expression blank. He would find no aid.

Harry hung his head for a moment as despair and the pain of betrayal twisted in his gut. For a few months here he had been happy. He had found a home of sorts, but now it appeared that it had all been a lie. The knowledge bitter as it was gave him the resolve to do what he knew he needed to do.

Taking a deep breath Harry turned towards the prone Death Eater. Slowly he raised his Holly wand. Then he blurred into motion.

Swiftly he jerked his Holly wand to point straight up even as he drew his yew wand with his other hand. If he could cast a powerful enough _Lumos_ charm he should be able to buy time for himself and the Death Eater to get away. It wasn't much of a plan but it was the best one that Harry had.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough.

Even as Harry started to move the werewolves were already in motion. Even as Harry raised his Holly wand a furred arm grabbed his own and twisted his wand out of his hand. On the other side another did the same with his yew wand as soon as he had drawn it. In the same moment Harry felt the icy kiss of naked steel against his neck and looked up to see Luther standing before him a pair of knives crossed at his throat.

Harry may have collapsed in despair at that point, if not for the fact that he was being held in the grip of two very large werewolves and that the knives at his throat made moving a very dangerous proposition. There was nothing he could do, he was completely in their power. Helpless.

Again Harry desperately reached out to Luther through his bond. Desperately searching for some sign of the vampire that he had felt he knew so well. The vampire that he had come to consider a brother. But once again he felt nothing. A hollow echo where the bonds comforting presence had been. Harry looked into Luther's eyes searching for some other sign. But the red eyes were blank now. Utterly devoid of any emotion. As was Luther's voice when he started to speak.

"Before you die foolish human tell me this? Why? Why did you refuse to kill one who could only ever be your enemy at the cost of your own life?"

Feeling drained and defeated Harry nevertheless forced himself to reply. When he spoke his voice was clear and proud.

"I don't kill without need. And I see no need to kill someone who could not hurt me. You may kill me vampire and I may be a fool for having trusted you. But I will never become like you." The last said defiantly.

"Ahh but what of your destiny Harry Potter? Without you who will kill Voldemort? What will happen to your friends and to your world without someone to check the Dark Lord? Are you truly willing to die knowing the suffering that could have been prevented had you had the strength to be willing to kill one paltry Death Eater. After all who would know?"

Once again indecision tore at Harry. But it quickly settled. Much of what Luther said made sense. Much of what the vampire had taught him made sense but if everything else that the vampire had taught him and been a lie this at least he felt was true. And that truth was that there were certain lines that once crossed there could be no turning back from and with that truth in his mind Harry made his final decision.

'Goodbye everyone. I'm sorry I failed you. I hope that you can find a way to defeat Voldemort without me.'

And so resolved to meet his fate Harry Potter raised his head to look at the vampire he thought had been his friend.

"I would know." Said Harry. "And even if it was one death it would be one too many because if would be a death for the sake of expedience not of need and if I start down that path I will be no better than Voldemort. And I will die before I follow his path!"

The last was said savagely defiantly and Harry looked Luther full in the face as he felt the vampire pull the knives back for the killing blow.

It was a blow that never came.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Suddenly the werewolves that held him released their grips. He staggered for a moment as he regained his balance only to stumble again as a torrent of emotion swept over him.

Suddenly his bond with Luther returned at full force. With the force of a raging flood released from a dam Harry could finally feel his brothers presence feel his emotions.

He felt shame there, ruthlessly suppressed beneath a sense of iron control, of discipline that was so much a part of Luther. But that emotion was in the minority. It was almost completely drowned out by another. The emotion was so intense that It took Harry a little while to identify it.

It was pride.

Harry had felt it from Luther before, usually after he had managed to perform a particularly difficult spell or piece of sword work. But never anything of this strength.

'He's proud of me.' Thought Harry numbly as he tried to make sense of what was happening. 'He's proud that I defied him, that I refused to kill the Death Eater. But that makes no sense unless.." His thoughts were cut off as Luther began to speak.

"Sceadugengan! Children of the beast! Walkers of the Night! I call you to bear witness! Witness to the death of the Wizard Harry Potter!"

As he said this Luther sheathed the two knifes he held in his hands and drew a single blade from within his coat. He then moved towards Harry.

Harry stiffened but then relaxed. He felt no hostile intent from Luther.

The vampire looked at Harry, his red eyes no longer empty but now containing a wealth of emotions. Pride, shame and a plea for trust.

'_I know I have given you reason to doubt me little brother. And I have no right to ask for your trust again after what I have done. But I must ask you for it now. But I promise you that I will answer to you for what I have done this night. I ask only that you trust me for a few moments more." _Came Luther's voice in his mind.

Harry looked up at Luther as the vampire raised his arm towards him in a silent request.

Harry hesitated for a moment, then he stretched out his arm and laid it in Luther's grip. He could not say why he did so. Did not understand why Luther had acted as he had. But he knew that somehow he still trusted the vampire and so he laid his arm in his hand

Luther took Harry's arm in both of his own, then slowly he pushed up the sleave revealing the bare skin beneath. Then slowly, never once taking his eyes from Harry's Luther ran the blade of the knife down Harry's forearm drawing blood as he did so.

"Our steel to your blood." Stated the Vampire formally

Harry hissed slightly at the pain but made no further sound. Then he watched as Luther removed the blade and baring his own forearm ran the blade down it in an identical gesture.

"Our blood's by steel mingled be."

The vampire then took the bloodied blade and pressed the bloodstained metal to the wound on Harry's arm. As he did so Harry gasped as he felt a pulse of magic run down his arm. Felt the wound knit and close and felt a warmth spread through his body.

"By your blood. By our blood and by steel we are bound.

Before the darkness that eats all things.

Let all true servants of mother night now know this tie that bids.

Let them know the Blood Dragons claim this one as their own."

Suddenly Luther turned away and raised the dagger his over his head to face the gathered werewolves.

"Witness Sceadugengan! The Wizard Harry Potter is dead! In his place arises a child of the Dark. A child of mother night!

The Blood Dragons claim this one as their own! By Blood and steel we claim him this night!"

And as soon as Luther finished speaking the night was split with the chorus of Werewolf howls. Howls of welcome howls of joy. And within him, within the new sense that had come to him from his bond to Luther and his connection to the pack Harry felt them. He felt them all. Felt their love, felt their pride as they welcomed him as one of there own. Before when pack had welcomed him it was as a child. As someone seeking the packs protection. But this night he had fought to defend the pack. Had stood with them against their enemies and now they truly welcomed him as one of them.

Harry stood and revelled in the sensation for a long moment. But then he noticed Luther standing before him.

He opened his eyes and regarded the vampire.

Luther looked at him and then reached out his hand offering the dagger it held to Harry hilt first.

"You have passed your first true test of the Order this night little brother. After this night you are truly one of us. After this night you are entitled to carry our steel."

Harry reached forward and grasped the hilt of the dagger. As he gripped it he felt a small surge of magic. Curious he brought the blade closer to inspect it. Only to stare at the metal of the blade in shock.

The metal was black. No more than black. It seemed to be composed of a darkness that sucked in all the surrounding light. Harry instantly recognised what it was. Luther had described it to him often enough.

Darksteel. Only the Blood Dragon's knew the secret of its creation. It was an enchanted some would say cursed metal. Simply put it negated magic. Wounds caused by Darksteel could not be healed by magic and magic could not be used to block it. It could even serve to block the effects of certain spells although the extent of its strength had never fully been tested.

But there was one other thing that Harry remembered from Luther's teaching. Only the Orders master of the forge was allowed to create DarkSteel blades and every blade was meant for only one wielder. And Luther had given this one to him.

A number of pieces started to click in place.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Sudden anger flared through Harry but with an effort of will he kept it under control. Forced his features to remain passive. Then he looked up at Luther.

"How long have you been planning this?" asked Harry deadpan.

"Some weeks." Replied Luther, not bothering to ask to what Harry was referring. "Since just before your birthday in fact."

Harry nodded absently then ducked his head and appeared to stare at the dagger again.

With a sudden blinding motion he jerked back and sung his left fist directly at Luther's face. The blow impacted dead on. Luther made no effort to avoid it, or even to turn his head to lessen the force of the blow. The vampire rocked back on the balls of his feet and then fingered his chin with a grimace.

Harry meanwhile was nursing a severely bruised set of knuckles, but also a good deal of satisfaction.

"That much at the very least I deserved." Said Luther quietly.

Harry looked at Luther and blinked back tears. Tears that did not entirely come from pain. "Luther.. I trusted you! Why?"

Luther looked back at him and Harry could see pain and shame in the blood red eyes. But these were held back with iron discipline. Finally Luther sighed deeply.

"Many reasons. Some of which you should be able to work out for yourself. As I promised you I will answer to you for what I have done to you. But not here. Say your good byes then walk with me. But there is one more thing you must see first."

With that Luther suddenly turned away and strode towards where the captive Death Eater still cowered between two werewolves. As Luther approached he made an abrupt gesture and the two werewolves fell back. Harry watched curiously and then with alarm as Luther strode up to the cowering Death Eater and as soon as he reached him reached down and lifted him up by his tattered robes. The Death Eater started to cry out in alarm but his cries were cut short as Luther held him up and then viciously bit into his neck. Harry cried out in shock but somehow stood transfixed as Luther swiftly drained the Death Eater completely of blood. When he was done Luther simply discarded the corpse to lie with the other fallen Death Eaters. Then he turned to stare at Harry.

Harry looked at Luther in shock. Saw the blood running around his mouth form his recent feeding. Through their bond he felt the strength running through Luther, the renewal that fresh blood brought. But when he searched Luther's emotions he found only resignation. No shame no pity over what he had done.

Harry stared at Luther his every expression, every emotion forming a single question/ Why?

"_So that you may see me as I truly am Harry Potter. Now say your goodbyes and follow_." And with that Luther turned away and strode into the forest.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry stared after him. The shock of what he had just witnessed still holding him immobile. He knew that Luther fed off human blood. Hell he had seen Luther feed off Natasha more than once now. But he had never before seen Luther feed off a human. Let alone kill one. That he appeared to do so casually now was alarming.

"Harry?.." A soft concerned voice made him turn around.

Natasha stood there. No longer in her werewolf form but completely human. She held his two wands in her hands and she held them out to him.

Silently Harry reached out and recovered them. Juggling the DarkSteel knife as he slid both wands into their sheaths.

"Harry, I want to apologise to you. For what I did, for what I .." Started Natasha hesitantly.

"Did he order you to do it cousin?" Interrupted Harry quietly as he checked his wands were secure in their sheaths. "Did he order you to take me out knowing that Greyback would attack tonight and we would be the closest to respond?"

Natasha was quiet for a moment, then nodded unhappily.

"Then you have nothing to apologise for. You obey his orders. You have told me that many times. The blame is his and he owes me an explanation for it."

Then to soften the harshness of his last words he hesitantly opened his arms to Natasha in invitation. She quickly responded. Drawing him into a crushing embrace that stole the air from his lungs. When she finally pulled back Harry was shocked to see that there were tears in her eyes.

"Oh little Cousin." She said. "This is not the good bye I would have wished for you. So much violence in the air. So much unresolved and on edge. But if all that has happened tonight gives you reason to doubt all else do not doubt this Harry."

Here Natasha stepped close and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You are pack with us Harry. You have run with us, you have shared our kill and you have fought with us. If ever you need shelter from anyone you may find it with us."

"And with us." Interrupted a growling voice. Harry turned to see the massive form of Blackstripe still in his wolfman form. The massive werewolf bent low over him and sniffed him deeply. Then it too rested its clawed hands on his shoulders.

"In the defence of our pack too this young one has fought. Thus all that claim kin to us will extend to him sanctuary and comfort should he need it."

Suddenly Harry had a thought.

"Thank you Blackstripe." Harry said formally. "But may I ask you a favour?"

Harry cautiously looked up into the massive werewolf's eyes, but fortunately they werewolf did not seem angry.

"A favour? What favour?" Growled Blackstripe.

"A friend of mine, a wizard is also a werewolf. His name is Remus Lupin."

Suddenly Blackstripe growled. "We know this Lupin. He denies his nature. Denies his beast. Starves it and poisons it with wizard's potions. He denies what he is. Denies pack and kin." Said the massive werewolf clearly agitated.

Harry gulped but pressed onward.

"Nevertheless he is a friend of mine. The only close friend of my parents still living. He is dear to me. For my sake will you extend your protection to him as well?"

Harry asked with head bowed hardly daring to breath.

For a long moment Blackstripe was silent. Finally he growled.

"If the outcast seeks aid among us we will give him shelter. Only if he asks mind. We shall not seek him out."

"Thank you Blackstripe.." Harry started but the werewolf shook his head.

"A debt was made, a debt is paid. Friendship is repaid in kind." Suddenly the werewolf stepped forward and enfolded Harry in a brief crushing embrace sniffing him once again deeply.

"Take care of yourself young one, and when you are done come back and tell us your tails. They should be more than enough to warm a few winters' nights."

And with that the massive werewolf walked away.

But Harry's goodbyes did not end there. Each werewolf from either Blackstripe's or Natasha's packs came to bid him goodbye. Some did so reluctantly coming only close enough to sniff him deeply. To Remember him for the future. Others gave him the same crushing embrace until Harry was mildly worried about being suffocated in fur. He was already very glad that his new glasses had an unbreakable charm on them.

Finally the last of the wolves left him and he was once again alone with Natasha.

They embraced again. Harry felt that of all of them he would miss her the most. She had been something like an elder sister to him. But as he turned away for the last time she grabbed his arm gently.

"Harry" she said quietly. "I will not ask you to forgive him for what he has done this night but please do one thing. For my sake please."

Harry listened impassively.

Natasha breathed deeply. "Harry please before you judge him, before you blame him for what he did, please listen to what he has to say. Let him explain why he did it."

"And then what? Then I'll forgive him? For testing me like he did? For putting me in a situation where I had to kill?" Asked Harry angrily.

Natasha looked at him sombrely. "I do not know if it will be within you to forgive him little cousin. Although he will not admit it neither does he. But I do know that he cares about you and anything that he has made you do is something that he believes is necessary for you to learn to survive."

Harry looked at her sceptical.

Natasha shook her head. "Harry you forget, we all forget. Himself, he may appear human at time but he is not. He thinks and acts differently even than us Lukoi. You must remember that to feel, to care is unusual for him. It is not something that comes easily. And it is something that he never allows to come in the way of what he knows to be necessary. He thinks differently cousin. Please just remember that and consider what he says in that light."

Harry was quiet for a long moment. Then he nodded.

"Take care cousin." He said to Natasha with feeling.

"May the Darkness embrace you, little cousin." She said with feeling as she embraced him with feeling one last time.

And then Harry turned and without a backward glance strode into the forest towards where he could feel Luther waiting for him.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry walked slowly through the night cloaked forest. In front of him he could just barely see the tall dark form that was Luther. The vampire seemed to effortlessly move through the tangled brush and shrub.

Harry being still mainly human had a little more difficulty. But he managed to navigate through the darkened forest with a relative ease that he would not have possessed even a few weeks ago.

Harry grunted to himself. In a way that was another tacit reminder from Luther.

The vampire had not stopped to wait for Harry. Instead he had continued to move into the darkened forest, always remaining just within sight. Harry sighed. Luther had promised that he would answer Harry's questions about the events that had occurred tonight. But the vampire had also said that he expected Harry to work some of those answers out for himself, and Harry knew that Luther would not be willing to provide any answers until Harry had done just that.

With another sigh Harry took a firm grip on the anger that he still felt and began to wrestle it under control. As he walked he looked around him, taking in the beauty of the moonlit forest. Letting its sights and sounds sooth him. And then once his mind had cleared he began to consider the nights events.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Luther was waiting for him.

It could have been minutes or hours since they had first started walking, Harry had lost track of time, so engrossed had he been in is thoughts. But when he finally felt ready to confront Luther about what had happened he found the vampire waiting for him, sitting upright on a large boulder beneath a massive oak tree.

Harry found another similar boulder and sat himself down facing Luther. For a few moments they regarded each other in silence. Then Luther spoke.

"You have reached some conclusions regarding my actions this night Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. He was silent for a moment, then he replied.

"Yes. It was a test wasn't it? You arranged for Natasha to take me out to the forest tonight. You knew what was going to happen and you wanted to see how I would react. You wanted to see if I would actually use the skills that you'd given me. And you also wanted to see just how far I would be willing to go.

But at the same time it wasn't all just a test was it? It seems like a little be to elaborate for you to set up just for me. And I wasn't just being tested was I? There were lessons that you wanted me to learn tonight as well?"

Harry saw Luther flash his fangs in a smile, and felt his pride through the bond.

"I will answer you now." Said the vampire.

"You are right. It was not just a test. Greyback's pack has been a problem for a long time. But they were a minor problem. It was only in the last year or so, since Voldemort's return that they started encroaching on the territories of the other packs. It soon became obvious that Greyback was seeking to build an army of werewolves to serve Voldemort. So when Blackstripe came to me to ask for aid against Voldemort I elected to help him. Blackstripe knew that Greyback would be coming for him and his pack soon, so together we set a trap for Greyback. Blackstripe and his strongest fighters allowed themselves to be lured away. We then used his young and elderly as bait to drawn Greyback into unwittingly following them here. Where we could use the lands power against them." Here Luther stopped and looked at Harry.

"You have felt the power of which I speak Harry Potter. The power that resides in the earth here. Of all the packs in Britain only the Sceadugengan still remember how to call on the power of the land. And even they can only do so here on their own land."

Harry looked at Luther with realisation. "That was the magic I felt. That was how you trapped the Death Eaters with the earth and roots. How you stopped them!"

Luther nodded. "Yes and it was also that magic that stopped them from apparating away. It was also that magic that allowed my wolves and Blackstripe's pack to remain in the shadows until the time was right for them to strike." Here Luther turned to Harry with another smile. "The name Sceadugengan, means many things Harry Potter, but there was a time when it literally meant shadow walkers."

Harry nodded as another mystery was explained. "That was they were able to sneak up on Greyback's wolves. Why Greyback's wolves did not sense them. They were hidden in the shadow plane."

Luther nodded. "Exactly, until they emerged there was nothing for them to sense."

Harry nodded but looked troubled. "But Luther, if you had this all planned out. If you could take them down so easily then why did you have to kill them? Why did they all have to die?"

Luther was quiet for a moment. When he turned to reply his face was solemn.

"They had to die to protect this place. Understand this Harry Potter, I am the lord of this land, of this pack. That is not a right it is a duty. I am charged with protecting them and their secrets. For countless years it has been known that those who trespass on these lands do not return. It is my duty to ensure that this remains so."

"But why?" asked Harry not understanding.

Luther sighed deeply. "Harry, if I had allowed even one of those Death Eaters to live there is a chance that they would have escaped. If they had managed to do so then they would have told Voldemort what they had seen. What had been used against them. He would not have been able to gain much from that knowledge, but even a little knowledge can be dangerous. Instead now he will simply know that a group of his Death Eaters and servants has disappeared without a trace. And that knowledge will worry him.

"And if he sends others to find out what happened?" asked Harry.

"Then they will disappear as well." Replied Luther.

Harry nodded. "I suppose cutting down his growing numbers doesn't hurt either?"

Luther quirked an eyebrow at him inviting him to continue.

"I recognised that last Death Eater. He was at Hogwarts, he only graduated last year. There was no way that he could have been a Death Eater during Voldemort's last reign. But he bore the Dark Mark. Which suggests that Voldemort has not just been recruiting werewolves."

Again Luther smiled.

"You are correct. My sources have told me that Voldemort has indeed been seeking to increase the number of his followers. You already know about the giants, werewolves and vampires. But he had also been adding fresh blood to the ranks of his Death Eaters. Perhaps most disturbing is the rumour that the Dementors, free from the confines of Azkaban are also seeking to increase their numbers."

At Harry's blank look Luther elaborated.

"Simply put, they are breeding."

Harry's face twisted in disgust. Of all the magical creatures in existence he loathed Dementor's the most. The thought that there were going to be more of them turned his stomach.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before." Asked Harry anger putting an edge to his voice.

Luther shrugged. "There was nothing that you could do about it and I deemed the knowledge would only distract you from your training."

"So you decided not to tell me? Just like you decided to test me by putting me in a situation where I would have to use what you had taught me. Damn it Luther I trusted you! You told me that you would not force me to kill. You told me that you had an obligation to protect me! How the hell does that work when you send me out to fight a group of werewolves!" As Harry spoke his voice had gradually grown louder and louder until at the end he was all but shaking with anger. But when he looked up Luther was only looking at him impassively.

"I could argue that I did not force you to do anything Harry Potter. I could argue that you could have chosen not to participate in the fight this night. That everything that occurred was your choice. But that would at least partly be a lie. I know you too well Harry. I knew that you would not willingly leave Natasha and the others while they were in danger. So yes I admit I manipulated you into fighting.

As for my obligation to protect you. That still exists and I will always stand at your side should you require it. But the best way to protect you is to teach you to protect yourself. Our worlds are too different Harry Potter and I cannot always cross into yours easily. You must be able to care for yourself when I am not there."

Harry shook his head angrily. "But you've been training me to do that! You know the skills that I have learned while I've been with you. There was no need to force me into this."

"I thought there was." Cut in Luther sharply his red eyes boring into Harry.

"Training on its own is useless without the will to use that training Harry Potter. I know that you now have the skills to protect yourself, but before you left I had to be sure that you had the will do so."

Harry looked at Luther in shock. "After all I have been through, all I have done did you think I would lack the will?"

Luther was silent for a long moment.

"Let me tell you a story Harry Potter. It is a very old story from the days when I was still human. When I served as a squire in the order to which I then belonged.

There were a number of squires in the order at that time but the one that we all admired and envied was named Leofric. He was the third son of a Duke. Wealthy and privileged. He was also the personal squire to the Preceptor of our order. A great honour. To add insult to injury he was devastatingly handsome and it was like he had been born with a sword in his hand. In all the practise bouts we fought I never even came close to beating him. Neither could many of the full knights of the order.

Great things were expected of Leofric and it was no surprise that he was due to receive his knighthood long before the rest of us.

One day a party of us were out riding and we chanced upon a group of bandits attacking a village. That was the first time I killed a man. A bandit I struck in the back while he was poised to kill a helpless villager. Not exactly something to be proud of although at the time I was. It was when I looked around and saw Leofric.

He had challenged the bandit leader and beaten him in single combat. I remember how he stood over him, his sword at the bandit leader's throat as he called for him to surrender. Which the man did, and then when Leofric sheathed his sword the bandit pulled a knife from his boot and slashed it across his throat.

I still remember the look of shock and surprise on his face as he died. As if he was saying it isn't fair.

Leofric's death shocked me. I could not believe that the best of us had fallen so easily, to such an opponent. Then the knight I squired for, old Yoren took me aside.

He told me that Leofic was dead because he could not accept the reality of the world. Although Leofric was a great fighter, all of his experience had been in training in the Salle. With rules and chivalrous conduct. He had never been in a real fight.

The bandit had probably been in many fights. And although he might lack formal training he was a fighter a survivor.

"There is a huge gap between the salle and real life." Yoren told me.

I asked him that surely Leofric was aware of this.

Yoren said that Leofric had been told this, but in his heart he could not accept it. Although someone can be told something they do not learn it until they accept it within themselves. That was his fatal flaw. In his heart he could not accept that in real life there are times when honour and chivalry had no place. And that is why he died. All that training, all that potential wasted because he could not accept a harsh truth, because he could not do what needed to be done.

"Remember this when your own time comes lad." I remember Yoren said to me and I have always heeded that lesson."

Luther stopped and looked away for a moment.

"You have learned much in your time with me Harry Potter. You have become proficient in the use of weapons. You have become familiar with dark magic, both in how to counter it and how to use it. And you have learned how to master your own mind, you are no longer as vulnerable as you once were. Yet all of this knowledge I have given you would be worthless if you lacked the will to use it. And so before you left I had to be sure of you."

Harry considered what Luther had said. He did not like it, but Natasha was right, it did make a kind of sense. But that did not diminish his anger at what the vampire had pushed him into doing.

"Alright Luther. I can accept your reasons for what you did. But I can't say I agree with them. I mean how can I go back to Hogwarts know knowing what I've done? I'm a murderer!"

Luther looked at Harry surprised. "You acted in self defence Harry. I would hardly call that murder."

"Maybe, but I still killed someone." Said Harry bitterly.

"But this is not your first time." Said Luther quietly.

Harry looked up at Luther in shock.

The vampires surprise deepened. "Even discounting the Basilisk in your second year surely you have not forgotten Professor Quirrell?"

Harry's face went white. "Quirrell, but I mean he didn't .. I."

"When you grabbed Quirrell in front of the Mirror if Erised the protective magic in your body reacted against the then host of Voldemort. Voldemort was banished but Quirrell himself was killed when your protective magic destroyed his body. I'm surprised that Dumbledore never talked through this with you."

"Oh God." Said Harry as he bent over his head in his hands. "Four, four people now I've killed. I am a murderer. I'm no better than Voldemort."

"NO!" The violence of that shout shocked Harry upright and then Luther was before him gripping him firmly by the shoulders the vampires his blood red eyes staring deeply into his own emerald green ones.

"Never think that!" Growled the Vampire. "For you know it is not true. You yourself proved the lie of those words this night. When I first began your training I told you what you needed to do. What you needed to determine to prevent yourself from crossing that line and becoming that which you fight. And this night you showed me that you had set that line for yourself. Despite my orders, despite the threat of harm or death you refused to kill when you were in no danger yourself. You set yourself your own code this night little brother. As long as you keep to that you will never be in danger of becoming like that which you fight."

Harry looked up at Luther, his eyes now streaked with tears. He felt pride and affection coming out of the vampire through their bond and he latched onto those emotions like a lifeline.

"Why Luther?" he asked finally. "Why you put me through that? Why did you feel the need to test me?"

Luther looked back down at him and then stepped away.

"I did not want to have to test you in that way Harry. But in the end I had no choice. I was ordered to do so."

"Ordered?" asked Harry confused. "By whom?"

"By no less than the Grand Master of the Order himself Harry. As required of me I told the Order of your existence and of my decision to train you. For a long time I had no word from them but then just before your birthday they contacted me. The order was concerned both about you and about me."

"About you?" asked Harry in surprise.

Luther nodded. "They were concerned that the bond would interfere with my duties. And they had reason to believe so. You see Harry, ordinarily I would already have made you use your skills for real within the first month of your training. But I did not do so, because I knew that it would hurt you to be forced to kill.

They saw the danger Harry."

"The danger?" Asked Harry confused.

"Yes." Said Luther quietly. "You see Harry they saw that I had begun to care about you. Begun to see that I might place you own happiness and well being before the necessity of ensuring you learned what you needed to know to survive. And they were also concerned that I might put my feelings for you above my obligations to the order."

"And so they ordered you to give me the test." Said Harry

"Yes." Said Luther. "You see Harry you are young. Younger than most bonded and far younger than members of the order when they are inducted. And that you are young means that there is a risk that you are pliable. That you will conform to whatever rules and lessons are presented to you. The Order needed to be that was not the case, sure that you had not changed fundamentally. They had to feel confident that even with all the training I had given you, even with all of my influence that you would not follow me blindly. Would not compromise your own ideals. The Order needed to know this to know if you could be relied upon. We needed to be sure of your strength for we cannot allow you to risk becoming a liability. And so I was required to test you." Finished Luther.

"And if I had failed the test, if I had killed him?" asked Harry

"Then depending on your reason for doing so, you may not have survived the night." Replied Luther quietly.

Harry flinched, but the knowledge that Luther would kill him rather than allow him to become like Voldemort was oddly comforting.

"And when you killed that Death Eater, when you fed on him before me. That was required of you too, wasn't it?" Asked Harry

Luther nodded

"Why?"

Luther smiled wirily. "You show great loyalty to those that show loyalty to you Harry. It is a trait you share with the Lukoi. But it is also your greatest weakness and it stems from a need to belong."

Harry made to interrupt but Luther raised a hand.

"Stop, let me finish. Because you have lacked a true home, a place to belong all your life you seek that above anything else. And that is why perhaps you have found one here with me, far more so than I think either of us had expected."

Here Luther turned to look at Harry.

"Despite the way we met you accepted me, accepted the Lukoi far faster than I expected. Far faster than a human, a wizard should. And that in itself was a cause for concern. Was your need for a home for a family of any kind blinding you to the reality of what we are. Of what we do to survive?"

Luther turned and faced Harry again. "And in turn were you then willing to accept my lessons, accept what I taught you not because you truly believed that I was correct but because you wished to belong?"

Again Harry started to protest, but again Luther cut him off.

"No Harry, it is not a question that can be answered now. That is why you must return to Hogwarts. For the past months you have been solely under my influence, immersed totally in the ways of the darkness. This has allowed you to learn much. But in order for you to truly choose, to make a conscious choice between which path you will follow you must be able to contrast between the two. You must be able to decide for yourself."

Harry nodded. He understood what Luther was saying. A few months ago he might not have but he did now. He had started down a path but he had only just this night come to realise what the cost of following that path might be. Before he followed it any further he had to be sure of the decision he had made.

He looked up and Luther and the vampire saw the knowledge and realisation in his eyes and nodded in turn.

"You understand then. Good. Now give me your hand, we must take a short trip."

Harry reached out to grasp Luther's arm and the vampire pulled them both into the shadow of the great oak and once again Harry felt the biting cold of travelling the shadow plane.

………………………………………………………………………………………

They arrived at another section of the forest where the long lines of trees abruptly cut off before a thick layer of fog.

Harry looked around in confusion. He had expected them to return to the keep, so where the hell were they now?

"Luther what's going on? What are we doing here?"

"Patience young one. All in good time now show me your dagger."

Harry frowned but complied. He pulled the Darksteel blade from his coat pocket and held it out before Luther. The vampire closed his hand over Harry's own on the grip.

"You know what this steel is what it means to us." Said Luther and Harry nodded.

"No matter what you choose for you future little brother, know that the Order considers you one of its own. Keep our secrets and bare our steel well. Now this particular dagger has a few special features. You noticed the tingle of magic when you picked it up?" asked Luther

Harry nodded.

"The hilt contains a vial of my blood. Now vampire blood does not make a very stable wand core, but it should serve in an emergency. But only as a last resort mind, it will lack the power of your regular wands."

"And where exactly am I going to hide a Darksteel blade Luther?" Asked Harry.

The vampire smiled. "I believe that you now have the perfect sheath for such a blade Harry." Said Luther as he pointed at Harry's forearm.

Harry looked down and groaned. Then he slid up the sleave on his left arm. He had almost forgotten about the rather dubious Birthday present that he had received from Gutripper. Well dubious at the time, now it made perfect sense.

Straining his muscles he twisted his forearm and wrist in an awkward motion that Gutripper had spent a long time running through with him. As he completed the motion a sudden gap appeared in the previously flawless skin of his forearm. After a moments hesitation he gripped the Darksteel dagger and slipped it into the gap. Another twist of his arm and the skin once again appeared flawless. From appearance alone no one would ever know that he now had a knife concealed in his arm.

"How does it feel?" asked Luther.

Harry made some experimental motions with the arm. "It's a good fit, although I guess I should have expected that. Feels a bit heavy though."

"You will get used to it." Said Luther evenly. "Now time to take car of the rest of your weapons." Luther snapped his fingers.

A moment latter a clear space nearby shimmered for a second and then revealed the stocky form of Gutripper and Harry's school trunk.

The Goblin bustled forward. "Well then young master lets have them! Best get them packed away before anyone see's us." The goblin immediately began devesting Harry of his weapons and his yew wand. Harry had to move quickly to get the holster and sword belt off before Gutripper took it off for him. It was only after the Goblin turned away with an armful of weaponry that Harry managed to turn a confused face to Luther.

"But Luther why's Gutripper brought my trunk here? I thought I wouldn't need that until I left for Hogwarts?"

"Indeed. Which is why you need it now." Replied the vampire as he stared into the mists. Suddenly he appeared to catch sight of what he was looking for.

"Ahh right on time." Said Luther as he rapidly ducked behind the body of a large tree.

Harry stared into the mists confused. Wondering what could provoke such a reaction from Luther. A few moments later he saw the reason.

Over a large hill in the distance the sun was beginning to rise. The thick mists began to thin and evaporate under the strength of its rays. And as they cleared they revealed a massive many turreted stone castle sitting on a hill over a lake. A castle that Harry was intimately familiar with. Hogwarts.

Harry stared up at the castle in shock. Then he turned to Luther who was sheltering from the suns rays behind a tree.

"You mean that all this time I've been in the forbidden forest?"

Luther smiled toothily. "Part of it. The forbidden forest is surprisingly large and there are many secrets contained within its boundaries. But yes the packs lands form part of the forbidden forest."

Harry turned back to Hogwarts bemused. "I can't believe it, all this time I've been so close."

"Yes" came Luther's voice. "And now you must return."

Harry around for the source of the voice to find Luther gone. The vampire had disappeared from behind the shelter of the tree.

"Luther!" he called out.

The vampire's voice came to him from everywhere and nowhere. "I despise long goodbyes little brother. And the sunlight is not conductive to my health. We will say no goodbyes you and I for we are fated to meet again. As to when it is your choice.

Until that time may the Darkness embrace you Harry Potter. And remember if ever you need aid you need only look to the shadows."

And then without another word Harry could suddenly sense that the Vampire was gone.

Harry looked around for a long moment. Then moved to where GutRipper stood.

"Terrible manners that one has." The Goblin commented. "He could do well to learn from your example young sir." Said the goblin as it handed Harry the handle of his trunk.

Harry grinned at the goblin. "Thank you Gutripper. May your Gold always flow." He said using the traditional goblin greeting and farewell.

The goblin bowed but did not reply in kind, saying instead. "May your enemies die broke!" Before disappearing with a snap of his fingers.

Harry looked at the place he had been in surprise. That was not a traditional farewell. Or rather it was but only for Goblin soldiers heading off to war. 'Then again' thought Harry as he gripped his trunk and started dragging it up towards the castle 'that many not be entirely inappropriate.'

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Deeper in the forest, where sunlight had yet to penetrate through the thick layer of leaves and shadows cast by the trees a pair of figures watched Harry make his way up towards the castle. The taller figure stood still his gaze fixed on the figure of the boy. The smaller one watched for a moment then gave a long suffering sigh.

"You realise that this is pointless don't you? Even if Voldemort were to try something, which would be hard as he still has no idea where the boy is. The boy is already on the school grounds. The wards protect him even how." Said the voice of Gutripper.

Luther made no reply.

The goblin let loose another sigh. "So lad after all that time and training what do you think that the odds really are that they boy will chose your over Dumbledore's. Choose the darkness rather than the light?"

Luther shrugged.

This seemed to irritate Gutripper

"Oh come on. After all you have put him through tonight do you really think he would willingly choose the dark? That he would give up his comfortable world view? He's a wizard! Aye a polite one which is miracle enough. But do you really think he has the strength to leave the confines of his world behind?"

Luther's reply was a gesture. The vampire brought one cupped hand up before him then mimed shaking something before letting it fall to the ground.

Gutripper eyed the gesture with distaste. "Aye you are right. It matters not now, as Caesar said "The die is cast."

This finally got a reaction from Luther. The vampire smiled briefly before turning to look at his goblin Butler. "He didn't actually."

"Didn't what? Asked Gutripper suspiciously.

"Caesar. He didn't say "The die is cast." When he crossed the Rubicon. Varinus always insisted that he actually said "Let the dice fly high."

Gutripper looked unimpressed. "And I suppose the words of this Varinus should carry more weight than that of hundreds of year of historians." Said Gutripper sarcastically.

"Well it should." Said Luther quietly. "After all unlike them he was actually there."

Luther smiled as Gutripper started spluttering and then turned his attention back to Harry, who's small figure had now nearly reached Hagrid's hut.

'Indeed' thought the vampire. 'Let the dice fly high. Let the fall where they may.'

Then after another moment he finally turned away disappearing into the shadows.

**The End. For now.**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Firstly I really must apologise to all the wonderful people who reviewed. This chapter has taken far to long to get finished.

Part of this has been due to its length. At just over 30,000 words it is certainly the longest I have ever written.

Really I should have cut it down or released it in several parts but there were many things that I wanted to cover in this chapter before Harry returns to Hogwarts and the details just kept growing.

Even now I'm not really happy with how this came out and I may go back and rework it at some point. But for the moment I wanted to get it up on the net seeing as its been close to 9 months since my last update/

I am going to try and make the chapters shorter from now on. Probably about 10,000 words. That will hopefully mean that the next one will be out much sooner than the last. But I make no promises. That way I cannot be accused of breaking them.

Until then let me know what you think.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

(1) See chapter 7.

(2) Not sure what the actual magazine capacity is but for the sake of this story, seven bullets to a clip.

(3) Alpha, in wolf terms refers to a dominant male or a pack leader. Here used also to indicate someone who's Lycanthropic powers are stronger than normal. Giving them increased strength and resilience.

(4) Refer to Chapter 6 for the book found by Luther and Harry.

(5) Sceadugengan: Old Gaelic name for the NightWalkers. An old legend of creatures that seem to closely resemble Werewolves taken from Bernard Cornwell's book "The Last Kingdom" which I highly recommend to anyone with an interest in English history.

………………………………………………………………………………………….


	10. The Return to Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon: Chapter 10**

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling. I am a trespasser there for my own enjoyment and I hope for yours.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of the ideas I have used concerning Vampires and Werewolves in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I have merged them in my own way.**

**Warning story is Unbetaed, please take that into consideration when reading.**

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**There is darkness. There is evil. There is chaos. **

**They are not now, nor have they ever, truly been the same thing,**

**Chapter 9: The return to Hogwarts.**

The grass was springy beneath his feet. Moist and laden with dew it seemed almost to resist his footsteps. The air was crisp and cool and it brought to his attention the smell of grass, of water and a faint odour of smoke. With his newfound senses he searched for the source of the smoke and found it in the small wooden hut that crouched on the edge of one of the borders of the forest, almost directly between him and the castle that was his destination.

Smiling Harry Potter adjusted his grip on his trunk and then started to drag it behind him as he began the long walk up towards the castle that he had come to consider his home. Hogwarts.

As Harry walked, the newly risen sun continued its ascension in the new day. As it rose the thick mists that had originally obscured his view of the castle, and continued to obscure most of his surroundings, started to fade under the heat and light. But for a few brief minutes before they did, the mists seemed to absorb and reflect the light, leaving Harry feeling like he was walking through clouds, walking through light. Like the castle itself was welcoming him home.

Harry's fanciful musings were interrupted a moment latter by a piercing shriek coming from Hagrid's cottage. The shriek was followed by the sound of a commotion, muffled yells and curses. Alarmed Harry drew out his wand abandoning his trunk as he picked up his pace towards the hut. A moment latter one of the wooden shutters on the cottages windows slammed open. Harry had time to hear Hagrid yell "There you crazy bird. It's open! Merlin knows what's gotten.." But before Hagrid could complete his sentence a white steak shot through the window like a thunderbolt. As soon as it left the window it turned until it was bearing right down on Harry. Instinctively Harry raised his wand, long months of training putting numerous offensive and defensive spells on the tips of his lips. But at the last moment, as the object was almost on top of him, he lowered his wand.

A moment later he felt a pair of talons dug into his shoulder in a grip that was bruisingly strong. He felt sharp pain as the talons bit almost deep enough to draw blood. At the same time his ear was under vicious attack by the beak of a very irritated but also very relieved owl. "Hedwig!"

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Hedwig continued to peck at his ear while Harry lifted his hand to stroke her soft snowy white feathers. She only paused when Harry, after several long moments made to lift her from his shoulder, whereupon she let out an ear piercing SCREECH of indignation and snapped menacingly at his hand. Harry was left with no alternative but to leave her alone and endure her ministrations as the owl confirmed that Her wizard was back and that no harm had come to him.

Finally, after what seemed like minutes, Hedwig allowed herself to be picked up from Harry's shoulder, although she refused to be parted from him, keeping a firm grip on his hand.

She then turned her golden eyes to glare at him banefully.

Harry gulped as he looked at his owl. Somehow he could tell that the relief that she had felt at his presence was starting to fade now that she had assured herself that he was unharmed. And in its place anger was starting to rise. Anger that she had been separated from him for so long. Anger that she had not been able to find him. And anger that he had not come to her before now. Harry desperately tried to defuse the anger he could feel rising from his familiar.

"I'm sorry girl but I couldn't come to you or have you come to me before now. The vampire I was with wouldn't allow you or any other owl to come near where he was holding me. He didn't want to chance anyone being able to use you to locate me."

Here Harry had to stop as Hedwig let out another SCREECH of indignation.

"I know, I know." Said Harry soothingly as he stroked her head and tried to calm her down. "I know that you would never allow someone else to find me if I did not want to be found. But how was I supposed to convince the Vampire of that Hedwig? He didn't trust Me with our location, how was I supposed to get him to trust an owl?"

As soon as he finished speaking Hedwig's eyes seemed to narrow. She started into his eyes piercingly as if she was trying to read his thoughts and suddenly Harry knew with absolute certainty that she thought that he was not telling her the whole truth.

Harry cursed quietly in his mind. Back on Hogwarts grounds for five minutes and it already seemed like he was having difficulty keeping his secrets. 'How am I going to keep my vow to Luther and the Order if I can't event convince my own Owl?' He thought to himself as he took a deep breath. 'I have to take this more seriously, I have to focus. This is no longer a game or an exercise. This is real. I have to be convincing.'

But something, some instinct also told him that he would not be able to lie to his owl. To his familiar. Taking another deep breath he stared into Hedwig's piercing golden eyes.

"Alright girl, you are right there is more to it than I'm telling you. I can't tell you what it's about, not now not yet. I've made a vow. But I promise that next time we won't be parted, next time you will come with me. Ok?"

Hedwig seemed to consider his offer and appeared slightly mollified. It was perhaps fortunate that a moment later the attention of boy and owl was diverted by a series of loud happy barks that became progressively louder as their source came closer.

Harry had time to glimpse a black blur making its way towards him and then made out the shape of Fang the boarhound, barking excitedly.

But then when the boarhound was only a few feet away from Harry the boarhound suddenly stopped. Fang lifted his head and took several loud sniffs in Harry's direction. The boarhound seemed to quiver, his flanks and nose twitching. Then he started to growl.

Harry looked at Fang in confusion for a moment. Then something clicked in his mind and he cursed. Although he had used several cleaning spells on himself following the battle in the forest it was impossible that he would have removed all traced of the smells from that conflict. To say nothing of the fact that he had spend the last month and more in the company of a Vampire and a pack of werewolves. It would have been more unusual if Fang had failed to react to the unfamiliar scents that no doubt still lingered on his person.

Raising a hand palm out Harry slowly tried to approach the agitated dog.

"It's me Fang." He said reassuringly. "It's Harry. I know I have some weird smells on me but I'm still the same person." He continued in s soothing voice as he continued to move slowly towards Fang.

But the boarhound was having none of it. He continued to growl and shook his head. Backing up as Harry tried to approach.

Harry signed and wondered what to do next. Luckily he was saved by another arrival.

He suddenly looked up at the sound of another commotion from Hagrid's cabin. Moments latter Harry saw the half-giant emerge. Although he wore his familiar moleskin coat and boots all he appeared to have on underneath them was an old grubby nightgown that a normal person could probably have used as a small tent.

Harry could hear him taking to himself as he reached down to gather his crossbow from its usual resting place beside the door.

"I don't know what's gotten into them. First Hedwig and now Fang…. It better not be any of those Death Eaters snooping around right on the day that the students and Harry are due ba..."

Hagrid's monologue abruptly cut off as he started to move away from his hut and his eyes fell on a black coated figure standing a few feet away on the open ground before the forest. At first he could not make out the figures features as his eyes adjusted to the dawning light, but then he saw the familiar white owl perched on the figures hand. Saw its messy black hair and familiar green eyes.

"Harry?" he asked in a voice that was tinged with disbelief, wonder and hope.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry smiled and started to move towards his oldest friend in the Wizarding world.

"Hello Hagrid, I can't tell you how good it is to see you again."

Hagrid's face burst into a smile, his white teeth shining through his bushy black beard. He started to hurry towards Harry but then stopped as he saw the growling figure of Fang.

He frowned. "Here now Fang what's wrong? It's Harry."

But the boarhound continued to growl and suddenly Hagrid stopped and looked up at Harry wearily, half raising the crossbow held in his hands.

"How do I know you're really Harry?" Asked the Half-giant warily

Harry looked at Hagrid, surprised and a little hurt. Then he took a deep breath and looked at it from Hagrid's perspective. Here he was just emerged from the forbidden forest after months of kidnapped by a dark creature. How was Hagrid to know he was who he said he was? Then Harry smiled.

"You were the one who picked me up from my Parents house after Voldemort's attack, you flew me to the Dursley's on my Godfather's motorbike and then on my eleventh birthday you were the one who brought me my Hogwarts letter and took me to Diagon alley to get my school supplies. You gave me my first birthday cake."

Hagrid smiled with relief and started to shoulder his crossbow, then stopped himself and looked weary again.

"That's all true, but a lot of people know most of that."

Harry smiled. "Would they also know about how when you caught my cousin eating that cake you tried to turn him into a pig but only ended up giving him the tail?" asked Harry as he smiled at the memory.

Hagrid gave a boom of laughter and shouldering his crossbow hurried forward. Harry moved forward to meet him, but was caught by surprise as the half giant caught him in a massive embrace that felt like it was threatening to break his back. Possibly fortunately it only lasted a moment as Hedwig uttered another indignant SCREECH while attempting to avoid being crushed, all the while refusing to give up her grip on Harry's arm.

Hagrid quickly let Harry go with a sheepish expression and shot Hedwig an apologetic look. Then he looked down at his young friend and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Harry, it is you." He said looking him over critically.

"It's me Hagrid." Harry agreed, smiling at his friend warmly.

Hagrid smiled back, but then his face grew serious. "Are you alright Harry? Are you well? What are you doing here? Did you manage to escape?"

"I'm fine Hagrid. In fact I'm very well. And no I didn't escape. The vampire dropped me off at the edge of the forbidden forest. He said that it was safer that way for all involved."

Hagrid suddenly looked up alarmed. "You mean he's here, now?"

"No Hagrid, I think he's long gone by now. He dropped me off just as the sun was starting to rise. I'd be very surprised if he stayed around a second longer than necessary."

Hagrid nodded in agreement but continued to scan the boarder of the forest warily.

"Aye, no Vampire likes to be around when the suns up. But still Harry its best not to take chances. Let's get you up to the Castle quick sharp now. I know Dumbledore will be anxious to see you again."

That said the two of them started to make their way up towards Hogwarts Castle proper. Pausing only long enough to gather Harry trunk from where he had left it. Harry made to take the handle of his trunk but Hagrid shook his head and then easily lifted the trunk and tucked it under his left arm. He held his crossbow in a ready position in his right.

"No Harry." Said Hagrid when Harry started to protest. "Its no trouble for me to carry it, besides if anything happens you'll need to be able to use your wand and move around."

Harry looked at Hagrid in surprise. "Is that likely, this close to Hogwarts?"

Hagrid grimaced as he started moving up towards the castle. "Not likely but possible. After what happened at the department of mysteries last year you showed everyone that You know who was back. That means that he and the Death Eaters haven't had any reason to lie low like they did after the Triwizard tournament. Things are back to how they were before you put a stop to him Harry, just as bad if not worse then during the war. They haven't tried anything against Hogwarts, not yet, but I've seen tracks in the forbidden forest. Wizards and other things. The few centaurs that will still talk to me say that they've seen them too and they hint that more has been happening in the deeper woods." Suddenly Hagrid stopped eyes widening as if he'd said something he shouldn't have. "But I'm sure that Dumbledore will fill you in on the details when we get to the castle Harry." Said Hagrid as he quickened his pace until Harry was forced to jog to keep up with the tall half giants stride.

"Hagrid you said that Voldemort's has been more active? In what way? What has he been doing? Has anyone been attacked?"

Hagrid's grimaced uncomfortably. "Harry I'm not sure I'm the best person to tell you this. We'll be at the castle soon, I'm sure that Dumbledore will tell you all the details you need to know."

A flash of white hot anger surged through Harry at those words. But he ruthlessly suppressed it with all the skill that he had been taught. Jogging forward he grabbed the half giant's right arm, jerking him around and causing Hagrid to come to a stop in surprise.

"Hagrid." Said Harry an intense look on his face. "All last year when I asked what was happening that was all that everyone ever said to me. No one would tell me what was going on, what we thought Voldemort (Harry didn't miss that Hagrid still flinched when he said the name) was planning and as a result of that I nearly got my friends killed and I did get Sirius killed!"

Hagrid looked like he was about to protest, but Harry cut him off with a sweep of his hand. "I wasn't the one that did the deed, but I was the reason that he was there Hagrid. He was there because of me. I bear part of the blame for that along with Voldemort and _Lestrange_." The last was said with obvious loathing. "But all of that happened because no one was willing to tell me what was happening. So Hagrid please, as my friend tell me what has been happening." The last was almost pleading.

Hagrid looked unhappy, a tortured expression crossed his face. For a moment he shook his head and looked about to say no, but then he looked at Harry. At the determination etched in his stance and the pleading in his eyes. And then he gave a long sigh and looked down defeated. "Alright Harry, alright."

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

As they continued their walk up towards the castle Hagrid filled Harry in on the events that he had missed during the course of his abduction by Luther.

"It all started a few weeks after the end of term Harry. There have been several giant attacks on some of the isolated villages in Scotland and Wales. The ministry of magic had a hell of a job covering those up. They couldn't cover up the damage, had to call it the results of freak hurricanes and storms and such. Soon after that You Know Who made a demand. Sent some poor ministry employee in under the Imperius curse while Fudge was at a press conference. He demanded that Fudge step down and declare him minister of magic otherwise the massacres of muggles would continue."

Harry stopped in shock. "Fudge! Fudge is still minister of Magic after all that he's let happen?"

Hagrid's mouth twisted in wiry agreement. "Yeah, he may not be much of a Minister Harry but Dumbledore says that it's too much of a risk trying to change the structure of the Ministry during such an uncertain time. He's given Fudge his full support and said that he is confident that Fudge will be able to step up to the challenge during this trying time (1)."

Luther's training was all that allowed Harry to keep his face immobile and his emotions in check. He could not believe that Dumbledore could be so stupid as to allow Fudge to remain in office. Yes, changing the Minister would cause upheavals and he could see why Dumbledore would seek to avoid that in the current situation. But the logic of Dumbledore's decision only held true if the Minister was already strong or at least competent. Nothing that Harry had seen in his 5 years in the Wizarding world had given him any indication that Fudge was either. So he could only think who benefited more from Fudge remaining in power? The Wizarding world or Voldemort?

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as Hagrid continued speaking.

'Only a few days after Fudge refused to step down there was a big accident. Some bridge in the middle country, can't remember the name now but it was a big one. Bridge snapped clean in two, dozens of cars and hundreds of muggles plunged into the water, most of them drowned. After that there were more attacks, this time on Wizards. Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance.."

"Amelia Bones." Interrupted Harry. "Susan's grandmother?"

"Yes that was her." Said Hagrid a sad look on his face. "She was the head of the department of magical law enforcement and a powerful witch. She put up a hell of a fight apparently, they reckon it may have been You Know Who himself that did her in. As for Vance, well she was pretty high up in the Wizengamot there was some talk of her trying to oust Fudge, calling a vote of not confidence against him, but I guess that's moot now."

Harry was thinking furiously. Voldemort seemed to be targeting highly placed Wizards and witches within the ministry. Anyone strong enough to effectively act against him was being identified and removed.

"People are getting more and more afraid to go out on the street or meet in public." Continued Hagrid glumly. "Even Diagon Alley isn't safe anymore. They hit Florean Fortescue a few weeks ago."

"Fortescues? The icecream parlour in Diagon Alley? I remember him he used to give me free ice creams during the summer of my 3rd year."

Hagrid nodded. "Yeah he was a good man. Never in the Order or anything but he always spoke out against You Know Who and the Death Eaters and when he talked people listened. The alley won't be the same without him and Ollivander."

This last one shocked Harry. "The Death Eaters targeted Mr Ollivander as well?"

Hagrid shrugged. "No, or at least we don't think so. There was no sign of a struggle or anything but one morning only a week or so after the end of term his shop was just empty. The whole place wands and all cleaned out like it had been gone for years. Don't know why he felt the need to go into hiding and I hear it's made it really difficult for the new first years and anyone else to get wands. But Dumbledore says that old Ollivander's canny. Been around a long time, even longer than Dumbledore he says and Dumbledore reckons he's just lying low until things settle down again. Still don't know why he's running off now when he didn't during the 1st war though."

Harry thought he had a good idea. He remembered the battle on the night that Luther had taken him. Remembered how he had taken Voldemort's wand, which he had since claimed as his own. As Voldemort had been unable to reclaim his wand from Harry he would need to replace it and who better top provide a replacement than the man who had made the original? 'No', thought Harry 'Ollivander likely has a very good reason for not wanting to be found.'

"But probably the worst thing that's happened is all the mist that's been spreading over the country, causing misery and despair all around so thick even the muggles are feeling it. Ruddy Dementors!"

"Dementors? How are they involved with the weather?" Asked Harry slightly distracted still by the news about Ollivander.

"They're causing it Harry!" Said Hagrid. "You Know Who's let them loose. He's letting them feed unrestrained. They're feeding on such a scale that they're spreading mist and misery across whole portions of the country. And what's worse the more they feed the stronger they get and as they get stronger they start breeding and .."

"What! Breeding! Dementors can breed?" Yelled Harry in shock, not even his training able to conceal his shock at this news.

"Yeah" Said Hagrid distractedly as they closed the final distance to the great doors that were the main entrance to Hogwarts. "And let me tell you Harry the Ministry better do something about them soon. There hasn't been an uncontrolled spawning of Dementors for a long time, if things continue like this" Hagrid Stopped and shivered "It could be bad."

And on that final cheery thought the two stopped as Hagrid reached into the volumous pockets of his coat for the huge keys he would need to open the main doors.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was by no means a young man. By muggle standards he would have been considered ancient to the point that he should have either been long since dead or reduced by frailty and senility to little more than a human vegetable. However on of the many benefits of magic was a markedly increased lifespan. Wizards, unlike muggles could expect on average live between a hundred and forty to a hundred and sixty years, while some lucky individuals lived long enough to celebrate their bicentenary. Yet even among wizards Albus Dumbledore would be considered old, only his long association with his friend Nicholas Flammel and by connection with Flammel's Philosophers stone had allowed him to maintain both a level of power and a liveliness that belonged to a much younger man. Yet even the Philosophers stone could not lift the weight of nearly two centuries of memories and experiences.

As with most long lived Wizards Dumbledore had long since cultivated a number of quirks and idiosyncrasies that had allowed him to cope with the at times crushing burden of his life. This resulted in behaviour that made him appear to others to be either remarkably flippant or slightly mad or a combination of both. Yet there were times when he could not put off the burden of his memories and such a time was now.

He stood staring out of the window of his office over the grounds of Hogwarts as the sun started to rise in the sky. Sleep had eluded him again this night. As it had far too often lately. He knew that he needed to rest, that exhaustion was beginning to take a toll on him. By reflex he rubbed his now blackened and shrivelled right hand and the ring it now bore. 'Too old' he thought to himself 'Too old and too slow to deal with this sort of thing now. But if not me who else?"

And that was the crux of the matter. While his body and mind begged for, screamed for rest, there was simply too much for him to do now for him to take the rest he needed.

The new war, already labelled the second war by the Daily Prophet was not going well. Despite his efforts to prepare for Voldemort's return the Dark Lord appeared to hold all the advantages in the current conflict. His old allies were flocking to his dark standard. Death Eaters, Giants, Werewolves, Dementors and now Vampires. His forces struck seemingly at will and the forces of the Ministry of Magic were hard pressed to conceal the results of those attacks from the muggle population, to say nothing of preventing them.

Every day the Daily Prophet brought new stories of Death Eater attacks on populations both muggle and magical. Everyday the wizarding world's fear deepened and their confidence in the ministry diminished. He flinched as he thought of that. Fudge was far from ideal as a minister of magic in the current circumstances. He was a purely political creature, but that at least made him a known quality and with Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance gone there was no one else in the ministry he felt that he could trust or at least understand. There were others that might serve better as Minister of Magic. Rufus Scridgemour the new head of the department of magical law enforcement being one. But he was too much of an unknown quality. He could not predict how Rufus would react, could not know the best way to influence the man. 'No he thought to himself, in these trying times better the devil you know than the devil you don't.'

His dark mood softened slightly as he heard a soft musical trill. He turned around and smiled at the large bronze stand upon which sat Fawkes. The Phoenix was well on the way through his current cycle, his brilliant red and gold plumage was slightly dull and faded, and his wings had the slightest evidence of a droop. But for all that he was still a magnificent animal, and Dumbledore took strength and comfort from the magic of his call.

He crossed his office and raised his good hand to gently stroke the slightly faded plumage on his friends head. Not even Fawkes's tears had been sufficient to heal the damage to his right hand but given the nature of the artefact that had caused that damage it was not surprising.

He had won a victory with his ability to locate and destroy that artefact. But it was a victory tinged with bitterness for the price of that victory had shown him that the task that he had set out on was not one that he could accomplish alone. He would need the assistance of another. One upon which the hope of the entire wizarding world now seemed to rest. But that only brought him back to his greatest worry. Was that hope still there?

Today was September the 1st. Today was the day that Luther had said that Harry Potter would be returned to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had already arranged for even higher security to be put in place on Platform 9 ¾ than what the ministry, fearful of Death Eater attacks had already put in place. Aurors, members of the Order of the Phoenix and even key members of the teaching staff had been placed on the train to ensure that no harm came to the students and to Harry in particular. But that all depended on Luther returning Harry to them in the first place.

Dumbledore sighed deeply as he turned his head to look out the window of his office over the grounds of Hogwarts as they were illuminated by the rising sun. Part of him knew that he should not worry. He more than the vast majority of wizards had first hand knowledge of how serious vampires of the Order to which Luther belonged were about keeping their word. He was confident that the vampire would return Harry today. But that did not stop him from worrying about other things, the chief among them being Harry's treatment over the last few months.

Harry had been in Luther's grasp for the majority of the summer vacation. There was no telling what state Harry would return to them in.

Luther's brief letter had said that he would protect the boy, that he was honour bound to do so because of a debt. But what kind of a debt could a vampire centuries old owe to a boy barely sixteen? That he would be protected did not necessarily mean that he would be well treated. Harry's treatment at the hands of his relatives over the years made that abundantly clear to Dumbledore. Yet while the Dursley's treatment of Harry had been atrocious, it had never crossed the line into outright intentional abuse. There was no guarantee that Luther would be the same. And that was Dumbledore's greatest concern. Would Harry return to them beaten and abused? Traumatised by his treatment at the hands of a creature so steeped in darkness that it literally could not survive in the light. How could he then also cope with the knowledge of what the wizarding world now expected of him? Grown men could shatter under such a burden and Harry for all that he had accomplished and been through was still a boy. One that had already borne too much in his short life.

Dumbledore sighed again as the burden of his fears and doubts seemed to settle even more heavily over him with a weight that not even Fawkes singing could completely relieve.

He was about to turn away from the window and try to forget his worries by burying himself in his work when he caught a sign of movement in the corner of his eye. Blinking and turning he looked down to see the outline of two figures making their way towards the castles main gate. One was the unmistakable form of Hagrid, the other was dark haired and looked to be clad in a students robes. Dumbeldore's heart seemed to lurch in his chest. He hardly dared to let himself hope. He muttered a quick incantation over his glasses and immediately the enchanted instruments focused in on the smaller of the two figures bringing him into sharp relief as if he had been standing on the opposite side of the room rather than more than a castles length away. That close the figures features were unmistakable, but to be sure Dumbledore checked him over thoroughly. Questings designed to pierce glamour's and illusions, some backed up by the castles own formidable wards had no impact on the figures features. Other tests would still have to be done as other means such as Polyjuice could fool even those formidable questings, but as Dumbledore turned and made his way down the headmaster's staircase to Hogwarts main entrance he allowed himself to feel something that he had not dared to feel in more than a month. It was hope.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Harry paused beside Hagrid just before the massive iron reinforced oaken doors of Hogwarts. The Half giant had set aside Harry's trunk and his crossbow and was now searching through the volumous pockets of his Moleskin coat as he searched for the key for the door.

Hagrid had already spent at least five minutes going through his pockets and reviewing a bewildering array of keys on at least 5 separate key rings.

Harry was about to offer Hagrid his assistance when the half-giant let out a loud "Ah ha" of triumph and brandished a small ancient looking bronze key on the most recent key ring. Harry looked at the bronze key and then at the massive iron lock in the door. The keyhole was easily 5 to 10 times the size of the small key in Hagrid's hand. Harry was about to comment on this when the key suddenly grew in size from something the length of his finger to something the size of a small sword.

Hagrid smiled at Harry knowingly and then reached up to place the now full sized key in the keyhole which was only slightly lower than the half-giant's head. Before he could do so however the doors suddenly swung inwards with only a slight squeek of the well oiled hinges, to reveal a very familiar wizard waiting for them, clad in a bright lime green robes with the symbols of stars and planets set out in silver.

"Harry, my dear boy." Said the Wizard as he moved forwards to lay his hands on Harry's shoulders. "How very good it is to have you back with us."

Harry looked up and smiled at the wrinkled old face with the long white beard and unmistakable twinkling eyes and was able to say absolutely truthfully.

"Thank you headmaster Dumbledore it is very good to be back."

Dumbledore looked down on him and smiled. "You are looking well Harry. But how did you come to be here? Where did you find him Hagrid?" He asked as he turned towards the Keeper of Keys and Grounds.

"Oh I didn't find him sir. It was his owl. One moment I was fast asleep in my bed, the next Hedwig was screeching and carrying on fit to wake the dead! I had no choice but to let her out of her cage and then she wouldn't stop until I let her out of the house. When I finally got outside to see what had her so agitated I found Harry already on the grounds."

"Ah yes." Said the headmaster as he turned to look at the snowy owl that still had not give up its grip on Harry's hand. "While we have all been concerned for your safety Harry I believe that Hedwig was the most concerned of us all."

Suddenly Harry interrupted him. "Hagrid why was Hedwig in a cage in your house? Why wasn't she in the Owlery or with the Weasley's?" He asked as he reached up to pet his faithful owl.

It was Dumbledore who answered. "She would have been with the Weasley's Harry, but when you disappeared poor Hedwig became frantic. She would not stop searching for you even when it became obvious to us that she could not find you. For her safety and health we thought it would be better that Hagrid care for her until you returned."

Harry turned to look at Hedwig as he continued to stroke the owl's soft breast feathers.

"Is that right girl, were you worried about me?" He asked her. Hedwig reached down her head to nibble his fingers affectionately. She was apparently starting to forgive him, although she still refused to let him go.

He was interrupted by a slight cough behind him. "I know that you have only just arrived back Harry," came Dumbledore's voice "and I know that you are likely tired from all you have endured but unfortunately there are some matters that we must attend to as soon as possible. Now if you would please follow me up to my office.." Dumbledore finished as he gestured with his hand.

Harry looked up at the older wizard. "Sorry headmaster, yes of course." He said as he moved to gather his trunk from where Hagrid had set it down.

"Oh don't worry about that Harry." Said Dumbledore. "The house elves will arrange for your things to be taken up to your rooms in the tower. Hagrid thank you once again for bringing him up."

"Right you are headmaster." Said the Half Giant. "Id best be getting back then, it'll be time to start my rounds soon. Alright then Harry, I'll see you later. I hope your looking forward to care of magical creatures this year. I've got some really exciting classes planned this year."

Harry wasn't really sure he wanted to know what king of magical creatures that Hagrid would consider exciting. Probably those with far too much in the teeth and claws department. Still his next words were said with honest regret.

'Oh, I'm sorry Hagrid but I'm not taking care of magical creatures this year."

Hagrid's mouth dropped open the shock and hurt plain on his face. "Wh..what? Your're not. But why..?"

"Its not that I don't want to." Said Harry earnestly, "It's just that I can't. We're only allowed to choose five electives this year and I need to do all the ones I've selected if I want to become an Auror. Although I still don't know if I'll be allowed to do Potions or not." Finished Harry as he turned to look at Dumbledore.

"Ah yes." Said the old wizard. "Minerva mentioned that to me earlier, that is one of a number of things we need to discuss Harry." Said the headmaster pointedly.

It was another few moments before they left Hagrid behind and made their way up towards the Gargoyle and the winding staircase that lead to the headmaster's office.

When Hagrid left he was obviously still disappointed about losing one of his favourite students, but he was somewhat mollified by Harry's explanation. Hagrid said a few things about how proud both his parents and Sirius would have been before finally leaving after a bone numbing handshake and after eliciting a promise from Harry to come and visit him as soon as possible.

The walk to Dumbledore's office went by in silence. Harry kept waiting for the headmaster to query him about what had happened to him during his confinement by Luther, but the headmaster said nothing. While they walked Harry pondered what he had seen. It had taken all of his self control not to show his reaction when he had first seen Dumbledore and noted that the Headmasters right hand was shrivelled and blackened. It was only the tell take golden glow around the hand that made Harry aware that its true appearance was being concealed behind a charm and a powerful one at that. It was not the only time on the trip that the features of his new glasses came in useful.

At certain points during their walk Harry became convinced that he was being examined, magically. However each time he turned to look at the Headmaster, the man's head was fixed on the corridor before them. Soon after they reached the staircase. The gargoyle had moved out of the way without as much as a word or a gesture from Dumbledore but through both his newly enhanced senses and the charms placed over his new glasses Harry had been able to see the flash of magical power pass between Dumbledore and the gargoyle as the headmaster approached. The flash had been too brief to be a complicated spell. So it must have been some form of query and recognition. 'Which suggests', thought Harry to himself 'that there are wards and protections around the school that appear to be keyed directly to the Headmasters magical signature. Interesting. Thinking back to how many times over the years the Headmaster had appeared at just the right time or had somehow known what was happening from elsewhere in the school, that would explain much.' He thought to himself as he ascended the spiral staircase after the headmaster. But the number of times that Dumbledore had been unaware or unable to prevent the events that had occurred over the years also suggested that there were limits to the powers of surveillance that the Headmaster had. And knowing those limits could be very useful.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Soon after they settled themselves into Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore behind his desk and Harry in one of the seats before it.

As Dumbledore settled himself Harry looked around curiously. The office appeared exactly as he remembered it. The odd gadgets and trinkets that he had destroyed in his fit of rage last year were all apparently repaired and back the way they were. The portraits of the former headmasters still lined the walls. And although they all appeared absolutely still when he looked at them he could have sworn that he could see them moving out of the corner of his eye. Finally he could see the sword of Godric Gryiffindor still standing in its cabinet behind the headmaster's desk. The familiar ragged shape of the sorting hat purchased on a shelf above it.

There was a slight cough from Dumbledore and Harry turned his attention back to the Headmaster. He noted that while Dumbledore appeared smiling and pleasant there was something other than just a twinkling in his eyes. It was a hint of wariness, of alertness.

'He's not quite sure about me' thought Harry to himself.

Dumbledore broke the silence as Harry turned back to face him.

"Harry by boy, I cannot tell you how good it is to have you safe and sound with us once more."

"Thank you Professor, it feels good to be back." Replied Harry smiling.

"Good, good. You appear well Harry, I trust that Luther treated you well while you were with him?"

'Fishing for information already are you Dumbledore?" Thought Harry as he idly stroked Hedwig's plumage.

"Quite well Professor. I mean I didn't really see much of him during the day. He mainly left me alone and made sure I was fed." This was completely true, the fact that Harry had mainly slept during the day while training with Luther at night was another matter.

Dumbledore appeared to sigh with relief. "That is good to hear Harry it sounds as if you ordeal went as well as could be expected."

Harry looked at him confused. "Ordeal Professor?"

"Your kidnapping and incarceration by Luther Harry. Even with all you have experienced to date such an ordeal must have been hard to bear."

"I wouldn't say that Professor." Interrupted Harry. "As I said Sir Luther basically left me alone most of the time. I was kept confined, but he did make sure that I had plenty to eat. He even gave me back my textbooks once they arrived with my school things."

Dumbeldore's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You mean he actually permitted you to keep your wand?"

"He took my wand the same night that he took me away." Said Harry, again a misleading but utterly true statement. "But he let have access to everything else, so I had plenty of time to catch on my reading and my homework. Actually in some ways it was better than my usual holidays at the Dursley's."

Dumbledore looked faintly appalled. "Now Harry, you can't mean that."

Harry shrugged. "At least I had access to most of my school things Professor. With what's happened over the last few years I've kind of gotten used to being locked up over the holidays."

Harry noticed that Dumbledore coughed at this and looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment. Harry's expression did not change but inside his mind was racing. Noting and analysing Dumbeldore's reactions.

'So you knew about that did you Dumbledore." He thought, long practise automatically now suppressing the flash of rage that came with that realisation. 'How long have you known and why have you never done anything about it?'

After a moment Dumbledore continued.

"Harry I realise that you have been through a lot and I know that this must be painful for you, but I must ask you to give me any details you can recall about Luther and about the place where he was holding you."

Harry gave out a deep mournful sign. "I'm sorry Professor but I can't do that."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly. "Harry I know these memories must be painful for you. They would be painful to anyone. But I must ask you to try and do this. It is imperative that we learn all we can about Luther and his activities as soon as possible if we are to..."

"Sorry Professor but you don't understand. Its not that I don't want to answer your question, it's that I can't. If I do I risk violating the vow."

Dumbledore was preparing himself for another argument but at this last word he swallowed what he had been about to say and looked at Harry with piercing intent a sense of foreboding in his gut.

"A vow, what vow Harry?"

"The vow that Luther required me to take before I left. He made me swear on my life, my magic and by all I held dear that I would not reveal anything that he showed me to another."

The foreboding in Dumbledore's gut doubled, but he held onto a small shred of hope.

"Can you repeat the vow you made for me Harry? As exactly as you can." Requested Dumbledore.

Harry nodded then began to recite.

"_By my life, by my magic and by all that I hold dear. I Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter swear never to repeat what is revealed to me to another."_

Dumbledore's small hope was shattered. He recognised the phrasing of that vow.

"And you made this vow willingly, uncoearced?" He said resignation entering his voice as he lifted a hand to his forehead.

Harry nodded. "Well yes it didn't seem like a big deal and it seemed worth it to have access to my school things and to be let outside occasionally."

The Headmaster nodded but inside he was deeply troubled. That vow spoken in that formula and given freely was a binding magical contract. What was worse the vow specifically made reference to Harry's life, magic and all he held dear. Even if he could convince Harry to break the vow he had made the consequences that the magic would extract for that breach could be disastrous. Harry could lose his magic or even his own life or the lives of his friends. What's more this could happen if Harry disclosed anything that may breach the terms of a foolishly open ended vow to anyone. Which meant that he would have to protect Harry and try to deflect attention and queries as to his disappearance away from him. For if Harry should even accidentally slip something considered to be important under the vow then the magic of the vow would act against Harry. Dumbledore shuddered to think of the price it might take for breaking such an oath, especially as the Oathtaker had been a vampire.

Dumbledore was so focused on what Harry had just told him and the possible implications that he failed to notice that someone was making their way up the staircase to his office, rather rapidly in fact, until it was too late to prevent it.

The door to the staircase crashed against the wall with a colossal bang and in stalked Severus Snape.

The potions master was wearing a heavy set of hooded black robes, of a sort that was very similar, if not identical to what Death Eaters normally wore. His face was also flushed with exertion his normally scowling face tense with emotion. As soon as he was through the door he slammed it closed behind him.

"Headmaster you need to hear this, there have been some very...." Snape's voice came out loud and agitated but before he could say more than a few words Dumbledore cut him off.

"SEVERUS" he called in the loud voice that Harry could not remember hearing since his first year. Snape instantly stopped in shock.

"This may not be the best time for this conversation." Said the Headmaster gesturing in Harry's direction.

Snape whirled around to face him, his eyes widening in shock as he identified the occupant of the room that he had previously missed.

"POTTER!" he stated incredulously his eyes wide in shock.

"Professor Snape." Replied Harry politely from his chair in front of the headmaster's desk. 'It was rather entertaining' thought Harry from behind the polite mask he kept over his face, to finally see the Potions Master so shocked after all these years.'

Harry watched the play of emotions over Snape's face, first surprise and shock that briefly gave way to what felt like relief? But that quickly gave way to anger.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" demanded Snape.

Harry shrugged and replied innocently. "It's the first day of term professor."

Snape sneered. "As usual you display an inability to accurately grasp the facts Potter. It is not in fact the first day of term it is the day before term starts, the day before the start of term feast. Which means that you like all other Hogwarts students should be making your way to the Hogwarts Express. Are you suddenly too good to ride with the other students Potter?"

Before Harry could reply Dumbledore did so for him. "It would appear Severus that Harry's ... benefactor over the holidays elected to deliver him directly to the school rather than arranging to leave Harry at the train station as we believed was his intention."

Snape sneered as he glared banefully at Harry. "It is traditional for all students to attend the train ride together but it would appear that once again our rules and traditions do not apply to Mr Potter."

"Now Severus that is hardly fair." Protested Dumbledore. "Harry can hardly blamed for the way in which Luther chose to fulfil his promise. It was not like he had any control over the situation that he was in."

"Perhaps headmaster, but it was you yourself that requested the presence of additional Aurors and members of the department of magical law enforcement to guard the train this year. Largely for Mr Potters benefit. Their efforts now appear to have been wasted.

"Again Severus Harry was ignorant of those arrangements an can hardly be blamed for that .."

"But then there is also the matter of the weeks that the Auror's have spent searching for Mr Potter. Several teams of Auditors have been scouring the country for you and have found absolutely nothing and yet today you just walk onto the grounds of Hogwarts as if nothing has happened."

Harry looked into Snape's glaring face and replied evenly. "I was very well hidden during my confinement Professor."

Snape's glare only intensified at this response. "Potter not just the Auror's but a large number of Death Eaters, their most skilled allies and even the Dark Lord himself have devoted a considerable amount of time and effort to locating you all of which availed them nothing! I know what means they used to try and find you Potter, without your relatives Blood protection it should have been impossible for them not to succeed. Yet they failed, I would be very interested to know exactly where you were and how your captor managed to keep you concealed." Snape's voice was low and dangerous.

Harry met the potion masters gaze without flinching. "I am afraid I cannot tell you anything regarding that professor."

Snape's glare became white hot.

"That was not a request Potter, this information is to valuable for any of your childish games. Now tell me where this Luther hid you and how he kept you concealed or I will loosen your tongue with veritaserum."

"SEVERUS" Dumbledore's shout cut across Snape' increasingly heated tirade.

Both Harry and Snape turned to stare at him. Dumbledore took a moment to compose himself before speaking again.

"Before you attempt to interrogate Harry on his location during his confinement you should be aware that Luther appears to have taken steps to safeguard the secrecy of his location."

Snape looked at Dumbledore questioningly. The headmaster sighed. "He required Harry to make a vow to prevent him from revealing where he had been held and what had transpired during his confinement."

Snape's gaze shot to Harry and then back to the headmaster. "He made the vow willingly?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. Snape shook his head and paced around the room clearly agitated. With his enhanced senses Harry could hear him muttering under his breath. The phrase 'idiot boy' was the most complementary thing uttered. After a moment Snape stopped and turned back to Dumbledore. "On what was the vow made?" He asked ignoring Harry for the moment.

"Oh his life, his magic and all he holds dear." Said Dumbledore significantly.

Snape's eyes once again shot to Harry and once again Harry read shock and a fleeting glimpse of concern in his gaze before it was replaced with frustration.

"A vow like that specifically worded and guaranteed would have a great deal of power. It is unlikely that Mr Potter could be forced to unwillingly divulge information on his confinement even under the influence of veritaserum, the power of the vow would prevent it. And if he were to willingly reveal the information that upon which he had sworn the vow would be forfeit."

Dumbledore nodded his head. Harry's features remained impassive but inside he was smiling. Enjoying Snape's frustration at being denied access to information he clearly desperately wanted.

However Harry's amusement stopped when Snape suddenly turned to face him with a gleam in his eye and a smirk on his face.

"Well then if Mr Potter cannot reveal the information himself perhaps there are other means that we can use to acquire it."

Suddenly the potion masters wand was in his hand pointed directly at Harry. Harry had to force himself not to react as his reflexes screamed at him to move. But he had a feeling what was coming and was looking forward to the result.

Harry could faintly hear Dumbledore's voice rising in protest even as Snape cried out '_Legimus!_"

Harry could feel the magical probe as it tried to force itself into his mind. However his defences were now so deeply ingrained now that he did not even have to think consciously to react. By reflex his magic lashed out, firstly forming a shell around his mind, deflecting the probe and preventing it from viewing his memories, then his magic gathered itself again, this time lashing out at the probe forcibly expelling it from him. Harry had done this so many times with Luther that this reaction was routine, the results this time however were not.

At the same time as Harry expelled the probe an invisible wave of magic suddenly swept out and struck Snape. The potions master was sent flying backwards, his wand hurled from his hand. He struck a bookshelf behind him with a thundering crack seeming to nearly embed himself in the wood before collapsing to a heap at its base. Thick old tomes unbalanced by the force of his impact fell down on him until he was slightly buried in a pile of fallen literature.

Dumbledore who had risen from behind his desk to protest stared at the result of Snape's actions in shock before turning to look at Harry in surprise.

Harry sat in his seat but affected to look slightly contrite.

'Ahh oops, there's something I probably should have mentioned before he tried that."

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Over the years Harry Potter felt that he had become something of an expert in the glares of Severus Snape. Harry had not previously thought it but the potions master had an incredible level of self control. He rarely if ever showed his emotions or exactly what he was thinking. When he did show an emotion it was usually anger or something related to it. Which now that Harry came to think about it was a very useful skill to have. How much easier must it be to conceal your feelings and emotions if you appear to be constantly locked in one expression? But if one knew what to look for one could get an idea of what the Potions master was thinking from the way he glared.

The glare that Harry was currently receiving was one that he had never seen before but it could probably have qualified as a Class A restricted dark spell, capable of turning any first year to a pile of quivering goo within seconds.

Fortunately Harry had a high degree of immunity to Snape's glare having been on the receiving end of it for many years.

Taking a sip of tea, all he could do to keep from smiling as he could almost feel the force of the glare intensify at his nonchalant action.

The potions master sat upright in another chair on the opposite end of the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had probably felt it prudent to put some distance between them when he had levitated the then unconscious professor's body from under the pile of books where he had fallen. Probably a good idea considering that the potions masters' first action upon regaining consciousness was to lock his gaze on Harry and then reach for his wand.

Fortunately for Harry by that time both Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall had been summoned to the headmaster's office. Harry took some comfort from the presence of his head of house knowing that she would intercede if Snape appeared to be getting to out of control. Fortunately such an intercession was unnecessary. It appeared that even Ex-Death Eaters could be cowed by the formidable presence of Madam Pomfrey when she was in full bedside manner. It was all that Harry could do not to smirk as he watched the mediwitch fuss over the Head of Slytherin house. Waving her wand over the back of his head and demanding that he answer her questions.

However soon enough she pronounced Snape to be "as well as he ever is" before her eyes lighted on Harry and she started to move towards him with a purposeful stride.

Harry had shrunk back in his chair and had frantically turned his newly learned skills to thoughts of escape. Memories of his extensive experience under the Matrons tender care coming vividly to his mind. Fortunately the Headmaster had come to Harry's defence stating that they had business to discuss but that Harry would be down for a full check up later. Well so that was a temporary reprieve rather than a true save. Still Harry would take what he could get.

All of which lead to the current situation. Dumbledore was the first to act after Poppy left, perhaps attempting to defuse the tension that was practically radiating off Snape, ever his charming self.

"Minerva I apologise for calling you away. I know that you still have preparations to make before the students arrive back."

McGonagall waved away his comments.

"Not at all headmaster after all this concerns one of my students. One that we have all been worried over." She said as she turned to Harry with a smile.

Harry smiled back and basked in that smile for a moment before, predictably it was ruined by Snape.

"Charming as this is Headmaster I really see no reason to stroke the boys sense of self importance further. If you have no further need for me then I do have many preparations still to make thanks to the delays caused by Potter' sudden return."

Dumbledore raised a hand as Snape started to rise. "Actually Severus there is one matter that I need to discuss with the two of you. Something that Harry himself reminded me of actually. Harry has stated that he wishes to undertaken NEWT level potions as one of his electives this year. As the potions master of Hogwarts the decision as to whether or not to accept students into the NEWT level course is still part of your remit."

Instantly MacGonagall's face went stern and Harry had the impression she was steeling herself for a fight. The sight sparked a feeling of foreboding in his stomach as he looked over at Snape and was disturbed to see that the man was actually grinning. He looked like someone had suddenly handed him the formula to the elixer of life complete with a supply of ingredients.

McGonagall fired the first salvo perhaps hoping to take Snape off guard.

"I hardly see why this requires Severus's approval Headmaster, I have already spoken with professor Slughorn and he has said that he is perfectly willing to accept Harry into his NEWT level classes. With the consent of the schools potions instructor I hardly see how it is necessary to obtain..."

"You forget yourself Minerva." Snape may have been taken off guard but he rallied quickly. "It is tradition going back to the time of the founders that the Schools potions master has the final say as to which students will be permitted to study the NEWT level material. Moreover as the boys previous instructor for the last five years I am in a much better position to evaluate both his skills and his temperate to undertake the advanced study of potions. Professor Slughorn may be a distinguished teacher with many years of experience but I am the senior Potions Master, both within Hogwarts and within the guild(2) and so the final decision rests with me."

"Who's professor Slughorn?" Asked Harry with careful nonchalance. He had feeling that letting the two heads of houses get into a full argument was going to do nothing for his chances of attending potions this year.

It was Dumbledore who answered him, probably equally glad for a distraction from the building argument.

"Horace Slughorn Harry, is the previous head of Slytherin house and for many years served as the Potions teacher and Master at Hogwarts. He held that position while your parents were still in school but chose to retire during the first reign of Voldemort. I have managed to convince him to return to us to take over the teaching of potions this year (3).

Harry frowned slightly in confusion. "But Professor if professor Slughorn is taking over potions who is going to be teaching defence?

Dumbledore nodded towards the two still arguing house heads.

"Professor Snape will be taking on that role this year, he is extremely qualified although he lacks practical experience in this role."

Harry thought that Dumbledore must be referring to a lack of experience actually teaching defence against the dark arts. If Snape had a lack of experience with the subject matter he'd eat his Firebolt, diamond hard polish, bristles and all. Then again, he amended in his he probably does lack practical experience in defending against the dark arts, although he should have plenty of experience with the opposite.

Harry's musings were interrupted as he caught the tail of Snape's escalating argument with McGonagall.

"As the senior officer of the Potions Guild at Hogwarts I cannot in good conscience allow a student who I believe lacks the necessary understanding to study the NEWT level potions material. The NEWT level studies are far more complex and far more dangerous than the OWL level material the Mr Potter somehow succeeded in passing." Said Snape a thoroughly satisfied look upon his face.

"Severus that is ridiculous and you know it." Her use of the Potions masters first name was a good indication of just how put out McGonagall was becoming.

"All NEWT level material is more complex and potentially dangerous than that at OWL level. While what you say is true you know far better than me that the more dangerous and potentially volatile potions are not taught until well into the second semester for precisely this reason. That is plenty of time for Professor Slughorn to ensure they have the necessary skills to tackle the material. He has already said that he is willing to offer additional tutoring to the students that he feels needs it."

"Ah yes but with Mr Potters schedule being what it will be this year I hardly see how he will have the time to attend the necessary remedial lessons. You should be well aware Minerva of how much additional time the NEWT level studies require. Given Mr Potters choice of extra curricular activities I cannot see how he will find time to attend what I deem to be very necessary remedial studies, unless of course he agrees to give up Quidditch." The last was said with a particularly satisfied smirk and a slight look in Harry's direction.

That proved to be a proverbial bombshell. McGonagall was immediately and loudly protesting Snape's suggestion with a surprising amount of passion. Dumbledore perhaps sensing that the discussion between two of his heads of house was attempting to settle them both down and having no success whatsoever.

McGonagall was becoming increasingly loud and forceful, while Snape was becoming increasingly waspish and sarcastic. They two almost appeared at the point of drawing wands on each other when Harry dropped a bombshell of his own.

"All right, I'll do it."

Somehow Dumbledore managed to hear Harry's quiet comment over his attempts to quiet the escalating argument between his two house heads.

"I'm sorry what was that Mr Potter?"

Surprised all three turned their attention towards Harry who took a deep breath to settle himself. 'This was not going to be well received.' He thought (4).

"Headmaster, if Professor Snape is willing to allow me into the NEWT level potions class then I'm willing to give up Quidditch this year."

McGonagall looked at him like he had gone mad. "Mr Potter! What are you talking about? There is absolutely no need for you to concede to this absolutely unreasonable demand."

However Dumbledore once again cut over the professor's speech.

"Are you certain, Harry?" his eyes were focussed on Harry's with an unusual intensity. Harry forced himself to meet them and keep his voice steady as he replied.

"I'm certain sir. It's something I have been thinking of a lot since the end of last year. I have realised that for a number or reasons I need to devote more time to my studies and quidditch practise is something that has taken up a lot of my free time in the past. Well that and I wasn't sure if my lifetime ban would still be in effect this year."

McGonagall was still unwilling to concede the fight.

"Mr Potter your lifetime ban has of course been rescinded. That Woman should never have been able to establish it in the first place. Now while your attitude to your studies is commendable and I would be the last person to encourage a student not to devote more time to their studies there is no reason to let them completely take over your life."

"Actually Minerva." Interrupted Dumbledore again, the others turning to face him in surprise.

"I believe that this may actually be for the best. Harry has had several close shaves in Quidditch in the past, as is the nature of the sport. Given recent events it may be best if he focuses more on preparing for his future trials rather than risk losing more time to the hospital wing."

Professor McGonagall looked ready to protest again but at the last minute caught herself and interpreted the several not to subtle messages contained in that statement. She looked like she had just bitten into a lemon but finally nodded sharply in agreement.

Dumbledore nodded wearily to her before turning to Snape. "Severus if Harry undertakes to give up Quidditch this year in order to attend Horace's additional lessons I trust you will have no further obligations to his taking up the NEWT level potions?"

Harry could feel the force of Snape's stare on him. He focused on keeping his face in a mildly querying expression as he turned to face the Potions Masters stare.

Snape's gaze lacked the raw power of Dumbledore's but it felt somehow sharper. Strangely there was none of the usual dislike in the gaze rather there was a feeling of scrutiny so intense it was unnerving. There was no feeling of Legimancy, the professor had apparently learned his lesson, but the force and focus of the stare still came as a shock to Harry. He had known for a long time that the potions professor was a dangerous man, but apparently there were still depths to him that he had not realised. He would need to keep that in mind in the future.

"Severus?" The headmasters repeated question shook the two out of the nearly trance like state they had fallen into.

Snape shook himself slightly before turning to reply.

"No objection Headmaster. Far be it for me to discourage the first sign of responsible behaviour Mr Potter has show since starting Hogwarts. We can only pray this uncommon display of common sense will last past the first week of term." The last was said with Snape looking directly at Harry, who gave no reaction to the mans comment or his scrutiny.

"Very good, it appears that is now all settled. Now Minerva I apologise but I still have some matters that I need to discuss with Severus. Would you be so good as to see Harry and Hedwig to their lodgings?"

McGonagall gave both Snape and Dumbledore a long stare before indicating her agreement. Shortly later she left the tower a reluctant Harry still carrying Hedwig in tow. While Harry was eager to get settled back into Gryffindor tower he was not looking forward to explaining to his head of house his reasons for giving up quidditch and thereby depriving Gryffindor of a good chance at the house Quidditch cup.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Snape remained staring at the door for several long moments after Harry had left. In the end it was Dumbledore's voice that finally broke through his concentration.

"A most interesting development, wouldn't you say Severus?" he asked mildly.

Snape turned his attention back to Dumbledore with a grimace.

"You have lost none of your talent for understatement Headmaster. Interesting would not be how I would describe it. Worrying would be far more accurate but I do not think that fully captures the magnitude of the situation!"

"I would not go that far, not just yet. At least not until we have had more of a chance to discover exactly what happened to Mr Potter over the summer. But before we discuss developments regarding Harry I believe there was some other urgent business that you needed to see me for?"

Snape straightened himself, taking a visible effort to turn his mind back to the events that had seemed so urgent a short time ago.

"Yes although I'm not sure what we can do about it now." Remarked Snape ruefully. "I told you before that He has been sending Greyback out amongst the werewolves. Trying to use him to gather more of them to His cause."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. There was no reason to ask who He was. Snape would never say the name of Voldemort, none wearing the mark would risk it but neither would he address him as the Dark Lord in Dumbledore's presence.

"Yes I have had Remus visiting a few of the better know packs trying to point out the dangers of following Tom, no matter what he offers, but I understand that he has met with limited success.

Snape snorted but outwardly offered no further comment. Inside was another matter.

'I'm not surprised he's having limited success' thought Snape with a hidden smirk. 'Strange as it may seem the werewolves despise Lupin nearly as much as most wizards do. More so in some cases. That determination of Lupin's to hold onto his humanity, to deny the beast within, which is what makes you trust him so Headmaster, is ironically what makes those who should be his own kind turn him away. Wise as you are headmaster you seem to be incapable of accepting that some people will always have beliefs that fundamentally differ from ours.'

"Yes, well' said Snape after the moment of thought passed.

"I did point out to you that Lupin faces an uphill battle in his mission with the Packs. He has to convince them both to risk themselves and to act against their own nature while He appears to only ask them to embrace that same nature."

"That may be true Severus but though the packs may not trust Remus, neither do they trust Greyback. That one has gone too far into his other nature and taken it to places darker than I have every heard of one of his kind venturing to."

Snape nodded in agreement.

"That may be true Headmaster but in discussions between werewolves strength counts for a lot more than words, no matter how true they may be and what Fenrir lacks compared to Lupin in terms of words he more than makes up for in terms of brute strength and the will to use it."

Dumbledore's gaze fixed on Snape.

"And are you saying that Voldemort has decided it is time to utilise that strength more actively in order to bring the packs over to his side?"

Snape nodded.

"Yes I only found out last night and only because I chanced to hear a group of the new recruits talking. Apparently a number of the younger Death Eaters were sent out with Greyback to assist him with his latest recruiting drive. The Youngblood's of course were complaining bitterly about being placed under the command of a Half-breed. But not too loudly. Apparently He also decided to send a number of Dementors with Greyback to keep both the wolves and the Youngblood's in line."

Dumbledore's eyes widened in Surprise.

"You mean that Tom has found a way to assign control of the Dementors to his followers?"

Snape shook his head.

"No at least I don't think so. If he had achieved such a high degree of control I believe he would have announced such an achievement. I believe he has convinced the Dementors to split into smaller groups and accompany directed parties. But I have no idea the actual degree of control he has over them or their actions. That may be the reason he chose to first send them out against the werewolves. Less chance of accidentally losing something he considers to be truly valuable."

Dumbledore's eye twitched but did not otherwise dispute the statement.

"Interesting and troubling news. But I somehow doubt this was the only thing you had to tell me my friend. Not judging by the highly agitated state that you arrived here in."

Snape grimaced.

"No you are right but I don't know if we will be able to act on it now. Before I left I tried to find some more information regarding Greyback's mission. The Youngblood's had only the vaguest notion, no real details. I was close to one of the meeting halls when I chanced upon something."

Here Snape paused to look Dumbledore right in the eyes.

"He was in a rage Headmaster. One such as I have rarely seen. Apparently Greyback had failed to report his progress at the assigned time. He attempted to use the mark to contact Greyback but for some reason it did not work. If Greyback was dead the mark should have informed him of the death, but he felt nothing from it. It was if he had never granted the mark to Greyback although I saw it clearly on the creatures arm just a few nights past. I had thought that perhaps the ministry had found some way to block or act against the mark and if you were aware of it you would want to let them know that He is likely to be taking an unhealthy interest in their work."

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and sighed heavily. "I only wish the ministry did have the Unspeakable's working on such worthwhile subjects Severus. Sadly I can assure you there are no efforts being made to study or counteract the dark mark. Not within the ministry at least."

For a moment Snape looked like he wanted to question further but then settled back with a disappointed sigh. "Of course! I should by now have known better than to hope our oh so effective government would manage to focus their efforts on something even remotely useful." Bitterness was evident in the professor's tone but it lacked its normal bite. Something that Dumbledore noted worriedly.

"Was it really so bad that you had to hurry back here my friend?" asked the aged wizard quietly.

Snape bristled for a moment before taking a deep breath and leaning. With a sigh he brought up a hand to rub his temples.

"He is becoming more and more erratic Albus. Whatever happened to him that night 16 years ago it and the ritual he used to return have done him little good. You remember how he was Headmaster. He was always quick to anger and quick to punish. But power always surrounded him like a cloak. More he could be charming, enticing even persuasive when he was of a mind to be. When he first started gathering followers he lured those he wanted to his side and most went willingly. By the time they saw his other face they were in too deeply or believed to strongly to change their minds.

But there is none of that now. Now he does not even make an effort to command through anything other than fear. Use of teh Crusiatus used to be a special punishment, used only on true incompetant's or those who willingly disobeyed him. Now he is handing out that curse faster than I dock Gryffindor's points in a potions lesson!" The potions masters voiced was tired and weary. The voice of someone who had carried a burden for too long with no sign of being able to set it down.

It was Dumbledore's turn to sigh deeply, unseen by Snape he cradled his right hand under his desk.

"I feared as much. I have as you know been researching the possible methods that Tom may have used to survive his first downfall. I am afraid that if I am correct then while the method he used may have preserved his life, it has also irrevocably damaged him. If I am right then Tom has travelled further down the dark path than I ever dared to believe possible." He finished wearily.

"And do you still believe that whatever this method was it continues to allow him to influence Mr Potter?" Asked Snape with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore's expression turned pensive.

"Ah yes Harry. Now that is a new puzzle that has come to light. What were your impressions of him Severus?"

Snape turned to stare at the door through which Harry had not long ago departed.

"The boy has changed. It is subtle but it is definitely there. He was far more in control both of his emotions and his expressions than I have ever seen him before. Even you must admit Headmaster his decision just now was highly unusual given what we know of Mr Potter."

Dumbledore frowned.

"Now Severus that is hardly fair. Harry has been through many traumatic experiences in the last few months. The events at the department of mysteries and Sirius's death, to say nothing of his incarceration over the summer. It is hardly unusual for him to want to focus on his studies especially when he is fully aware of the enemies that he has out there."

"Perhaps." Granted Snape in a tone that showed he was not at all convinced. "But in my experience this is contrary to the behaviour Potter has shown in the past. I will not deny the boy has the ability to cope and act under pressure. Even to focus on a goal when it is important enough to him. But that has always been when there was an immediate threat or a known danger. He has never shown such a dedication to his studies when there was not a clear and present threat to spur him on."

"Now Severus I think you are letting your own feelings towards Harry colour your impressions of him." Started Dumbledore before he was abruptly cut off.

"Headmaster!" Snape snapped Angrily.

"Please you alone are fully aware of why it is necessary that my behaviour towards Mr Potter appears as it does. Why it is so important that everyone, especially Potter himself believes that I feel that way. But please don't insult me by implying I am allowing that facade to influence my professional judgement. At least not when we are here alone."

Dumbledore paused and then nodded.

"You are right my friend forgive me. Sometimes it becomes hard to detach these roles we play from what they conceal. But what then are you saying. That Harry's behaviour is out of character, that you believe Tom may be influencing him?"

Snape nodded deep in thought.

"Yes to the first Headmaster but not to the second. I know you are convinced that He will try and use this link that he appears to have with Mr Potter again. But I have seen no evidence of that since the attack on Potter at privet drive. In fact I have begun to suspect that He has been unable to make use of that link for some time. Since Mr Potter went missing in fact."

Now Dumbledore's eyes snapped to Snape's

"So you believe that we may have to worry about another source having an undue influence over Harry." It was not a question.

Snape's gave remained fixed on nothing in particular as he spoke.

"Whatever Potter used to defend his mind from my legimancy thrust was like nothing I have ever felt before. It was certainly not Occlumency. Occlumency allows you to defend against a mental attack by only showing images that you wish your assailant to see. It does nothing to block the mental intrusion itself. To my knowledge there is no magical way to do so, but that is exactly what Potter just did! My legimancy probe was blocked like it was a twig slammed into a castle wall. That is to say nothing of the wave of magic that struck me in what seemed an instinctive retaliation. I have never heard of such a mental defence."

Dumbledore shook his head troubled. "Neither have I, not among any of the branches of wizardry that I am familiar with."

"Curious I can think of only one thing that Potter has been exposed to recently that may explain this phenomenon and yet conveniently if we attempt to question Potter himself we risk making a Squib out of him." Said Snape in his familiar biting tone.

Dumbledore sighed heavily and leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

"Yes and therein lies the heart of the problem. I have been worried about what impact his time with Luther may have had on Harry. I had hoped that I could work with him and quietly remove any potential damage or threats. I had forgotten that Luther's kind are capable of acting subtlety when the occasion calls for it."

"You think the boy may be a threat?" Asked Snape with an unreadable expression.

"The truth is Severus that I do not know and now we are limited in our means of finding out. Because of the Oath Harry was made to swear we have no means to find out from him what happened during his imprisonment. There is no way to tell what was done to him or if he is being influenced in any way. It does not help that Luther's involvement in these events remain a mystery. We still do not know why he was there that night or why he saved Harry or what his future plans may be, if they even exist."

"So what shall we do?"

"The only thing we can do. Watch Harry, try and notice any changes in his behaviour without making him aware of our scrutiny. We cannot afford to make Harry feel that he is under any kind of suspicion that our faith in him has been shaken. Not when so much now depends on him."

"But is it, unshaken?" asked Snape mercilessly.

Dumbledore continued to stare upwards and did not reply. That morning he had been worried that Harry would not return to them. Now he was back whole and apparently well, but the relief of his return was already evaporating as new worries of the future emerged.

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Some time later Harry was standing in the Gryffindor common room. As he stared about the familiar room with the familiar red and gold banners and comfortable armchairs he found himself feeling strange. For a long time Hogwarts and particularly this tower had been the place that in his heart he considered his home. Privet drive had never been his home, just a place to live. Hogwarts and the Gryffindor tower had been the first place that he really felt he belonged. Where he felt he could relax and just be himself. But as he looked around the familiar room he was surprised to find that he felt it lacking.

Perhaps it was the uncharacteristic quietness and emptiness of the tower. Harry had never before been in the tower when there were no other students in it. But as he turned to look out one of the tower windows he knew that wasn't right. The tower was familiar, it was comfortable, but it no longer held that sense of home.

Harry thought back to the events of the day.

The afternoon had passed surprisingly quickly for Harry. His conversation with Professor McGonagall had gone surprisingly better than he had expected. She had looked disappointed at first but had finally relented and told him that she was proud that he was taking his NEWT level studies so seriously, although she had warned him that she expected to see the additional study time reflected in his academic results!

She had then revealed to him that part of her disappointment was due to the fact that she had intended to make him house Quidditch Captain this year. Something that was sadly now impossible.

Harry had been initially crushed by the lost opportunity, but had realised soon after that it was probably for the best. A captains responsibilities were far greater than a team members. The captain needed not only to organise and book training sessions for the team, but was also involved with the training of team members and developing strategies and tactics for the team itself. To say nothing of gathering information on the other teams and helping to organise the Quidditch matches themselves. It would take up far too much of his free time to say, nothing of the extra time he would need to study, both his academic requirements and his own projects he wanted to research.

He had consoled his head of house by pointing out that with the events of last year at least they had a new members to step up into the team, even considering those that had left at the end of the last year. McGonagall had also asked his thoughts on who should replace him as her choice of Quidditch captain. Harry had thought for a moment but had finally recommended Ron. Quidditch was one of his friends true passions and Harry had a feeling that acting as team captain may allow Ron and opportunity to shine through. McGonagall had been a little sceptical making reference to Ron's performance as a prefect last year but had finally promised to consider it.

After that he had been hustled to the hospital wing and into the tender mercies of Madam Pomfrey. Hedwig had returned to the owlery at this point. She had been reluctant to leave him but the hospital wing had a very strict no animal's policy and it appeared that not even Harry's indomitable owl went against the word of madam Pomfrey.

Said Matron had subjected Harry to a bewildering array of tests and examinations.

He had been forced to remove his robes and shirt, had Pomfrey's wand waved over every part of him. Been forced to ingest a few potions and even had a few strange instruments that he had never seen the Matron use before waved over him.

Pomfrey had paid close attention to his eyes, teeth, neck and nails during the examination but apparently she had found nothing wrong. All through the procedure it was all harry could do to keep a neutral expression on his face. He was terrified that at any moment Poppy would discover the DarkSteel dagger concealed within his arm or find some other evidence of the Bond he now shared with Luther and then all his secrets would be exposed. But the goblins apparently did good work. Pomfrey never even paused over his arm.

However Harry did not completely escape suspicion. As he was donning his shirt and robes he managed to pick up a muffled conversation that, before the benefits from his bond with Luther, he should not ordinarily have been able to hear.

"I don't understand Poppy. You said that there is nothing physically wrong with him?"

"Minerva, there is nothing wrong with him, not a single thing! That is the problem."

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Minerva that boy has been under my care at least once every year he has been at this school. I've treated his immediate injuries but it's been easy to tell that for a long time he has been in far from perfect health. He's always been small and terribly thin from his age. His bone density has been down from what it should be. There were other signs of ill health, small things but obvious if you know how to look for them. That's all changed. He hasn't just grown taller over the summer Minerva, his bone density and muscle mass are much better. His lung capacity is greater, he is almost a perfect picture of health. Now Minerva I am familiar with growth spurts, I'm used to children changing over the summer, but I have never before seen someone go through such a dramatic change."

McGonagall was silent for a long moment.

"You did the test for Lycanthropy and Vampire infections?"

"Yes, yes all those tests came up negative. Whatever caused this change it was not that. At the same time this is clearly Harry Potter the record of his injuries such as the regrown bones in his arm match up exactly. I would just love to know what caused these changes to him."

"So would we all Poppy. It seems that Harry Potter went through many changes over the Summer."

That had sounded ominous but McGonagall had not directly asked him about the changes and Harry had not volunteered anything.

There had also been one final short visit to Dumbledore's office, where the headmaster had informed Harry of Sirius's will, something that Harry was already aware of thanks to Luther's contacts with the Goblins, and where Harry had established that he was the new master of Kreacher and the new owner of No 12 Grimmauld place. The house elf had pitched a fit when it had been summoned into his presence and it had taken all of Harry's self control not to kill the vile little creature right in front of Dumbledore. Fortunately Harry had calmed down and managed to order Kreacher down to the kitchens to work with the other house elves, but not before also ordering the house elf not to reveal any of his secrets or accept orders from anyone but the Hogwarts Staff.

Dumbledore had then informed Harry of what the official story had been regarding his location over the summer. Most of it Harry had already known as Luther had received the daily Prophet and had shared the highlights with him. They had both been greatly amused to learn that Harry was apparently under 'Ministry Protection in a secret location.' Harry remembered the vampire commenting that he would have to start charging the ministry for his services.

In the end he had agreed with Dumbledore that it would be best to keep his story vague when he was inevitably questioned by the rest of the students, although at least he would be able to talk to Ron and Hermione about what little of the truth he was able to reveal under the oath.

Harry had noted that during the meeting Dumbledore had appeared to be his normal slightly eccentric self but that his eyes were lacking the customary twinkle. To his new perceptions they appeared slightly guarded. Although he was expecting that Harry felt slightly disappointed. He had been hoping that things could be as they had been before, at least for a little longer. But inwardly he knew that was a foolish hope. He had changed over the summer, he knew it and accepted those changes. Now he would have to live with them.

Looking out the window of the common room he could see a line of carriages and the Thestrals that drew them making their way up to the castle from the village of Hogsmead. Looks like the Hogwarts express had finally arrived, soon the sorting feast would begin.

Taking a deep breath to centre himself Harry turned and started towards the portrait hole, his steps quickening slightly in eagerness. He had managed to get through his reunion with his teachers. Now it was time for what he was looking forward to. His reunion with his friends.

THE END

FOR NOW

............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

To everyone who has been waiting far too long for this chapter. All I can offer is my apologies. It was never my intention for things to take this long but life has a habit of making a mockery of the best of intentions.

At first I stopped writing partly because of my disgust at how Half Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows turned out. Looking back both books were great disappointments and my inspiration for Harry Potter suffered after reading them.

At the time I was also suffering from what looking back was an extreme amount of stress at my previous job. I found myself reading more and more fanfiction to escape that stress, as well as falling into the trap that is World of Warcraft and discovering several other fandoms, namely Naruto and Bleach in my efforts at escapism.

Unfortunately while that greatly helped me deal with my job it appears to have struck my muse a nearly mortal blow from which she has only recently recovered. Sadly I cannot promise you that I will now be updating regularly, but I can promise that I will try and that I will now attempt to complete this story. Given that I had been working on this chapter for the last 3 years I should be able to confidently state that the next update will be quicker. But perhaps it's best not to tempt much in the way of action happened in this chapter but this and the next few are mainly intended to show just how much his time with Luther has changed Harry, and for him to realise he no longer fits in. I actually had some more scenes that I intended to include in this chapter, but it was already around 15,000 words long and I thought that a good place to stop rather than rushing through the scenes in order to get it finished.

Notes:

(1) Many people may find it beyond the point of willing suspension of disbelief that Fudge remains in Power. To that I can only say that if Dumbledore continued to support Fudge after all he had done in books 1 to 5 why should now be any different? Also I will admit that a future event I have planned in the story that is essential for the plot requires Fudges own special brand of incompetence so he needs to be around for a little longer at least.

(2) Totally making this up as a plot device but to me it makes a kind of sense. As the previous teacher Snape should have had some say as to what students get accepted. Also I am of the belief that Snape has to have some real skill at potions. Dumbledore can't have gotten him the position at Hogwarts just on his powers as Headmaster. So in this world Snape is a very senior member of the Potion Masters Guild. More senior than Slughorn who may have the natural talent but lacks Snape's drive and focus. Slughorn always appeared to want an easy path and was more content to move up through his connections with others. Credit where credit is due Snape's a bastard but he has fought for what he has achieved, at least in my story.

(3) I see no reason why Dumbledore needed Harry to convince Slughorn to return to Hogwarts. Manipulative old coot that we know him to be I am certain that he would have been perfectly capable of convincing Slughorn himself.

(4) Some people may consider Harry willing to give up quidditch without a struggle to be extremely OOC. That is the intention. This scene is designed to give a clear indication that right from his return to Hogwarts something is fundamentally different about Harry. He is not the same person he once was. Harry will continue to become more and more OOC it's that kind of story.


	11. The Start of Term Feast

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of my ideas concerning magical creatures and powers in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I have merged them in my own way.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**There is darkness. There is evil. There is chaos. **

**They are not now, nor have they ever, truly been the same thing,**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon**** Chapter 11:**

* * *

It was fortunate that Harry had decided to take a roundabout route to get to the great hall. He had started out on the most direct path, but had soon realised that would put him in the great hall before the first carriage managed to arrive. The last thing he wanted was to be sitting there waiting when the others flooded in, that was sure to cause comment. Hopefully he could sneak in while the hall was filling up one student among many and no one would notice. At least for a little while.

His path took him through one of the upper halls. Just as he was making his way downwards the stairways decided to move themselves. Not that Harry particularly minded. The corridor that the staircase now lead down to meant it would take him a little longer to get to the great hall but that was his intention anyway. He was making his way down one of the side passages when he heard the sound of footsteps moving at a fast pace. Voices followed.

"Hermione, slow down."

"Ron there's no time. The welcoming feast will be starting soon. If we want to ask Dumbledore about Harry it has to be now!"

"Hermione." Whined Ron's voice. "The feast has already started! We should just head down to the hall, Dumbledore's probably already there."

"But if he is he'd be at the head table. We'd have no chance to ask him before the feast was over and probably not even then. If we want to find out anything it has to be now." Came Hermione's voice in the quick clipped tone that Harry knew meant she had been thinking furiously. The voices were getting progressively louder as they approached the side corridor in which Harry was standing.

"But Hermione even if he is there how are you going to get in to see him. You know the password on that gargoyle changes all the time. You want to waste the entire feast waiting for someone that may not even be there?"

The sound of footsteps abruptly stopped and there was a muffled thud and a startled "ooff" that sounded like it came from Ron.

"Honestly Ron. The feast. The feast! Is that all you can think about? Your more worried about filling your own stomach than you are about Harry's safety!" Ron started to make sounds of protest but Harry decided it was time to intervene.

"Well he has a point Hermione. I mean after all you normally only ever get to attend seven welcoming feasts at Hogwarts in your life and he's already missed one because of me (1)."

Said Harry as he stepped out from the corridor and into sight.

There was a pause as both Hermione and Ron spun to face him, disbelieving at the sight that met their eyes.

Hermione was the first to speak, softly as if saying his name too loud would somehow send him away.

"Harry?"

He grinned and smiled at her. "Just how many books on vampires did you have to read through to make that letter you sent to me Hermione?" He asked teasingly.

And then her eyes lit up and Harry had to stagger to keep his balance, nearly bowled off his feet by the full weight of a hug from the bushy haired Witch.

"HARRY!" cried Hermione happily.

Meanwhile Ron was moving up to his other side and reached to clap a hand on his shoulder.

"Bilmey Mate what are you doing here?"

"What?" asked Harry innocently as he turned to look at his first friend.

"Its the start of term, where else would I be?"

At this Hermione finally disengaged from her rib cracking embrace and stepped back. Only to lash out with a full bodied slap against his other shoulder in annoyance.

"Harry you big Prat, you know that's not what we mean! We, that is Ron and I, the Weasleys, Dumbledore and the entire Order have been so worried about you over the summer. And now you just appear like nothings happened!"

Suddenly she stopped and looked at him suspiciously.

"Dumbledore does know you're here doesn't he?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes Hermione he's very aware that I'm here. In fact he was the second one to learn I was back, after Hagrid."

"Hagrid, why was Hagrid first?" Asked Hermione confused.

"He was there when I was dropped off. Anyway, we can chat about this later I don't know about you two but I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving." Said Harry as he turned and started moving in the direction of the Great Hall.

"Ha, good to see that someone has their priorities straight. I told you he'd be ok Hermione." Said Ron as he quickly moved to overtake Harry.

Hermione however was not so easily dissuaded. She hurried after him and pulled on his arm.

"Not so fast Harry you still haven't told us how you got away, or what you've been doing all summer, or.."

"And I'm not going to Hermione." Said Harry as he grabbed her arm and leant in close to hiss in her ear.

"Not here anyway. This is hardly the place to discuss it. And I need to get to the Great Hall before everyone finishes arriving. Id like to cause as little of a stir as possible this year. Although from what I've been reading in the Daily Prophet that's not looking likely. Look just help see me through this then I'll let you and Ron know everything I can. Ok?"

Hermione looked like she was going to protest. He could see her start to form several questions. But finally she acquiesced with a sharp nod and moved to walk beside him as they hurried to catch up with Ron.

Harry couldn't help feeling worried though when he noticed that during their walk she kept casting uneasy looks at him.

* * *

If there was one thing that Harry had worked on more than anything else during his time with Luther it was his self control. Every aspect of Harry's training had covered it in some way or form. From combat to potions and particularly in learning to defend his mind and to become an animagnus.

At the time Harry had been sceptical about the training but he had since learned to appreciate its value. Never more so than earlier in the day when he had been witness to Snape's increasing rage as his usual barbs failed to provoke a reaction from Harry. Harry had been certain that nothing could be harder than keeping his emotions in check in the presence of Snape, the man who had been able to push his buttons since his first day at Hogwarts.

He was wrong.

He and Hermione had managed to enter the great hall just after Ron, who was making a bee line for the Gryiffindor table, oblivious to everything else. Their timing had been good. The tables were only half full and students were still arriving and trickling into the hall from the carriages. Everything seemed to be normal. Around them students were mingling and chatting together with same mix of nervousness and excitement that marked the beginning of every school year.

Until they saw Harry.

And instantly it was a mix of all the worst elements of his first four years all at once. Students in the lower years gasped and pointed chattering excitedly about how they had actually seen Harry Potter! Older students stopped their conversations to turn and look at him before resuming hushed conversations of a different nature. But the worst had to be the girls. At every table, with perhaps the fortunate exception of the Slytherin one. Girls stopped to watch him as he passed. Harry could see and even pick up pieces of hushed whispers and giggles as he passed.

It was even worse than Harry had imagined.

At first he had not really given that much thought to the implications of the Daily Prophet's articles about him over the summer. After the smear campaign conducted over the previous year he had thought that the more positive publicity he was receiving could only be to the good.

Luther had started sharing the contents of the Daily Prophet with Harry after they published the article speculating that he may be the Chosen One, destined to face Voldemort. This had then become a daily occurrence as Luther taught Harry to read the main articles in the paper and to identify the subtle nuggets of truth and threads of facts buried in much of the papers dross (actually Gutripper did most of the teaching. Harry later learned that the Goblins paid close attention to events in the wizarding world in far more detail that most wizards would suspect.)

Harry remembered feeling at the time that the Prophets article was uncomfortably close to the truth. He had shared his fear with Luther and Gutripper but while they agreed that there was some base to his concerns there was one thing that worked to their favour.

"It's the Daily Prophet Harry," he remembered Luther saying with a smirk. "That paper is infamous both in the wizarding and other nonhuman worlds both for being utterly sensationalist and for being completely lacking in independent journalism. It's a running joke in many non wizarding communities that the paper is little more than a mouthpiece of the Ministry of Magic and an often incompetent one at that.

That will work to our advantage. While many of the masses may believe the headlines as they always seem too, many others, particularly those who are in the 'know', will dismiss it out of hand simply because it is something that the Prophet has reported. Even if they find some evidence that the Prophets article is true they are likely to question it because they know how the Prophet operates."

It had taken Harry a while, but eventually he'd had to agree with the logic behind that. It only left him shocked that he may, for once, actually owe the Prophet a favour for their sensationalist reporting.

Now though, as he walked to the Gryffindor table, Hermione at his side, his enhanced senses allowing him to pick up the hushed and giggled conversations and the awareness of people staring at him were his nerves on end, making the hairs on his neck rise. He wondered if Luther would be willing to help him place a few of the more exotic curses he had managed to decipher from the Parsel Tongue book over the summer on the Paper and even some of its readers. This pleasant daydream sustained him until he managed to make it past the scrutiny to the Gryffindor table.

Many familiar faces were waiting to greet him there. Ron was already heaping his plate with food but others had turned to him excitedly.

"Harry!"

"Harry how have you been?"

Harry smiled. Ginny, Dean, Neville, Seamus and several others of the Gryffindors in his age group were sitting together in a group at the table. A few spaces had been left near Ron which he and Hermione quickly slid into.

"Neville, Seamus. Good to see you. Did you have a good summer?" Harry directed the question at Neville.

Neville nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah it was really good actually Harry. I thought my Gran was going to be really angry about everything that happened, you know at the ministry. But she wasn't, actually she was really pleased. She said it showed I was finally starting to live up to my Dad. She even took me to get a new wand to replace his." Neville started reaching into a pocket of his robes when Seamus's voice suddenly cut across.

"Hold off Neville that was months ago. And I'm sure Harry's already seen plenty of wands." Said the Irish boy as he leaned forward. "Now Harry what can you tell us about what's going on?"

Although he didn't look around Harry could sense other students around the table were also paying close attention.

Harry tried his best to keep his voice normal as he answered. "What are you talking about Seamus?" He asked nonchalantly as he helped himself to some sausages and choice steaks from a platter before him.

The other boy grimaced and then pushed on. "Come on Harry everyone knows you were in with the Ministry over the summer. It's been all over the prophet. You must have heard plenty about what's going on with You know who and everything."

"If you're talking about Voldemort." Harry firmly suppressed a satisfied smirk at the flinches the name generated. "Then I'm sorry to disappoint you Seamus but I don't know any more than anyone else. Like the Prophet said I was in protective custody for the Summer. That means I was stuck in a farmhouse somewhere, I have no idea where. Mostly I was stuck with a bunch of guards. The only news I got about what was happening was through the Prophet and that was only irregularly when the guards decided to share it with me." Said Harry before turning his attention to his food and attacking it with a similar amount of gusto as Ron, abet with far better manners.

Doggedly Seamus continued on "But if you've been able to read the Prophet then you must know what its been saying about you. About there being a Prophecy, about you being the one destined to.."

Whatever Seamus had been about to say was interrupted as Harry started snickering. The sound made deeper by the mouthful of food he was currently eating. Seamus stopped and his attention and that of several other around the table turned to Harry while he finished his mouthful and took a swallow of pumpkin juice to wash it down.

"Seamus the Prophet has written a lot about me over the last couple of years wouldn't you say?" Asked Harry.

The other boy nodded slightly confused.

Harry smiled darkly. "And how many of their stories have turned out at a later date to be a load of rubbish?"

Seamus considered this for a moment before his face fell.

"But.." The question started from another one of the Gryiffindor's around the table, but Harry was in no mood for it.

"Look half of what the Prophet prints is a load of bunk!" He said loudly. "You believe it if you want to, as for me I'd rather trust the Muggle tabloids. At least they occasionally get it right."

That statement at least seemed to quieten the gossip hounds and Harry could sense their disappointment, but also their attention drifting away. Glancing around surreptitiously while he helped himself to more of the food spread out before him Harry noticed that both Hermione and also Ginny were shooting searching looks at him. But he ignored them and focussed on piling up his plate while asking Neville what he got up to on his Holidays.

He listened with one ear as the other Boy went on about his new wand, his grandmother's pride and the current state of the plants in his greenhouse.

However his newfound appetite was not unnoticed.

"Harry that's your third helping, are you feeling alright?" Hermione's voice was tinged with disbelief.

"Fine Hermione." Said Harry after he finished a mouthful of steak. "One of the advantages of this summer was at least I got regular meals. Good thing too I think I finally started to hit my growth spurt."

"Yeah I can tell, you're looking.. Good Harry." Said Ginny with a smirk. Both she and Hermione had noticed that not only was Harry a good but taller than he had been last year, his once skinny frame had also filled out a good deal.

"Thanks Ginny you too." Ginny blushed and dropped her eyes but as she turned away Harry could see she was smiling. Dean meanwhile shot him a jealous look and turned around to try and grab Ginny's attention.

Harry kept his expression mild but it was all he could do not to sigh in frustration. A common theme lately. It looks like, although she was trying to conceal it, Ginny's crush was still there. He would have to be careful of that. The last thing he needed to do was to get involved with anyone or to make anyone think they were involved with him given his present circumstances.

Meanwhile the conversation had finally turned Ron's attention to something other than food. He turned to Harry suspiciously, but fortunately before he was able to say anything the doors to the great hall creaked open and Professor McGonagall emerged leading the procession of the first years.

The feast appeared to continue on quite normally after that. At least on the surface. Harry listened to the song of the Sorting hat, feeling slightly disappointed by its lack of originality. Although the words were slightly different the song was very similar to what the Hat had sung in the prior year. Urging the houses to forget their differences and unite against their enemies. 'That might be easier' thought Harry as he cast a surreptitious glance at the tables of the other houses. "If our enemies were not potentially already among us.'

As Harry ate he appeared to watch as the first years were called up and sorted. He clapped politely as each student's new house was called out, and cheered with the others when that house was Gryffindor. But all they while he also cast covert glances at the other tables. The Slytherin one in particular. He noted that while student's at all three tables were often shooting glances at him the ones from the Slytherin table were of an entirely different nature. He could all but feel the heat from the glare that Draco Malfoy sent his way seen out of the corner of his eye. But when he turned his face in that direction he was surprised to see that the Malfoy Scion was turned in another direction. That was unusual. The younger Malfoy had never felt any need to conceal his enmity before and judging by his past behaviour it would take something significant to force him to do so now. This bore further investigation. But this train of thought was interrupted as the sorting finally came to an end and McGonagall moved to join the rest of the staff at the head table.

This coincided with the main courses disappearing from the table to be replaced with the usual choice assortment of sweets and puddings. Most of this was looked on favourably by the students at the tables. Ron in particular was already diving for a large chocolate gateau and most of the rest were not far behind him. One of the exceptions was Hermione. Being brought up by a family of dentists she was always much more conscious of what she ate, particularly concerning desserts. Looking over at her Harry could see that she was scanning the available selection of pastries and other delectable's vainly searching the sugar laden mass for something acceptable. This amused Harry at first until he started his own review of the available selection and found to his surprise that very little appealed.

Normally Harry was as enthusiastic about sweets as any other boy his age, probably more so. When Harry had first started at Hogwarts he had been a frugal eater by nature. Not by choice but because taking and eating small portions had been mentally and physically conditioned into him during his time with the Dursleys. It had taken him a long time to get over that particular hang up. Partly because the first couple of times he had finally gotten over the fact that no one was going to stop him from having as much as he wanted to he had inadvertently made himself sick. He may have wanted to eat his fill but his body was unused to the quantity or the quality of the food he had received. However after a few uncomfortable nights he had eventually determined his own limits. So while he did not appear to enjoy food as much as Ron did this was more a result of his capacity to do so rather than a lack of enthusiasm on his part. However for the first time as he looked over the famous variety of Hogwarts desserts available, he found little stirred his hunger.

This was not because he was not hungry. Rather the opposite, the four platefuls that he had already eaten had only seemed to take the edge off his hunger. After all he'd had very little to eat the entire day and had fought a mentally and physically exhausting battle the night before. No it was not a lack of hunger rather it was the nature of the foods before him. Most of the offerings were sugar rich deserts or sweets and candies themselves. High in sugar but not much else. But Harry found that he suddenly did not have a taste for anything sugary. Even treacle tart, usually one of his favourites failed to entice him. Finally Harry spotted a small bowl of red apples hidden behind two towering dishes of candies and Bertie Botts every flavour beans. He quickly reached over the table and snagged the whole bowl. He quickly selected a large and impressively shiny example of the fruit before biting into it with a satisfying crunch. Moments later he turned and sheepishly offered the bowl to Hermione. His friend looked at him with equal parts annoyance and surprise for a moment before accepting one of the offered apples. Hermione opened her mouth and seemed about to say something. For a moment Harry was afraid he was going to on the receiving end of another lecture on dental hygiene or worse the start of another interrogatory line of questioning. Fortunately whatever Hermione was about to say was interrupted as Dumbledore got to his feet at the Staff table. Talk and laughter around the hall started to settle down immediately and moments later was quiet.

"The very best of evenings to you" Said the Headmaster as he smiled broadly, both arms thrown out as if to embrace the entire hall.

"To our New Students, welcome! To our old students welcome back! Another year of magical education awaits you...."

Dumbledore continued on in a similar vein for several minutes with the usual topics that comprised every start of term speech. Instructions to the first years, new notices, the new list of items banned by Mister Filch most prominently featuring anything from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Harry's eyebrows had risen at that. The Twins business must be doing well if their products were becoming that widespread and varied as to require a blanket ban. Perhaps he should inquire as to whether his start up capital entitled him to a share of the products or the profits.

Finally Dumbledore started to wind down.

"We are pleased to welcome a new member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn. "

Harry turned his scrutiny to the head table eager to catch a glimpse of the new potions instructor. His first impressions were disappointing. Horace Slughorn was an enormously fat bald old man. The light from the candles hanging suspended in the great hall gleamed off his bald pate. He had an enormous walrus like moustache. He was also quite short, Harry noted as the man stood up from his place at the table, noting that the top of his head barely seemed to reach Dumbledore's shoulders.

It was hard to imagine that Dumbledore could have found someone who more directly contrasted to the look of their previous potions instructor if he had tried. His initial impression of the man did not fill him with confidence. But Harry had learned not to depend on things taken at face value. He would have to wait until class started to get a true feel for his new teacher.

"The professor is an old colleague of mine," continued Dumbledore "who has graciously agreed to resume his old post of Potions Teacher."

"Potions?" The involuntary question from one student was quickly repeated around the hall and caused a flurry of whispered conversations. However these were stilled at the next announcement.

"Professor Snape" continued Dumbledore as he raised his voice to carry over the whispered talk, "will be taking over the position for Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Very little enthusiasm met this new announcement other than a round of applause from the Slytherin table. Students at the other tables seemed to be staring in shock. Too stunned to comment or discuss this latest announcement. But this only lasted a moment before the hall was once again a buzz of conversation. The students not even bothering to keep their discussions to a whisper.

At his own table Harry observed that Ron and Neville were staring at Snape with nearly identical looks of horror. 'Probably gave up potions and both thought they were going to be safe from his acidic wit this year.' Mused Harry. Meanwhile Hermione was looking at Snape with a calculating expression which Harry found himself mirroring.

'It's interesting that Slughorn was announced as the Potions Teacher, not the Potions Master. Snape was always particular about people referring to him by that title.' He thought. Harry had always thought it was just an old fashioned way of addressing the Potions teacher, but the distinction in Dumbledore's announcement made him wonder if there was more to it. 'I'll have to look into this' he thought as Dumbledore started to speak again.

Now the headmaster got to the meat of his announcements. What Harry and most of the students had been waiting for.

He caused the students to flinch by speaking aloud Voldemort's name while stating that the dark lord and his followers were back and were gaining strength. He cautioned the students, emphasising how dangerous the situation was and how they must all take care both of themselves and each other. He informed them that new and powerful protections were in place around the castle. But that they must still take additional care to safeguard themselves and each other. He also encouraged them to come forward if they saw anything which appeared to be suspicious or unusual and bring it to the attention of the prefects or the teachers. He then ended the announcement by urging everyone to their beds to ensure they were well rested for the classes starting tomorrow."

Immediately following the announcement there was a deafening, echoing scrape as the weight of hundreds of students pushed the benches of the house tables back and started to file out through the doors of the great hall. Harry was in no hurry to join them and stayed put, finishing off the last of his apple. The rest of his friends shared a look and then joined him, silently discouraging any other students to approach or to linger with them. Then was the hall started to empty Harry got up and joined the tail end of the mob at the doors, the others rushing to follow after him.

Harry kept his head down as he strode purposefully along the familiar route to Gryffindor tower. The shock of the headmaster's announcements at dinner appeared to at least temporarily have distracted from the interest in Harry and he was hoping to get to the tower without being mobbed.

He was disappointed but unsurprised when after a few corridors Hermione grabbed hold of his arm and began to determinedly drag him in another direction. Harry thought about protesting or resisting, but he knew that this moment had been coming almost since he became aware of his abduction / rescue by Luther. He knew that he would be unable to put it off forever and so he made no protest and allowed Hermione to drag him down the corridors towards the entrance to the room of requirement.

* * *

They managed to stay largely out of sight of the main body of the Gryiffindor students by ducking down one of the numerous side corridors that riddled Hogwarts. Hermione lead the way determinedly, her grip on his wrist not slacking for an instant. Ron had started to ask where they were going, but his question had died half formed and he must have realised where Hermione was leading them and why. Which displayed a remarkable level of thinking through for Ron, prompting Harry to wonder if Hermione had been tutoring him over the summer (1).

Finally they stood in the corridor that held the room of requirement and watched warily for other students or members of staff waited while Hermione paced in front of the wall three times to call the door.

Moments later the door opened and they darted inside. Harry looked around and had to suppress a mixed snort of amusement and annoyance. The walls of the room were bare and plain. On one side there appeared to be a large mirror that started above chest height and ran nearly the length of the room. Other than that the room was featureless save for a long rectangular table with a number of hard straight backed chairs. In short the room looked very much like that of a police interrogation room that he had caught a glimpse of while viewing one of the police dramas that Dudley had briefly been interested in. Well at least that settled any doubts as to the frame of mind Hermione was in (2).

Ron entered the room and immediately raised his eyebrows in puzzlement? "Blimey Hermione what were you thinking? Couldn't you have asked for something better than this?"

Hermione looked up distractedly as she closed the door and apparently saw what kind of room she had requested for the very first time. Her face immediately reddened in embarrassment.

"Oh Gosh! What can I have been thinking of! This is terrible. Wait lets go outside and I'll try again." She said as she made to reopen the door.

"Don't worry about it Hermione." Said Harry wearily as he moved to the other side of the rectangular table and pulled out a chair. "We're here now. Let's just get this over with I want to go up to the tower and get some sleep."

Harry settled into the chair and immediately winced. The hard erect back was forcing him to sit bolt upright and the hardwood of the backing was digging into his shoulders. There was no way he was going to sit and answer questions from anyone, not even his best friends in this. 'If only he could... hold on a minute.' Harry thought to himself as he recalled all the times he had taught the DA in this room last year. After focussing for a minute Harry felt himself leaning backwards. Sinking into the deep pillows and soft upholstery of the armchair that his chair had apparently transfigured itself into. He aahhhed loudly in satisfaction.

"What? But how.. Harry did you just do wandless transfiguration?" Asked Hermione who was staring at him in shock.

Harry snorted. "Of course not Hermione."

"But then how."

"It's the room of requirement Hermione. It adapts itself to the desires of its occupant." Said Harry, a slight hint of condensation colouring his tone.

Hermione frowned in confusion and annoyance.

"Harry it moulds itself based on what you want when you open the room. It doesn't let you change the rooms layout once you have summoned it!"

Harry shrugged. "Well it did for me, how do you think I was able to manipulate all those practise dummies and obstacles during the DA last year?"

Hermione was about to argue, but then she thought back to those sessions last year. Harry had always been the one to request the layout of the room, but looking back it had appeared like he was sometimes able to make the room shift its dimensions or properties while the DA were still in it. She hadn't thought anything of it at the time, but based on the research that she had done on the room and its properties over the summer that was something that room shouldn't have been capable of. She was about to ask Harry about his ability to manipulate the room but stopped herself with a visible effort as she remembered the reason that they were in the room in the first place.

"I'll have to check that with you later Harry, but that's not important right now. We only have a little while until curfew. Now Harry what happened?" Said Hermione with Heavy emphasis.

Harry sat up a little straighter and looked at her. "You'll have to be a little more specific Hermione. What exactly are you referring to?"

A moment later Harry sat at ground zero as Mount Granger erupted.

* * *

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! You know very well what I am referring to! How can you just sit there and treat this so lightly? When we heard that there had been an attempted kidnapping by the Death Eaters we were all so worried. Then we heard that they had been unsuccessful but no one knew where you were. Then Dumbledore told us that you had been kidnapped by a vampire that belongs to some organisation of killers."

When Hermione started her eruption Ron, who had been unfortunate enough to be sitting next to her, nearly fell out of his seat in shock at the sudden outburst. Even now he was leaning to the side, trying to put as much distance between himself and Hermione as possible without moving his chair. Harry on the other hand felt a sudden white hot surge of anger. But he ruthlessly suppressed it. Not even a flicker showed on his face.

"Then we heard that this Vampire was going to hold you over the entire summer break due to some kind of obligation that he felt. Do you have any idea how worried we all were? We had no idea if you were dead or alive. If we would ever see you again or of what was being done to you. And no one could find you!"Hermione's voice was becoming increasingly agitated as she spoke and Harry belatedly realised that all the worry and concern that she had obviously been bottling had now come streaming forth like water from a dam that had burst its banks.

However while it might be healthy to let his friend vent, he wasn't sure how much more of this his temper could take. His newfound self control did have limits after all.

So when Hermione paused, taking a deep breath in preparation for unleashing another salvo Harry counter attacked.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione started, whatever she had been opening her mouth to say died unsaid as she and Ron turned to look at him in shock.

Harry meanwhile was taking a deep breath, both to calm himself and replace the air he had just expelled. Calming down after a moment he looked up into her still shocked eyes.

"Look Hermione, I know that everyone was probably worried about me. And I"m sorry that everyone had to go through that. But it wasn't exactly my idea to be kidnapped away over the holidays! It's hardly my fault that Voldemort found a way around the protections over Privet drive. And it's not my fault that Luther decided to kidnap me away from Voldemort. Fact is I'm lucky that Luther was there. If he hadn't been then I'd be dead, not speaking to you right now."

Harry looked up as he saw Hermione gasp aloud at this and he frowned.

"What did Dumbledore tell you about what happened to me that night?" he asked them. Hermione and Ron looked at each other before Hermione launched into her tale. Which proved to be a fairly accurate account of what had happened that night in the park. Although they were light on the details they did seem to have a good idea of what had happened to him on that night. Which was interesting as Harry hadn't thought that there had been anyone else around to witness the fight. 'But then again.' He thought to himself. 'I didn't realise that Luther was there either so it's always possible.'

Harry sighed deeply. It appeared that Dumbledore still had his love of secrets, but that was something to be considered at another time. Looking up into his friends expectant faces Harry took a deep breath.

"Well it looks like you actually know most of what happened. I was tricked out of the protections around Privet drive. The Death Eaters ambushed me. Then before Voldemort could finish me off Sir Luther ambushed them. He was doing a good job of taking them out before Voldemort recovered and hit him with a spell that immobilised him. But in the confusion everyone forgot about me and I managed to cast an Expelliarmus and disarm Voldemort. That allowed Sir Luther to get free. Voldemort apparated away to escape, in the confusion that followed Sir Luther grabbed me and escaped."

He looked up. Ron was listening doggedly but Hermione although attentive had an impatient look on her face.

Harry grimaced. "The next part is when things get tricky. You see when I woke up afterwards Sir Luther offered me a deal. He said the events of that night had created an obligation that he was bound to repay. He insisted on me staying with him over the Summer so that he could ensure I was safe and thus repay part of that debt. But because he knew I would eventually have to go back to Hogwarts he made me swear an oath not to reveal things that he told me. Both about him and about where I was. I guess he wanted to make sure neither the Order, Voldemort or the ministry for that could try to get information from me on where to find him. So I swore an oath to him. On my life, on my magic and on all I held dear."

There was a miniscule pause as Ron and Hermione digested this.

Then.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

Surprisingly the head rattling shout came from Ron not Hermione this time. Both Harry and Hermione turned, surprised at the sudden explosion from the youngest son of the Weasley family.

After his initial outburst, Ron seemed nearly incoherent. He appeared to want to say more but seemed to be having difficulty forming the words. Finally he took a couple of deep breaths and looked at Harry with an unusually serious look on his face.

"Harry, mate for the love of Merlin. What possessed you to make an oath like that!" Said Ron in a way that made it clear he was struggling greatly to make his voice sound anything approaching normal.

Harry looked at Ron surprised by his sudden seriousness while Hermione looked confused.

"Ron what's gotten into you. I know that swearing an Oath like that is a serious business but under the circumstances I can see..."

"Serious business! Are you mental! It's more than just serious, its life and death. No it's worse than that. Didn't you hear what he swore on!" Ron savagely cut in before Hermione could continue.

Looking at her he could see shock and a bit of hurt, but mainly her expression was once of confusion.

Sighing Ron raised a hand and rubbed his face. "Right, Muggleborn. You're usually so up on everything I forget sometimes."

Hermione's expression immediately turned dangerous. "And what is that supposed to mean Ronald Weasley?" she asked with deceptive mildness.

Harry noted with some shock just how fixated Ron was on this topic that he did not even bat an eye at the use of his full name. Just started replying.

"There's things they don't teach at Hogwarts. Stuff that parents teach their kids long before they come here. Things so obvious it seems like everyone should know. Like never drink strange liquids that aren't labelled. Never trust a thinking artefact if you can't see its brain."

Here Ron paused and his gaze locked with Harry's.

"And never make an oath on your magic or your life! That's one mum drummed into all of us as soon as we could speak and Harry just made an oath on both!"

Hermione's anger had faded as Ron continued talking, but the confusion remained.

"Well I understand that one should always be careful when making oaths but what makes this one so serious?"

Ron's gaze turned to her wide eyed with disbelief. "Are you joking! Harry just made his life and his magic part of a magical vow. Don't you understand? If he breaks the terms of that vow than everything that he swore it by is forfeit and his own magic will be the means by which it is taken away!"

Hermione's look of confusion turned to one of slowly dawning Horror.

"You mean that if Harry reveals anything that is taken to go against that oath, then he could lose his magic or even die and it will be his own magic that does it to him?" The last was said in a horrified whisper.

"Yes" said Ron wearily.

Hermione's gaze turned to Harry.

"Oh Harry. Ron's right, what were you thinking? You are going to have to be so careful of what you say from now on. Why did you consent to such a terrible oath?"

Harry smiled ruefully.

"Well actually I didn't consent to anything Hermione. When the time came to say they oath, the words just seemed to come out. They felt right."

"Yep" interjected Ron. "That's a magical oath alright. Dad says that the real ones pretty much form themselves when the intent of the oathtakers are clear."

Harry nodded.

"That's pretty much how Sir Luther explained it to me and it's not actually as bad as you think guy's."

Two disbelieving gazes were his reply.

"The consequences of breaking the oath are really bad, I agree. But from what Sir Luther explained the power that binds the oath also binds me to comply with its terms. That's what I meant when I told you I would tell you everything I can. The problem is that most of what happened to me over the summer appears to be covered by the oath and I literally can't talk about that. Not cant as in don't want to, cant as in I am physically unable to. As soon as I start on anything that touches on the subjects covered my mouth clams up like someone had just cast a silencing spell on me."

Ron looked relieved when he said this while Hermione's expression was a curious mixture of relief or disappointment.

"So there's nothing you can tell us about what happened to you?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Not much." Agreed Harry, "and truthfully there's not really much to tell. I spent a fair bit of time in the quarters I was given. That was a little dull until the Goblins cleared my trunk and things, then I could at least look through my books and study a bit. Other than my room I was mainly in Sir Luther's home, wherever that is. Only thing I could tell you about that is that it seems to be largely underground. Even when they let me out to exercise all I could tell was that it was a large farmhouse somewhere in the middle of a really big forest."

Hermione was staring at him, eyes narrowed. "Harry I've been noticing why do you refer to him as Sir Luther?"

Harry grimaced. "Sorry, force of habit. See that's what Luther is. Or rather was, when he was alive I mean. He said he was once a knight of one of the Teutonic Orders. Vampires are really big on respect, it's important to them. I learned that early on." Harry finished softly as he unconsciously touched his neck.

Hermione and Ron noticed the gesture.

"Harry." Said Hermione softly, suspicion melting into concern. "Luther didn't do anything to you did he?" She asked as it not quite sure how to form the question.

Harry smiled wirily. "Not as long as I showed what he deemed the proper respect. Which was fairly easy really. Luther has rules and he keeps to them. As long as I was respectful and stayed within the boundaries he set things were ok. Actually in some ways it was better than my normal holiday's with the Dursleys."

Now Ron and Hermione's faces were an almost identical picture of Shock.

"Harry!" gasped out Hermione. "You can't mean that. I mean I know your relatives can be pretty terrible but you're talking about being held prisoner by a Vampire!"

Harry shrugged.

"Hermione I never saw him during the day. During that time I was pretty much left alone. He made sure that I got plenty to eat,"

"Probably trying to fatten you up for a meal." Interrupted Ron.

"Ron!" exclaimed Hermione in shock as she slapped him on the arm. "That's a horrible thing to say."

"But not really unfair Hermione, he is a vampire after all." Interjected Harry before he continued. "But what else, he also made sure I got some regular exercise outside and best of all he let me have access to my wand and my school supplies so I was able to revise and practise over the summer. Which overall made it one of the better summer vacations I've had."

"Wait, practise?" Queried Hermione. "But what about the ministry restriction on the use of underage magic?"

"Apparently whatever Luther was doing to stop everyone from finding me also blocked out the trace the ministry uses." Replied Harry.

"Whoa you mean you got to practise magic all summer. That's brilliant mate! Mum takes our wands as soon as we get home. She says no magic in the house over Summer." Said Ron enviously.

"Well given the havoc the twins can cause even without their wands I can kind of understand that." Replied Harry, to which Ron ruefully agreed.

"Wait a minute." Said Hermione as she turned to Harry sharply. "You had your wand and your school materials for the entire summer?"

"Well not the entire summer. It was actually a couple of weeks after the night when my things finally came from the Goblins. But other than that yeah, I had my school things for most of the summer. It was a good chance to practise and review some of the new booked before the year started.

Hermione was now looking perplexed.

"But Harry you had access to your want, all your books and notes and the contents of your trunk, including I assume your invisibility cloak?"

She waited until Harry nodded slightly in reply before continuing.

"Then I don't understand, why didn't you try an escape or send a message to us or at least let us know you were all right!"

Harry looked dumbfounded.

"Hermione were you actually listening earlier? You did here about the magical oath I made?"

"Yes but the phrasing of that oath was to prevent you from revealing any of his secrets. It wouldn't have stopped you from trying to escape."

"You don't understand Hermione." Cut in Harry before she got any further.

"You're assuming that oath is like a contract or something. That you can get around it if you find the right loophole in the wording. That's not how it works. This was a true magical oath. It doesn't depend so much on the words as on the intent of the casters when they made the oaths to each other. Once the oath was made I was bound to follow its terms. Escaping never even crossed my mind. But there's another reason as well."

Here Harry paused and leaned back a minute gathering his thoughts.

"I've faced some pretty scary things over the years. From Voldemort, to the basilisk, the Dementors and the Dragon during the triwizard tournament. But in his own way Sir Luther scared me more than all of them."

Hermione looked sceptical.

Harry shook his head.

"You don't understand Hermione. Voldemort, the Basilisk the Dragon. Those were all really dangerous, really powerful things to face. Sir Luther probably isn't that powerfully, but what he is, is focused. You should have seen him when he attacked the DeathEaters in that park. It wasn't a duel or even a fight, before Voldemort stopped him it was a slaughter. He moved through them and each time he attacked a DeathEater died."

Harry paused again and looked up at Hermione.

"Like you said Hermione, he belongs to an order of killers. And he's a vampire. He's had hundreds of years to train and actually make use of that training. Now imagine all those centuries of training and experience are focussed solely on you. If I had tried to break my vow, if I had somehow managed to survive doing so and escape. Then Luther would have hunted me to the ends of the earth and he would have killed anything that got in his way. I have enough enemies who are trying to kill me at the moment. I don't want to add another like Sir Luther to the list.

Hermione looked troubled for a moment then seemed to accept what he had said. She was visibly rallying herself to raise another question when suddenly the door to the room of requirement started to open and all three of them turned to face it.

* * *

Harry's wand was in his hand and a number of spells were running through his mind as he turned towards the opening portal. Upon seeing who entered he relaxed slightly, although his wand remained in his hand, tucked out of sight against his side as Neville, Ginny and surprisingly Luna poured into the room.

"I thought you'd be here." Crowed Ginny triumphantly as behind her Neville closed the door.

"Harry you prat, why didn't you invite us as well?"

Harry desperately held on to his emotions to keep his voice level.

"It wasn't exactly my idea Ginny. Apparently Hermione couldn't wait for a more reasonable, and less visable time for me to fill you guys in on the events over the summer."

This last was said with a pointed look to Hermione who at least had the grace to look somewhat sheepish.

"I take it our disappearance didn't exactly go unnoticed?" Harry asked the three new arrivals.

"You're not wrong Harry." Replied Neville as he turned from securing the door. It looked like half the house was waiting to ambush you in the common room. Then when you didn't show up people started thinking all kinds of things. Luckily McGonagall showed up and said that you had a meeting with the headmaster. She hussled everyone off to bed then, but she pulled me and Ginny aside and said that we'd better be back in the tower by lights out or she'd be really annoyed."

Harry noticed that his friends face was pale and that he was breathing heavily. Possibly not just due to the run from the Tower to the room of requirement. 'He's shown last year that he can stand firm against fully fledged Death Eaters. Against the same kind of people that broke his parents minds. But his head of house can still put the fear of god into him.'

"Lights out is in less than an hour. And I don't want to start the year by losing points from my own head of house, so we'd better get back to the tower.." said Harry as he started to rise from his seat before another voice cut him off.

"Not so fast Harry." Said Ginny as she stood between him and the door, arms cross over her chest.

"You still haven't told us all what happened to you over the summer break and you owe us an explanation. Now spill or I'll show you some of the new hexes Bill and Charlie taught me over the summer. Up close." Continued Ginny a cocky and determined look on her face.

Harry very nearly lost his control at that statement. The idea that Ginny felt that she had the right to demand an explanation about what happened to him made his blood boil. Who was she to demand to know what he had gone though, what he had endured. Sure she may have been with him at the department of mysteries last year, but she had demanded to be included in that too. Fortunately for Harry's self control another voice interjected and managed to deflect his building rage.

"Harry went to the deep forests. He ran with the _Sceadugengan _and danced with them beneath the full moon." Interjected Luna Lovegoods dreamy voice.

The others turned to Luna in surprise which meant none of them noticed the shock that flashed across Harry's face before it was quickly concealed. None except for Luna that was staring at him intently.

"Did you hear the song of the earth Harry, did you dance to her tune? It's rather old one and its been playing so long. I really think she needs to try something new, do you think she'd be willing to try a Rumba?"

The others were still staring at Luna although the initial shock seemed to have faded to the confused look most people held on hearing one of Luna's statements. Ginny, perhaps due to her long association with Luna was the first to recover.

"Right. That's nice Luna, anyway Harry tell us what happened!"

And so with a deep sigh Harry went about repeating his tale.

* * *

It went down about as well as the first time had. Just like Hermione, Ginny was impatient to know the details regarding his disappearance. When he informed them about the vow he had made both Neville and Ginny both hard reactions that were just as extreme if not more so than Ron's had been and it took considerably longer to get them settled down. Although Harry noticed that Luna had remained silent throughout the whole exchange. Offering neither comments nor questions but continuing to look at him with an unusually intense stare.

Finally they were back to the point they had been before the three had burst in on them.

Ginny was obviously unhappy about the lack of details he had been able to provide while Neville looked worried about what the potential consequences of the oath could mean for him if he failed to keep it.

The mood in the room was tense until Hermione tried to lighten it by asking if any of the information that she had sent him on vampires had been useful in keeping him safe.

Harry had then pointed out that given that some of the charms and protections in there varied from being irritating to painful to vampires, no he had not deemed it prudent to risk using any of them and risk offending or angering his host. He did however share with Hermione the great amusement that Luther had taken in reading through the letter and pointing out the faults in the protections listed there. Pointing out which worked against vampires, which were actually protections against other dark creatures with vampire like characteristics and which were pure superstition.

Hermione had looked livid.

"Harry you let him read my letter to you! What were you thinking!"

To which Harry had replied that he had not let Luther do anything, but that as all his belongings were checked before he received them it was also likely that Luther had looked through his mail for portkeys and hidden messages as well as to vet it for anything else.

Upon which Hermione had looked absolutely scandalised.

"He read through your private mail! Harry that's despicable. There are laws against that in both the muggle and magical world! More so its... its .. its just indecent!"

Harry laughed. "Hermione, Sir Luther is an old and powerful dark creature. Under the ministry's laws he doesn't have any more rights than a fox would in the muggle world. Moreover he lives in a location completely concealed from the ministry and anyone else. He travels where he wills and kills as he wills. And he has all but admitted to me that he often kills people for food. Somehow I don't think he cares much for any of the ministries law's, or about human decency for that matter.

The conversation had become somewhat subdued after that and had moved on to different topics.

* * *

"I can't believe that Snape is teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts this year." Complained Neville.

"I know mate." Chimed in Ron. "I thought I was finally free of that greasy git once I quit potions. Now I find out I still have another two years of him." The red head complained as he buried his face in his palms while resting them on the table top."

"Well you never know." Said Harry. "You know what they say about the curse on the defence teachers post. We haven't had a teacher that's lasted a more that a year since we started and most of them don't last that long. If the curse does its work then maybe Snape will be gone by the end of the year."

The news appeared to cheer Ron up considerably, although Hermione looked at Harry disapprovingly for wishing ill on a teacher. Even Snape.

"No." Came Neville's down trodden voice. "I mean this is Snape we are talking about. If any of the teachers can remove the curse on the position it's probably him. Although if you ask me the curse will be too scared to even take.

They all had a good laugh about that, all except Neville who continued to look down.

"Its not fair. I was really looking forward to defence this year. I did so well in it last year. The only subject I did better in was Herbology, Gran was proud! But with Snape there there's no way I'll learn anything. I'll be even worse than last year with Umbridge." Suddenly Neville's eyes seemed to light up.

"Just like last year." He repeated softly, then looked up at Harry excited. "Harry we could run the DA again just like we did last year! That way we'll be able to learn even if it is Snape teaching us!"

"I liked being in the DA." Came Luna's dreamy voice. "It was like having friends. It would be good to feel that again."

The others looked slightly uncomfortable at that statement but that was soon swept aside in their enthusiasm for the idea of continuing the clandestine club from the previous year. All except one, the one to whom the question had been addressed.

Harry grimaced and shifted uncomfortably in his seat before replying.

"I don't know Neville." He interjected as the others turned to him in surprise.

"But Harry it would be so much easier to hold DA meetings this year." Said Hermione

"We wouldn't have to hide, we could get the club officially registered. Maybe even get the other teachers to help."

"Yeah, I'm sure that Snape would really like the idea of that." Scoffed Harry as he looked up into their surprised faces "Look we started the DA last year because Umbridge wasn't teaching us anything. We needed to be able to practise the spells and learn new ones. We had no choice if we actually wanted a chance of passing. This year we may actually have a proper teacher."

Neville and Ron looked at him in disbelief.

"But Harry you know what Snape's like as a teacher." Said Neville

"I know what he's like at teaching potions." Retorted Harry, "None of us have any idea what he's like as a DADA instructor. Look I'm not saying I won't consider it later on but for now let's see what it's like. In possible I'd really prefer not to have my free time tied up with the DA this year, there's other things I want to focus on."

The others looked confused at this before Ron's eyes seemed to brighten up.

"Of course, with Umbridge gone the ban on Quidditch is lifted! We're going to need to time to practise!"

"Honestly Ron! Quiddich is just a game! There are much more important things we need to ..."

"How can you say that Hermione." Said Ron as he cut her off.

"Quiddich isn't just a game its important. And since Angelina left last year Harry's the most senior member of the team left. Which means McGonnegall's likely to make Harry Quiddich captain. " Ron turned around to look at Harry intently.

Harry sighed, this was a moment he had been dreading. There was no way that Ron was going to take this well.

"Actually Ron..." Harry started but Ron continued to talk right over him.

"You're going to have a big challenge this year mate. Making up a whole new team. I mean a few of the others have experience but nothing like.."

"Ron." Harry tried again, but Ron wasn't even looking at him anymore. He was staring into space reviewing team members and quiddich strategies in his head.

"Ginny's got the marks of a good chaser but we'll have to run trials for the others. We know we've got you as seeker Harry but for the rest.."

"RON!!" Harry finally roared in a desperate attempt to get his attention.

Ron nearly fell out of his chair as he was violently brought out of his musings.

"Blemming Heck mate, whats the matter with you." Asked Ron as he struggled to get his chair balanced.

Harry took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I need to tell you something about quiddich this year."

"Ok ok, well what is it, there loads you're going to need to consider as team captain."

Harry breathed in again and braced himself.

"That's just it Ron, I won't be the team quiddich captain this year."

By now Ron and the others were looking at him in shock, almost like he had started speaking another language.

"I won't be team captain because I won't be playing quiddich this year." Finished Harry quietly.

Harry watched Ron's face. Watched the emotions play across it. Confusion came first, then shock disbelief, incredulity soon followed but then rapidly shifted to..

"WHAT!:

Anger.

* * *

Harry could hear Ron's steps resounding through the corridors as he stormed back to the Gryiffindor tower. The meeting had ended soon after Harry's announcement and it had not ended well.

Ron had simply not been able to believe that Harry was giving up Quiddich. But his anger at the announcement was moved from blazing to incandescent when Harry revealed that he was giving up Quiddich so that he could study Potions.

"POTIONS, POTIONS!" Ron had yelled. "You're giving up quiddich so that you can study potions! Given up flying and fighting for your houses honour so that you can sit in a dungeon and brew snail guts and spit in a bottle!"

"Ron." Hermione had tried to intervene. But Ron was having none of it.

"No, you were right Hermione. Something must have happened to him while he was with the BloodSucker and it's obviously driven him mental!" Was Ron's final comment before he stormed from the room of requirement.

Ginny had also been looking at him askance. Although when he turned to look at her that look had turned faintly apologetic before she rushed after her brother.

Hermione had been just as shocked but had maintained a better grasp of her reactions.

"Harry, you know what Ron's like he tends to blow up on things like this without even realising it. He'll calm down and understand eventually, but you must admit it does seem odd coming from you."

Harry had looked at her coldly. "Odd that I would finally take my studies seriously. Thank you Hermione it's nice to know my friends have the same opinion of me as Snape does."

Hermione had winced at that, but had stood her ground.

"Harry that's not what I meant and you know it. I know you can take things seriously. Look what you have accomplished when you have. You learned the Patronus in your third year. All those spells for the TriWizard tournament and then way you taught the DA last year. But Harry you have to admit you have never given up quiddich willingly. Before you have always been forced to do it. When I told you it was just a game last year you told me I could not understand what it mean. And now you are giving it up to study a subject you don't even really like. It just seems strange." Hermione had finished

Harry had been silent for a long moment. "What seems stranger Hermione?" He finally asked.

"That I would just accept what happened last year like it was nothing, or that I would make every effort to make sure it doesn't happen again?"

Hermione and Neville flinched. Hermione made as if to say something but Harry cut her off.

"Last year I was stupid. I didn't really know what was out there, what the dangers really were. What I stood to lose. Now I know and I wont let that happen again."

He stopped and pinned her with a glare, his green eyes bright.

"We both know whats coming Hermione, coming for me, coming for everyone I know. I need to be ready to face that. Quiddich won't help me do that, and so I cannot afford any time of it anymore."

And with that he got up and quickly moved through the portal and out of the room of requirement, deaf to Hermione and Neville's calls to wait behind him.

Harry moved purposely through the corridors towards the Gryffindor tower but as he reached an intersection he heard a voice whisper in his ears.

"Be careful of the path you have chosen Harry. You walk in the shadows now, but the deeper you go the harder it will be to come back to the light."

Harry whirled around wand in his hand looking for the source of the voice. For a moment he caught a glimpse of Luna standing looking at him from another intersection of the corridors, then she stepped around the corner and was gone. For a moment Harry considered going after her, then he heard the sounds of Hermione and Neville rapidly approaching and instead turned around and began making his own way rapidly to the tower.

* * *

Harry made it back to the tower without any further encounters. Entering, using the password that professor McGonegall had provided earlier in the day he swiftly made his way up to the sixth year boys dormitories, although perhaps fortunately there was no one waiting to impeded his progress. Inside the dormitory the lights had been dimmed to their lowest setting. Barely enough for a normal person to see by in the dark. Fortunately for Harry his eyesight, even without his now enchanted glasses was far better than normal. Still he made a show of feeling his way over to his bed, acting as if he was having to do his best to get by in the dim light.

As he stripped off his uniform and prepared himself for Bed Harry noticed that Ron was complexly hidden behind a bundle of sheets. His body and head completely covered while at the same time he was situated as close to the edge of his own bed ad he could possibly go, as far away as possible from Harry's own bunk.

Harry sighed. Ron's actions had hurt him a little but they had hardly been unexpected. After his friends, although now Harry used the word loosely, behaviour both in his second year and during the triwizard tournament Harry was somewhat used to his behaviour. The problem with Ron was that while he could be remarkably passionate about the things he felt were important he was also very closed minded. Ron had a great love of Quiddich, he could not accept that there may be an important reason that Harry was giving away his spot on the team. He could only see that Harry was throwing away something that Ron considered to be important, and he looked on that as a betrayal.

'And that' Harry thought as he settled down to sleep. 'Is the reason that I have to start distancing myself from all of them. Even Ron and Hermione. They can't see what will happen what I will need to do. They cannot follow me down the path I have started.' And with these final thoughts Harry Potter settled down to sleep.

* * *

Several hours later:

_A massive snake slithered__ through one of a long series of corridors. The corridor was set with innumerable doors, stretching away into what seemed like infinity. Many of the doors were similar, but others differed in shape, size, colour, the markings around them or even the material they were made of. Moreover the corridor frequently intersected with other corridors along with more doors seemed to stretch out into infinity. It seemed an endless maze, but the snake unerringly navigated its way through it until it stood before a specific door, which appeared unremarkable next to the identical ones that flanked it along the corridor._

_The Snake suddenly reared up seeming to hiss in triumph before lunging directly at the bottom of the door, where it passed through meeting no resistance. But the snake did not find itself where it had expected._

_It arrived in a dense forest. Massive trees stood around it. Dense underbrush surrounded their trunks while pale moonlight shone down through the canopy to illuminate the forest floor._

_Upon landing the snake immediately coiled around itself defensively. Hissing and tasting the air around it. Trying to identify any threat in its unexpected surroundings. After several tense minutes of this it slowly uncoiled and started to make its way cautiously through the underbrush, trying to get a feel for where it was. _

_Several minutes later the snake was becoming more agitated as it fruitlessly searched the underbrush. Then it heard a sound that made it coil around itself again. The snap of twigs, the rustle of grasses. Something else was here around it!_

_The Snake tried to evade, it darted this way and that way through the bushes trying to escape the __still invisible pursuers. But every where it went only seemed to bring it closer to the sounds._

_Finally frantic the snake coiled around itself bringing itself up to its full height as it hissed and spat its defiance. Then there was a shockingly loud cracking of branches and it spun to face its pursuers from the first time._

_Wolves, massive grey furred wolves eased through the bushes around it. The Wolves had their hackles raised, their lips pulled back in snarls to reveal rows of sharp white teeth._

_The Snake hissed and spat, threatening with its own fangs, but the wolves were unintimidated and continued to close it around it._

_The Snake twisted around seeing another direction in which to flee. But the wolves were all around it, more and more emerging from the bushed like grey mist. Slowly closing in, tightening the circle it was now trapped in._

_The Snake continued to hiss but even as it did so the Wolves appeared to be getting closer, and as they got closer they appeared to grow larger and larger. Until the snake realised that it was not them growing but itself that was shrinking__. Finally as it shrank to no bigger than a shoelace it suddenly disappeared, just before a set of snapping jaws would have consumed it whole._

Far away in the midlands of England, hidden under the earth in a long forgotten manse Death Eaters suddenly started and scurried in fear as their Lords howls of rage echoed through the ancient stone corridors.

At the same time, somewhere in the highlands of Scotland in the Gryffindor Tower of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter turned over in his sleep and smiled.

* * *

That same night, not too far away from where Harry lay sleeping Luther stood in the Rookery of the Order of the Blood Dragons Keep in Britain.

The vampire stood perfectly still, his eyes fixed on the horizon visible over the treetops. Around him the rookery was still. Even the most rowdy of the messager birds cowed by his presence.

Finally the vampire's eyes flickered as he spotted a speck on the horizon over the treetops. The speck continued to grown over long minutes until the flap of wings could be heard.

Finally the speck manifested itself into a shape. A great dark Raven whose glossy black coat was tinged a blood red.

As the Raven made its final approach Luther raised a crooked arm, offering it a perch.

Moments later the Raven made use of it, landing heavily on the offered arm, although the not inconsiderable weight and force of its landing did not cause Luther to move in the slightest. Up close it was obvious to see that the bird was fatigued. Its feathers were ruffled and its posture expressed its exhaustion. Nevertheless the Raven only allowed itself a moments rest before drawing itself up proudly and almost imperiously offering Luther the slender message cylinder held in its talon.

Luther smiled down at the familiar form of the Blood Raven. "Thank you Cytherille." He said reaching down to take the offered cylinder. Briefly he glanced at the runes carved into the cylinders sides before tucking it away in one of the pockets of his coat. Moments later he was transferring the Blood Raven to its usual perch. However he did not immediately leave. Instead he took the time to hand feed the Raven a meal of strips of bloody meat from a bowl and ensured it drank some water. At the same time he checked its condition, ensuring fatigue was the only ailment it suffered from. Few of the other messenger bird here would have merited this level of care, certainly not from Luther himself. But the Blood Ravens were special to say nothing of the fact that Cytherille would have viciously attacked anyone else that attempted to touch him.

Finally satisfied that the bird was whole, Luther set it on its perch, pausing only to refill the bowl of meat and the water bowl set into the perches brackets, then he swept out of the room making not a sound.

Moments later Luther sat at his desk inside his study. He had made some haste travelling from the Rookery. The runes on the message cylinder had not indicated that the missive contained held any great urgency. Nevertheless written missives between Order members were rare. For a moment he carefully inspected the message cylinder, turning it over in his hands and using all his senses to test for any sign of tampering. There appeared to be none, what was surprising was that the seal on the cylinder came not from his own sire but from the Master Librarian of the Order.

Carefully Luther made a small cut on his thumb using the nail of his forefinger. He then smeared the blood over the seal that capped the cylinder. He felt the spelled wax react to his blood. Recognising and accepting it. Instantly the wax softened, going from a material harder that steel to the substance of plain wax. Luther carefully cracked the seal and extracted the documents inside. He noted with surprise that there were two documents instead of one.

The first was a familiar rolled letter, written in the ancient archaic script favoured by the Master Librarian. Wrapped within was a smaller sheet of paper on which was impressed only a complex geometric design within a circle. However as soon as the smaller paper touched the desk it suddenly straightened and flattened. The creases and rolls from its folding flowing away like running water. Luther looked at this in surprise for a moment before turning his attention back to the letter.

It took him a while to read through it although the letter itself was just over a page long. Upon finishing he looked up and stared into the distance. The implications if what were contained within the letter were somewhat disquietening. It seems events may be advancing faster than he had initially anticipated. But doing so under the current circumstances would be difficult. Curious now he looked to the smaller sheet of paper. Once again he made a small cut in his thumb but this time he carefully traced the pattern contained within the circle in his blood. When he finished he placed a thumb over the blood traced pattern and spoke a short phrase that he had learned long ago but had rarely had need to use.

For a long moment nothing happened, then the pattern began to glow blood red. Several moments later the pattern started to move the blood it was made of starting to twist and rise from the paper like a living thing. And then suddenly it twisted further, taking on a new shape and tone. In less than a minute the page stood utterly blank and upon it rested an ancient looking set of scrolls.

Luther examined them carefully with his eyes before touching them. They were obviously ancient but appeared remarkably well preserved. The scroll handles were made of dark wood carved in the likeness of serpents heads and serpents scales. Carefully Luther reached out and began to unroll them carefully scanning through the contents. Only a few moments into his review he felt a surge of excitement and had to suppress an urge to move through the scrolls more rapidly, because although the scroll was mainly a series of diagrams and designs marked in the margins were notations in a curious form of script. A script that Luther had recently become very familiar with.

Looking up Luther instinctively turned towards the direction of Hogwarts.

"Well little brother." He mused quietly flashing his fangs in a satisfied smile. "It appears that we will be seeing each other again much sooner than I expected.

* * *

The End

For now.

* * *

Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, not a lot of action but some important interactions that will set the scene for how things flow on from here.

I do apologise to all those who have been following this story for the time it has taken me to update. I find that I just can't get in the mood to write unless I am relaxed and sadly real life in general and work in particular have been conspiring to keep my muse away. Still at least this time it didn't take me three years.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed. If you raised questions in your review or sent me a PM, particularly in the last few months then I apologise for not getting back to you, things have just been that crazy.

Well next chapter Harry tries to settle back into Hogwarts but he has not reckoned on the full impact of the changes he has gone through or the scrutiny of the students.

Hopefully this will be done by the end of June, but again sadly no promises.

Until then

DarkBlade

(1)Yes there is a fair bit of Ron bashing in this story. I can't help it, I find I dislike him as a character. He appears to lack strength in his convictions, is too easily manipulated and really does not seem to have any great strengths. My dislike was cemented by the way he was portrayed in both The Half Blood Prince and the Deathly Hallows.

(2)Hermione did not actually ask for an interrogation room, but at the time she was thinking more about the questions she wanted Harry to answer than on what she wanted the room to look like. The result was that the room pulled this from her subconscious.

(3)The reason that Ron reacts so strongly here is because although his family may be poor, strongly aligned with the Light and be accepting of muggles they are still Purebloods. As such Ron has a literally bone deep knowledge of some wizarding customs and rules that Hermione and Harry still lack. While Hermione has a great deal of knowledge most of it is from books and often lacks simple facts that to the authors (all wizards and mostly purebloods) would be so obvious as to not be worth mentioning. This is why he reacts so strongly. All his life he has been told that what Harry did is a very big No, no. Like muggle mothers tell their children not to play with fire, wizarding parents tell their children never to make binding vows on their magic. They are all too aware of what the consequences can be if such a vow is broken or tested.


	12. Classes just arn't the same

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of my ideas concerning magical creatures and powers in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I have merged them in my own way.**

…**.**

**There is darkness. There is evil. There is chaos. **

**They are not now, nor have they ever, truly been the same thing,**

…**..**

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon Chapter 12****:**

…

Harry stormed through the portrait hole into Gryffindor tower. He was distantly aware of the voice of the portrait of the Fat Lady complaining of the rough treatment as he all but slammed her portrait and the doorway closed, but paid her no mind.

He paused for a moment, sweeping his gaze over the common room. Students of all years who had looked up at his loud entrance very quickly turned their attention back to what they had been doing. Eager to avoid the notice of those furious green eyes.

With a final look Harry adjusted his book bag over his shoulder and made his way forcefully towards the stairs to the boy's dormitories. As he approached a young girl came down the stairs from the girls dorms. From her size she must have been a first or second year. She saw his feet approaching and looked up only to let out a loud "EEP!" of fright and quickly duck out of his way.

Harry ignored her as he strode on and up the staircases to the sixth years dorm. Entering the dorm room Harry glanced around curiously at the beds in the room and the various mess of clothes, books quills and other magical paraphernalia left scatter by their occupants. Noting that none of them were presently occupied Harry started striding towards his own bed. As he approached absent mindedly drew his wand and started moving it through a series of scanning and detection charms with the ease of something that had become second nature. Finishing his search he paused for a moment to look over his bed and trunk. Unlike the others his bed was, if not well made, at least tidy and all of his possessions were either securely stored within his trunk or upon his person.

He let his gaze linger slowly and carefully over his bed and trunk and the areas around them. Looking for any signs that may indicate some form of tampering. At the same time he reached out with his senses, not just sight, smell and hearing, but also with his magic. Trying to feel for any indication of threat. Finally satisfied that there was nothing he carefully placed his book bag on his desk and lay down on his bed, Arms folded behind his head he gazed up at the canopy above him.

"It's funny" he thought. "For years now whenever I have been away from Hogwarts all I have ever wanted is to be back. Even despite everything that happened last year this is the first time that I wish I could be somewhere else."

And as he continued to stare upwards Harry contemplated the events over the last two weeks that had lead to his current feeling.

…

At first it was easy to deal with the environment around Hogwarts because he had expected it. The students staring at him in the corridors, the whispers, the hushed conversations as he passed, these were all things that he had needed to get used to over the years.

The problem was that in the past he could ignore them and do his best to remain oblivious to the discussions around him. That was no longer possible.

The training and the abilities that he had received after forming his bond with Luther were generally very useful. His senses were much keener and his awareness of what was happening around him was much sharper now. The problem was that those instincts and abilities were now a part of him and he could not simply turn them off.

Hearing the whispered words of a conversation now focused his entire attention on it. As soon as his attention was focused he could hear it, as clearly as if he was standing right next to the person, instead of nearly a corridors length away. In the last few weeks Harry had learned more than he had ever wanted to know about the gossip and the private lives of the students around Hogwarts. There were some parts of that knowledge that made him dearly wish it was possible to partially obliviate himself. Such as a detailed discussion around facial care and blackhead charms or detailed comparisons on what potions were good for helping deal with "that time of the month" that he had overheard from some of the female seventh years.

But it was much worse in the great hall. There the dozens of hushed conversations and whispers that included his name or supposed reports of Death Eater activity often meant that his attention jumped from one conversation to another like a house elf on a sugar high. It had not been as bad during the welcoming feast, where his attention had been on his friends and their conversations or on the announcements from the staff table. But without something to fix his attention on the almost random jumps in his focus were enough to give him a headache rivaling Voldemort in a bad mood.

The first morning it had started slowly, like an itch, but it had progressively grown worse and worse. In the end he had braved through it only long enough to received his class schedule from a slightly scowling Professor McGonagall, apparently she had yet to forgive him for damaging Gryffindor's chances at the House and Quidditch cups this year, before grabbing a couple of quickly made bacon and egg sandwiches and bolting from the Great Hall.

If he seen the looks on Hermione, Ginny and even Neville's faces as he did so he would probably have tried to be more circumspect. As it was he was too focused on avoiding the cause of his building headache at the time to worry about it. Something he soon had cause to regret.

…

Harry spent the majority of the first day of the Hogwarts term revising potions texts in an abandoned classroom in an out of the way part of the school in preparation for his first potions class of the year (1). As a sixth year his schedule had many more free periods and a similar number of double classes than in prior years. The additional time was supposed to help students deal with both the greater volume of coursework and the larger amount of research and assignments that were now expected of them. Harry was determined not to have a repeat of his first oh so memorable Potions lesson with his new instructor. In addition he hoped that by demonstrating a good understanding of the NEWT level subject matter he could avoid the necessity of too many of the threatened revision sessions and have some more free time later in the year. To that end he was going through not only his Hogwarts potions texts for the last five years, but also the copious notes and books that were a consequence of his potions lessons with Luther.

This was not the onerous task that Harry may have once considered it to be. While potions was not, and would likely never be Harry's favorite area of study it was one of Luther's. Reading through the notes, annotations and in some cases corrections that he had now made to some of his Hogwarts texts Harry could not help but remember and feel the intensity and enthusiasm with which Luther had walked him through the subjects and his scathing opinion of some of what was written in the textbooks by supposed master brewers.

Harry smiled as he remembered his initial reluctance to make any notes in his textbooks, thinking of the horror Hermione would react with if she found out. He also remembered Luther's exasperated response.

"_For Kain's sake Little Brother!" The vampire had very nearly shouted._

"_I am not asking you to mark a rare, antique or even unique book. It's a ministry approved textbook! Hundreds if not thousands or these are produced every year and they change from year to year! More over these books are your personal property. They belong to you alone, it's not like they belong to the Hogwarts library! These textbooks are a tool for your use little brother, a tool to assist your understanding and you should never be reluctant to modify a tool so that it better suits your needs."_

Harry had laughed then as he imagined Hermione, or better yet Madame Pince, the formidable librarian of the Hogwarts Library's reaction to Luther's views on the treatment of personal texts. The lively debate that would no doubt ensue from such an argument would be amusing to watch.

From a safe distance of course.

Of course Harry had no doubt that the more heated the debate got the more likely that Luther would win.

Probably.

Madame Pince could be downright scary in the protection of her books after all.

…

In the end Harry became so engrossed in his revision that he was almost late for class. As it was he barely had time to make it from the classroom he had chosen down to the familiar Potions lab in the dungeons. There were only about another dozen students waiting when he arrived. Most were Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's. There was only one student from Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan whom Harry knew from the DA last year. Also pacing to and fro and looking anxious was a clearly agitated Hermione Granger, the only other student from Gryiffindor. She looked up with relief when Harry approached. A look that quickly settled into determination as she strode towards him, no doubt to berate him for worrying her and demand to know where he had been for most of the day.

Fortunately before Hermione had a chance to open her mouth the dungeon door opened and professor Slughorn strode out. Although from the look of his ample belly he very nearly had difficulty getting through the not inconsiderable doorway.

Slughorn beamed down at them, Harry was a little off put by the fact that the professor seemed to pay particular attention to him and Blaise Zabini one of the Slytherin's, before ushering them into the classroom with a sweep of his hand. The classroom was clearly divided with a number of tables, each obviously intended to be shared by two students. Glancing around Harry saw that the Slytherin's and Ravenclaw's were clearly intent on pairing up with members of their own house. Seeing Ernie grab a table on the opposite side of the room, Harry quickly sided over and sat next to the Hufflepuff, who looked surprised for a moment before smiling.

Before either of them could speak their attention was diverted as they both turned to seek the source of a seductive scent that suddenly swept over them. The source was soon apparent. In the centre of the room were a number of bubbling cauldrons. The nearest one, the one that appeared to be the source of the tantalizing scent was giving off steam in a series of spirals that gleamed in the potions reflected mother of pearl sheen. Harry found that both he and Ernie were leaning forward to get more of the enticing scent. A great contentment seemed to fall over Harry as he breathed in the scents of cooking meat, aged wood, metal, oil, gunsmoke, blood.

At the last Harry gave a start and stared hard at the potion as several facts suddenly came together in his mind. Mother of pear sheen, spiraling steam, varying scents. Amortentia! He was sitting next to a cauldron filled with the most powerful love potion in the world! Instantly Harry started going through the means of resisting the potions effects in his mind, as he simultaneously started to move his chair as far away from the bubbling potion as the desk would allow. Moments later he started digging through his book bag for his potions ingredients and the ready store of antidotes that Luther insisted he prepare.

Ernie looked over at him curiously for a moment before turning his attention back to the bubbling potions. Which was also the source of attention for most of the class.

At least until Professor Slughorn called them to attention and asked them to get out their scales, potions kits and text books.

The professor then proceeded to describe how the potions they could see bubbling in the room were a number of the kind that they could expect to be able to brew upon completion of their N.E.W.T.'s.

He then asked if they could identify what the potions were, as they should have heard of them even if this was their first time seeing the real thing.

Harry looked out at the other cauldrons as he mentally tallied their appearance against his now fairly detailed knowledge of potions and their effects. He was in no hurry to draw attention to himself by raising his hand to answer. After five years with Snape he would be happy to remain completely anonymous during this years classes, as vain as that hope was. However that did not stop him from being eager to put what he had learned with Luther to practical use.

It was probably a good thing, even with his newly enhanced reflexes he felt he would have had a hard time beating Hermione's hand to the air.

He smiled as Slughorn confirmed her first answer, that the first seemingly colourless potion was Veritaserum. Idly Harry wondered if there was any way to obtain a sample without Slughorn noticing. The truth potion was quite valuable and tended to lose its potency fast if not yep under specific conditions. Besides which he could think of a number of things he would like to do with a decent supply of the most powerful truth potion known to man.

As a result of his musing, Harry was only partly paying attention as Slughorn confirmed Hermione's answer of the second potion being Polyjuice. Harry nodded, he could still remember that potion from their second year and the faintly bubbling mudlike substance was too distinctive to be anything else, other than perhaps a failed example of another potion.

He was only brought from his musings as he heard Hermione go into an increasing tangent describing what she smelled from the potion now confirmed to be Amortentia. Harry idly wondered if she was aware that her rambling was probably induced by the significantly watered down but still potentially potent effects of the fumes of the potion that they were all presently inhaling.

By this time Slughorn was inquiring into Hermione's background and ancestry, which Harry thought was a little strange, although to the professor's credit his pleased expression did not change when she announced that she was a Muggle Born.

Slughorn went on to describe the effects of Amortentia and how it as probably the most dangerous potion in the room. Harry thought that Luther would certainly agree with the professor on this although he would vehemently contest it being described as a love potion. Luther had described it as a potion to cause extreme infatuation or obsessive behavior and while some might classify this as love he did not. Harry recalled that there had been both anger and curiously and expression of loss and sadness in Luther's face when he said that.

Harry's attention was abruptly brought back to the lesson as Ernie questioned the final potion bubbling in a small back cauldron on Slughorn's desk and the professor responded that it was Felix Felicis, commonly referred to as liquid luck.

Harry suddenly turned to look at the small black cauldron and the golden liquid inside as if it was full of Basilisk Venom.

While the rest of the class looked at the potion excitedly after Hermione's description of its effects, Harry was reviewing everything that he could recall of what Luther had told him regarding the potion and its dangers. His mind therefore was somewhat on autopilot when Terry Boot asked.

"Why don't people drink it all the time sir?"

Harry responded without thinking "Because it doesn't last!"

Suddenly the entire class's attention shifted to him and Harry groaned inwardly, although he let no sign of it show on his face. This was exactly what he had wanted to avoid.

"Quite right Mr Potter, but would you care to elaborate on your answer?" Slughorn did not seem overly displeased about Harry's outburst and was looking at him in interest.

Harry grimaced but there was no help for it now, and it was a good opportunity to show he was familiar with the material.

"Sorry sir. If taken in larger quantities Felix Felicis tends to cause giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence. Although whether these are a symptom of the potion itself or a result of its effects is still debated. Also the potion itself is a form of poison and is highly toxic. While it can be safely used in small quantities over large periods of time it's effect does tend to be cumulative and repeated exposures even years apart can result in death. In addition some potions masters believe that the potion itself does not generate luck, rather it slightly manipulates fate so that people experience their store of good fortune in a shorter space of time. This can lead to lengthy periods of bad fortune later in life, although this has yet to be conclusively proven by…" Harry trailed off as he noted that all the members of the class, Slughorn included were starting at him with something akin to shock.

Slughorn was the first to recover. "Well, well well. Fifteen points to Gryffindor Mr Potter for a very comprehensive answer. I have heard the theory that you describe and while I am not sure that I agree with it, based as it is on the premise that ones luck in life is a finite amount, it speaks well of your dedication to potions that you have read about it."

"But I can assure you all." He said turning to the class at large. "That taken in small doses Felic Felicis has no negative effects. I myself have taken the potion twice in my life. Once when I was twenty four and once when I was fifty seven. The result, two perfect days! And that is what I am giving you the chance to experience." He said as he pulled a tiny glass bottle filled with a golden liquid out of the pocket of his waistcoat.

Slughorn went on to explain that he was offering this single twelve hour use of Felix Felicis as a prize in this lesson. After extolling further on its virtues, while finishing with the warning that it was considered to be a banned substance for many sporting or academic events, he instructed them to turn to page ten of their textbooks and make an attempt at the Draught of the Living Death in the time remaining to them.

As he set up his cauldron and took out his ingredients Harry was in two minds. While Luther's warning of the dangers of the potion was clear in his mind, not even the Vampire had denied that it could at times be useful and as highly regulated as the potion was it would be rare for him to get another opportunity to obtain a dose. The clincher however came when he looked up and chanced to see Malfoy feverishly turning through his potions book and preparing his ingredients with a focus that he had rarely seen on the Slytherin's face in the years he had known him. That decided it, if Malfoy wanted something so badly then on principal Harry was inclined to see that it was denied to him.

Focusing his attention on the instructions of the potion Harry frowned as he read through them. Most of the ingredient preparation was fairly straight forward the powdered root of asphodel and the wormwood infusion were standard ingredients that Harry was unlikely to ever forget given his first year, but there were a few ingredients and instructions that appeared odd. Reaching down into his book bag Harry pulled out two volumes that Luther had insisted he become familiar with. Von Stuab's _The Art of Preparation_ was a text that had been written by a German Potions Master from a Pureblood family. The book was not very popular outside of Germany and Luther had had some difficulty obtaining a copy in English for Harry. The text was a detailed list of the best ways to prepare ingredients for certain effects, describing the specific steps to be used for each one, often with a brief explanation as to why. The books lack of popularity was because many brewers outside of Germany felt that the information it contained was only common sense and there was no need for it. However as Luther had noted a failure of many potions books was that the writer assumed a certain level of knowledge on the part of the reader that was not always there.

An example was the step Harry was working on right now. The instructions said to cut up the Sopophorous Bean, but anyone familiar with that ingredient would know that the juice of the bean needed to be completely removed before it could be effectively used in a potion. Unless that was, you had the time to leave the potion brewing for several hours or even days to ensure the juices were fully extracted through the beans outer coating. The beans coating was not only extremely slippery and rubbery, making it very difficult to cut, but it would actually act to restrict the magical reactions in many potions used. It needed to be to hold in the magically active juice it contained.

Harry consulted the section on Sopophorous Bean's in _The Art of Preparation_. Sure enough for potions where time was an issue the book recommended crushing the bean using utensils of silver, (as baser metals would damage the beans properties, while gold would enhance its power which would turn the potion into a draught of true death) to ensure the juice permeated through a potion quickly. Harry carefully crushed the bean with the flat side of his silver dagger against a wooden cutting board, which the book indicated would not interfere with its properties. Catching both the juice and any traces of the beans coating Harry carefully poured them into his cauldron and looked down satisfied as the potion moved from a smooth black current colored liquid to the shade of lilac described in the textbook.

Harry noted that Ernie was looking over at his non standard actions curiously but was too engrossed in trying to cut his own bean to do anything further. Harry moved on to the next step and once again frowned. The instructions said to stir counterclockwise until the potion turned as clear as water. Given the potions purpose the counterclockwise motion, against the perceived clockwise passage of time and life made sense. But if the potion was to have a water like consistency the ingredients needed to thoroughly mix and in the time he had left it was unlikely that they would have time to merge to that consistency. He needed include a clockwise stir to effectively mix the ingredients, but how often? A clockwise action would be counter to the magic the counterclockwise stirring was trying to invoke. Seeing that he only had about fifteen minutes of the hour left Harry quickly started turning through the second book, Franklin's _Brewers Companion_. This book was written by an American Potions master, which was part of the reason why it was so unpopular in Magical Britain, but as Luther had told Harry it had a great deal of information on the methods of brewing, when to stir and how, how much heat to use for how long and how to help correct a potion if it started to go wrong. Again while useful the book was held in distain by serious potions brewers in Europe. They felt it contained information too obvious to be written down as any true brewer would have long learned this from experience, but that made it a very useful resource for students and journeymen brewers who lacked the decades of experience with trial and error of their senior counterparts. Harry quickly consulted to section on stirring and on mixed stirring counter and clockwise. According to the book the number seven was important in the slowing of the passage of time and life. So a clockwise stir every seventh counterclockwise stir should have the least impact on a potion whose intention was to slow time and the appearance of life. Figuring that best met the description of the draught of the living death Harry carefully started to stir, mindful of anything that could indicate an adverse or potentially volatile reaction.

Seven stirs counter-clockwise, one stir clockwise. Immediately the potion started to lighten in color. Harry nearly held his breath his whole attention focused on the potion in front of him.

"Harry how did you cut this damn bean?" came Ernie's harried voice. "I can't manage to slice it and the times almost up!"

Not looking up from his stirring Harry replied. "Don't try cutting it, the bean resists that. Crush it using the flat of a blade, that'll release the juice. Make sure it's a silver blade though otherwise you won't get the right reaction from the juice."

"Right thanks mate." Harry heard Ernie rummaging around and after a few sounds of surprise heard him dropping ingredients into his cauldron.

"My my would you look at that, it turns lilac right away when you do it that way, thanks Harry."

Harry nodded absently, focused as he was on his brewing, so he missed Hermione's shocked and then angry look as she continued to struggle with her resolutely purple potion.

Harry continued to focus on his potion, largely ignoring the increasingly frantic actions of his classmates as they struggled to get their potions ready against the approaching deadline.

Absently he was aware that Ernie had started copying his stirring action, adding a clockwise stir for every seventh counterclockwise. But he wasn't worried. While Ernie's potion was moving from Lilac to pink it was noticeably thicker than Harry's own and Harry doubted he would catch up by the time class ended.

Sure enough moments later Slughorn called out "Times Up" and asked the class to stop stirring. Harry carefully removed his stirrer and took his cauldron from the heat before looking around.

Even spread out as they were it was clear that he and Ernie had the best results of the class. He watched as Slughorn moved about the class giving the potions an occasional stir or sniff. Although the vast majority of the potions were purple, a few were a lilac or pink indicating that the students had correctly crushed the bean. Although one Slytherin's was a tar like black indicating he had clearly made a serious misstep early in the potion. Slughorn seemed neither surprised nor displeased at the status of the potions, noted Harry as the professor patted a clearly disappointed Hermione on the shoulder in congratulation. Although he must have known that an hour would not be enough time for the students to correctly brew the draught of the living death, not with the instructions in the text book (2).

Slughorn seemed quite content as he made his way over to Ernie and Harry's table. This changed into a look to incredulous delight as he beheld the two potions, one a light pink, the other nearly clear with the faintest trace of pink remaining.

"Well, well what have we here?" He said delightedly, "Two budding master brewers it seems."

The professor carefully looked over both potions, stirring and sniffing them before comparing the colors closely.

"While this is an excellent effort by you Mr Macmillan I am afraid that Mr Potters potion is just that bit superior." Said Slughorn apologetically while he beamed at Harry.

"That's ok professor, it was only by following Harry's advice that mine turned out as well as it did."

Harry smiled at Ernie's comment although inwardly he cursed the Hufflepuffs loyalty and sense of fair play. He didn't particularly want additional attention focused on him.

"O Ho." Said Slughorn "Well Harry its clear that you have inherited you mother's talent. She was a dab hand at potions Lily was. Hello what's this?" Said Slughorn curiously as he inspected the two books on Harry's table in addition to the Advanced Potions text.

"Von Stuab's _The Art of Preparation and _Franklin's _Brewers Companion?" _StatedSlughorn surprise obvious in his voice_._

Harry shrugged suddenly nervous. "I friend of mine recommended them to me Professor, he said they would help with understanding potions not just following the instructions."

Slughorn's face was thoughtful for a moment before it broke into a smile.

"My dear boy you obviously take your potions studies very seriously, I think I can safely say that your mother would be very proud of you and your dedication to the art. Here you are then, one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised. Use it well." Said the professor as he passed the tiny bottle of golden liquid to Harry.

"But Sir he Cheated!" came the strident cry from the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy.

Both Harry and Slughorn turned around to face the source.

"Mr Malfoy!" Slughorn's voice was the most serious Harry had hear it so far. "I think I am well qualified to judge the winner in a contest I have set myself and I do not appreciate you questioning my judgment in my own classroom. Now what makes you believe that Mr Potter cheated in a contest that depended on your own individual skill in brewing?" Said the professor as he stood with his walrus like mustache quivering.

Malfoy shrank back slightly at the display of temper from the so far mild mannered professor.

"But sir you just said that he had additional text books that gave him the answer, that's an unfair advantage!"

Harry thought it was rather rich for Malfoy to be complaining that someone else had an unfair advantage, particularly after some of the things that he had pulled in the past, but wisely chose to remain silent. It appeared that Slughorn was more that willing to chastise Malfoy on his own.

"Mr Malfoy, having additional tools available to you does you no good unless you have the skills to use them. Mr Potter had no more information than the rest of you but he clearly recognized that in order to complete the potion in the required time some deviation from the standard recipe would be necessary. The books that he used to do so do not provide the answer, as you seemed to imply Mr Malfoy, unless you already know the correct questions to ask. Just so you know those books are often used by journeymen and apprentice brewers as they study for the higher ranks in the art. They are not on your required booklist as few sixth years, indeed few seventh years, display the fundamental understanding of potions to make effective use of them. Clearly Mr Potter is an exception, and I have never penalized my students for seeking additional knowledge beyond the bare minimum that is required to pass."

Malfoy looked like he wanted to protest further, but Slughorn was obviously unsympathetic and just then the end of class bell rang, prompting everyone to furiously empty out their cauldrons and clean up before hurrying to dinner.

Harry felt somewhat numb as he placed the bottle of Felix Felicis securely in a charmed storage section of his potions kit. He had never known that is Mother had a talent for potions. He had heard from Flitwick that she was good in Charms like his dad had been in Transfiguration but he had never known that potions was one of her skills. He was not quite sure how that made him feel. But he had little time to ponder it as he hurried to Gryiffindor tower to drop off his potions kit before heading to dinner.

Hermione managed to catch up with him roughly half way there.

…

"Harry!"

"HARRY!"

Harry sighed and stopped in the corridor that lead to the final flight of stairs before Gryffindor tower as he waited for Hermione to catch up with him. Once she did she wasted no time, not even pausing to catch her breath before he laid into him.

"Harry.." gasp "What was that just now and where were you?"

Harry knew he was playing with fire but was unable to resist.

"Unless I'm mistaken Hermione that was our first potions class of the year, as I believe you know you were there with me."

Hermione looked furious and for a moment Harry honestly thought she was going to swing her Cauldron at him.

"Harry you Great Prat, you know that's not what I was talking about! Where were you after breakfast? Ron, Neville, Ginny and I we looked everywhere for you but you weren't in any of your usual places. We couldn't find you, we were worried something had happened!"

"I have usual places?" Harry asked curiously.

"Harry!" Hermione growled dangerously and started to finger her wand. Harry felt he had better drop it before he found out the hard way if her known selection of curses had improved.

"Ok. Ok Hermione, sheesh calm down. If you must know I was in one of the old abandoned classrooms on the east wing. I didn't really want to deal with people hunting me down with a bunch of questions in our free period."

"But all those rooms are locked Harry." Argued Hermione

"Yes but not with anything an Alohamora wont open. That and a little notice me not charm on the door and I'm not surprised no one could find me.

Hermione looked shocked for a moment, then thoughtful as she processed what he had said. But it didn't take her long to rally and continue.

"But what were you doing all that time Harry?"

"Mainly revising."

Hermione's expression conveyed her disbelief. "Revising." She said flatly

Harry sighed. "Yes revising for potions, what's wrong with that?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Nothing Harry its just that it's unusual for you. I mean you have to admit you've never really shown an inclination to study or revise before when you didn't need to, particularly for potions." Replied Hermione trying to sound reasonable.

Harry looked at her flatly. "Hermione for the first time I have had a potions lesson with a teacher that didn't seem inclined to hate me on general principal. Forgive me for wanting to make a good impression and not repeat the mistakes of my first year."

"Id say you made an impression alright. But what about those books Harry, who told you about those." She said with an edge of genuine curiosity to her voice.

"I believe you've heard of him, he's the friend I can't talk about." Replied Harry

"The friend you can't talk about?" said Hermione in confusion. But she was a clever witch, her confusion only lasted a moment before her eyes widened in surprise and she opened her mouth to start again.

Fortunately before she could continue a crowd of third to fifth year Gryffindor's came up the corridor. While Hermione moved back to let them past, Harry was only too happy to make use of the distraction by joining the crowd as they made their way into the tower. Hermione started to protest and called for Harry to wait, but she was smart enough not to say anything else around the crowd of other students and when Harry made his way up to the boys dorms she didn't move to follow. Apparently her curiosity did have limits.

Harry made a point in moving with a crowd of students when he went down to dinner. Mostly younger ones who were thrilled to have the famous Harry Potter in their midst. Fortunately this also discouraged them from asking questions, although there were plenty of hushed whispers which Harry could hear all to clearly. Still that was better than Hermione's interrogation.

During dinner he was able to largely tune out the other conversations by either focusing on just one or focusing on something in his mind such as chapters from his potions books. Although it was particularly hard to ignore the huddle of Hermione, Ginny and Neville that sat at one end of the table and cast cautious looks at him when they thought he wasn't looking.

The only benefit of his fallout with Ron was that so far Ron was completely ignoring him as he sat huddled with the remaining players of last years Quidditch team and the host of hopefuls that were looking to make the team this year.

He knew that he could not keep avoiding Hermione forever and that he would have to answer her questions about where he had acquired the additional potions books soon or Hermione would only make a bigger issue out of it and likely get Neville and Ginny and possibly Ron to help. But it was the first day of term and while he had managed to partly block out the other conversations in the hall, he could still make out enough to give him a headache. Hopefully tomorrow would be soon enough and Hermione would have calmed down a bit.

Looking back, Harry reflected that if he had known where that decision would lead he would have sought her out and dragged her to the room of requirement that night

…..

The next day started normally enough. Harry joined the other Gryffindor's down in the great hall for breakfast. He seemed to have made some improvements in his ability to block out his ability to hear unwanted conversations and so he was feeling quite good.

Hermione seemed to be deliberately ignoring him during breakfast and Harry decided to enjoy the peace while it lasted and so filled his plate and focused on eating and preparing for the day ahead which was a double of transfiguration follow by a free period over lunch with a double of charms before dinner.

The only unusual thing that happened during breakfast was that a panting first year ran up to him with a roll of parchment after he left the great hall. Harry took it cautiously but the parchment proved to be nothing sinister. Although the subject matter was cause for some anxiety. Apparently Dumbledore wanted to meet with him on Saturday night around 8pm to discuss "certain matters of interest to them both". Harry wasn't sure exactly to what that was referring but he hoped it didn't mean the Headmaster was going to try to get more information out of Harry regarding what had occurred during his stay with Luther. He was certain that if Dumbledore succeeded that they would both live to regret it. Just not for very long.

Still Harry was in quite a good mood until he got to transfiguration.

It wasn't that the lesson went badly, quite the opposite. McGonagall was as always a strict but scrupulously fair teacher. She seemed even stricter as she delivered the start of term lecture but given the subject matter Harry could understand that.

Over the last five years transfiguration had grown steadily more complicated. They had started by turning items into something else of a similar size and shape. Then onto turning inanimate objects into living creatures of a body mass and size. Most of their lessons had been increasingly complex variations of these but NEWT level transfiguration was on a whole new level. Here they were expected not only to perform complex transfigurations, they were learning how to combine several together and make them permanent and semi permanent. They were also learning conjuration, one of the most difficult branches of transfiguration that involved creating solid matter from thin air (3). Either to increase the size of an existing object or at its highest level to create something through magic alone.

The work was difficult as McGonagall had warned, but it was also more dangerous. Dangerous because low level transfigurations could generally be reversed fairly easily. But more powerful and complex transfigurations could literally become permanent, beyond the means of most witches or wizards to undo. There was also the greater possibility for things to go wrong with unexpected consequences particularly when attempting to partially animate inanimate objects. She provided some fairly grizzly stories of wizards that had been mauled by their own accidental creations to drive home her point.

As Harry sat listening to her lecture and watching as she provided some examples of the work they would be expected to perform. He found himself fascinated, not so much by what the professor was saying but by the magic she was performing. As Harry watched McGonagall transfigure a desk, first into a lion, then into a wooden lion capable of moving around and finally into an animated desk that bound around the room, its wooden legs and flat top oddly twisting and bending as it mimicked the lions bounding gait, he was fascinated by the magic he could feel her perform.

Feel was the only way to describe it. It was not that Harry could see the magic of the spell. Unlike jinxes of curses or even in some cases charms, there were no flashes of multicolored light in indicate when a transfiguration spell was taking effect. Likewise other than an odd understanding of the rough meaning behind many of the pseudo Latin incantations used it was not the words of the spells themselves. Rather it was the feel of the magic. As the professor worked her spells it seemed to Harry like he could feel the magic forming. Feel the intent behind it, feel the twist of wood as it changed becoming flesh and muscle or the twist as the wood flexed and moved in a completely unnatural way according to magic's will. It was nothing tangible, nothing that seemed real. It was like that faint feeling you sometimes get before a storm, when you know it is going to rain but you don't know why.

Harry partly thought he was imagining it but the feeling persisted.

Later in the day the class were in the middle of their first practical session of the year. The class had each been issued with a smooth round river stone, roughly fist sized. They were required first to transfigure the stone into a small four legged wooden box based on an example sitting on McGonagall's table. That was the easy part and while some of the boxes varied from the picture all of the students had been able to transfigure their stone into at least a rough approximation of the box. But now came the difficult part as they were required to make the box mimic the motions of a toad as closely as they could while keeping it in the same shape.

This was much harder that it sounded. Not only did they have to constantly focus to keep the box from shifting back into a rock they also needed to maintain it in that same rough shape while forcing its substance to bend and move in a way that was completely unnatural. Some students succeeded in making the box move through the toad's motion, only for the wood that made up the box to twist and stretch and finally shatter, either into a pile of splinters or a pile of gravel as it reverted to its original form.

Of the students Hermione was doing the best so far her box was staying in its transfigured state and had yet to warp or otherwise suffer damage. However so far all she had managed to do was to make her box walk in a rather robotic and unnatural motion.

Some student's transfigurations had progressed the wrong way. There were several examples of boxes with frog's legs, or frog like skin dotted around the room. Ron was currently on his seventh stone and was busy trying to transfigure it into a box amidst a growing pile of gravel.

Harry wasn't doing too badly overall. He was on to his third stone, but his box was now a perfect replica of the one currently sitting on McGonagall's desk and while his first attempt had reverted to a pile of gravel his last two were a mass of twisted splinters indicating that his initial transfiguration at least had held. But Harry was getting frustrated. Although McGonagall had stated that she did not expect many, if any of them to be able to achieve this until much later in the year for some reason Harry felt sure he was capable of doing it now, there was just something he was missing.

Pausing before his newly transfigured box Harry resolutely forgot about the five step process that McGonagall had been walking them through for the last hour. Instead he thought back to the start of the lesson. Focused on the memory of the feel of the magic when the professor had first shown them what she wanted them to attempt. His mind was full of the feel of her magic when she had made the transfiguration. Slowly he tried to mimic that same feeling, forcing his own magic to match it. Finally when it felt right he pushed that feeling out through his wand at the box all the while focusing in his mind imagining what he wanted the box to do. With a final push of will he let it go, and promptly leaned back gasping in his chair feeling like Dudley had just punched him full in the gut.

…

Harry sat gasping in his chair for several moments, fighting a sudden wave of exhaustion that had passed over him as soon as he finished the spell. He felt like he had just been run through one of Oliver Wood's more strenuous training sessions. As his body started to recover from the sudden weariness that had nearly overcome it, Harry tried to figure out just what the hell had just happened. While he had become tired from casting spells before, particularly after some of his more intense sessions with Luther, he had never become so tired so quickly(4). However, thankfully, the sensation seemed to be brief. Even now his strength and awareness were rapidly returning to him.

So it was he looked up sharply when he felt something jar the desk before him, only to star in shock at the object of the disturbance. There sitting on the table, apparently looking at him was his transfigured copy of the box. While the box had no eyes, two of its stubby wooden legs had thickened and lengthened and the entire box now rested at an angle on them like a rabbit on its haunches. Additionally the two front legs had thinned and lengthened holding one end of the box upright and apparently pointed at Harry.

Suddenly the Box moved and as Harry watched, his initial weariness rapidly turning into delight, the box proceeded to jump towards him across the table in a very credible approximation of a toads hop.

Harry was still smiling at his handiwork when a split appeared in the wood at the top of the box. Harry prepared to cast a quick shield in case the transfiguration devolved into splinters again, but instead received another surprise when a moment latter the seam opened wider and the box gave a sharp and decidedly wooden.

"_Ribbit!"_

Harry stared bemused. "Well." He said to himself "I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"Indeed Mr Potter?" asked a voice behind him with an unmistakable hint of Scottish accent.

Harry turned around to see Professor McGonagall staring over his shoulder at the transfigured box. Harry started to form a reply but stopped as the professor moved around him to the front of his desk and proceeded to inspect his attempt at transfiguration with both eyes and wand.

For a moment the professor was silent, frowning slightly before turning her attention back to Harry.

"Tell me Mr Potter did you work through all five of the steps I outlined to you when you attempted this transfiguration." Her tone while firm, conveyed no emotion.

Harry winced. "Not exactly professor. I wasn't having much luck with them. I was usually fine until the 4th or 5th step, but the last ones always felt really hard, like it was resisting the magic. I thought I would try combining the steps into one to see if I had any better results."

"And felt exhausted as soon as you had finished no doubt." Said MacGonnagal again, this time a slight but definite note of disapproval in her tone as she turned slightly face him arching an eyebrow.

Harry grimaced. "Yes, right after I completed the transfiguration I felt like I had just run a mile."

"That would be because you are not used to performing magic of this level or complexity yet Mr Potter. It takes a lot of concentration and a skillful manipulation of magic to perform a transfiguration of this level. Breaking the process down into steps helps you to become used to the transfiguration in its various stages before you attempt them all at once. No 6th student should attempt the entire process at once this early into the year. While you were successful this time the consequences had you gotten it wrong could have been severe!" She finished forcefully.

'Yes Madame." Said Harry, ducking his head.

McGonagall nodded her head, apparently satisfied that he had taken her rebuke to heart. Then a faint smile appeared on her usually severe face. "That said, you did manage to achieve the full transfiguration, it appears that you have inherited your fathers talent. Well done Mr Potter, five points to Gryffindor. Now I do not want you to attempt any further magic for the remainder of this class. You will need to let yourself recover from the drain. For the remainder of the class focus on memorizing and understanding the requirements of each of the steps. Perhaps in the next class you can attempt this again, but only with my supervision Mr Potter." Continued McGonagall severely. Do not attempt this on your own. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor." Replied Harry seriously, although he could not fully prevent a small smile forming on his face at the unusual praise from the stern transfiguration professor.

McGonagall nodded sharply but gave Harry another faint smile before turning away to check the progress on the other students in the class. As she turned away Harry leaned back in his chair and allowed the smile he had been trying to suppress blossom fully across his face. That had been the most complex transfiguration he had ever attempted. Even if it had tired him unexpectedly he had shown that he could perform the magic and McGonagall seemed to imply that it would become easier and less wearing the more he practiced it. He would heed the professors warning about not attempting it on his own for now, but he looked forward to honing his skills. Transfiguration had so many potentially useful applications as Dumbledore's duel with Voldemort in the ministry atrium last year had shown him.

Harry's good mood quickly evaporated. A few moments later he felt that he was being watched. Surreptitiously turning his head Harry looked out of the corner of his eye and made out the form of Hermione scowling at him from across the classroom. Harry winced as he turned back to his transfiguration textbook. 'Great' he thought to himself. 'Something else for her to be suspicious about.

…..

Harry's new talent with magic continued to demonstrate itself during his charms class later that day. Like with transfiguration sixth year charms was both more complicated and potentially more dangerous than what they had been learning previously. Not only were they learning more complicated and useful charms, they were learning at least the theory of how to permanently enchant objects. Harry realized with a start that many of the items Mr Weasley had encountered in the office of misuse of Muggle artifacts along with some of the twins creations were the result of advanced charms work. Listening to the lecture he began to realize just how much effort it must have taken Mr Weasley to create the flying car from his second year. Looking bad it was amazing the man had not been angrier with him and Ron for the loss of such a fantastic achievement.

As the first few lessons of the year were mainly theory bases Harry's prowess did not stand out as it had done during Potions or Charms. But at the same time a difference was obvious. While Harry may not have understood all the charm theory they were going through he was able to remember all of it. Harry had never been the most academic of students and his memory was about average. But now it was as if all he needed to do was focus on a particular chapter or aspect of charms theory and he could instantly recall the section it related to and what was said. This became obvious when Harry grew bored of listening to Professor Flitwick's lecture and started to read ahead in the textbook. Flitwick may have been tiny and generally good natured, but the Ravenclaw head of house had keen eyes and almost possessed a sixth sense as to when students were not paying attention to him. Being far less tolerant of students misbehavior behavior now that they were working with NEWT level material Flitwick called Harry out and asked him to summaries' what they had been discussing on the benefits and limitations of casting permanent locomotion charms on objects. However his attempt fell somewhat flat when Harry was able to provide the nearly textbook perfect answer to the question. Flitwick was forced to conclude that Harry was in fact paying attention, where as Harry was forced to make a greater effort to at least appear to be paying attention to the current lesson. However there was at least one other student the noticed the difference and added it to growing list of unusual behavior that her friend was demonstrating.

….

"Harry we need to talk!"

Harry sighed. Several days had passed since his first little discussion with Hermione and classes had continued largely as before. Despite Harry's best efforts to remain anonymous in potions Slughorn had seemingly picked Harry as some kind of potions prodigy and often asked Harry questions regarding the potions they were studying or the ingredients they were using.

The funny thing was that Harry was able to answer most of the questions easily and it was not just due to his lessons with Luther. Earlier that day Slughorn had asked Harry if he knew the best way to prepare one of the ingredients they were using. Harry was absolutely certain that he had never used the ingredient before nor learned of it from Luther. In fact the only time he had heard of it was during the assigned reading he had done the night before, and the additional reading he had then done from Von Stuab's _The Art of Preparation_ . But when the question came he was able to provide the full details of the answer from both books, as if he'd had them open in front of him. (5)

Likewise in transfiguration and charms he was able to recall and memorize the theory components of lessons much more easily. But while this was nice it was in the practical applications that he was learning to really excel. Several times he had ignored all or part of the professor's instructions and just gone with his instincts on how he felt a spell was supposed to work. The result was that he was currently near the top of his class in both transfiguration and charms, but that he was also rapidly losing interest in his classes. It was not that he did not enjoy the subject matter, it was that the pace of the lessons felt too slow.

In fact the only lessons that he really enjoyed at the moment were Defense Against the Dark Arts. This was not because Snape had mellowed at all in his new role, far from it, it appeared that his loathing of Harry was as strong as it ever was. Nor was it the subject matter in the class. Despite his least favorite professors start of term speech that 'The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing and eternal". The first week of class had been devoted to learning how to nonverbally cast spells they had already learned in the previous five years. Spells that between his own revision and his training with Luther, Harry was already intimately familiar with.

No Harry's enjoyment instead came from frustrating Snape at every chance he got. Snape was obviously trying to provoke Harry into an outburst or to get a reaction out of him. But where as in years past Harry would have let that burning anger he felt spill out into an explosion of temper. Now Harry focused on keeping himself calm and composed. It was a game, a contest between the two of them and it was one Harry was determined to win.

He made a point of speaking respectfully to Snape, calling him Professor. He handed in all assigned course work on time. He had already read most of the years text and was only rarely caught out on a question he could not answer. And when he was it was debatable it the material was even of only NEWT level. During practical demonstrations in class he performed in a manner above reproach. Several times Snape tried to catch him out, either casting at him without warning or by trying to make Harry cast a spell they had not yet learned. Harry cast only the spells set out in the text books, dodged where he could and where necessary let Snape's spells hit him when he was sure they could not do any real damage. His dignity suffered a little in class as Snape took particular pleasure in trumpeting his smallest failure to all and sundry. But it was all made worth it in those times Harry looked into Snape's eyes and could see the frustration and loathing on the teachers face. After so many years under Snape's tutelage even such a small amount of payback was incredibly satisfying. This was not to say that it was easy. This was Snape after all. But Luther's lessons stood him in good stead.

"_Anger is useful Harry. It can give you more force. Push you beyond what you thought yourself capable of, keep you going when all else is gone. But only as long as you use it. Anger is like a fire, if left unchecked it will spread and devour everything that you are. So hold on to your anger, hold on to your hate. Hoard it like a miser hoards his gold. Keep it locked deep and dark inside. But when the time is right unleash it without mercy."_

He had heeded Luther's lessons well and while he may have lost some house points, Snape had yet to find an excuse to give him a detention, so he considered himself to be winning their little game. However, his actions so uncharacteristic of his behavior in prior years had not gone unnoticed.

He had been dodging Hermione for most of the week, but he knew from experience that the longer he put this off the worse things would get. Glancing up and down the corridor to confirm no one was watching them Harry jerked his head and led her to a nearby classroom. Closing the door behind her he cast a few basic privacy spells on the door before turning to face his friend.

"Alright Hermione I'm here, now what did you want to talk about?"

Hermione stared into his face intently, for several moments it looked like she was going to say something before stopping herself and starting again. Finally she looked into his eyes and asked in a tone of deep frustration.

"Harry what is going on?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are going to have to be a little more specific than that Hermione." He said, a twinge of annoyance coloring his tone.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, then seemed to firm her resolve. When she started again it was in her best lecturing voice.

"Harry you've changed this year. I know a lot happened to you last year and over the holidays but this is too much. Potions has always been your least favorite class and now you are the top of the year. No one else can touch you in that class."

That was news to Harry, but he could not help but feel a burst of pride before Hermione continued.

"Then there's Charms and Transfiguration. Your improvement there is just not natural! You seem to know the text book better than I do, but that's not what's worrying me. I've been watching you in the practical lessons. Harry I know you aren't following the professor's instructions but you are still managing to achieve the same results. Your practical work is the best in the class, but you are jumping steps the professors say are absolutely necessary to learn. That's so reckless, if you make a mistake you could do terrible things to yourself!"

At her first comment Harry had been a little amused, but now he was getting annoyed. He had realized that she had been watching him in class but he did not realize she had been watching so closely. That was worrying as was what Hermione seemed to be implying about his sudden improvement. Was it really that noticeable?

"But its Defense Against the Dark Arts that worries me the most. Harry that lesson yesterday, Snape lectured you for a good five minutes! Critising your casting of the nonverbal _Protego. _Most of the class couldn't even cast it and I couldn't see anything wrong with what you had done. I felt sure you were going to protest. I thought I was going to have to hold you back from hexing him when he took points. But you just stood there, you even thanked him when he was done and you were smiling!

Harry what is going on!"(6)

Harry took a deep breath for a moment, gathering his thoughts. He needed to be careful with how he answered this.

"So let me get this straight. You are worried about me because suddenly I am performing better in all my subjects, because I am actually making an effort to do well in class and because I am trying to keep my temper around Snape?"

Hermione flinched slightly but pressed on.

"Harry I'm saying this is a bad thing. It's wonderful that you are doing so well in all your studies."

Her tone of voice and the look on her face said otherwise but Harry let it slide.

"But Harry even you have to admit this isn't like you. You have never shown much interest in potions before and now you have books not even on the book list. You've been good in transfiguration and Charms but I've always had to help you with the written work and now you're quoting the textbook. As for defense, Harry you are being respectful to Snape! It, it just doesn't seem like you that's all." She finished looking down at her shoes her hands clutching her book bag tightly.

Harry was silent for a long moment. At first Harry was afraid that he wasn't going to reply but just as she opened her mouth to speak he beat her to it.

"You know why I never used to like school before Hogwarts Hermione?" She looked up, while the comment had been directed at her Harry's face was turned away, his eyes fixed on the far wall of the vacant classroom.

He didn't wait for her to answer but continued on. "Because it always felt like such a lie. When I first started I was excited. I thought it was an escape from the Dursley's a chance to make friends. But it wasn't not really. Dudley was always there and the few kids that weren't put off by my cast off clothes were soon chased off by him and his gang."

Hermione seemed to be about to say something, perhaps to offer sympathy but Harry continued before she had a chance.

"At first I thought that if I could not make friends than perhaps if I did well I could get the approval of the teachers. So I tried really hard at school in my first year. I still remember how proud I felt of my report card. I hoped, hoped so hard that maybe Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia would be proud of me, that they would call me something other than a freak. But they weren't happy, they were furious. You see Dudley didn't do nearly so well and as always when things did not go his way he blamed it on me. They were so angry they locked me in the cupboard under the stairs for a week. That was the first time, but it wasn't the last."(7)

By now Hermione was holding her hands over her mouth which was opened wide with Horror, but Harry just continued on.

"For a while I tried to keep my grades just below Dudley's but that just proved to be too hard. It was just too hard to tell how Dudley would behave. Sometimes he would be interested in the class for a while and do ok, other times his grades would drop. But for me guessing wrong went a week with less food at best or a week being locked in the cupboard at worst. So after a while I just stopped caring about my grades. I just coasted along and put in the least amount of effort I could."

"Then when I came to Hogwarts I guess I was trying to do the same thing."

Hermione looked at him in confusion as he carried on, his tone pensive.

"Everyone made such a fuss of him. Pointing, staring, calling me the boy who lived. I just wanted to be treated like everyone else. Just wanted to me normal. So I didn't put any special effort into my studies. Tried not to do anything that would make me stand out, because I hoped eventually people would look at me and just seem me."

Now for the first time Harry raised his eyes to look at her and she felt shocked at the dull bitter look in those normally brilliant green orbs.

"But I never really got the chance for that did I Hermione." He asked rhetorically.

"Every year it's been something, from the Troll to the Philosophers stone, from the Basilisk to the Dementors to that whole mess with the triwizard cup. And then Voldemort came back."

Here Hermione started as Harry gave out a snort of disgust.

"But even then I didn't realize, part of me just wouldn't accept it! So I kept going on as before. All through fifth year even with the DA. I tried to just be another student, tried to be normal."

Now Harry looked up at Hermione and his eyes were hard and angry.

"That's what lead to us going to the department of mysteries, that's what lead to us losing to the Death Eaters. That's what lead to Sirius getting killed!"

Scared now by the anger she saw building in her friends face Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Harry's Sirius's death wasn't your fault. He knew the risks it was Bellatrix Lestrange who.."

"BULLSHIT!" Harry roared!

Hermione's mouth snapped shut as she looked at him in shock.

"That's bullshit Hermione, how is it anyone's fault but mine? If I had actually been serious about my studies maybe I would have had more than some basic defense spells to teach the DA, then maybe we would have stood a chance. If I had been stronger or better maybe the Death Eaters would have never trapped us in the first place. Hell! If I had been able to keep a hold of my temper with Snape maybe I would have actually been able to learn Occlumency then we never would have been in that mess to begin with." Finished Harry.

When he started again his voice was quiet.

"I realized this summer Hermione, I can't afford to be average anymore. I can't afford to be normal. I need to be the best I can be, because if I'm not then I am just going to get everyone that I still care about killed."

He finished by staring at her, his eyes flashing again.

"Given all that, don't you think I have a reason to change how I've acted in the past."

Shocked Hermione could only nod.

Harry nodded to her once, then moved to the door. Dispelling the privacy wards he opened the door to leave the room. But before he could Hermione's voice caught him one last time.

"Harry?" Her voice was wavering as she started but gradually came back under control.

"Is that the only reason for this change. If this is what you feel you have to do after Sirius's death then I will help you in any way I can. But can you honestly tell me that this has nothing to do with what happened to you over the summer."

Harry did not turn to face her as he answered. "Hermione you know that even if it did, I could not tell you about it."

And then he left leaving the door open behind him.

….

As he walked down the corridor Harry felt conflicted about what he had said to Hermione. Everything that he had told her was the truth. It just wasn't the entire truth. Harry knew that something was driving the changes in his magic and his memory and after his time with Luther he had a pretty good idea what that thing was. But there was no way he could tell Hermione about that. Yet although he had not lied to his friend, Harry wished that he could have. If he had lied then maybe Hermione would have been convinced and would have let the matter drop. As it was she may let it go for a few days but eventually that uncertainty would drive her to look for answers again. Harry just hoped that he would not have to resort to drastic measures to stop her from learning the truth.

Because Harry knew beyond any doubt that if she did learn the truth that Luther would have absolutely no qualms about taking final steps to ensure she could never share it.

…

By the time 8pm on Saturday rolled by it was all Harry could do to keep a scowl of frustration off his face as he marched through the halls to Dumbledore's office. Without Quidditch to practice for and with relations with both of his best friends strained harry had spent most of his day either doing his homework for the weekend or studying some additional topics that had grabbed his interest from his classes. Given that most of the school still preferred to leave homework to the last minute on Sunday afternoon or night this should have meant a quiet day in the library with no distractions. And it would have been, if Harry had not been aware he was being watched the entire time. Apparently Hermione had not been completely satisfied by his explanation and had taken to following him around to see if she could spot any further hints of unnatural behavior. She had also apparently roped Ginny and Neville into helping her. Harry wasn't sure what annoyed him more. The fact that their being there meant that he did need to curtain his research somewhat. (Somehow he was certain Hermione and the others would not take the sight of him reading every available nonrestricted book on Dark Curses well. While the idea of being fully aware of the kind of spells the Death Eaters might use made perfect sense to Harry he doubted they would see it that way.) Or the fact that they were being so obvious about trying to watch him without seeming to be watching him that Harry was insulted. To be fair most other students may have just assumed it was a coincidence they were there or failed to see them at all. But most students didn't have Harry's keenly honed sense of being watched, let alone a literally inhuman sense of hearing, sight and smell. Or a set of enchanted glasses for that matter, it appeared that the pair Luther had given him also acted to draw his attention to people that may be a potential threat.

Needless to say Harry was not in the best frame of mind for his meeting with Dumbledore, having had to work hard to keep control of his temper the entire day. However there was nothing for it. Taking several deep calming breaths and focusing on clearing his mind and banishing the lingering frustration he was feeling Harry stood before the single gargoyle in the seventh floor corridor.

"Acid Pops." Said Harry. The Gargoyle swiftly moved aside and Harry swiftly moved up the revolving stone staircase until he stood before the brass knocker on the door to Dumbledore's office. Grasping the knocker he gave it several firm bangs. Dumbledore's voice answered almost immediately.

"Come in."

Harry swiftly complied. "Good evening sir." He called out as he closed the office door behind him.

The room did not appear to have changed much since Harry's last visit prior to the start of term feast.

"Ah, good evening Harry. Sit down" said Dumbledore from behind his desk.

"I hope you've had an enjoyable first week back at school?"

'Yes thank you sir. The works been hard but it's really interesting." Replied Harry.

"Yes I have heard from your professors that you are taking an increased interest in your studies." Said Dumbledore with raised eyebrows.

Harry nodded his head but did not otherwise reply. His eyes meanwhile were keenly watching Dumbledore's face. He noted a slight narrowing of the eyes at his non answer but it disappeared quickly.

"Now Harry as I said in my note I have a few matters of mutual interest to discuss with you. One of these I am sorry to say relates to Sirius's will."

"Sirius's will?" Asked Harry in a carefully neutral voice.

"Yes." Replied Dumbledore as he sat back in his chair, hands tented before him. "As is somewhat common in our world, without any remain adult family members to appoint Sirius appointed the Bank of Gringott's to be the executors of his will. While this is expensive the Goblins are known to be utterly professional in their handling of these matters. While I have been unable to obtain a copy of the will I was after great effort able to determine that you are the primary beneficiary Harry."

"Oh." Said Harry

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes I am afraid that you will have to make an appointment at Gringotts for a formal reading of the will. However given the current state of things I am afraid Diagon alley is just not safe. You may have to wait some time to find out the details of what Sirius left you."

Harry nodded, trying to fairly interested and a little disappointed. After all he did not particularly want to let Dumbledore know that none of this was news to him. Or that he had already received full details of exactly what he had inherited from Sirius and made arrangements for the financial management of much of the Black and Potter estates. There were, as Luther pointed out, certain advantages to having a Goblin butler that was still a full member of the Gringotts clan that more than made up for Gutripper's occasional questionable sense of humor.

"But that brings us to our problem. You see with the ownership of the property and the protective magic's tied to that property in doubt, we have been forced to abandon number twelve Grimmauld place as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix."

"But why?..."Started Harry with a frown. "Ahh I see, you wanted to be sure that the ownership of the property had not been passed to another member of the Black family before continuing to use it as a secure location."

"Correct Harry." Dumbledore with a nod. "It would be most unfortunate if Narcissa Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange were to appear on the doorstep in the middle of a meeting."

Harry could not completely conceal a flash of anger at the name of Sirius's killer, but he suppressed it quickly.

"But sir, if the Goblins won't give you the details how can we find out who inherited the house?"

"Ah!" Said Dumbledore smiled. "Fortunately there is quite a simple test that we can perform to determine this. You see Harry if you have inherited the ownership of Grimmauld Place then you have also inherited." As he spoke Dumbledore withdrew his wand from his robes and made a flick towards an open area of the room near the fireplace. No sooner had he finished then there was a loud _crack_ and a small figure appeared. A small filthy figure clad in grimy rags with a snout for a nose, giant bat ears and enormous bloodshot eyes. An unmistakable and completely unwelcome figure.

"Kreacher." Finished Dumbledore.

No sooner had the house elf appeared than it started stamping its feet loudly as it pulled its ears, all the while chanting in a loud croaking voice.

"Kreacher wont, Kreacher wont, Kreacher wont! Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix, oh yes. Kreacher belongs to the blacks. Kreacher wants his new mistress, Kreacher won't go to the Potter Brat, Kreacher won't, won't, won't .."

At the sight of the hated house elf, which he held at least partly responsible for Sirius's death filled Harry with anger. But hearing the name of his killer spoke in such reverence by the creature proved too much for Harry to completely control.

"SILENCE KREACHER!" Yelled Harry has he jumped to his feet.

The elf's eyes suddenly bulged in surprise. For a moment it looked like he was choking on something. Then after several frantic gulps he threw himself forward onto the floor, beating it violently with his hands and feet. Until that was Harry grew tired of watching the silent tantrum and called.

"Be Still!" whereupon Kreacher became utterly motionless.

"Ah well." Said Dumbledore, looking slightly disturbed, either by Kreacher's actions or the violence of Harry's reaction. "Well that appears to simplify matters. As he has been compelled to obey your order Harry it would appear that you are in fact his master and the rightful owner of Grimmauld Place."

"Do you have any suggestions on what we should do with him Headmaster? I assume we need to take some precautions to ensure he does not find an excuse to run off to Lestrange." Said Harry as he eyed the still form of Kreacher.

Dumbledore hesitated a moment before replying. "I would recommend sending him to work in the kitchens here. That way the other elves can keep an eye on him."

Harry nodded, not taking his eyes off Kreacher's still form.

"You hear that elf? You are to go and work in the Hogwarts kitchens with the other house elves. You are not to leave Hogwarts or to have any contact with anyone other than the other elves or the Hogwarts Staff members without my express permission. Now Go!"

Kreacher jumped to his feet and paused only to shoot Harry a look of utmost loathing before disappearing with another _Crack_.

For a few moments there was silence in the room. Harry turned to Dumbledore who was looking at the spot from which Kreacher had disappeared with a pensive expression.

"Sir?" He prompted. "Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"Hmm?" Said Dumbledore looking up. "Oh yes forgive me Harry. My mind appeared to wander for a minute. Yes indeed we have much yet to discuss, the main reason I asked you to meet with me in fact." Upon saying this Dumbledore got to his feet and walked around his desk past Harry to a familiar cabinet behind the office door. Harry looked on with trepidation as Dumbledore returned carrying a familiar shallow stone basin etched with odd runes and sigils around its rim. Striding forward he placed the pensive on the desk in front of Harry, who was struggling mightily to maintain an impassive face.

"Since the events at the department of mysteries last year Harry I have been searching for some clue as to the means by which you will fulfill the prophecy. It is my hope that the memories I have gathered here will provide the key to defeating Voldemort." Said Dumbledore as he turned towards the pensive and withdrew a crystal bottle filled with a swirling silvery-white substance from one of his robes pockets.

Behind his back Harry allowed himself to sigh out in relief. It appeared that Dumbledore was not intending to try and make him share memories of his time with Luther as he had feared.

Dumbledore tipped the silvery contents of the bottle into the pensive where they swirled and shimmered. Before holding out his hand.

"Now Harry I would ask that you join me as we go for a trip down Bob Ogden's memory lane."

Soon after then both plunged their faces into the silvery substance and were soon witness to a set of memories that gave a clue as to the Origins of Tom Riddle. The boy that was to become Lord Voldemort.

…

Later that night Harry was returning to Gryffindor tower. Tired, frustrated and more than a little angry.

Overall the meeting with Dumbledore had been a disappointment.

While Harry could agree that knowing the truth behind the origins of Tom Riddle was useful information (imagine that a Dark Lord whose followers were primarily Blood Purists was a mixed blood himself!) Harry was uncertain why Dumbledore had felt the need to show him the memories of those events. Other than the source of Voldemort's parseltongue abilities and the connection to Slytherin there seemed to be very little useful information. And Harry could certainly have done without seeing the Gaunt's. If every he'd had any doubts regarding the distinct lack of supposed superiority of 'Pure Blood' wizards, seeing the state a Pureblood family like the Gaunt's could fall to had dispelled them.

'But why show him the memory?' Harry thought to himself. Everything Dumbledore had shown him were facts that could have been compressed into a bear minute or so. In fact more information had come from Dumbledore's speculation and explanations following the memory than from the memory itself.

'So to recap.' He thought to himself.

'Voldemort's mother was Merope Gaunt, one of an impoverished family of purebloods that claimed decent from Salazar Slytherin.

Both his Grandfather and uncle on his mothers side could speak Parseltongue.

Merope was in love with a Muggle, Tom Riddle, Voldemort's father and when her father and brother were sent to Azkaban Dumbledore believes she used a love potion to get him to marry her.

Only at some point it went wrong. Tom Riddle left her while she was still pregnant. Merope died soon after and the young Voldemort to be was raised in a Muggle Orphanage.

Ok that may explain a lot of Voldemort's hatred towards muggles and his quest for power for that matter, but it doesn't seem to help indicate how he can be defeated.'

Harry signed. 'Know thine enemy' was a good maxim to follow, he just didn't quite see how it applied here. He signed again knowing that it wasn't really the witnessing of the memories that had annoyed him so. It was the conversation that came after.

As he had been about to leave Dumbledore had called out to him.

"Harry, there is one more thing I have been meaning to ask you." Asked Dumbledore as he settled back into his chair.

"Yes Headmaster?" Asked Harry as he turned away from the door he had been about to open.

"Harry am I correct in saying that you have not told anyone that you know what the prophecy said?"

"No sir, it seemed safer that way."

"A wise decision on the whole." Said Dumbledore nodding. "Although I think you ought to relax it in favor of your friends, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. Yes" he continued as Harry looked at him startled. "I think they ought to know. You do them a disservice by not confiding something this important to them."

"With respect sir I disagree." Said Harry flatly

Dumbledore looked slightly surprised and paused to regard Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"I understand that you do not wish to worry or frighten them Harry. Or to confess to yourself that you are worried or frightened but .."

"It's not that Sir." Said Harry cutting the Headmaster off. Dumbledore looked taken aback and Harry pressed on. "I am not worried about the prophecy or of how they may react. I am worried about what would happen to them if someone found out that that know."

"Harry." Said Dumbledore sounding a little disappointed. "I would like to think that by now you would know that you can trust Mr Weasley and Miss Granger to.."

"It's not a matter of trust Sir." Said Harry, again cutting over the Headmaster. "Even if I did trust them, that is no guarantee someone would not still find out. Look at what has happened in the past. It seems like it's nearly impossible to keep a secret in this castle. And the more people that know the easier it is for others to find out. Voldemort has already shown that he is willing to kill to obtain this prophecy Sir. If there is even the slightest hint that I or anyone else knows what it is then me or my friends are going to be the first obvious target. Their best protection is if they can honestly say they have no idea what the prophecy is about."

"Harry please think of all that you have faced in the past. You triumphed because you had your friends beside you." Replied Dumbledore.

"My friends aren't mentioned in the Prophecy. I am, it's my burden to bear."

"But Harry it is not one you need to bear along. I am sure that Mr Weasley and Miss Granger would be more than willing to bear it with you." Said Dumbledore as he tried to get Harry to see reason.

"Yes." Replied Harry. "And that's why I am not going to ask them to."

Dumbledore looked at Harry in shock.

"Last year when I went to the Department of mysteries they followed me." Continued Harry. "Ron and Hermione they had followed me into those kind of situations since first year. But Neville and the others they followed as well, because they felt they had to. They thought they would be able to help, would be able to deal with what we were going to face because I had been training them in the DA, because I had been showing them what I used to stay alive. And it nearly got them all killed. We got lucky in the department of mysteries headmaster. We were lucky because the Death Eaters were told to take us alive. Told not to risk harming the prophecy. If that hadn't of been the case then they would have killed us all. We all would have been killed because they believed in me, believed in what I had taught them."

"It is because of their belief in you and what you taught them that they were able to last long enough for us to arrive Harry." Said Dumbledore quietly.

"Maybe. But it doesn't change that if I hadn't taught them they would not have been in that situation in the first place. You're right Headmaster, if I told them then Hermione, even Ron then they would try to help me any way they can. They'd feel they have to and this time that might get them killed." Said Harry quietly as he moved towards the door. As it opened he paused and looked back at Dumbledore.

"I can't stop you from telling them the contents of the prophecy Sir but if you do know that you will be putting their lives in danger. And I will not ask anyone to do that for my sake. Not anymore (8)" Said Harry as he passed through the door closing in behind him.

He did not see Dumbledore sink back in his chair, suddenly looking very old and tired.

Harry sighed as he continued on the way back to Gryffindor tower. His conversation with Dumbledore had made him realize something that he had been avoiding thinking about.

Although that was not the only thing on his mind. Something was niggling at the back of his head something important about the memory that Dumbledore had shown him.

Harry suddenly stopped in the corridor as it hit him. The ring! The ring on Dumbledore's blackened hand. It was the same one Marvolo Gaunt had so proudly shown to Bob Ogden in the memory. A ring that showed his family was descended from some family called the Peverell's in addition to Slytherin. Except now the shiny black jewel in its centre was cracked down the centre. But then why did Dumbledore have it now and more importantly why was his arm now so blacked and shriveled. Could it have something to do with the ring?

Harry pondered this on his way back to Gryffindor Tower and long into the night.

…..

That had been nearly a week ago and now at the end of his second week at Hogwarts Harry was reaching the limits of his self control. Things had continued in a similar format to his first week, the pattern established in his classes remained the same and Harry spent most of his free time on his school work or in the library. He had gradually gotten to the point where he could nearly ignore the presence of his self appointed watchers.

No that was not what was testing him. For the last few days Harry had been feeling an increasing urge a need. A need to practice, to fight. To us the skills and spells that Luther had taught him. To run free through the forest in his Animagnus form. At first he had tried to ignore it, but it was like an itch he could not scratch. The more he tried to put it from his mind the worse it became. The problem was that there was no safe outlet for him. Practice during Defense Against the Dark Arts didn't seem to fit the need he was feeling, perhaps because the spells or actions were too tame. Harry had tried to go flying hoping that would take the edge off, but the fly areas around Hogwarts were currently filled with house Quidditch teams either holding tryouts or getting ready for the start of season game and he had no desire to face the inquiry of why he had time to fly but not to play. He had thought about trying some of the spells in an abandoned classroom but he really had no idea just how strongly magic was monitored within Hogwarts. Also it was all too possible that Hermione, Neville or Ginny would find him and he really did not want to have to try to answer any questions that they would raise. His final thought was the Room of Requirement to practice there. Unfortunately one of the downsides of the DA were that a lot more people were now aware of the room and its properties, so again there was no guarantee that he would not be found doing something that would raise questions that he could not answer.

Harry growled as he slammed his head back against his pillow as he lay on his bed. There had to be somewhere. Somewhere in Hogwarts that he could practice in secret away from prying eyes. Somewhere that no one else would look for him. Somewhere ideally that no one else could get into.

Harry suddenly sat bolt upright in his bed as a thought occurred to him. Slowly a grin started to form over his face. Maybe there was a place after all.

Much later that night, long after most of the rest of Gryffindor tower was fast asleep, Harry slowly crept out of the portrait hole, his invisibility cloak wrapped tight around him. Slowly closing the door so as not to wake the slumbering portrait of the fat lady Harry started to slowly and carefully make his way towards his destination. Once upon a time he would have relied largely on the cloak itself to conceal himself. Now he was all too aware that the cloak only blocked sight and there were other senses that could just as easily pick up the presence of another. As he moved he made an effort to be as silent and still as possible. He had already cast several charms to hid or conceal his scent. Hopefully that would work to hide him from Mr Norris. The extra precautions meant it took him much longer to reach his goal. But in a way it was worth it, already he could feel the edge being taken off his need, just from the actions of sneaking around. Finally he reached his destination the door of the second floor girl's bathroom.

Carefully making his way inside Harry looked around wary of attracting the attention of Moaning Myrtle but there was no evidence that the Ghost was present. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Harry made his way over to the sink in front of the end toilet. He hissed quietly for it to open in parseltongue and waited while the sink slid out of sight. Then after casting a mild levitation charm on himself Harry Potter once again descended into the Chamber of Secrets.

…

The chamber was largely unchanged from the last time Harry had seen it. Some newly learned spells easily cleared away the rubble that had blocked his passage last time. The spells actually used the rubble to repaid and reinforce the passage itself. Quite a draining spell, but a useful one when working underground, Harry was glad he had found it.

Rather than light his way with a _Lumos_, Harry was relying on the glasses the Luther had given him which made it appear that the passage was illuminated with a faint glow. It was dim but easily allowed him to follow the passage through to the wall in which were carved the two entwined serpents. Once again Harry and the strange sense that they were alive and watching him through their great emerald eyes as he hissed at them to open.

Walking forward Harry noted that his glasses automatically adjusted to the chambers dim light. Looking out along the long chamber of towering stone pillars for the second time in his life harry smiled slightly. This place was perfect. It was big enough and open enough for him to practice everything Luther had taught him. He might even be able to smuggle the guns down here in order to get a bit of practice with them. He would have to be careful he did not spend too much time down here but as long as he was careful he had a place to train that no one else could get into.

Harry continued to look around smiling slightly in satisfaction. When abruptly he saw something that wiped the smile from his face. Or rather he didn't see something.

The Basilisk was gone. Harry's eyes fell on the section of the chamber where he knew the Basilisk had fallen and his trepidation deepened. Not only was it gone but the damage that had previously been done to the chamber during the Basilisk's mad thrashing after Fawkes tore out its eyes were also gone. The Chamber was immaculate, as if it had never been used.

Cautiously Harry held his wand out in front of him in a guard position as he put his back to one of the pillars and cautiously stared around. It was possible he supposed that the chamber had some kind of powerful self repair and cleaning charms. But as he had never seen anything like that around Hogwarts, it was unlikely. Which meant the only other possibility was that someone else had cleaned up the mess and if someone had entered here before then it was possible that.

He heard a whistling sound of something cutting through air and on instinct ducked into a crouch. It was all that saved him as he heard the sound of metal against stone as something cut through where his neck had been a moment before. Already he was moving and reacting. Rolling out of the way to give himself room. He settled in a crouch wand out before him a variety of spells on the tip of his tongue. While at the same time he twisted his left arm in that peculiar way Gutripper had taught him and the DarkSteel long knife Luther had given him dropped into his waiting palm.

But he wasn't fast enough. At the last moment he managed to turn to meet the attack that came barreling into him from his side. He felt more that saw a blade lunging towards him and parried desperately with his long knife pushing it up and away as he desperately tried to bring his wand to bear. But whatever was attacking him was fast. Harry was pushed back slamming against another pillar. A hand lunged up from his attacker, its fist wrapped around his wand arm and gripped it tight, keeping the wand pointed up towards the ceiling. At the same time the blade he was trying to fend off ducked around and under his knife even as the attacker moved forward stepping into his guard laying the edge of the blade against his neck while pining Harry's own knife arm against the pillar with his elbow. It happened so fast and so suddenly Harry didn't even get to see his attackers face before he heard his voice.

"Hmm not bad but not good either little brother. You have obviously not been practicing enough. We will have to fix that."

Incredulous Harry looked up into long grinning white fangs and smiling blood red eyes.

"Luther!"

The End

For now.

….

Hello everyone. I know, I know this chapter took too long to get out. I'm sorry. While I would like to blame work (3 sets of audits and tax returns since the start of the year.) I must bear a large part of the blame for procrastinating and finding excuses to do other things rather than writing.

Part of difficulty was with this chapter itself. It was a necessary one to show how different things are for Harry now in the 'normal' word after his time with Luther. I found this fairly hard to do and I am still not completely happy with it, who knows I may amend or rewrite it at some point.

Then again it also turned into a monster. It was meant to be 10K words and ended up closer to 18K, scared it would grow even further with revisions.

Some people may complain that Harry is too OOC in this chapter. To which I will agree, from Canon at least. But really if you have followed this story so far expecting Harry to be in Character after all I have put him through is unrealistic. To give fair warning the changes get bigger and more glaring from here on out. We have one or maybe two more chapters of life at Hogwarts and then at Halloween everything changes.

Still Luther is back in the main story now and I am excited!

Hopefully the next chapter will be out much sooner but again no promises.

Once again my thanks to everyone that took the time to write a review or send me a PM.

Thanks guys I really appreciate it, often it is the reviews that encourage me to get back in front of the keyboard and get the chapter moving.

Also for everyone who leaves reviews with the spelling and grammar corrections. Current plan is to go though and correct those chapters when I next take a weeks leave. Not quite sure when that will be though.

Till then

DarkBlade

…..

(1) I know in HBP Defense Against the Dark Arts was their first subject back, but I have changed things slightly for the flow of the story. For the same reason McGonagall was not making up the students schedules during the first morning. I cannot believe that for a senior level class, even at a magical school, that the teachers would not have wanted to be aware of and finalize their class numbers well before the first day of term.

(2) Here I am making an assumption that potions brewing is more of an Art that a science. A brewer's skill can allow him to use differing methods to achieve the same result. I am also assuming that the recipe in the Advanced Potions book is the best and least risky way to brew the draught of the living death but that it takes more than an hour to brew correctly. There are other ways that take less time but they require knowledge that would not be expected in a student. The only other explanation is that the recipe in the book is wrong which even given the extreme incompetence we see routinely demonstrated in the wizarding world I find unlikely.

(3) This part is largely made up by me based on the few example of high level transfiguration that we have seen Wizards perform in the novels. Considering that we hear very little about Harry's lessons in transfiguration and charms after his first year it occurred to me to wondering what exactly they were learning. This is my guess. If it seems to overpowered bear in mind I am trying to make it appear a difficult and tricky branch of magic with much potential to go wrong. Harry just has a gift for it, and a bit of an unfair advantage that his other schoolmates lack.

(4) The limits of a wizard or witch's ability to perform magic and the physical effect on them has never been fully explained in the books. Presumably there is some kind of upper limit on either the amount or the size of spells that individuals can perform. This would make sense as you would expect that children would have less magical strength, so to speak, than adults and would be capable of larger scale and more complicated magic only as they become older. In this fic I am assuming that while magic itself may be a near infinite resource a Witch or Wizards individual strength still dictates how much of it they can utilize in a single spell. Also even if the magic of the spells themselves do not draw on the individuals physical strength, the strain of maintain the mental focus necessary to perform more complex and powerful spells will drain them mentally and physically. This is why that transfiguration tired Harry out more than any other spell before. He basically brute forced his way through it rather than following the step by step method. This still worked but the effort of doing so taxed him much more.

(5) Here we see some more of the talents Harry has received from his bond with Luther coming into effect. As noted prior the Blood of the members of the Order of the Blood Dragon has special properties. One of these is to allow the members to rapidly learn new skills. However as the first Human servant of an order member and a wizard at that the bond is affecting Harry in unusual ways. Ways he cannot easily recognize or conceal.

(6) Every the perceptive Witch Hermione is the first to pick up on the fact that something is off about Harry. To be fair she is really worried for him. Unfortunately Harry is no longer in a position where he can appreciate her concern. The Bond with Luther is having a much deeper impact on him than he is aware of and he will only realize too late what that means.

(7) This is a bit of fanon, but given how bad Harry's canon treatment is by the Dursley's I can easily see them capable of doing this. Given everything Harry went through it is a miracle he did not become Voldemort mark 2.

(8) As you may have noticed Harry is quite different in attitude to canon. My justification is this. Having spent most of his break in the company of trained and natural killers Harry has a much better idea of what is required to fight in a war like this one. Both in terms of skills and mentality. He is beginning to get an Idea of what it has cost him to get the skills he has acquired and while he knows Ron and Hermione would probably be willing to do the same thing he does not want them to bear that burden.


	13. More than one secret

**I do not own Harry Potter. He and the world in which he lives are the property of J.K Rowling.**

**Neither do I claim to own all of my ideas concerning magical creatures and powers in this story. They have been drawn from a number of sources. But I like to think I have merged them in my own way.**

…**.**

**There is darkness. There is evil. There is chaos. **

**They are not now, nor have they ever, truly been the same thing,**

…**..**

**Harry Potter and the Son of the Dragon Chapter 13:**

…

**Authors Note:**

To my readers, especially to those who have been waiting far to long for this update. I can only over my apologies. When I finished Chapter 12 I honestly thought I would have more time and would be able to update more frequently. Well obviously that did not happen. What did happen was that early in 2011 I got offered a secondment to Malaysia with the company I work for. So the last 12 months have been not only moving to a completely new country but also learning a completely new job while at the same time dealing with some things from my old one. Needless to say this has left me not lacking time to write, but lacking the mental stability and peace I seem to require in order to make any progress on this story.

Will the next chapter be out sooner? I certainly hope so, but I have burned peoples expectations in the past by promising that and then not delivering. All I can say is I have not given up on this story and will continue to work on it whenever I can.

A few notes on the chapter itself. I wont lie I found a lot of this hard to write and I am not completely happy with it. What is more this chapter really contains a lot of history and a setting up of events for future chapters but little in the way of action or progress in events. But somehow I felt it needed to be told. Now that this is done hopefully I the next few chapters will flow more easily.

And now without further waffling please enjoy chapter 13.

…...

"Hmm not bad but not good either little brother. You have obviously not been practicing enough. We will have to remedy that."

Incredulous Harry looked up into long, grinning white fangs and smiling blood red eyes.

"Luther!"

...

And indeed it was Luther that stood holding him in place. The Blood Dragon Vampire was wearing his customary black outfit, complete with overcoat. In the dim light of the chamber the clothes were barely visible, but his pale face and long white fangs stood out like the moon on a cloudless night.

Luther gently released his grip on Harry. As soon as he had done so he sheathed the blade in his hand into one of the dual scabbards that Harry knew was concealed beneath his coat. Harry started to do the same with his wand and knife. Then stopped, the figure before him looked like Luther, sounded like Luther, even fought like Luther (which was like no one else Harry had ever met or seen) but there was something missing, something absent.

Seeing his wariness and the way his wand and knife were subtly moving back to a guard position Luther smiled minutely and gave Harry a nod. The same nod he had given during their weeks of training every time Harry had ever mastered a particularly difficult lesson.

Harry was still maintaining his on guard position looking for any sign of deceit when finally he felt it. The feeling was almost impossible to describe to someone who had not experienced it. It was a feeling of presence, a certainty that he was not alone. If Harry had every needed to put it into words it would be the feeling of walking in a dark forest at night with the certain knowledge that there was a predator walking with you. But also the knowledge that predator was there not to hunt you, but to hunt with you. It was something that Harry had felt since the second night that Luther had rescued him from Voldemort, but that he had only been able to identify over the weeks of training that had followed. It was the feeling of his bond with Luther and it was a feeling that had been absent since he had returned to Hogwarts.

With that the last of his wariness vanished. In a blur he sheathed his wand and knife before throwing his arms forward to hug the vampire.

"Luther!" he cried again happily.

Harry felt Luther's shoulders stiffen for a moment, before the vampire lowered his arms and returned the embrace with a brief but heartfelt hug. But then he quickly moved to disengage Harry's arms and hold him at arms length.

"What's this little brother?" Asked the vampire quizintly.

"Have you missed being beaten around the practise floor so much you want to go straight to unarmed combat?" he asked, although the slight smile on his face and the laughter in his red eyes belied his serious tone.

"Luther" Harry repeated again. "What, how.."

"Both very good questions Harry and ones which will take some time to answer. Let us retire into a slightly more comfortable setting for this discussion". That said Luther turned away and started walking deeper into the chamber, towards the towering statue of Salazar Slytherin that had once contained the Basilisk.

Harry paused for a moment and then quickly followed after him, noting that unlike Luther, who seemed to be walking near silently, the sound of his own footsteps echoed loudly through the ancient stone hall. Luther glance briefly over his shoulder at him and Harry could see the smirk on the vampires face. Frowning he tried to lighten his own footsteps, but he only succeeded in muffling them slightly by the time they reached the far end of the hall.

Rather than moving towards the statue, as Harry had half been expecting, Luther instead moved to a section of the wall that stood on its right side. Slowly he began to tap against the stones of the wall in a seemingly random pattern. Harry watched expectantly, nevertheless he was still surprised when the bricks of the wall started to move and reposition themselves. Until moments later, where before there had been a blank stone wall there was now an elaborate stone archway leading into a fire lit chamber. Luther immediately moved forward into the chamber, Harry quickly following after him. No sooner had they entered than Harry heard a noise behind him. He spun around to see that the stone blocks had shifted again, leaving a blank stone wall where the entrance had been. Turning he started to survey the room which he had entered only to start in shock.

He was in a large rectangular stone room. The room was spacious, with a high ceiling, dominated by a large stone fireplace covered with elaborate carvings of serpents. That however was not the cause of Harry's shock. In front of the fireplace stood a coffee table and two armchairs, one of which Luther was already making his way towards. Two very familiar armchairs that Harry had last seen more than two weeks ago in Luther's own quarters at the Orders secret retreat.

"You've moved into the Chamber of Secrets?" Asked Harry incredulously.

Luther turned to smile at him as he removed his coat and hung it over the back of his chosen chair.

"Not completely Little Brother. The Orders Keep in Britain is my home and my responsibility. I would never abandon that. To say nothing of the fact that dear Natasha would be most disappointed if I tried. It was necessary however to move some items here, I fear that many of the preservation charms on this place have started to degrade. Understandable given how long it was since they were cast." Finished the vampire as he lowered himself elegantly into the seat.

Harry moved forward to claim the other chair, sinking into it with familiar ease. "This place, where exactly is this place Luther? How did you manage to sneak through Hogwarts and into the Chamber?"

Asked Harry as he leaned forward eagerly.

Luther smirked and lifted an eyebrow as he leant back in his chair with a casual elegance that would have put the Malfoy's to shame.

"What little brother, you thought that the basilisk was the only secret the chamber of secrets contained?"

Luther laughed on seeing Harry's building frustration before taking pity on his bonded wizard.

"It is quite a long tale little Brother and I for one could use some refreshments before I begin it. Assuming that is that Gutripper has been able to tear himself away from his new obsession long enough to prepare anything for us."

Luther had barely mentioned the Goblins name when he suddenly appeared beside the coffee table with a muffled "crack". Luther's Goblin butler was as ever attired in his immaculate uniform. In addition he held above his head a silver tray laden with food that was almost comically large on his small frame, yet the goblins actions belied its obvious weight as he gracefully set the tray on the table before them.

"I believe you called for me sir." Said the Goblin in a tone that some how managed to be subtly insulting while being unfailingly polite.

"Ah Gutripper, so you do have time to attend to your other duties in addition to your newest hobby. I do hope you at least remembered to wash your hands before preparing the food." Luther's voice was unusually playful as he bantered with the goblin.

Gutripper in turn affected indifference as he started to set out the contents of the tray on the table. Laying a plate of sandwiches along with an assortment of other snacks before Harry along with a goblet and a beaker. "Very droll sir. But the young wizard has done nothing to me for which I would stain my honour by accidentally poisoning him. You can be assured that the food is quite safe." Gutripper finished as he laid a steaming goblet of crimson liquid before Luther and stepped back from the table.

"I am as always assured by your utter professionalism Gutripper." Replied Luther as he reached out and picked up the Goblet. Bringing it to his lips and swallowing down more than half the contents in two gulps. All the while his eyes never left those of Gutripper and as he laid the goblet back down on the table both the vampire and the Goblin had pulled their lips back slightly to reveal the very tips of their pointed teeth in what was most definitely not a smile.

Harry, looking over from where he was helping himself to the sandwiches and what turned out to be a jug of mulled wine, watched the interplay with a touch of concern.

"Is something wrong? The banter between you two is a little more, pointed, than usual." Commented Harry.

Luther's lips twitched in a smirk and he turned his face slightly towards Harry, although his eyes never left those of Gutripper.

"Don't concern yourself little brother. We are in the middle of a slight contractual dispute. Gutripper believes that he is entitled to additional wages as he has needed to clean and render the rooms of the chamber fit for habitation. A not inconsiderable task I will confess. However the contract between The Order and Gringott's clearly states that the butler appointed to the Orders representative in Britain is required to maintain his residence in a fit state. As the rooms in the chamber are now my residence they fall under the current contract of service and as such no additional payments are required. Gutripper was slightly upset to discover this." Finished Luther as he turned his face back to the Goblin with a widening smile.

On the surface Gutripper appeared remarkably composed at this statement. The goblins eyes however told a very different story.

"As you say sir that is indeed the strict interpretation of the contract as it has been in place for many years. I congratulate you sir, you would have made a fine lawyer." He said in tones of icy politeness.

Luther who had been about to take another sip from his goblet started and was barely able to prevent himself from spluttering. Firmly placing the goblet down on the table between the chairs the vampire turned an aggrieved stare to his servant.

"Now Gutripper, I realise you are upset but there is no need to be insulting." Stated the vampire in a tone that sounded almost hurt.

"Indeed sir." Replied the goblin and to Harry's utter shock he actually sounded slightly contrite. "I do apologise that was uncalled for, I don't quite know what came over me. With your permission I will withdraw my previous comment and rephrase it." This last was said with a slight apologetic bow.

Luther ducked his head slightly in acknowledgement and waved his hand magnanimously.

With dignity Gutripper drew himself up, his face perfectly composed before uttering a single word.

"Tightwad." Harry nearly choked on his sandwich at the Goblins casual insult, but he actually did choke when Luther responded in kind.

"Moneygrubber."

"Skinflint"

And so it went on for several more seconds. The Vampire and the Goblin passing insults back and forth like to children in a schoolyard scuffle. All the while maintaining a level of pose and decorum that would not have been out of place in the House of Lords.

Finally they finished when Luther's reply of.

"Extortionist" provoked a different response as rather than instantly responding Gutripper instead bowed deeply.

"Thank you for the compliment master but I do believe it was your turn to insult me. I believe that means the round goes to me once again." Then after gathering the now depleted tray from the table the Goblin Butler favoured Harry with a brief nod before disappearing with a sharp crack of apparition.

Seeing Harry's bewildered expression Luther smiled slightly before setting down his goblet and leaning.

"Contrary to what you may be thinking little brother, no the two of us have not gone mad. As you may have gathered goblin servants are very rare. Only a few among their kind are willing to serve other races in such a way. However as you have no doubt seen from Gutripper such servants are all extremely competent, utterly loyal to the terms of their employment and have a wide variety of very useful skills. However the downside to this is one must learn to accept and live with certain aspects of their personality that makes them fundamentally Goblin."

Here Luther paused to take up his goblet once again and take a small sip.

"You are no doubt thinking that I am being unfair and more than a little petty for refusing to pay Gutripper for what is clearly a significant increase to his usual workload." Luther paused again and looked over at Harry, noting the calm considering look he was giving him. A far cry from the impulsiveness Harry had possessed only a few weeks ago. Smiling in satisfaction Luther resumed speaking.

"Something for you to remember for the future when dealing with Goblin's little brother. Is that it is in their very nature to be both vicious and merciless. However this does not mean they are without honour. Far from it in fact. Once an agreement is made they will strictly abide by its terms. To the very letter. This does not however, prevent them from seeking to exploit terms or circumstances not covered by their agreement. You may have noticed that the carcass of the basilisk you slew is no longer lying in the main chamber." Said Luther as he gestured to the door way to the main chamber behind them.

"I encountered it when I entered the chamber for the first time. From your memories I knew it had been years since you had slain the beast but I was surprised at the condition of its carcass. It seemed to have suffered very little decay given the amount of time that had passed since your second year. Given the condition of the corpse and the rarity of the beast in question I took it upon myself to negotiate with the goblins to have its remains removed and processed for you. A service which they were happy to provide. For an appropriate fee of course. As he is directly contracted with me Gutripper handled the negotiations with Gringotts. This not only ensured the best possible deal for you but also meant that as the negotiating agent Gutripper can claim a portion of the value of the items under the contract. Hide, scales, venom, fangs, blood, bones and organs of a thousand year old basilisk. Let me assure you little brother by being appointed as agent for such a transaction Gutripper has been more that adequately compensated for the additional work he has needed to do to make the rooms here habitable once again. However he is still a Goblin, to not complain about a loss of potential extra revenue would go against his very nature. Hence our little dispute."

Harry digested this information for a long moment. He would be the first to confess that he had never really thought much about the chamber or the monster within it after the end of his second year. After the year ended it was just one more thing he wanted to put behind him, then his next year had brought a whole new set of problems to focus his attention on and he had never really had the time or the inclination to turn his attention back to the matter. He could excuse himself from such an oversight, but he had to wonder why Dumbledore or one of the other members of staff or even someone from the ministry had not wanted to explore the chamber and its contents. After all it was a place built by one of the founders. Who knew what other secrets or knowledge it may contain.

Unless, somehow Dumbledore had managed to keep the details of the events in the chamber quiet from those not directly involved. Come to think of it Harry could not recall Dumbledore making specific mention of the chamber in any of the announcements he had made. He had informed the students and the papers that the attacks had been caused by a dangerous beast that had somehow gotten loose in the castle. But he had never made mention of where the beast had been hidden or stated its connection with Slytherin. Harry pondered on Dumbledore's possible motivations for such an action, but it only took him a few moments to deduce a likely one. After all the Chamber had been created by Slytherin. The founder most often connected with the dark arts and the anti muggle and muggleborn sentiment that a large number of the Pureblood witches and wizards in Britain seemed to adhere to. Revealing that the legendary chamber of secrets, built by the founder, was in fact real could possibly lead strength to the views and policies held by today's Purebloods. Even more so if the chamber did in fact contain any writings by the founder to support this view. Rather than potentially strengthening the Purebloods and thereby Voldemort's potential political power Dumbledore had probably elected to let the secret of the Chamber stay buried hoping for a less volatile time when the chamber could be disclosed. Or it could just be that Dumbledore simply forgot about the chamber or deemed it unimportant. Either way the result was the same.

Suddenly Harry recalled just what Luther had said earlier.

"Luther, sorry but did you say that you arranged to have the Basilisk processed for me?"

Luther nodded as he set down his goblet.

"Yes little Brother, as I stated before Gutripper was able to negotiate a most satisfactory deal. Under its terms Gringott's will arrange for the full processing of the Carcass, ensuring that all the materials harvested are done so in such a way to maximise their potency and long term value. In exchange the goblins will lay claim to around fifteen percent of the harvested materials."

Gutripper's voice suddenly intruded on Luther's explanation. Appearing out of thin air with no other sign of the Goblin himself. "DONT FORGET MY AGENTS FEE MASTER!"

Luther gave a long suffering sigh and actually paused to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"YES THANK YOU GUTRIPPER!" The vampire roared to the seemingly empty air of the room in an irritated tone.

"Now as I was saying before we were interrupted Harry, Gutripper's agents fee comes out of the fifteen percent being claimed by Gringott's, he is also overseeing the harvesting work in between his other duties, so you can be sure that he will be doing his every best to ensure the Gringotts harvesters are doing all they can to ensure every last millimetre of viable skin and drop of poison is effectively harvested for you. The exception to this of course is the fangs which very clearly go to you as the slayer of the beast."

Harry blinked, still trying to process this information he asked the first question that came to mind.

"But Luther is the Basilisk actually mine? I mean you said that the fangs are mine for killing the beast but I had help at the time. And is that just for the fangs or the entire body? I mean if it's as valuable as you seem to be implying then I assume a lot of wizards would probably be eager to claim a piece of it. Wouldn't the Headmaster, or the Hogwarts board of governors or even the Ministry of magic have a claim to part of this as it's technically on Hogwarts grounds?"

Luther chuckled darkly. "Oh Harry I don't doubt that they would all love to claim a part of it, which is exactly why we are never going to give them an opportunity to do so. A full five percent of the fifteen percent we are allowing the goblins to keep is to ensure their discretion in regards to this transaction. That and I agreed that all future sales of the harvested parts will be conducted through Gringott's intermediaries for a 5% agent's fee of the sale price. I had to authorise them to put some of it on the market immediately to get them to agree to that particular term, but no more than ten percent of the total amount harvested, so you should have plenty of harvested materials to use in the future. By the way I also had to arrange for Gringott's to add a further two vaults to your account. One is for storage of the harvested materials, the other was because your Potter family vault was starting to overflow.

Harry silently digested that for a moment. He still wasn't sure what to think of the arrangements that Luther had made on his behalf. On one hand more Gold was always useful. During their training Luther had taken the time to point out just how important things like gold and money in general could be in a war using several examples from throughout history. Including how the Malfoy's had used theirs in the first rise of Voldemort and how Lucius Malfoy continued to do so to influence the Ministry. Needless to say Harry was no longer as dismissive or unaware of the importance of Gold as he had once been. More gold gave him a lot more options for the current conflict with Voldemort. But he wasn't sure about the rest.

"But Luther what am I going to do with all that, ... material" Harry said after a moment, he thought putting it that way sounded much better than cut up bits of Basilisk.

Luther's smile was all fangs as he replied. "Oh I have a few idea's regarding that little brother. I would tell you but I really would prefer for it to be a surprise. With your permission I would like to commission Gringotts to make use of some of the material. Will you give me your consent to do so?"

Harry considered that briefly. Not all his experiences with surprises involving Luther had been pleasant. But then again he had also largely benefited from them in the past. Even if he had not always thought so at the time. But when it came down to it he had to admit that while his studies of potions with Luther had given him a much better idea of the value of certain rare ingredients, both monetary and in terms of their potential effects, he did not have the first clue what uses the carcass of a basilisk could be put to. And when it came down to it, while he may not have liked all of Luther's actions in the past, he did trust the vampire to act in his best interests. Far more so in fact than many others that he had known for far longer.

Nodding he finally replied.

"Of course Luther, but if you don't mind, when we have a chance could you actually let me know what a harvested Basilisk is worth and what its good for? Considering I now apparently have a vault full of the beast Id better at least get an idea of what to do with it."

Luther nodded affably.

"Certainly little Brother, but I think we should leave that lesson for another night. I believe that you asked me just what I was doing here and how I managed to enter what is supposed to be one of the most well defended places in magical Britain?"

Harry nodded eagerly leaning forward in his chair as Luther began his tale.

"You remember the books that we found in the Library in the Orders Keep? How we discovered that just as you had inherited some gifts from me through our bond I had also apparently received a gift from you?"

Harry rolled his eyes slightly and nodded again urging Luther to continue. The vampire smiled and leaned back in his chair obviously enjoying holding Harry in suspense before he continued his tale.

"After our little discovery in the library at the Keep I sent word to The Master Librarian of the Order. I wished to make him aware that my bond to you had granted me the ability both to speak parsel tongue and to read the written form of the language that had been developed. I had intended it more as a curiosity than anything else. Parsel tongue is a rare gift after all, books written in it far rarer still. I was very surprised then when I received a message back from the Master Librarian. A message and something more." Here Luther paused and reached back into the coat that hung behind his chair. A moment later his hand emerged holding what looked like a roll of tightly furled parchment that he laid on the table before him.

Harry leaned forward interestedly and saw almost immediately that what he had taken for parchment was in fact a set of scrolls. Something he only recognised from the oldest sections of the Library at Luther's keep. The scrolls themselves were clearly ancient, yellowed with age, although there were no other signs of damage. The scroll handles were made of dark wood carved with beautiful detail in the likeness of serpent's heads and serpents scales. Noticing that Harry glanced at Luther sharply.

The vampire grinned exposing his fangs and nodded.

"The Master Librarian's missive told me that over a thousand years ago, just before he disappeared from the records of the wizarding world, Salazar Slytherin left these documents in the Order's care." Luther pause at the look of shock on Harry's face and correctly interpreted the question he was preparing to ask.

"Yes Harry, Slytherin was known to our Order. While he was in no way a traitor to the Wizarding world he knew of and understood the purpose we served. He and those wizards of like mind to him shared certain opinions with those of our Order and he was also aware that against certain threats we were better served by working together than at cross purposes. According to the Master Librarian the records of that time say that Slytherin made no secret of the fact that these documents would be useless to us without the ability to speak or read Parsel, but he also stated that if any in our Order ever possessed that ability then we were to make use of these documents as we saw fit."

Harry frowned. That had been a lot to take in. But still he could not help asking

"But what are they Luther, what do they contain?"

Luther grinned again before moving to place the scroll on the table. As he did so the space infront of him was suddenly cleared of the goblet and trays that had occupied it, another sign of Gutripper's constant attention and efficiency. Luther then leaned over and after setting down the scroll started to slowly and carefully unfurl it, showing what was recorded within. Harry leaned over eagerly to inspect the contents. The exposed sheets of parchment appeared to be made up of diagrams and designs with notes scattered over them and blocks of text in the margins. Harry had no idea what it could be until Luther reached a new section and Harry found himself looking at something shockingly familiar.

"Wait a minute" Said Harry his voice barely more than a whisper. "This looks like.." His eyes snapped up to look at Luther who was wearing one of the widest grins that Harry had ever seen on the vampires face.

"You're kidding!" Harry stated in a kind of awe and Luther's grin only became wider.

"No Harry" Said Luther, "You're eyes do not deceive you. What you are looking at is a Founders copy of the plans for Hogwarts, Slytherin's copy to be precise written in his own hand."

Harry meanwhile continued to look down in awe at what was clearly a diagram of the Great Hall of Hogwarts, complete with instructions on how to charm the ceiling to show the sky outside.

...

Some time later Harry paused in his avid review of what had turned out to be a surprisingly large amount of designs and notes contained in such an apparently small scroll. The scroll was apparently charmed to contain much more than it appeared, it had also shown the ability to enlarge parts of itself on command to allow sections to be viewed in much greater detail. However now that he had gotten over his initial awe Harry gave voice to a question that had been in the back of his mind ever since he heard of the source of the scroll.

"But Luther why on earth would Slytherin leave these with the Order? I mean I grew up in the muggle world, but even I know how highly the four founders are venerated, even today. Heck the purebloods practically worship Slytherin's name. To any wizarding family these would be a treasured heirloom. Why would he entrust it into the hands of a group of Vampires? From what little you have told me I get the impression that relations between the wizarding world and the vampire clans were even worse back then than they are today?"

Luther looked up from his chair where he had been reclining and observing Harry's devout interest in the scroll with tolerant amusement. The smile on his face turned wiry as he fell in to what was now a familiar lecturing tone.

"Relations between the British wizards and the vampire clans are both better and worse today than they were a thousand years ago Harry. Better because they have little or no contact. There are no organised clans within Britain. That is one of the terms of the treaty. The few clanless that exist here make a point of keeping their heads down and not bringing themselves to the attention of the ministry. They lack the organisation and the power to do anything else. The few who do not are quickly taken care of. In other countries on the continent this is not the case. But now is not the time to go into a detailed review of the various arrangements that exist between the European wizarding governments and the vampire clans.

However there is one way in which relations between Vampires and the Wizards of Britain are worse than they were. Even a thousand years ago the British wizards were not quite as insular as they are today. Young wizards often travelled far and wide to experience all the various type of magic the world had to offer. That sometimes brought them in conflict with the clans and that meant they became very aware of what vampires were capable of."

Here Luther paused and turned to look at Harry

"You are correct that wizards have as little love for Vampires, indeed for many of the other magical races, now as they did back then. But in the past there was at least a degree of respect. A mutual awareness of what we were capable of. But the wizards in Britain have grown more insular now. Secure in their own arrogance and perceived power. They have lost what little respect they once had for the other races and one day that is something that could serve them very ill, for while they have stagnated the clans and several of the other races have not. But that too is a discussion for another day. You were asking why Slytherin would entrust these documents to us when they would have so clearly been valued by any wizarding family or organisation?" Asked the vampire as he lifted his head to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry, his eyes intent on Luther could only nod.

"You are right Harry that any Wizard would protect and treasure these documents. But you have seen how the purebloods like to strut both their wealth and their ancestry before others. Slytherin was likely concerned that any wizard that inherited these documents would either be unable to keep from flaunting them before others or would be tempted to use them for his own ends. Whereas where he may not have fully trusted the Order he would have known that we would have done our utmost to keep secure anything potentially so potentially valuable or useful left in our care."

Harry frowned confused. Luther shook his head slightly and gestured at the scroll.

"You don't understand Harry, these are not merely a set of designs for the building of the castle and its grounds. These scrolls also contain how Hogwarts was made! All the spells, all the rituals all the enchantments that the founders shared and performed together to create this school are recorded within, including the defences." Luther finished after a significant pause.

Here Harry's eyes went wide and across from him Luther nodded before turning his eyes down to look at the scroll on the table between them.

"What is more they were designed to be self updating."

Luther did not look up as he heard Harry's gasp of shock but chose to continue.

"When I first looked at the documents I was slightly disappointed. After reviewing them in detail it was apparent that they dated from Slytherin's time. Detailed reviews of the defensive wards showed nothing to prevent apparition or the creation of portkeys. Understandable as these forms of transport were not developed until long after the time of the founders (1). However when I opened them again after entering the chamber I was surprised to note that there was information there that I had not seen before. These scrolls," said Luther tapping a finger against them for emphasis "are somehow tied into the magic of the castle itself. As soon as they were within the chamber they started recording all the changes, all the amendments and all the upgrades that had been made to the main defences in the last thousand years. Including how to circumvent them," here Luther paused again to look Harry in the eyes, "and how to bring them down."

What followed this statement was a long discussion in which Luther slowly showed Harry all of the defences that formed part of Hogwarts detailing why it was considered to be one of the most magical and heavily defended places in the world.

The very earliest of the plans showed that Hogwarts was actually built on top of a massive ancient stone circle. It was this circle that provided the magic that powered the castles formidable enchantments. Enchantments that had only grown stronger with age as they literally became part of the very stones. Circles such as these, although generally ones that were much smaller could be found scattered over the British isles. They were built long long ago by the Druids and the races that had preceded them to direct and channel magical energy. Today most of the circles were little more than dead and decayed ruin, but the work they were created for is done, calming wild magic, making it ordered and structured. Stabilising it. Luther stated that the circles were initially needed after a great catastrophe long ago radically destabilised the magical energies of the world. When Harry had asked how long ago this event took place Luther had quietly stated somewhere between 10 to 20 thousand years before ignoring Harry's wide eyed look of shock and moving on to resume their discussion of the Hogwarts defences.

From Luther's lecture Harry learned that that while the defences of Hogwarts were once very formidable, designed and fully able to hold off any army of the time (either magical or mundane). They were now largely old and badly maintained. From what they could tell from the scrolls the last significant update to the castles defences was around the time of the reign of Henry the 8th roughly 500 years ago. The suits of Plate armour scattered around the school were actually introduced at that time and had originally been intended to serve as part of its active defences.

While the wards around the castle had been regularly checked and maintained throughout the years little has been done to upgrade them. "Which," Luther commented "was strange". It had once been the duty of every headmasters to upgrade and improve on the Castles wards and defences as part of their tenure. Each one adding a new ward or active defence that was to be their 'signature' upon the school for all time. But over the last few centuries that tradition had somehow lapsed. Luther noted that Dumbledore had actually done the most in recent memory to improve and enhance the schools defences. But even then he had acted only improve the schools passive defences acting to maintain and repair the existing wards and emplace new ones to prevent entry to the school through newly developed magical means. He had done nothing to improve, update or even maintain the schools once formidable active defences to take account of other recent developments in Magic.

When Harry asked Luther how that could have come to pass the vampire had shrugged and said that he did not know for certain but it may be that the Headmasters themselves had lost the tools left by the founders detailing the scope and makeup of the schools wards and defences. If they did not know the full extent of the wards in place or how to update and amend the existing ward schemes they may be reluctant to tamper with what they don't understand lest they risk either damaging the school or finding themselves locked out of it but the very wards they were seeking to amend.

"Merlin." Said Harry looking down in awe over and hour later a little overwhelmed by learning of the number of wards, enchantments and other defences that were actually part of the place he had considered home for the past four years. "Hermione or Dumbledore would kill to have a look at this."

"And I would kill to prevent that." Said Luther his voice suddenly absolutely flat.

Harry raised his eyes to the vampires in shock, but Luther's face was suddenly stern, the red orbs of his eyes flat and serious.

"Think little brother. Don't tell me all that training I gave you has been undone so quickly. In the last conflict against Voldemort Hogwarts was one of the only strongholds of the light. It was one of the few places that was considered to be safe from attack. Perhaps the only place whose security was not breached. If Voldemort became aware of the existence of this document.."

"Then he'd stop at nothing to get it." Finished Harry as he started to rapidly think through the implications. "Merlin's balls, if he could use this to get around the defences, he could send Death Eater's right into the school. If they managed to infiltrate the school during one of the meals they could take the entire student population hostage. Dumbledore, the teachers they would be unable to fight back effectively. With one stroke.." Harry trailed off.

Luther finished for him, voicing the thoughts that he could see running through Harry's mind. "With one stroke he would be able to take hostages from a high percentage of the British wizarding world. Including most of the prominent families that control the ministry and the wizengamot. And at the same time all he would need to do is rekey the defences and he would be holding his hostages in possibly the most magically protected structure in the world, with all of those defences under his control."

Harry sat as he processed the full implications of just what that would mean. With full control of Hogwarts and its entire student population held hostage Voldemort's position would be nearly unassailable. The ministry of magic would be left with an impossible choice. Either bow to Voldemort's demands, whatever they were, or risk sacrificing their children and with them a good portion of wizarding Britain's future. Harry had no faith that the aurors or the Order of the Phoenix would be able to retake Hogwarts or even rescue the students if Voldemort managed to gain control of the school. He had seen far too often in the past how the wizarding government reacted to crises and tragedies. They were far more apt at locating someone on whom to place the blame than they were at taking decisive action.

"Merlin." Harry swore softly. "At one stroke he could win it all. Hogwarts, the ministry, Britain itself. If he had the students of Hogwarts hostage everyone would be too afraid of what he would do to them to even consider resisting." Harry turned to look at Luther.

"Is that it? Is that what he's been planning all this time?"

The vampire paused before replying. "I believe it is one of his plans." Seeing Harry about to protest the partial answer Luther raised his hand. "Remember little brother, my sources of information regarding Voldemort's plans are limited. I have no agents directly connected to him. I rely on my contacts and the Order's information network for the intelligence I receive and they are sadly not optimised to monitoring the activities of wizards, particularly those of a Dark Lord who is trying to conceal his activities. However there have been indications that Voldemort is planning something. My contacts have been able to determine that lately there have been purchases of large quantities of certain items from many of the less reputable apothecaries. Taken at each individual location they are not overly suspicious. But together you get a large quantity of items that could be used in the brewing of paralysis potions along with other potions designed to dull the will of humans and keep them biddable. Several of my contacts in the dark community have also indicated that in recent times there have been several queries regarding artefacts of the founders. Particularly those connected to the founding of Hogwarts. This would seem to indicate that someone is planning something connected to Hogwarts itself and as you have already noted an attack on Hogwarts to seize the student body would have devastating consequences for the side of the Light in this little conflict. What is more we need to be wary while I do not know for certain that Hogwarts is the target or that the other information I have uncovered is connected to this I have recently heard rumours that Voldemort is planning something significant to occur on or around Halloween, the 31st of October. That particular date is also known in some cultures as the Festival of Summers End or the Festival of the Dead. It can be powerful time for certain forces to be put in motion as you are no doubt aware Harry after all it was Halloween on which Voldemort originally decided to attack you all those years ago.

Here Luther paused and stared significantly at Harry once again.

"But do not assume that this is his only plan little brother. Only a fool charts a single path to victory and assumes that it is the only one he will need to walk. Whatever mistakes he may have made where you are concerned Harry, never forget that we are dealing with a Dark Lord whose ruthlessness, cunning and daring came close to bringing Magical Britain to its knees once. He has lost none of that ruthlessness or the cunning of one who claims to descend from Slytherin's line. Underestimate him at your peril little brother."

Harry nodded taking the lesson to heart. During his time in the Orders keep Luther had pounded into him (often literally)not just how to fight with weaponry and spells but also with strategy and tactics. One of the subjects used to teach this, one that would forever be burned into Harry's mind, was how the first war, the first rise of Voldemort had actually been fought.

Everyone Harry had ever talked to who had been involved in fighting or just living through Voldemort's first rise had just talked about them as "Dark Times" when no one felt safe. But no one except maybe Moody had been prepared to expand on that, to give Harry the details of what had actually taken place. Luther had not only been prepared he had insisted and now Harry could only wish for the ignorance he had once possessed.

Voldemort's was best known for his overt campaign of Terror. The attacks he had organised or lead against muggles and muggleborns and then against Wizarding families who had defied him were well documented and remembered. But very few people were aware of how much of Voldemort's campaign had also been political in nature. While the Order of the Blood Dragon had taken no involvement on either side during Voldemort's first rise they had monitored it closely. After the end of the first war Luther had looked into the events even further, seeking to chronicle just how it was that Voldemort had so nearly brought the British wizarding world to its knees. After all that kind of knowledge had the potential to be useful to the Order. Some of what he had found had only made sense years later when he was able, through several intermediaries, to obtain records of that time from the ministry of magic itself.

Voldemort's campaign of Terror may have been what he was best known for, but arguably it had been his political ploys that had been the most effective parts of his campaign. Luther believed that when Voldemort had first started his rise to power the number of his followers had been small. No more than a dozen individuals at most, wizards all with none of the Ministry labelled 'dark creatures' that later flocked to the Dark Lords banner. Such a force should have posed no real threat to a Wizarding population the size of Britain's, which had at that time been one of the largest in the world (2) given that Europe and much of Asia were still recovering from the losses of the second world war. Wizarding Britain should have been able to call on hundreds of wizards to counter Voldemort's Death Eaters. Yet they had not. The answer as to why lay in the Ministries records.

The first thing that Luther had discovered after piecing together ministry records going back nearly two decades was that Voldemort's campaign had actually begun nearly a decade earlier than most believed. The initial attacks by Voldemort's forces, the as yet unnamed Death Eaters had been almost exclusively against muggles. Attacks against muggleborn wizards had been limited to those that had largely removed themselves from wizarding society choosing to live a nearly completely muggle life. What was more the attacks were initially very infrequent, occurring at most once every several months.

The result of this was that the attacks had been almost ignored by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Oh Obviators had been dispatched to preserve the Statute of secrecy and Auror's had investigated the sites of the attacks but little real effort had been made to find those behind the attacks or prevent them from occurring.

The reason for this came from the Wizengamot. The legislative and ruling body of the Ministry of Magic had to approve any significant increases to the Auror force or any significant change to its methods and operations. This was a legacy of a time centuries earlier when there had been fears that without such checks in place a minister of magic would attempt to use the Aurors, who had originally been created as an impartial force to keep the peace in the public places wizards gathered, to make himself a ruler over Wizarding Britain.

Given that the attacks had not overtly endangered the statute of secrecy and that none of those attacked had any connections to members of the Ministry or the Wizengamot itself, the majority of the Wizengamot saw no need to change the way things had operated for years especially as it initially appeared to be only Muggles that were being targeted. A few members, the memory of Grindlewald's rise to power on their minds had tried to urge the Wizengamot to action, to nip this potential problem in the bud before it spread. But they were overruled by the pureblood faction.

Meanwhile the attacks themselves gained the attention of other members of the pureblood factions. Both muggle haters and those from old families who had grown up on stories of how the Ministry of Magic had gradually stripped away many of the powers and privileges they had once held. This provided a fertile ground for Voldemort to recruit and increase the size of his followers.

Later as Voldemort's forces grew the areas targeted for his attacks started to increase as did their frequency. The areas where the attacks took place spread out further occurring not just in Britain but also parts of Scotland, Wales and even Ireland. This forced the ministry to spread its Auror's thinner in an effort to maintain the statute of secrecy. This also made them vulnerable. What Luther believed to be the first true clashes between Aurors and Death Eaters were not even recorded as such in the Ministries records. Instead it was recorded that several Aurors were killed in what were believed to be either attacks by Dark Creatures or panic attacks by muggles. Interestingly all of those aurors who died were either from known light families, were known for their sympathetic views towards muggles and muggleborns or who were muggleborn themselves. However this was not noted by the ministry of the day who responded in a manner that was all too predictable to Harry.

Shocked by the sudden series of deaths from apparent Dark Creature attacks the ministry started to push through legislation restricting the rights of Non human races. Werewolves, Vampires, Giants and others. Initial drafts of the legislation were actually rather tame, but Luther believed that Voldemort used his supporters in the Wizengamot feed the growing prejudice and paranoia against nonhumans. Encouraging the final legislation to be far tougher and restricting than had originally been intended. Suddenly being's that belonged to what were now classified as "Dark Races" were no longer able to work in wizardng businesses or live in wizarding communities. In some cases they could not even enter sections of the Wizarding world and they lost any right to appeal before the wizengamot or even to receive a trial for any suspected crimes.

This process did not happen overnight, that would have been obvious even to the conservative and hidebound wizards of the day. But instead the laws were gradually introduced and amended over several years. As the attacks on Muggles, Muggleborn wizards and gradually on Aurors and even pureblood wizards sympathetic to them increased in frequency progressively tougher and tougher legislation was brought in against the Dark Races that were perceived as the source of the problem.

At the same time Voldemort started to send his emissaries among what were now dubbed the "Dark Races", who with their now very real complaints and grievances against the ministry were only too happy to listen to him. Voldemort needed only to promise them a place in the new world he was building and to restore rights that they already should have held in order to secure their loyalty, thereby substantially increasing his forces.

Over the same time period moves to increase the size of the auror forces were either blocked or hampered. Again by Voldemort's agents within the Wizengamot. Bills and legislation for increased funding and training and moves to implement changes to the way the Auror's operated were either delayed or minimised. This left the Aurors either short staffed or so limited by the rules and procedures they were required to enforce that they were unable to effectively counter Voldemort's tactics.

Luther also told Harry how he had noted that most of these amendments had yet to be overturned or updated even now nearly two decades after they had first been introduced. The problem was that far too many of the old families found the legislation too useful to consider seeing it overturned. The bills that limited the size and training of the Aurors meant that were never enough of them to investigate all potential crimes brought to their attention. This in turn allowed several purebloods to get away with actions that were technically illegal under Wizarding law. Where as the legislation that limited the Auror's authority to both question suspects and respond with lethal force to threats allowed both Death Eaters and other members of the Pureblood faction to either evade capture or to delay their trials until their families could make "arrangements" with contacts within the ministry for their release.

The end result of this was that when Voldemort finally decided to step up to his overt campaign of terror, openly leaving the Dark mark over the sites of his attacks and actively targeting not only individuals but also entire families that either opposed or failed to support his policies, the Aurors were unable to stop him. They lacked not only the numbers and the training but even the authority to respond to the attacks in an effective manner.

What was more the few overt clashes that occurred between Aurors and Death Eaters were almost always one sided victories for the Death Eaters that left most of the Aurors dead. It could hardly be otherwise when the Aurors were lured to prepared locations by a distress call, only to be ambushed by forces of Death Eaters that not only outnumbered them but were often lead by either Voldemort's lieutenants or by Voldemort himself. It hardly helped matters when ministry policy required the Aurors to attempt to take the Death Eaters alive for trial, meaning they were using stunning spells and capture charms against lethal curses and the unforgivables.

Of course this initial advantage could not last. Eventually even the pureblood factions in the wizengamot could not deny the need to grant the Aurors greater powers. To say nothing of how by this time those not actually sworn to Voldemort were becoming horrified as they realised how many old families had either lost members or been wiped out entirely and just what happened to those who were unwilling to swear themselves to the Dark Lord.

By the end of the first war the Barty Crouch with the support of Dumbledore had convinced the Wizengamot to introduce emergency legislation granting not only Aurors but also other wizard's authority to use lethal force in their defence. The Aurors were also granted greater powers to capture, detain and question prisoners. It was under these powers that Sirius had been sent to Azkaban.

But despite these new measures if one read the records it was clearly a case of too little too late. By the time the Auror's had the means to effectively strike back against Voldemort the Dark Lord effectively controlled most of the country. The ministries area of effective control was limited to London and the village of Hogsmead's near Hogwarts. Even the areas such as Diagon Alley were largely abandoned. Wizards and witches were afraid of gathering anywhere in large numbers as the risk of inviting a Death Eater attack was too great. Indeed many wondered why the Dark Lord had not simply assaulted and directly taken control of the ministry already.

Harry now knew the answer to that. Luther had made it clear to him and the vampires conversation that night felt like it was permanently burned into his mind.

"You see little Brother, Voldemort's plans were far more elaborate than many people realise. Most think he just started attacking people at random to cow the population using fear. But I have shown you the truth that I have uncovered. Voldemort's plans were vast, complex and meticulous. He spent years laying the groundwork for them to ensure that when he finally stepped out of the Shadows and made himself known there would be no way for the ministry to effectively counter his forces. At least not until he had an almost overwhelming advantage. And that is what happened. While many of his attacks were random, these only concealed his strikes against those that opposed his followers either directly or in the ministry. By the time of his defeat Voldemort was in effective control of most of the country. He could strike almost anywhere with near impunity. Indeed I believe the only reason he did not act to take control of the ministry by force was that he was gradually putting his own people in place throughout the ministry and aiming to take control of it from within. Even those who opposed him most, Crouch, Baggold, the Longbottoms, Dumbledore. They were unable to do so effectively because he was aware of their strengths and took action to counter them. Indeed his planning was almost perfect except for one thing. And that one thing was you little brother."

"The news of the prophecy must have sent him into something close to a panic. Here was the one thing he had not planned for. One thing he could not counter. One thing that threatened to destroy all his careful plans all his years of hard work and scheming. It is small wonder that once he became aware of the prophecy that he devoted all his energy into stopping it rather than pushing ahead with his plans. And therein lies the greatest irony of them all. Because if he had not done so, if he had not tried to prevent the prophecy from occurring then by now he would probably have full control over Britain. You would have had to grow up to defeat not only Voldemort but an entire country under his control. Instead by his own actions he made the prophecy self-fulfilling. By trying to eliminate the threat he felt you posed he became the agent of his own downfall. Not only of him personally but of all of his plans. For you see little brother like many tyrants he had no faith in those about him. He had no clear second, no successor that his followers could turn to when he fell. This was deliberate on his part, it was to ensure that none of his followers could assemble a powerbase to oppose him. But it was also the key to his own destruction because once he was gone, like a bridge without a keystone the alliances and links between the forces he controlled just fell apart (3).

After his death his followers should have had more than enough strength to proceed with his plans, what they lacked was the leadership. His followers among the races of the Dark Creatures each had their own leaders and without Voldemort they refused to follow a wizard choosing instead to push for their own goals. Even his wizarding followers lacked a clear leader. After all his followers were mainly purebloods and the purebloods families are proud and hardly inclined to follow the leader ship of others. After the Lestrange's were captured in their attack on the Longbottom's things started to fall apart even further. Some of Voldemort's followers started to fight amongst themselves while others, such as the Malfoy's sensed the change in the wind and sought to save themselves by ingratiating themselves with the ministry who for once were quick to take advantage of the chaos caused by Voldemort's disappearance to start reinstating their authority. But none of this changes the fact little brother that before Voldemort's defeat he was winning the war and the only thing that turned his inevitable victory to a sudden defeat was you."

'Given that knowledge', Harry thought 'the number of wizards and witches coming up to him and wanting to shake his hand in his made a lot more sense. I just wish I had been aware of that back then and of what the implications of that were. Then again back then I was only eleven.'

Harry's train of thought was abruptly broken as Luther rose to his feet and in a single fluid sweeping motion collected his overcoat from the back of his chair and put it on.

"Enough little brother!" Called Luther loudly. "We have spent enough of the night pouring over dusty old manuscripts and recalling the lessons of the past, valuable though those lessons may have been. We only have a few hours of darkness left so we had best take care of your need while we can."

"My need" Harry asked confused as he quickly rose up to follow Luther as the Vampire was already passing through the reopened doorway into the main chamber.

"Yes little brother." Called Luther over his shoulder as he walked over to the giant statue of Slytherin in the chamber and started to tap another combination of the stones that made up its base.

"Have you forgotten already the need that drove you to seek out the chamber this night? I could feel your restlessness through our bond. It was how I knew to expect you coming this night. I must say you did better than I had expected to resist the urge this long. But that is not entirely a good thing."

As Luther spoke once again a section of the stonework rearranged itself into a doorway. This one leading into an utterly dark space. Without hesitation Luther strode through the doorway as soon as it formed. After a moment's hesitation Harry followed. The space inside was utterly black without the slightest bit of illumination. Even the enchantments on Harry's glasses only allowed him to see the spaces immediately around him. Then suddenly Luther spoke, not in his normal soft flowing tone but in the low sibient hisses of parsel tongue.

"_Light my Path_!" As soon as Luther had spoken a series of low lights along the walls and ceiling started to glow revealing that they were walking down a circular tunnel of smooth rock walls nearly fifteen feet in diameter. The lights continued on into the distance curving slightly until they disappeared.

"As I told you when I first trained you in how to take your animal form." Luther continued on, hardly pausing as he strode briskly down the tunnel.

"The method I used to teach you has many benefits over the imitation that the Wizards use. But it also has its costs. The main one being that like any beast of the wild it hates being caged. As such you must find time and opportunities to let it run free. Lest you find yourself in conflict with the spirit of the beast you carry within you."

By this time they had moved further down the tunnel and around the curve. After a few more minutes of walking they came to a large elaborate wall blocking the tunnel. Once again the wall was elaborately carved with two large snakes that seemed to circle each other. At Luther's hissed command they seemed to come alive. Flowing and slithering across the face of the wall. And as they did so the wall rolled into the side of the tunnel allowing them to proceed forwards.

Immediately as the door rolled away Harry felt a sudden slight flow of cold air. The air was fresh and crisp and brought with it the scents of moisture, earth, plants and animals. The scent of a forest at night. Quickly following Luther Harry emerged from a cave to find himself in a small clearing of shrubs and undergrowth surrounded by the towering familiar trees of the forbidden forest as the moon shone down intermittently though the clouds overhead.

Stopping Luther turned to him and smirked. "You have endured the rules and restrictions of the world of men for long enough Little Brother. Now is the time to let the beast run free." As he started to speak thick tendrils of mist had risen from around Luther's feet. By the time he finished they had obscured his form completely in a thick cloak of mist. For a few moments they hung there before they started to disperse just as quickly as they came. But when they left instead of the tall regal form of the Vampire the nearly as familiar form of a massive black furred wolf sat on its haunches in his place.

The wolf gave him a very dog like grin for a moment before rising to all fours and turning to dart into the undergrowth. Moments later Harry gladly ceased his efforts to restrain a need that had gradually been building within him since he arrived back at Hogwarts and a moment later a Black Panther bounded through the forest on the Wolf's trail.

…

Much later that night several hunters of the centaur herd of the forbidden forest gathered around the herds elder in a clearing under the stars. The hunters spoke of the strange signs they had seen in the forest that night. One had found the prints of a wolf, but of a wolf far larger than any that was native to the forest. What was more the prints of the wolf were always close to what were clearly the prints of a huge cat. One far larger than any they knew to be native to this forest. More disturbing was that the trails of the two animals alternated between one leading and the other following to the two of them seemingly traveling together. That two such natural predators were apparently traveling together seemingly acting together was so unnatural as to be disturbing.

Another hunter had come across the remains of several acromantulas in the forest. This would normally have been cause for some celebration by the centaurs. They cursed the day that Hagrid had allowed the acromantula to settle in the forest and cursed even more the day the half giant had brought the evil thing a mate. Since that time the numbers of the giant spiders had grown tremendously. With no natural predator to thin their numbers they had started claiming a larger and larger portion of the forest. Now their numbers were so large that the centaurs could not risk taking action against them lest they be wiped out in retaliation.

So yes normally anything that resulted in a thinning of the colonies numbers would normally be a good thing.

But it was the manner of the acromanutlas demise that was disturbing. Some showed obvious signs of having been killed by magic. Their bodies blow apart, burned by fire, shattered by ice, eaten by acid. But others had been sliced apart. The precise wounds and cuts on their bodies evidence that the one who had done so was clearly a master of the blade. Given the closeness of the Wizarding School the user of magic was easily explained. But who would have such skill and savagery, for the state of the acromantulas body's left little doubt of that, that they could fight several fully grown acromantulas with a blade alone?

The hunters of the herd talked quietly among one another after they had relayed their news to the elder. The swishing of their tails and stamping of their hooves clear evidence of their unease as they waited for the elder to speak.

But the elder remained silent, his gaze fixed upon the sky where even through the clouds and the moonlit night Mar's light seemed to shine ever brighter.

….

Just before dawn Harry Potter returned to Gryffindor tower. He did not bother returning to his bed instead he quickly changed his clothes setting the now soiled and dirty ones away to be washed and then making his way down to the bathrooms to shower before changing into a fresh set of day wear and robes. While his dorm mates were not likely to rise just yet some of them may and he did not want to chance any of them asking awkward questions about the bruises he had gained from the nights activities.

As always Luther with Gutripper's ever snarky assistance had healed any significant injuries from their run in the woods and the unexpected tussle with the acromantula's. But as always Luther also believed in leaving any bruises to heal on their own. The pain of their healing being the best way to remember not to repeat the mistakes that had caused them.

Groaning Harry stood in the shower and let the steaming hot water play over his body. He was bone tired having literally run all over the forest during the night. Most of his body, except the places that would not be covered by his robes, was splattered with bruises. Including a particularly impressive one on his back after one of the giant spiders had sent him flying into a tree. Luther had at least been willing to take care of the bruises on his face and hands, no sense in risking awkward questions from his school mates or the teachers.

So he was exhausted, both physically and magically, he was battered and bruised and he had not had any sleep for nearly twenty four hours. 'So why' Harry thought 'do I somehow feel better than I can ever remember feeling since I got back to Hogwarts?'

He pondered the mystery for a few minutes but soon he put the thought out of his mind as he stretched and luxuriated in the feel of the hot water. After all soon his dorm mates would be waking up and he would need to face another day at Hogwarts

...

(1)Here I am assuming that there has been some development in the Wizarding world since the time of the founders. I cannot believe that wizarding society, even as insular and backward as I have portrayed it has not developed new spells or ways of doing things in the last thousand years.

(2)Why here am I assuming that Britain's population is quite large in the world? I am assuming that Britain's isolation, combined with the fact that there have been no recent major invasions of its shores has allowed its Magical population to remain undetected and largely unaffected by major upheavals that have hit other wizarding countries. In this story wizarding populations of Western Europe, with the exception of Britain were decimated either in the Napoleonic wars or the two world wars. While those of America either remain extremely well hidden from the rest of the world, in the case the Native Americans, or have simply not developed significantly. In the in America of this story there is little in the way of a unified developed Magical society. There are towns and magical settlements but there is no overall government that links them together. Wizards that immigrated to America did so to get away from the rules imposed by the magical societies in Europe and are too fiercely independent to form an effective unified government

(3)This is my take on how Voldemort's first rise occurred. It is not meant to reflect what I believe happened in canon. Perhaps I am giving Tom Riddle far too much credit and making the ministry to be far too self-interested but this is the way things played out in the universe of this story.


End file.
